Luz de Luna
by Damita ''F
Summary: Rin Kimshiro es una dulce y bella joven de la alta sociedad de Japón que se siente fuera de lugar en una familia conservadora, tradicional y reaccionaria. Su madre está empecinada en comprometerla con Kohaku Ishikawa, sobrino de un importante Senador de Tokio, pero ella se niega a entrar en un matrimonio sin amor. ENTRA PARA TENER MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL FANFIC. [SesshxRin]
1. Sinopsis

Rin Kimshiro es una dulce y bella joven de la alta sociedad de Japón que se siente fuera de lugar en una familia conservadora, tradicional y reaccionaria. Su madre está empecinada en comprometerla con Kohaku Ishikawa, sobrino de un importante senador de Tokio, y así, de esta manera, mantener el apellido Kimshiro en la aristócracia y ganar más posicionamiento económico del que ya tienen, pero ella se niega a entrar en un matrimonio sin amor.

Su vida da un enorme giro cuando conoce de manera fortuita a Sesshomaru Volkov, un joven y apuesto ruso quien llega a la ciudad de Tokio con el único afán de derrocar al senador Akira Ishikawa y a toda su familia como manera de cobrar venganza por asuntos de su oscuro pasado familiar y, junto a su hermano Inuyasha, recuperar todos los bienes que le pertenecen.

Para Sesshomaru, Rin será el engranaje necesario para ingresar a la vida de los Ishikawa, sin embargo, ella despierta sentimientos que jamás creyó llegar a tener, y el amor que nace por la joven se interpondrá en sus planes.

Rin desconoce el pasado de Sesshomaru con los Ishikawa, pero su familia también guarda un horrible secreto que, cuando lo descubre, la obliga a abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que su vida es aún más oscura de lo que siempre creyó...

De esta forma, en medio de traiciones, secretos, engaños y mentiras, el joven Volkov buscará salir victorioso en su venganza para finalmente ser feliz junto a Rin.

¿Lo logrará?


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la idea del fanfic sí me pertenece y es lo único de mi autoría._**

**_\- _Damita"F".**

* * *

El timbre de salida sonó por los pasillos, anunciando el final de la jornada en el Instituto Miyasaki, una de las más prestigiosas y adineradas escuelas en la cede de Tokio en Japón. Inmediatamente alumnos y maestros se pusieron en marcha y guardaron sus pertenencias, el fin de semana oficialmente había llegado.

—Perfecto, alumnos. —anunció el profesor Owada. — Nos vemos nuevamente el lunes y recuerden estudiar para el examen de física.

Todos murmuraron en acuerdo desganado y se dispusieron a salir del salón.

Rin se puso la correa de su bolso al hombro luego de guardar sus útiles y le hizo señas a su prima Aome quien estaba unos bancos detrás de ella para que se apresurara con sus cosas.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida, pero no antes sin ser interrumpidas por el profesor.

—Señorita Kimshiro ¿tiene un momento?

Rin volteó hacia el hombre y asintió con una amable sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

—Hablé brevemente con su padre anoche por teléfono. —comenzó el señor Owada. — Lastimosamente no he podido concertar una cita con él, no he tenido la oportunidad de explicarle a fondo como es el caso con mi hija. Es un gran problema judicial el que tiene entre manos y sé que tu padre podría ayudar a que las cosas se aligeraran un poco. —pasó sus manos por su cabello ligeramente canoso viéndose bastante incómodo. — Por eso quería pedirte el favor de si tú podrías hablar con él y reservarme una cita para esta tarde o lo más pronto posible. A la hora que él elija, por supuesto.

—Claro que sí, profesor. —contestó Rin sin dudar. — Usted no se preocupe, hablaré con mi padre. Siento mucho lo de su hija. Sé que papá no se negará en su caso y estará dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que necesite.

—Sería un gran honor para mí, jovencita. —sus ojos verdes brillaron en agradecimiento. — Tomaré muy en cuenta tu ayuda, Kimshiro ¿quién sabe? Quizás el lunes la hoja del examen no llegue a tu pupitre, pero sin embargo tus calificaciones se mantendrán muy buenas en mi lista.

Al oír aquello, Aome decidió intervenir también en el asunto. —Usted no se preocupe profesor Owada, hablaremos con mi tío y resolveremos su inconveniente.

El hombre río al captar su intención. — Por supuesto, Higurashi, sus calificaciones también estarán a salvo conmigo.

Aome hizo un ligero movimiento de victoria con su brazo tras salirse con la suya y acto seguido tomó a su prima por el codo para arrastrarla hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¡Mantenga la calma, profesor! —gritó Rin mientras era arrastrada. — ¡recibirá la llamada de mi padre para esta tarde! ¡Nos vemos!

Una vez que salieron del enorme edificio hacia el patito de entrada, Rin volteó hacia su prima y la fulminó con la mirada. — Eres una aprovecha ¡tramposa!

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Sólo vi mi oportunidad y la tomé. —respondió en tono despreocupado. — Además, gracias a eso ya no tendré que preocuparme en estudiar todo el fin se semana y así podré salir con los muchachos.

— ¿Sigues saliendo con ellos?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Son lo máximo y nos la pasamos muy bien juntos. Tú deberías venir con nosotros mañana, iremos a la playa y luego al mirador.

— ¡Ni hablar! —negó horrorizada. — Quiero decir... sabes que me encantaría, pero si mi madre se entera se pondrá como loca y no estoy dispuesta a caer en un castigo como la última vez.

A Aome le encantaba pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando con un grupito de chicos quiénes vivían en el lado menos afortunado de la ciudad. Eran muy agradables y a Rin les cayeron bien todos desde la primera vez que decidió "hacer algo diferente" y seguir a su prima hasta una plaza cercana de su casa para juntarse con ellos y pasar el rato. Desafortunadamente el ama de llaves de su hogar había salido a hacer unos recados para su madre y la había visto mezclarse con esa gente "inmunda" según sus propias palabras y no reparó en poner al tanto a su madre, quien fue a buscarla ella misma y casi la arrastró de los cabellos hasta el auto en el que había aparecido. Todo eso no sin antes darle un gran y vergonzoso sermón frente a los muchachos y luego de amenazarlos con que no se volvieran a acercar a ella sino querían terminar tras las rejas.

Una vez que estuvieron en la intimidad de la mansión y fuera del ojo público, su madre pudo gritarle libremente y catalogarla con nombres ofensivos a su persona, lo que llevó a que su padre interfiera para defenderla y se armase así otra discusión, pero esta vez entre sus padres.

Finalmente Rin fue castigada durante una semana entera, sin poder ir a ningún lado más que al colegio, se le confiscó su celular, laptop, tablet y cualquier otro aparato que pudiese comunicarle con el mundo exterior y virtual.

Fue una completa locura.

— ¡Ay, anímate! —instó su prima.

—Lo tendré en mente. —respondió sin mucho interés, aunque por dentro se moría por volver a juntarse con los muchachos pero aún estaba muy avergonzada por lo sucedido hace unas semanas atrás.

El chofer ya estaba esperándolas para cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y les abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar al Range Rover negro.

— ¿Kikyo no volverá a casa con nosotras? —preguntó Rin por su otra prima al no verla en el interior del vehículo.

—La señorita me dio el aviso de que regresaría a casa con su novio y amiga. —respondió el chofer una vez que se pusieron en marcha.

—Mejor. —comentó Aome. — No estoy con ánimos de aguantar su veneno y terminaré por darle un puñetazo cualquier día de estos.

Rin soltó una ligera risa. —Me encantaría verte intentarlo, pero apuesto a que será toda una película la que armará ella si le tocas un solo cabello.

Kikyo era la prima mayor de ellas, pronto entraría a la Universidad el año siguiente. No tenían una buena relación, por no decir que se llevaban pésimo y a pesar de que se habían criado juntas, jamás se llegaron a entender. Kikyo era presumida, fría y odiosa, con un ego más alto que un rascacielos. Pero a pesar de no soportarse, tenían que aprender a lidiar diariamente una con la otra ya que vivían bajo el mismo techo y era inevitable no cruzarse siquiera una vez al día.

—Valdrá la pena, lo juro. —prometió Aome.

—Eso espero. —murmuró Rin mientras veía a los edificios desfilar por la ventanilla.

Pronto llegaron a destino, unas altas rejas negras se abrieron dando vía libre a la entrada de la mansión de tres pisos. El auto rodeó una fuente de agua y se detuvo en línea a la puerta de entrada del hogar.

Tan sólo bajar del vehículo, ambas muchachas vieron a su insufrible prima charlando con una de sus detestables amigas a unos metros de ellas. Éstas al verlas llegar, no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a recibirlas.

—Bueno, bueno, pero si son La madre Teresa y la virgen María. —se burló Kikyo al acercarse a ellas. — ¡Las santas de esta familia por fin han regresado! Ambas no rompen un plato.

Rin despidió al chofer antes de girarse hacia ellas. —No te burles, que tú tampoco eres santo de devoción. Es más, creo que eres la menos indicada para criticar nuestras andadurías ya que, te recuerdo, hace tan sólo un par de meses atrás te andabas desfilando por la casa con uno y con otro cada día. Sólo has parado ahora que estás saliendo con Naraku Miura, y por eso ya te crees mejor que nosotras.

—Por lo menos eran muchachos de bien. —se defendió la pelinegra mirando desdeñosamente a ambas de pies a cabeza. — No como ustedes, que les gusta simpatizar con vagabundos roñosos.

— ¿Se han bañado bien últimamente? —interfirió la amiga de Kikyo con una sonrisa maliciosa. — No vaya ser que aún estén cargando con los piojos y pulgas que les habrán contagiado esa gentuza.

—Tú no te metas, Abi. —demandó Aome. — El baile no es contigo y si tengo o no piojos y pulgas por estar con esos muchachos mejor para mí, así ambas no se vuelven a cercar a un metro de mí. —amagó con tocarlas y ambas muchachas se alejaron rápidamente como si tuviera la peste. — Si me disculpan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes.

Kikyo asintió. —Sí, ve a echarte vinagre por el bien de esta familia.

Aome la ignoró y subió los peldaños hasta llegar a la enorme puerta francesa, tan pronto como entró a la mansión, una figura masculina salía del interior.

Rin reconoció de inmediato al hombre y sonrió con educación cuando éste se dirigió hacia ella con una agradable sonrisa mientras la evaluaba intensamente de pies a cabeza como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo.

De pronto ella deseó que la falda bordó de su uniforme escolar no se viera tan corta como le gusta normalmente llevar.

—Parece que has nacido con el don de alegrar mi día con tan solo verte. —anunció Kohaku al llegar hasta ella.

Rin sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente por el cumplido y bajó la cabeza tímidamente. Eso sólo resultó más atractivo para el joven Shiraiwa y posó el dedo índice bajo su delicada y bien definida barbilla para obligarla a levantar su mirada hacia él.

— ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? —preguntó suavemente. — ¿Has tenido un buen día en el colegio?

Ella asintió. — ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó más por educación que por interés de saber cómo realmente se encontraba.

—Bueno, he estado teniendo una mañana algo difícil. —tomó un mechón de su largo cabello negro y comenzó a jugar con el. — Asuntos de la universidad, problemas de mi tío con la oficina y su cargo político... pero nada verdaderamente importante que requiera atención inmediata. Sólo es más de lo mismo de cada día.

Ella asintió como si entendiera. —Entonces ¿ahora has venido a ver a mi padre por asuntos de negocios?

—Así es. Recuerda que esta noche es la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa y vamos a celebrar este año aquí. Vine a controlar que todo ya estuviese en orden.

Su padre aparte de llevar el título de juez de la Suprema corte, tenía otros negocios y uno de ellos era que compartía firma con una de las empresas de informática del tío de Kohaku, por ende, al parecer el sexto aniversario tocaba festejarse en su casa ese año.

—Muero de ansias por ver lo hermosa que te podrás esta noche para mí. —comentó de pronto Kohaku, mirándola con devoción y algo de lujuria.

Rin se alejó brevemente tras ser tomada por sorpresa por el comentario, pero inmediatamente enmascaró su incomodidad con una brillante sonrisa. —Nos veremos esta noche entonces. —murmuró, deseando que solo se fuera de una vez por todas.

Al parecer era la respuesta que él estaba esperando, pues sus ojos marrones brillaron con satisfacción y asintió con una sonrisa decidida. —Así será, preciosa. —bajó su cabeza a la altura de ella y Rin puso todo de sí para no apartarlo de ella cuando él beso delicadamente su mejilla como despedida.

Luego de alejarse, Kohaku miró por primera vez hacia las otras muchachas que se encontraban allí observando todo con ojo crítico y les dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a ambas antes de marcharse con sus guarda espaldas siguiéndolo fielmente detrás.

Rin siempre se preguntó por qué llevaba custodia con él cuando visitaba su casa, él vivía en la mansión al final de la calle, a tan sólo cien metros de su hogar y el barrio residencial en que decidían era el más seguro de todo Japón.

Quizás sólo era por precaución ya que se trataba del sobrino del senador de Tokio, cualquiera podría querer hacerle daño o atentar contra su vida como venganza o desquite por el cargo político de su tío.

—¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte la difícil y aceptas de una vez por todas que estás coladita por él?

La detestable voz de su prima la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rin se enfocó en ella y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que opinar sobre mi vida amorosa? —inquirió con irritación. — No sé ¿quizás desperdiciar el dinero de tu padre en ropa y zapatos que jamás usarás?

—Se llama buen gusto, piojosa. —comentó Abi. — Y te vendría bien alguna que otra clase con nosotras. A ver si pescas siguiera un resfriado.

—No, no me hace falta. No necesito usar un vestido de diseñador o una vestimenta extravagante para atraer la atención masculina. —las barrió con la mirada a ambas. — Mírense ustedes y mírenme a mí. Llevan esa ropa elegante puesta ahora mismo, sin embargo yo aún traigo puesto el sencillo uniforme escolar y el único hombre con el que cualquiera de ustedes sólo podrían desear salir no me ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que salió por esa puerta. —sonrió con suficiencia cuando ambas la fulminaron con la mirada. — Se llama seguridad, confianza y belleza interna. Y no creo que ninguna en ustedes la consigan siquiera tomando clases durante el resto de sus vidas. Con permiso.

Sin importarle menos lo que ambas tenían para responderle, se alejó de ellas y entró finalmente a la mansión. Con tan solo poner un pie dentro, fue recibida por los gritos de su madre ladrando órdenes desde la cocina. Suspiró, preparándose desde ya mentalmente para una tarde y noche que sólo podrían resultar infernales y agotadoras.

Cuando iba subiendo la escalera en dirección a su habitación, su padre apareció de improviso. Tenía su teléfono celular pegado a su oreja y escuchaba con suma atención lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le estaba informando.

—Perfecto, puede comunicarse con mi secretaria ahora mismo y ella le pondrá al tanto de todo... está bien, que tenga un buen día. —colgó y Rin no perdió el tiempo en ir a abrazarlo. Él sonrió encantado y depósito un suave besó en su frente. — ¿Todo bien en el colegio?

Ella asintió. —Lo mismo de siempre. —aclaró su garganta. — Acabo de cruzarme con Kohaku, me ha dicho que habrá celebración esta noche aquí.

—Sí, estaremos teniendo una pequeña reunión. No te preocupes, no será nada extravagante como las otras veces.

—Eso significa que no pasaré desapercibida si no asisto. —suspiró decepcionada. — Mamá lo notará y hará un escándalo. Ni siquiera puedo fingir un resfriado, ya lo he hecho una vez y ella me ha obligado a bajar igual.

—No te tortures, palomita. —la animó él, llamándola por su apodo cariñoso. — Verás que todo pasará rápido. Veré qué puedo hacer para que la velada no se extienda hasta la medianoche.

Rin levantó la mirada hacia él y puso ojos de cachorro. — ¿No puedes hacer algo que impida que yo me presente? Por favor.

—Toda la familia estará presente, paloma. No sería correcto que tú faltases.

—Correcto, correcto. —se alejó de él con un fuerte resoplido. — Estoy harta de hacer lo correcto.

Su padre dejó escapar una ligera risa. —Mi pequeña rebelde. —la miró con simpatía y extrañamente con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos, gesto que confundió a Rin. — Sólo obedece ¿sí? —murmuró finalmente, acariciando su mejilla.

Rin tragó saliva y asintió con resignación sin poder hacer más.

— ¡Ahí estás!

El grito de su madre invadió el ambiente, llevando a Rin a rodar sus ojos, ya sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

La mujer subió los escalones tan rápidamente como se lo permitían los altos tacones blancos que llevaba puesto. Al llegar finalmente hasta ellos fulminó a su esposo con la mirada antes de enfocar su atención en Rin.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Hace quince minutos que deberías haber entrado por esa puerta! Más te vale que no te hayas vuelto a cruzar con esos pandilleros muertos de hambre y buenos para nada, porque ahí sí que... —Estaba con Kohaku afuera. —la interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera concluir con sus estupideces. — Me puso al tanto sobre lo de esta noche y quedamos en pasar la velada juntos.

Inmediatamente el semblante hostil de su madre desapareció ante la mención del Ishikawa, llevando a relajar las tensas facciones en su rostro. —Ah... eso quiere decir entonces que gracias a Dios sigue interesado en ti. Cosa que me extraña déjame decirte, ya que llevas rechazando su propuesta matrimonial por quinta vez. No sé quién te piensas tú, chiquita, pero este muchacho no es un candidato cualquiera y tú no vas a tener esa belleza para siempre. Pronto cumplirás dieciocho años, será mejor que te pongas en marcha si no quieres terminar siendo una solterona cualquiera como tu tía Mai —se persignó teatralmente. — Dios no lo permita.

— ¡Madre, por favor! Esto no es mil ochocientos. Si quiero casarme a los cuarenta, lo haré. Ya no existen edades específicas para el matrimonio, bienvenida al siglo veintiuno.

Tras oír aquello, la mujer se acercó hacia ella de forma amenazadora. —Cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí, mocosa. Mira que ganas de darte unas buenas bofetadas no me faltan, me quedé con las ganas desde ese día en que te mezclaste con esos vagabundos mugrosos a la vista de todo el mundo. Ya me comentó tu tía Akane que Aome sigue viéndose con esa... esa gentuza. No sé cómo puede permitirlo ¡pero no tú, chiquita! A tu tía esa prima tuya se le escapó y ya no tiene remedio, pero tú no vas a correr el mismo sucio camino. —advirtió en tono mordaz. — No vas a ensuciar el buen apellido Kimshiro con tus rebeldías, ya demasiado grande te queda para que... —Suficiente, Alena, déjala en paz. —interrumpió su padre.

—Siempre tú defendiendo lo indefendible. —acusó la mujer.

—Rin ya sabe cuáles son sus deberes. No hace falta que andes tras ella gritándole lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer.

La mujer miró de manera tosca hacia ambos una última vez. —Eres una Kimshiro. —advirtió a Rin. — Ya es hora de que comiences a comportarte como tal.

—Tranquila. —habló su padre una vez que su madre se alejó de ellos. — Hablaré más tarde con ella. Está haciendo de un diminuto asunto un problema enorme.

Rin asintió con desgano, últimamente su madre estaba más insoportable con cada día que pasaba y parece que ese solo era el comienzo.

—El profesor Owada me ha pedido el favor de si tú puedes llamarlo esta tarde. —comentó para cambiar de tema. — Sería bueno que te hagas un tiempo para él papá, se lo ve muy desesperado.

Su padre asintió con comprensión. —Lo llamaré más tarde para que me ponga al tanto de todo. —clavó sus ojos marrones en ella y sonrió con simpatía para aligerar la tensión que su esposa había dejado desde que los interrumpió. — ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos solos tú y yo en la biblioteca? Así me cuentas un poco más de ese libro que has estado leyendo. Seguro que no nos extrañarán en la mesa.

Ella sonrió animada con la idea de pasar el rato en paz con su padre ya que él siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos del trabajo o demás cosas que necesitaban de su atención y casi no tenían tiempo para ponerse al día y charlar. —Me encantaría.

—Bien, ve a cambiarte mientras pido que nos preparen algo.

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa brillante e inmediatamente se apresuró hacia su habitación.

* * *

Inuyasha dejó en el suelo de la habitación las últimas dos cajas con sus pertenencias y lanzó un suave suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un viaje bastante exhaustivo desde Moscú hasta Tokio y luego tener que hacer los trámites de mudanza. Suerte que el apartamento ya venía con inmobiliario incluido, aunque ahora que se fijaba bien a su alrededor no creía que los desgatados muebles fueran a sobrevivir otro año, por lo que preferiría conseguir dinero lo antes posible para comprarse siquiera una cama en la que poder descansar dignamente.

Esperaba no tener que quedarse mucho tiempo en Japón también, no había nada allí que le gustase o fuera atractivo para plantar raíces y vivir en ese país hasta el día de su muerte.

El apartamento que habían conseguido alquilar con su hermano no se encontraba en un barrio con exactamente buenas condiciones para vivir. Tampoco el pequeño edificio de tres plantas era favorable y se notaba que había tenido mejores días. La habitación en la que se encontraban era demasiado pequeña, con cocina y comedor juntos y solo había una pequeña media pared que lo separaba de la sala de estar. La pintura blanca en las paredes se estaba descascarando, había un par de telarañas en algunos rincones y el techo tenía moho y algo de humedad probablemente de las viejas tuberías instaladas hace siglos.

El arrendador les había comunicado que la ducha no contaba con agua caliente y si querían televisión por cable tenían que mandar a conectar ellos mismos.

Ni siquiera tenían televisión.

Gracias al cielo que por lo menos aquella pocilga contaba con dos habitaciones así tendría un poco de privacidad.

Pero si lo que Sesshomaru había dicho meses antes de decidir su estratégica visita a Tokio salía tal cual lo habían planeado durante tanto tiempo, contaba con que por lo mínimo estarían allí durante medio año.

Eso esperaba él sin embargo, ya verían más adelante cómo se irían desarrollando las cosas.

Sesshomaru despidió al ayudante de mudanza y cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de entrar a su nuevo "hogar" aunque más que hogar aquel lugar parecía un basurero, pero de todos modos no se quejaba ya que durante su joven vida habían ido a parar con su hermano menor a lugares mucho peores. Ese departamento era un hotel cinco estrellas a comparación con otras casas en las que les tocó vivir.

—Bueno, ya llegamos, ya estamos aquí. —comentó Inuyasha luego de que ambos tomaran asiento en un destartalado sofá rojo. — ¿Qué procede desde ahora?

Sesshomaru giró la tapa de un diario que tenía en sus manos hacia Inyasha y señaló una de las noticias que se encontraban como destacados. En la parte inferior del lado derecho del papel salía la imagen de dos hombres pulcramente vestidos de traje y sonriendo hacia la cámara, en el pie de la foto se leía **_"Celebración de aniversario en la residencia Kimshiro"_** , y daba una corta columna de información sobre el festejo que estaba por llevarse a cabo esa misma noche y algo sobre los anfitriones de la fiesta.

—Akira Ishikawa... —murmuró Inuyasha mirando al hombre alto y ligeramente canoso que se encontraba en la foto. — ¿Este es el sujeto que estafó a nuestro padre?

—Así es. —asintió Sesshomaru. — Por él es por quien estamos aquí. Esta rata que ves aquí es quien se quedó con toda la fortuna de nuestro padre. Todo lo que esta escoria tienes bajo su poder, nos pertenece. Todo lo que consiguió durante estos diez años, absolutamente todo es por haber estafado a papá. —miró con desprecio una última vez hacia la fotografía antes de dejarla sobre la mesita ratonera. — Este tipo traicionó a nuestra familia, pero nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para terminar con su asqueroso reinado y recuperar lo que siempre ha sido nuestro.

—No será fácil. —señaló seriamente Inuyasha. — Es un senador, tiene mucho poder y gente que lo respalda. Tiene dinero, influencias.

—Hmp. Dinero que es nuestro y un cargo político que siempre perteneció a nuestro padre. —objetó firmemente con un semblante frío. Inuyasha podía leer fácilmente la determinación en su mirada; su hermano haría lo que hiciese falta para recuperar el honor de su familia y vengar la traición y muerte de su padre.

Y él estaría con él para respaldarlo hasta el final.

Asintió con entendimiento y seguridad al tiempo que su hermano mayor concluía en un murmullo oscuro: —Este tipo se arrepentirá de haberse metido con un Volkov el resto de su miserable vida.

En eso, un golpe sonó en la puerta poniéndolos inmediatamente en alerta. Inuyasha arrugó la frente en confusión, pues nadie los conocía en Japón y apenas si habían llegado como para ya recibir visitas. Aún no se habían sacudido el polvo de las tierras rusas.

Otro golpe seguido de una voz masculina que gritó "_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Somos sus vecinos de la puerta del frente, sólo queríamos darle la bienvenida al departamento."_

Sesshomaru fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y negó con la cabeza al ver que éste se levantaba de su asiento con intención de recibir a las personas del otro lado de la puerta.

—Será muy conveniente tener contactos aquí. —susurró a su hermano mayor. — No conocemos nada ni a nadie.

—No hemos venido aquí a hacer amigos. —recordó al idiota de su hermano. — Estamos aquí por una sola razón y eso es la venganza. No quiero distracciones de ningún tipo.

— ¡Feh! Eres un amargado.

Y a pesar de las negativas y advertencias de Sesshomaru, se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin más miramientos.

Parados en el pasillo de aquel lugar estaban tres muchachos con aspecto desaliñados y vestimenta algo transgresoras. Inuyasha los evaluó firmemente durante unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos se animó nuevamente a hablar.

—Hola, amigo. Pasamos a saludar y darte la bienvenida a este humilde edificio. Soy Bankotsu, pero puedes decirme "Ban".

El muchacho era de estatura media, tenía los ojos de un azul intenso y la tez ligeramente morena.

—Ellos son mis mejores amigos. —continuó en tono alegre, señalando a un albino y a otro muchacho de cabello negro y ojos carmín. — Hakudoshi y Hiten.

Los recién nombrados asintieron en gesto de saludo.

—Humm... Soy Inuyasha Volk... Taisho. —se corrigió al recordar que Sesshomaru le había advertido que no podían dar su apellido real a nadie. — Acabamos de mudarnos con mi hermano... hoy.

— ¡Oh! ¿Vives con tu hermano? —señaló intrigado quien al parecer era Hakudoshi. — Que pasada, mi hermano ni siquiera me saluda cuando me ve.

—Sí... supongo.

— ¿Y nos vas a dejar pasar o qué? —habló el intimidante muchacho de ojos carmín. — No te apenes, nuestra habitación también es un basurero.

Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro a su hermano, quien seguía con su frío semblante de desaprobación. Como no notó una objeción sobre él, se hizo a un lado para darles paso a los extraños muchachos.

—Sesshomaru, éstos son los vecinos de enfrente. —señaló a su hermano. — Han pasado a saludar y... darnos la bienvenida.

Bankotsu sonrió agradablemente hacia el peliplata quien estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada a cada uno de ellos. — ¿Qué hay hermano? —saludó antes de tirarse en el sillón y ponerse cómodo como si fuera su casa.

Hiten se acomodó en el suelo y Hakudoshi se hundió en el brazo del sofá.

— ¿Es un acento el que acabo de oír momentos atrás? —inquirió Bankotsu hacía Inuyasha, recordando la extraña pronunciación del peliplata. — ¿No son de aquí? ¿Qué les trae a estas maravillosas tierras japonesas?

—Nada que te incumba. —se adelantó a responder Sesshomaru antes de que su idiota hermano abriera la boca y llevara a la ruina todo por lo que había trabajado hasta ahora.

Bankotsu soltó una ligera risa ante la sinceridad del peliplata. —Tranquilo hombre, no somos enemigos, hemos venido aquí en son de paz. Ahora, tengo dos conclusiones tras oír su extraño acento. —levanto el dedo índice. — Uno, son rusos. O dos. —esta vez levantó el dedo medio. — Son ucranianos. Aunque también podrían ser polacos, pero dado el aspecto que tienen, descarto la posibilidad. Bien, los escucho...

—Humm... en realidad somos... —Inuyasha. —soltó Sesshomaru en tono de advertencia. — Mantén tu bocota cerrada. —concluyó en ruso.

Bankotsu arrugó la frente tras comenzar a sospechar que los hermanos ocultaban algo. —No se alteren, muchachos, yo pienso que... — ¡Oh! ¿Ya vieron la noticia? —interrumpió Hiten, señalando a la tapa del periodo que había encontrado en el sofá. — Al parecer se celebrará una fiesta esta noche en casa de Aome. Yo digo que deberíamos ir.

Bankotsu dejó atrás el asunto con los hermanos y le quitó el periódico de las manos a su amigo. Leyó brevemente el informe y bufó en burla. —Ni hablar, estará Akira Ishikawa y seguramente su estúpida familia. Prefiero no cruzarme con la chusma.

Hakudoshi asintió en acuerdo. —Si nos descubren, ese tipo es capaz de mandarnos a prisión y tendremos que barrer las calles durante meses como servicio comunitario. Además, será imposible entrar en la mansión, seguro que estará repleto de guardias.

—Yo digo que podíamos decirle a Aome que nos deje pasar. —sugirió Hiten torpemente. — Su tío es el dueño de casa.

— ¿Y que su tía loca nos grite como la última vez? —graznó Hakudoshi con desaprobación. — Lo siento pero yo paso. Además, no me apetece mezclarme con esa gente riquilla. Solo tolero a Aome porque es genial y lo máximo.

Bankotsu asintió en acuerdo con el albino. —Haku tiene razón, no vale la pena caer en problemas solo para ir a espiar a la alta sociedad. Veremos a Aome mañana ¿recuerdan? Podemos esperar y lo haremos. No iremos a esa fiesta y menos si la basura Ishikawa estará allí.

—Esperen un momento. —la voz de Sesshomaru tomó por sorpresa a los muchachos. — ¿Conocen a Akira Ishikawa?

Bankotsu bufó. — ¿Quién en Japón no conoce a la familia Ishikawa? Son una escoria para la sociedad, solo que la población está tan cegada por sus lujos, poder y dinero que no lo notan. O lo notan y hacen la vista gorda por miedo a sufrir represalias.

— ¿Qué tipo de represalias? —preguntó Sesshomaru con sospecha. — ¿Qué saben sobre ese tipo?

El moreno sonrió con arrogancia. —Bueno ¿ahora sí quieres hablar?

—No te permito que te burles de mí. —advirtió en tono mordaz. — Si sabes algo, habla ahora.

—Primero invítame una cerveza, luego te diré todo lo que sé y lo que quieres saber sobre esa escoria.

Sesshomaru apretó fuertemente sus puños y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de aquel muchacho y su negativa a rendirse, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el trueque.

Con un suspiro se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la vieja cocina a conseguir la bebida.

* * *

Una vez que todos tenían una lata de refresco en sus manos, Bankotsu comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Qué exactamente quieres saber? —inquirió hacia el peliplata.

—Todo lo que sepas. —contestó sin dudar.

—Bien. —Inhaló profundamente. — Akira Ishikawa es desgraciadamente el senador de este país. Es un hombre muy poderoso y no dudo ni por un segundo que haya llegado al senado a través de fraude y extorsiones. Tiene varias empresas importantes dentro y fuera del país, su mayor socio de negocios es Tadashi Kimshiro, quien es uno de los jueces más importantes en Japón, y déjame remarcar que eso es muy conveniente para él y su familia. Ishikawa es una persona peligrosa y corrupta hasta los huesos, hemos escuchados rumores toda nuestra vida de que el tipo anda en negocios turbios y lava dinero a través de sus empresas legales. La mitad de las personas en Japón saben eso, pero nadie dice nada porque le temen.

— ¿A qué temen? —inquirió Inuyasha.

Los muchachos soltaron leves carcajadas. Bankotsu le hizo señas para que el peliplata se acercara a él. —El tipo es un maldito mafioso. —susurró misteriosamente. — ¿Entiendes?

Inuyasha palideció levemente y asintió. —Mierda.

—Sí, amigo; mierda. —concordó el moreno. — De todos modos, ustedes estarán a salvo si se mantienen lo más alejados que puedan de este tipo y su familia.

—Ni hablar. —negó Sesshomaru con su semblante oscuro y emanando odio. — Ahora deseo aplastarlo más que nunca como la cucaracha asquerosa que es ¿sabes dónde vive?

—Wow, amigo, cálmate. —pidió Bankotsu ante el extraño arrebato del peliplata. — ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir este momento a enfrentarlo? ¿Son policías ustedes dos? ¿Qué demonios están tramando?

— ¿Sabes dónde vive o no? —instó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sé dónde vive. Pero sea lo que sea que tienen en mente hacer contra este tipo, no funcionará. Ya les conté que Ishikawa tiene demasiado poder en sus manos, no será nada para él deshacerse de inmigrantes como ustedes si deciden enfrentarlo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. —No seas bestia, no nos enfrentaremos a él... por el momento. Solo quiero saber dónde reside y cómo llegar. Lo tendré bajo vigilancia mientras ideo un par de cosas.

Hiten miró a los hermanos de ida y vuelta. — ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —devolvió Inuyasha la pregunta. — ¿Cómo sabemos que la información que nos acaban de dar no es falsa y trabajan para este tipo?

Bankotsu bufó y casi se ahoga con la cerveza al oír semejante tontería. —¿Nos vemos nosotros como matones o socios de esa basura? Amigo, si les di información fue porque ustedes lo pidieron, nosotros nada más vinimos a saludar y darles la bienvenida, fueron ustedes quienes dieron vuelta la razón de esta visita y quisieron saber sobre él. Si hablé fue porque no tengo nada que perder y mucho menos le tengo miedo a ese tipo.

— ¿Entonces nos llevarás hasta su residencia sí o no? —objetó Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu miró hacia sus amigos y al notar que éstos no mostraban ningún tipo de negación y solo esperaban s su aprobación, asintió a los hermanos. —Está bien. Pero deberán decirnos la razón por la que quieren enfrentarse a este sujeto.

—Imposible. —se negó rápidamente Sesshomaru. No estaba dispuesto a contarles sus más íntimas razones de venganza a unos desconocidos que apenas había tenido el disgusto de cruzarse. —Tú sólo dinos cómo llegar hasta su casa, es toda la información que necesitamos.

—No, no. Nosotros los llevaremos, no se preocupen. —ofreció el moreno. — Pero tendrá que ser durante la noche. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos vea y descubran que estamos espiando al senador de este país. Esta noche será perfecta ya que la familia no se encontrará en casa, en buena hora han decidido mudarse al país.

Los muchachos asintieron en acuerdo.

—Mientras tanto pondrían contarnos más de ustedes. —sugirió Hakudoshi. — Aún falta para la noche así que podemos matar el tiempo y charlar ¿qué les trae a Japón aparte de su extraña obsesión con este sujeto?

* * *

Rin se encontraba frente al enorme espejo del suelo al tocho que tenía en su habitación mientras observaba con algo de desprecio el ostentoso vestido que su madre la había obligado a usar para esa noche.

La fiesta había comenzado hacia ya más de media hora y podía oír con facilidad los murmullos y sonidos que llegaban hasta su habitación producto de la celebración en la planta de abajo.

— ¿No piensas bajar y reunirte con los demás? —comentó Aome desde su cama.

—Sabes que desearía no hacerlo pero no puedo. Mi madre aparecerá en cualquier momento y me arrastrará a la fuerza con esa gente. —lanzó un suave suspiro al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la exquisita tela rosa pastel de su largo y elegante vestido de diseñador. — Desearía poder desaparecer en este momento. Odio estos eventos, odio tener que aguantar escuchar a esa gente hablar nada más del dinero que hacen todos los años y presumir de las riquezas que poseen. Son todos unos hipócritas, tan pronto como salgan de aquí estarán hablando pestes unos de otros después de haberse deshecho en halagos y felicitaciones durante la velada. Me dan asco.

Aome se puso en pie y se acercó hasta ella con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro. —No te desanimes, prima. Solo vamos a darnos unas breves vueltas para que tu madre nos vea y tan pronto como esté satisfecha volvemos aquí y nos encerramos por el resto de la noche.

—Ella no lo permitirá. Además, no creo que Kohaku me deje ir tan fácilmente cuando me vea, por no decir que le mentí a mi madre que estaré toda la velada con él.

—Bueno... no veo qué tiene de malo pasar tiempo con Kohaku.

—comentó su prima. — Es guapo, encantador y se ve que está muy interesado en ti. Además es muy codiciado por las chicas, su tío es un hombre muy importante y su familia es honorable y respetada. Es un muy buen partido.

—Lo sé. Pero aun así... no siento nada por él. —admitió con algo de pena. — Quiero decir... lo aprecio mucho y aprecio que aún esté interesado en mí después se haberlo rechazado un par de veces, pero no siento amor o atracción por él. No veo nada en él que me haga desearlo, no siento ninguna conexión entre nosotros ¿qué se supone que será de mi vida si acepto pasar el resto de mis tiempos al lado de alguien que no amo?

—Bueno, el amor puede llegar con el tiempo ¿verdad? Es algo que se construye entre dos. Ahora tú no sientes nada por él ¿pero quién dice que no puedes llegar a amarlo si algún día llegas a conocerlo realmente? Tienes que darle la oportunidad de que te demuestre cómo es en su interior ¿quién sabe? por ahí terminas enamorándote profundamente.

Rin no tuvo la oportunidad de responder a las palabras de su prima, pues en ese momento la puerta de su habitación fue abierta bruscamente y su madre hizo presencia en el cuarto con un leve semblante de desaprobación en su rostro al encontrarlas encerradas.

— ¿Pensabas bajar en algún momento, Rin? —inquirió la mujer en tono seco y amargo. — Tu padre lleva más de media hora esperando a que te presentes a saludar. Ya todos están aquí, hasta el senador y su sobrino están esperando a ver cuándo la reinita se acuerda que tiene visita y se toma un minuto de su preciado tiempo y baja a saludar a su servidumbre.

—Madre, por favor. No es necesario que uses el sarcasmo conmigo. Me retrase debido al peinado que has pedido que me hicieran. —señaló al elegante moño francés que decoraba su cabeza junto con unas piedras brillantes para hacerlo ver extravagante.

Rin pensaba que era el peinado más vulgar que se había hecho hasta ahora.

—Bien, pues ahora que estás lista no veo qué te retiene a que bajes a saludar a tus invitados. —lanzó una mirada de deprecio hacia su sobrina antes de tomar a su hija por el codo y guiarla fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Rin divisó a un par de metros entre la multitud a su padre junto a la familia Ishikawa. Cuando Kohaku la vio, sonrió instantáneamente hacia ella y le hizo una ligera seña con la mano para que se acercara a ellos.

Tragó saliva y dio un vacilante paso al frente, pero su madre la detuvo con un fuerte apretón en su brazo como advertencia antes de que pudiese seguir con su camino.

—Más te vale que te comportes, Rin Kimshiro. —murmuró fríamente en su oído. — O de lo contrario me vas a conocer. Harás todo lo que Kohaku Ishikawa te pida hacer esta noche; bailarás con él, charlarás con él, compartirán unos aperitivos juntos y si te pide salir de paseo, por tu bien espero que no te niegues.

Rin sintió una leve opresión molesta en su pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a picar con la aparición de las lágrimas que amenazaban con querer escapar. — ¿Si pide que me acueste con él enfrente de todos hoy mismo, también lo hago o tengo que llegar virgen a nuestra noche de bodas? —musitó con ironía y burla sólo para molestarla.

Cuando ella apretó su carne aún más fuerte lo suficiente como para dejar marcas, Rin sonrió levemente al saber que había logrado su cometido.

—No te pases de lista conmigo, mocosa insolente. —la empujó levemente. — Ahora deja de hacer esperar a ese pobre muchacho y ve a reunirte con él de una buena vez.

Tan pronto como Rin llegó a su lado, Kohaku la tomó de la mano y depósito un suave beso en sus nudillos. —Estás hermosa. —murmuró sobre su piel y mirándola con devoción. — La más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

—Gracias. —se obligó a sonreír cordialmente. — Tú te ves muy guapo, te sienta bien el smoking.

Él le devolvió una brillante sonrisa y la trajo hacia sí para rodear su estrecha cintura con su brazo y guiarla hacia su familia.

—Tío, aquí está la mujer que ocupa todo y cada uno de mis pensamientos en el día. —clavó una intensa mirada en los ojos de Rin, haciéndola sonrojarse. — ¿verdad que es una de las jovencitas más hermosas de este país?

El hombre mayor que estaba frente a ellos observó con sumo interés a Rin, tal y como hacia cada vez que la veía, y gesto que lograba incomodarla un poco por la intensidad y fuerza de su mirada. Pese a eso, ella le tenía un gran respeto y admiración como ciudadano y senador del país. Akira era un hombre honorable y respetable que se había ganado todo lo que poseía con mucho trabajo y sacrificio. Había llegado a donde estaba por su inteligencia, dedicación y trabajo honesto, y no pisando cabezas o comprando su puesto como tantos otros.

Rin lo admiraba muchísimo y estaba tan halaga y agradecida de que llevará una muy buena relación amistosa con su padre.

El hombre la tomó por sorpresa como tantas veces cuando agarró su mano y depositó un beso como saludo. —Siempre es un placer estar en presencia de tan encantadora y bella jovencita. Sin duda, la más hermosa entre las joyas.

—Oh, por favor. No exagere señor senador. —sonrió brillantemente sintiéndose muy halagada por el exagerado cumplido. — Es un honor para mí volver a verlo y recibirlo en nuestro hogar.

El hombre levantó ambas cejas en intriga. — ¿Que no exagere dices? Pero si no he dicho nada más que la verdad ¿no es así? —inquirió hacia sus guardaespaldas, hija y sobrinos, a lo que todos asintieron al unísono aunque no lo creyesen así.

Principalmente Kagura Ishikawa, hija de Akira, quien estaba evaluando a Rin desdeñosamente tal y como en tantas otras ocasiones. Pero seguro que no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a su padre, al igual que ninguno de los presentes en esa habitación.

Una suave balada comenzó a sonar por los altavoces inundando el ambiente, por lo que varias parejas se apresuraron a la pista de baile.

—¿Me harías el honor de compartir este pieza conmigo? —invitó Kohaku. Rin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder negarse, pero las advertencias de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza y no le quedó más remedio que asentir obediente sino quería sufrir las consecuencias más tarde.

—Te noto algo nerviosa. —comentó Kohaku una vez que comenzaron a moverse con el dulce ritmo de la música. — Dime ¿es que no estás a gusto conmigo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Kohaku, no pienses eso. —era exactamente por eso razón. No se sentía cómoda en presencia del muchacho y no entendía por qué. — Tú eres muy agradable y caballeroso, cualquier chica estaría a gusto contigo.

—Bueno, puede ser. Pero deseo que _tú_ seas la que esté cómoda conmigo ¿acaso es que tienes miedo a que vuelva a pedirte matrimonio?

— ¿Hum? —frunció el ceño con inquietud. — Por favor, Kohaku, yo... —No te asustes. —se adelantó él al notar que sus pensamientos se estaban saliendo de control. — No voy a pedirte que seas mi esposa esta noche. Ya entendí la indirecta al ser rechazado tantas veces. Te daré tu tiempo y te dejaré en paz con ese asunto.

En eso momento Rin sintió como si una enorme carga pesada que llevaba arrastrando consigo durante meses por fin era liberada de su cuerpo y le permitía respirar con libertad por primera vez. Sonrió con gratitud, la primera sonrisa sincera esa noche.

—Sin embargo... —continuó Kohaku, y sólo así las alarmas se encendieron dentro de ella, advirtiéndole que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que se avecinaba. — Eso no quiere decir que no me sigas gustando; todo lo contrario, me gustas aún más. Creo que demostrarme que no eres fácil de conseguir logra sacar ventaja a todo tu atractivo y te hace aún más irresistible al ojo masculino.

Levantó su mano y la llevó a su rostro para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas al tiempo que murmuraba: —Quiero que seas oficialmente mi novia, Rin. —sin darle tiempo de responder y asimilar la bomba que acaba de soltar, Kohaku acercó su rostro al de ella y besó tiernamente sus labios.

El murmullo en la habitación por parte de los presentes no se hizo esperar y los flashes de las cámaras inundaron el ambiente.

Una vez que Kohaku se separó, miró con intriga a Rin por no haber correspondido a su beso. — ¿Rin? —la nombró al notarla a un kilómetro de distancia.

Ella volvió en sí tiempo después y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se sentía tan desconcertada y confundida, por lo que se alejó de él sin saber qué decirle y huyó rápidamente de la habitación bajo la vista de todos, dejando a Kohaku sólo y en medio de la pista de baile.

El joven Ishikawa apretó fuertemente su mandíbula en disgusto al sentirse en ridículo en frente de todos e inmediatamente hizo señas a su tío para que se acercara hacia él.

Una vez que el hombre estuvo a su alcance, Kohaku comenzó hablarle rápidamente en su oído mientras Akira asentía con comprensión a cada demanda de su sobrino.

* * *

Rin salió al patio delantero de su casa y apresuró sus pasos hacia la enorme fuente de agua que adornaba el frente de la mansión, pero solo logró dar unos cuantos pasos hasta que un brusco agarre en su brazo la hiciera girarse rápidamente. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a ver de quién se trataba cuando una fuerte bofetada ardió en su mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —regañó su madre. — ¡¿Quién te piensas que eres mocosa inmunda para tratar a las visitas como se te venga en gana?! ¡A ver si aprendes a comportarte como tal de una buena vez!

Rin se llevó la mano a su mejilla para detener la molesta punzada. —Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero nada con Kohaku. —respondió entre dientes. Estaba harta de ese asunto. — ¿Cuándo lo entenderás, madre?

— ¡No! ¿Cuándo entenderás tú que no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto? ¡Te vas a casar con la persona que yo te diga, Rin Adeline Kimshiro, así esa persona tenga cuarenta años más que tú!

—Tú no me vas a obligar a nada. —respondió con coraje y enojo. — Hablaré con papá sobre esto más tarde y veremos en el lado de quién se pone.

Sin esperar a la patética respuesta de su madre, se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo del lugar mientras las lágrimas que se había esforzado tanto en contener finalmente escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Bankotsu detuvo su auto a unos treinta metros de la propiedad Kimshiro, mientras escaneaba que no se encontrara nadie cerca que pudiese descubrirlos husmeando a los vecinos.

—Es la mansión que está aquí derecho. —señaló la construcción a lo lejos al final de la calle. — Allí vive Ishikawa.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del vehículo e inmediatamente los demás se dispusieron a salir junto a él. Escaneó el pulcro barrio rodeado de mansiones y casas lujosas con sus céspedes bien cortados y arquitecturas extravagantes.

— ¿Dices que no se encuentra en casa ahora? —inquirió hacia Bankotsu a lo que el moreno asintió y señaló nuevamente hacia la mansión a unos pocos metros de ellos.

—Está en una fiesta en esa residencia. Pero de todas formas, abstente de cometer una locura. Desde aquí no podemos verlo muy bien, pero el lugar siempre está custodiado por sus guardias.

—Yo prefiero el término "matones". —comentó Hakudoshi. — Que es lo que en verdad son esos tipos.

Bankotsu miró hacia los alrededores una última vez. —Creo que es conveniente que regresemos al auto y nos vayamos ahora que ya sabes donde vive. Si alguien nos ve sabrá inmediatamente que no pertenecemos aquí y llamará a la policía.

Hiten asintió en acuerdo. —O peor aún, un matón de Ishikawa vendrá a por nosotros.

En ese momento, una figura de estatura media salió de improviso del hogar cercano a ellos. Bankotsu y sus amigos con el reflejo que poseían de naturaleza lograron agacharse tras el auto rápidamente antes de ser vistos. Inuyasha les siguió después, pero Sesshomaru sólo logró medio ocultarse y se quedó inmóvil al descubrir que la figura tomaba forma de mujer al llegar bajo la farola de la calle.

La muchacha se recostó contra la pared que rodeaba la cuadra y llevó su mano bajo sus ojos, al parecer para apartar las lágrimas que corrían por sus delicadas mejillas.

—Oh, sólo se trata de Rin. —oyó que susurraba Bankotsu. — Pobrecita, seguro que su detestable madre le dio otro día de mierda.

Sesshomaru miró intrigado hacia la jovencita que al parecer tenía por nombre "Rin" y que, ahora que medio levantó su cabeza y quitó su mano de su rostro, pudo descubrir con facilidad la sorprendente belleza que estaba parada a tan sólo unos metros de él.

Rin levantó su mirada al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho y la ligera molestia en su estómago. Reparó fácilmente en el auto rojo estacionado a unos pasos de ella, luego su ceño se arrugó en confusión e intriga al ver a un joven parado y medio recostado por el vehículo.

Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al notar su extraño cabello plateado, algo que sólo había visto en una que otra persona en su corta vida. Desde esa distancia no podía descifrar su color de ojos, pero sus delicadas facciones eran fáciles de notar. Él también la estaba observando con curiosidad y eso la tenía confundida, pero de todos modos llegó fácilmente a la conclusión de que jamás había visto a un hombre tan apuesto como él.

Se quedaron mirando intensamente durante varios segundos más, hasta que oyó a Kohaku llamarla, por lo que el hechizo entre ellos se esfumó y ella le dio la espalda para enfrentar al muchacho.

Cuando la hermosa jovencita le dio la espalda y la figura de un hombre salió a la vereda un segundo después, Sesshomaru se ocultó de lleno esa vez tras el auto, mientras observaba como intercambiaban palabras.

De pronto el tipo abrazó a la muchacha y no supo explicar porque una punzada de malestar sacudió el interior de su pecho brevemente.

—Ese es Kohaku Ishikawa, sobrino de Akira, aunque más bien lo trata como a un hijo.

— ¿La chica es su novia? —preguntó Inuyasha, a lo que Sesshomaru quiso abrazar por primera vez a su hermano en años por haberle leído la mente.

—Bueno... podría decirse que sí ya que tengo entendido que él le ha estado pidiendo matrimonio en lo que va del año, pero ella se niega así que sospecho que andan en algo.

Sesshomaru tampoco supo por qué esa idea lo molestó de inmediato.

—Estoy bien, Kohaku, no te preocupes. —dijo Rin. — Volvamos a dentro ¿sí? O tomemos un paseo por el jardín, la noche está preciosa.

Kohaku asintió animado y la tomó de la mano para guiarla dentro de la mansión.

Rin miró una última vez hacia el auto donde había estado aquel misterioso joven minutos atrás. Sintió una punzada de decepción cuando vio que ya no se encontraba allí, pero de todas formas sonrió ligeramente hacia esa dirección.

La segunda sonrisa sincera por esa noche.

Y la esquina de la boca de Sesshomaru se arqueó levemente por primera vez en años...

* * *


	3. Capítulo 2

* * *

**_Un mes más tarde... _**

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su apartamento muy concentrado repasando muy a fondo una y otra vez toda la información que había recolectado durante las últimas semanas sobre la familia Ishikawa. Estaba hundido en una silla del comedor con la mesa repleta de papeles esparcidos sobre esta, entre ellas páginas de diarios y revistas. De lo demás que tenía se había encargado él mismo de investigar, además de que anteriormente ya contaba con algunas referencias que había obtenido de las páginas de Internet y había imprimido cuando aún estaba en Rusia.

Llevaba un poco más de cuatro años planeando su venganza contra el hombre que había robado todo a su padre y vivía a las anchas de su fortuna como si todo lo que tenía lo hubiese conseguido él mismo por su propio mérito con trabajo y esfuerzo. Esperaba muy pronto revelar la verdadera cara de Akira ante todo Tokio y que todos supieran de una vez la clase de ladrón y mafioso que tenían por senador.

Ahora que finalmente estaba cerca de esa maldita escoria de la humanidad, se juró a sí mismo y por el honor de su difunto padre y abuelo, que no pararía hasta ver a Akira Ishikawa pudriéndose tras las rejas.

En medio del todo aquel embrollo que tenía sobre la mesa, rescató un recorte de la página de una revista donde salía Tadashi Kimshiro junto a su gran y respetada familia.

Sobre la información que había rescatado de esa familia, reparó que estaban compuesta por el patriarca Kimshiro, su esposa Alena Fiumishino, su hermana menor Akane Kimshiro quien era una abogada civil y tenía dos hijos con un banquero quien también residía en la mansión; una jovencita de dieciocho años llamada Aome y un niño de once años llamado Sota.

Por otro lado estaba el hermano menor del juez Tadashi: Keitaro Kimshiro, un empresario exitoso a cargo de su propia compañía de automóviles de alta gama. El hombre tenía dos hijos; un joven universitario de veintidós años llamado Hikari, y la hermana menor de éste; Kikyo de diecinueve años. Había leído varios rumores de que su esposa y madre de sus hijos se fugó con otro hombre a los Estados Unidos cuando sus hijos aún eran tan solo niños de primaria y desde ese entonces no se habían vuelto a ver.

Dejó aún lado el retrato familiar y tomó otro recorte de revista donde aparecía aquella preciosa jovencita que había inundado sus pensamientos desde aquella noche que la había visto por primera vez. La foto la mostraba junto a una pequeña de abundante cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Ambas llevaban una elegante vestimenta en conjunto con un pulcro peinado que rezumbaba elegancia y dinero por donde lo mires. La pequeña miraba hacia la cámara con una contagiosa sonrisa infantil que lo tuvo medio arqueando la esquina de su boca por la refrescante inocencia que transmitía la dulce jovencita.

Por otro lado, su hermana parecía estar pasándolo bastante mal si la sonrisa tensa que cargaba en su hermoso rostro era un incentivo. Era demasiado obvio de asimilar que no se encontraba allí por mérito propio, que la habían obligado a estar en esa situación. La angustia que reflejaba su mirada apagada hablaba de intranquilidad y desesperación por encontrarse bajo una circunstancia que al parecer no había sido aprobada por ella.

—Aaah, la hermosa, preciosa y perfecta señorita Kimshiro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación cuando Bankotsu le quitó el papel de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Rin.

El moreno se giró hacia él con una mirada traviesa. —Toda una belleza ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada y tomó con brusquedad la fotografía de vuelta de entre sus dedos. — ¿No deberías estar con Inuyasha en su habitación escuchando el juego? —inquirió con disgusto, ignorando sus palabras.

Bankotsu y sus dos insoportables amigos se encontraban en su departamento otra vez tal y como lo había hecho el día en que se mudaron y las semanas siguientes. Su hermano había pegado una buena amistad con esos muchachos y ahora pasaban el rato en todo momento, cosa que era bastante irritante para él ya que el grupito se deshacía en gritos, risas y todo el barullo que podían hacer cuando estaban juntos.

Por lo general la mayoría del tiempo Sesshomaru se encerraba en su habitación cuando éstos aparecían para molestar, pero había días como aquel que no soportaba estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y pasaba tiempo en la sala leyendo y recolectando información, por lo que era inevitable cruzarse con alguno de ellos y tener que soportar sus preguntas y que husmearan en sus asuntos.

Bankotsu corrió una silla y tomó asiento en frente de él. —Sí, pero ya terminó y gracias a Dios salimos victoriosos. —explicó emocionado. — Estaba en el baño y luego te vi aquí con todos estos papeles al igual que en otras ocasiones. —tomó uno de los papeles y frunció el ceño al descubrir algunos apuntes escritos sobre la familia Ishikawa y Kimshiro. Levantó su vista hacia el peliplata mirándolo con intriga.

—Amigo ¿estás planeando un robo o secuestro a estas familias? —empezó. — Porque si es así déjame decirte que no llegarás a nada. Estas personas tienen custodia y guardias hasta en los baños. Todo Tokio sabe que ninguno de ellos da un paso sin que los guardaespaldas estén sobre ellos. La niña Kimshiro nomas carga con tres de ellos cuando va al colegio.

Sesshomaru sabía que el moreno estaba en lo correcto ya que varias de las fotografías que estaban en el periódico mostraban a cada integrante de la familia con alguien custodiándolos detrás.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos? —objetó con algo de intriga.

—Como ya te he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones; todo Tokio sabe algo de estas dos familias. Siempre están bajo el ojo público, y como verás dado a todos estos recortes de revistas, la prensa siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar de ellos. —tomó la imagen en donde salían la familia completa y señaló hacia Aome. — Ella es nuestra amiga con la que los muchachos y yo nos reunimos la última vez ¿recuerdas? Si sé algo más que la prensa, es gracias a ella. Aome siempre tiene lo que contar sobre su familia.

La joven se había reunido con ellos nuevamente el fin de semana pasado para ir a alguna especie de mirador tal y como lo habían hecho días después que ellos se habían mudado. Bankotsu invitó a los hermanos para que se uniesen esa vez, pero el único que aceptó de los dos fue Inuyasha ya que a Sesshomaru no le apetecía perder el tiempo con tonterías y prefería mejor dedicarse a sus cosas.

—Aunque no te emociones. —advirtió el muchacho al ver la expresión calculadora en el rostro del peliplata. — Ella no habla sobre Akira Ishikawa y sus cosas. No podría importarle menos los asuntos de ese tipo. Si quieres saber más, sigue averiguando por ti mismo. Sea lo que sea que intentes obtener de él.

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar? —preguntó Sesshomaru al ver titubear al moreno segundos después. Luego exigió con impaciencia: —Hazlo ahora.

—Sí... Uh... solo por si te sirve de algo: esta tarde habrá una celebración en la mansión Ishikawa por el cumpleaños del sobrino de Akira; Kohaku.

— ¿Fuentes?

— ¿No has leído el periódico de hoy? —extrañó Bankotsu. — Allí hablaron sobre el evento igual que todos los años en esta fecha.

Sesshomaru lo contempló con suma seriedad por algunos segundos mientras las ruedas giraban en su cabeza.

Bankotsu sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tras la mortífera mirada que el peliplata tenía en su rostro. Todo en él exudaba algo de miedo a simple vista y ni qué decir de cuando clavaba sus fríos ojos en ti y te quedabas bajo su mira. Aunque lo que más le aterrada en ese momento no era su expresión de muerte, sino lo que muy obviamente tenía en sus planes hacer.

Algo que podría jurar que lo incluiría a él.

Luego de unos agonizantes segundos más, finalmente sus sospechas se vieron acertadas cuando éste musitó decididamente un "Iremos"

Sesshomaru seguro que vio la indecisión y el rechazo en su semblante, porque inmediatamente se adelantó a aclarar en un tono que no daba lugar alguno a discusión: —Iremos y tú nos llevarás allí con tu auto tal como la otra vez. —aseguró con convicción. — Así que espero que estés preparado para lo que se viene esta tarde.

Y a Bankotsu no le quedó más salida que tragarse sus negativas y asentir obediente...

* * *

Rin estaba recostada en su cama leyendo cuando unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta llamaron su atención. Dejó de lado su libro y gritó un "adelante", inmediatamente la presencia de su hermanita invadió la habitación.

—¿Te interrumpo con algo importante? —preguntó ella con preocupación al bajar su vista y ver el objeto en su mano.

Rin sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —No, por supuesto que no. —a continuación dio ligeros golpecitos con su palma abierta al espacio vacío en su enorme cama. — Ven, ven aquí. —invitó. — Cuéntame qué sucede.

La muchachita subió al colchón y recostó su cuerpo por la cabecera de la cama. —Son papá y mamá. —murmuró con angustia.

Rin cerró brevemente sus ojos y dejó escapar un suave suspiro. — ¿Están discutiendo otra vez?

Su hermanita asintió con el semblante preocupado. —Sí. No llegué a escuchar mucho, pero al parecer mamá quiere obligar a hacer algo a papá y él se niega.

—No te preocupes, Ami. —se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente en gesto de consuelo. — Seguro es lo mismo de siempre y para antes de que llegue la noche ya estarán bien nuevamente.

—Tengo miedo de que un día de estos se vayan a separar y me hagan elegir con quién quedarme. —murmuró ella sobre su hombro. — También me avergüenza un poco pensar lo que van a decir mis amigas si eso sucede.

Rin bufó y se apartó de ella. —No digas eso, ellos no se van a separar. —aseguró. — Y si así fuese ¿qué importa lo que digan y piensen tus amigas, o la prensa o cualquier otra persona? —inquirió con desprecio. — A nadie le tiene porqué importar nuestra vida. Lo único que importa y vale aquí es nuestra propia opinión. Los de afuera son de palo.

La pequeña asintió, aunque no muy convencida, por lo que Rin se apresuró a aclarar seriamente: — Tranquila, Ami. Te prometo que estará todo bien, sólo es lo mismo de siempre. —pasó sus manos por su cabello, luego ofreció amablemente: — ¿Quieres que vaya a echar un vistazo?

La pequeña frunció el ceño. — ¿Mamá no te regañará por eso?

Seguro que sí lo haría, pero estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo y aguantar los gritos de su madre solo para tranquilizar a su querida hermanita.

Además no tenía nada que perder.

—No importa. —aseguró poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. — ¿Por qué no buscas mientras alguna película en la laptop para que podamos verla juntas cuando regrese? —sugirió para animarla un poco, odiaba verla triste o preocupada.

Ami asintió entusiasmada con la idea y tomó su laptop que se encontraba en los pies de su cama.

Rin cerró la puerta tras suyo una vez que salió de su cuarto. Caminó por un largo pasillo adornado con cuadros y una alfombra roja a lo largo de este, hasta que llegó al pie de las escaleras y luego de bajar por esta, tomó el camino por el ala izquierda pasando por el inmenso living de su hogar y el comedor, hasta que un poco más allá finalmente llegó al despacho de su padre.

A pesar de que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, aún se podía distinguir los gritos ahogados de su madre provenientes desde dentro.

—Creo que no has abierto los malditos ojos todavía, Tadashi. —alegaba la voz de su madre con histeria. — ¡No tienes idea de cuánto esto podría beneficiar a nuestra familia!

—Ya te he explicado reiteradas veces Alena que no me interesa todo lo que podríamos llegar a conseguir a través de ese acuerdo. —podía escuchar que su padre se mantenía apacible. — Sólo más de lo mismo, nada cambiará.

—¡No te interesa porque eres un maldito egoísta! —reclamó ella. — ¡Lo único que te importa eres tú y ese maldito trabajo que en cualquier momento estaré gustosa de recordarte gracias a quién estás allí para ver si recapacitas de una buena vez!

—Estoy casado contigo desde hace ya varios años y te conozco de pies a cabeza, pero aun así me sorprende descubrir lo ingrata y ambiciosa que puedes llegar a ser. Tienes todo lo que una mujer podría desear, pero aun así vives inconforme y siempre ansias más.

—Yo jamás pedí nada de esto, querido. —los gritos de su madre disminuyeron, pero aun así mantuvo el veneno en su voz. — ¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quieres que te recuerde por las humillaciones que tuve que pasar yo gracias a ese... asuntito tuyo?

—¿Y quieres tú que yo te refresque la memoria con lo tuyo? Mira que muy santa no eres, Alena.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Esto tiene que llevarse a cabo rápidamente por las buenas o por las malas. Estamos en deuda, Tadashi ¿qué parte no entiendes? ¿Acaso estas buscando que ella termine mal?

Rin no entendía ni un poco sobre lo que estaban discutiendo, pero no se iba a quedar ahí escuchando hasta descubrirlo, por lo que no se aguantó las ganas y decidió enfrentar a sus padres de una buena vez.

Entró de lleno al despacho, llevando a que inmediatamente ambos detuvieron la discusión y se giraron a mirarla con sorpresa en sus rostros al descubrir que se trataba de ella.

Rin cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó con pasos indecisos hasta los adultos, deteniéndose luego a una distancia prudente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó al descubrir que ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir algo.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente, chiquita? —inquirió su madre, mirándola con desprecio. Su disgusto pareció aumentar ahora que ella se encontraba allí. —Porque problemas tenemos muchos y casi todos tienen que ver con esta casa, esta familia y sus integrantes para ser más específicos.

—Sobre lo que sea que hayan estado discutieron momentos atrás. —aclaró Rin, mirando con intriga hacia su padre.

Éste se acercó a un bar de bebidas posicionado en una esquina de la habitación y luego de verter una generosa cantidad de Whisky en un vaso, se giró para enfrentarla nuevamente. —Nada que sea de suma urgencia, paloma. —respondió despreocupadamente a pesar de la mirada de obvio disgusto en el rostro de su mujer. — No pensé que llegases a oír lo que tu madre y yo estábamos hablando. —agregó luego de tomar asiento tras su escritorio.

Más bien gritando, quiso objetar ella, pero en ese momento era mejor ahorrarse cualquier otro disgusto que podía causar en su madre. Suficiente tenía con sentirse como una forastera en el despacho de su propio padre bajo la estricta mira de la mujer.

—Bueno, creo que hasta en la residencia Ishikawa los han escuchado. —encogió brevemente sus hombros, luego tomó una profunda respiración. — Sin embargo, vine hasta aquí solo porque Ami me ha alertado sobre ustedes. Dice que han estado discutiendo mucho últimamente, lo que es verdad, entonces ella teme que se puedan llegar a divorciar.

Una risa seca y sarcástica escapó de la boca de su madre tras oír aquello. —¡Por favor! Ya quisiera yo pasar por semejante milagro. Me alegraría la vida. —se acercó a su esposo y le quitó el vaso de entre su mano, luego se llevó el vidrio a sus labios y echó su cabeza hacia tras para beber el contenido ámbar de una sola vez. — Mira que chistosita nos salió tu hermana. —concluyó en burla bajo la atenta mirada de ellos dos. — Voy a decirle en este momento lo ocurrente que se está volviendo.

—Por favor, Alena. —advirtió su esposo en tono neutro. — No hagas estupideces. Sabes que te puedes marcharte de aquí y ser libre el día que se te antoje.

El rostro de la mujer se transformó en piedra inmediatamente. —No, no. Por supuesto que no. —se inclinó sobre el escritorio hasta tenerlo frente a frente y con un murmullo mortífero continuó: — Tú sabes muy bien por qué sigo aquí. Hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿recuerdas? El día de nuestro casamiento yo te juré algo sumamente importante por la muerte de mi difunta madre. —se persignó. — Y sabes que voy a cumplirlo, querido. Aunque me lleve la vida en ello.

Con una última mirada de muerte hacia Rin, salió del despacho azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Pasaron varios segundos en un tenso silencio dejado por su madre. Rin dejó que su padre se tomase su tiempo hasta que volviera en sí nuevamente. Se lo veía con la mirada distante, obviamente en su mente estaba en otro lugar a mil kilómetros de ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Odiaba que su madre lo tratase de esas maneras la gran mayoría del tiempo. Siempre estaba sobre él reclamándole cosas, insultándolo, exigiéndole todo lo que se le pudiese ocurrir y volviendo su vida en un caos constante de berrinches y maltratos. Su padre no se merecía eso, él era la persona más buena y gentil que ella podía conocer. Era amable, cariñoso, siempre al pendiente de que todos estuviesen bien y sean felices. A ellas las trataba como reinas, siempre con mucho respeto y consideración.

Su madre no lo merecía.

— ¿A qué se refería mamá cuando dijo que ha pasado por humillaciones gracias a un "asuntito" tuyo? —se animó a preguntar tiempo después.

El rostro de su padre enrojeció y desvió su mirada de ella rápidamente. — ¿Has oído eso? —murmuró distraído. Su obvio nerviosismo con la pregunta comenzó a poner incómoda a Rin y deseó no haber preguntado. — No es nada, palomita. Igual tú no te preocupes, tu madre dice tantas cosas que no tienen sentido.

Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, su padre siempre fue pésimo con las mentiras o a la hora de intentar guardar secretos.

De todos modos decidió no presionarlo y dejarlo pasar. Él ya tenía suficiente presión por ese día con sus cosas y no quería molestarlo con algo que seguro no era nada que requiriese atención inmediata, ya en otra ocasión podrían hablar seriamente.

—¿Te habló tu madre sobre lo de esta tarde? —fue él mismo quien dejó el tema de lado.

Rin ya se hacía una idea sobre a qué se refería, por lo que asintió con un poco de desgano. —Mamá ha estado sobre mí desde hace días gracias a eso. —respondió. — No me lo ha dicho directamente, pero seguro que quiere que me la pase del brazo de Kohaku durante toda su fiesta como si fuese su novia. Ya bastante haré con asistir al festejo sin querer hacerlo como para andar tras de él como si me gustara y estuviese marcando territorio ante otras mujeres que se presenten. Por mí se lo pueden quedar para siempre cualquier día de estos.

—Bueno... él demuestra estar muy interesado en ti y se me hace un gesto muy lindo el no haberse dado por vencido pese a tu negativa al no querer comprometerte él.

—Papá, no tú también por favor. —reprochó. — Suficiente tengo con mamá y los demás al querer que acepte las propuestas de Kohaku y al pasarme escuchando cómo él es un buen tipo, un buen partido, que soy muy afortunada que esté interesado en mí y otras cuantas estupideces más que no tienen sentido. Ya les dije a todos que no me interesa Kohaku, no siento nada por él y me niego a comprometerme o a casarme sin amor o sin sentir nada por mi pareja; punto.

—Lo sé, cariño, y te entiendo. —la miró con aprecio para luego sugerir: — Pero podrías pensarlo ¿no?

La frente de Rin se arrugó en confusión tras oír eso. —¿Por qué quieres que lo piense? —objetó, pero su padre de alguna forma se libró de contestar a su pregunta, pues en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho y una cabeza femenina apareció por la puerta entreabierta.

—Oh, lo siento. —se disculpó inmediatamente su tía Sakura al verla allí. — No sabía que estabas aquí.

—No te preocupes, tía. —descartó Rin. — Igual ya me estaba yendo.

La mujer asintió amablemente y enfocó su atención en su hermano. — ¿Tadashi, tienes un minuto? Es algo urgente.

El padre de Rin asintió y miró a su hija antes de que ella los dejara solos. —Rin, por favor, piensa un poco en lo que te he dicho. Y por favor, estate preparada para esta tarde; recuerda que no eres la única quien tiene que aguantar los alaridos de tu madre.

Rin rodó los ojos y asintió con desgano ¿qué otra salida tenía? Aunque se negara con todas sus fuerzas a no asistir a la fiesta de Kohaku, su madre la arrastraría de los cabellos hasta allí si era necesario.

Se despidió de los mayores y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Momentos después al llegar a la escalera, la puerta de entrada se abrió de improviso y su primo Hikari entró portando una carpeta en su mano.

Con tan solo verlo, Rin supo que su día de mierda había comenzado oficialmente.

Al percatarse de su presencia, una brillante sonrisa de dientes blancos y parejos apareció en el rostro de su primo, acompañado con esa repugnante mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos oscuros que hacia presencia cada vez que la veía.

—Bueno. Al fin algo agradable para mi vista. —barrió su cuerpo en una intensa mirada que casi provocó arcadas en Rin. — ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy mi prima más sexy? Debo admitir que esa falda te sienta muy bien, pero yo la prefiero un poco más corta.

La boca de ella se retorció en disgusto por la persona en frente suyo. —Eres desagradable, Hikari. —musitó asqueada.

Si a los demás su prima Kykio les parecía insoportable, antipática, engreída, frívola, etc. Era porque aún no habían tenido la suerte de conocer a su hermano, Hikari. Casi una versión masculina de su presumida hermana. Aunque en este caso Kykio era una santa comparada con él.

Su primo era la persona más despreciable con la que Rin había tenido el disgusto de cruzarse en su vida. Y lo peor y más humillante de todo era que tenían lazos consanguíneos, compartían el mismo apellido, eran parte de la misma familia y convivían bajo el mismo techo.

Era un infierno.

Hikari era una persona egoísta, inservible, ambiciosa en todos los rangos. Siempre mirando por sobre su hombro a los que no eran de su misma clase económica y social. Se creía mejor que los demás, pero eso era solo porque su asqueroso ego lo tenía cegado y era incapaz de ver el gusano rastrero que en verdad era. Rin lo despreciaba y no se sentía mal por eso; el tipo era un ebrio, fumador sin oficio ni beneficio que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba despilfarrando el dinero de su padre en apuestas y juegos de azar. Andaba siempre del brazo con una y con otra y gracias a Dios su padre fue lo suficientemente estricto por una vez con él y le dejó rotundamente prohibido aparecer con algunas de esas fulanas en la mansión por el bien de todos, pero más por el de los niños.

Ya en varias ocasiones había armado escándalos y peleas en locales nocturnos y había terminado siendo arrestado junto con esa calaña de amiguchos que tenía, pero gracias a que el padre de Rin era juez, los cargos siempre eran levantados y quedaba en libertad nuevamente tan rápido como entraba a la comisaría. Rin siempre lamentaba que nada de eso jamás era publicado en las noticias y todos se dieran cuenta la clase de sabandija que era su primo, pues la familia siempre pagaba un buen dinero para que nada como eso llegase a oídos de la prensa.

—Mírate nomas. —se acercó hasta ella con un semblante burlón. — Te haces la buena señorita de alcurnia ahora que eres cortejada por el sobrino de un senador, pero bien que tiempo atrás andabas por la casa sintiéndote diferente a nosotros y paseándote en frente mío con esos vestiditos y falditas para provocarme. —dejó escapar una risa y se atrevió a levantar una mano para acariciarle el cabello. — Al final no resultaste para nada diferente de la familia como te creías, eh. Bueno, aunque debo admitir que en este caso el que pensó diferente fui yo; creí que eras distinta a las demás, pero ahora veo que todas son de la misma calaña, ven todo el dinero que pueden conseguir al estar con alguien como Kohaku y yo, y no tardan en venir y abrir las piernas como las ofrecidas que son. Tú eres exactamente igual.

Rin apartó su mano con un manotazo y lo miró con todo el desprecio y asco que le tenía. —Eres la persona más asquerosa que conozco. —farfulló con odio en su voz. — Las cosas que dices y piensas... todo es desagradable. Tu sola presencia me provoca ganas de vomitar. —su ira aumentó al notar que nada de lo que le estaba diciendo lo enojada, sino todo lo contrario, el deseo en su mirada se intensificó. — Será mejor que no te me vuelvas a acercar, de lo contrario, le diré a mi padre que me acabas de llamar ofrecida y todas las otras cosas que siempre me dices. También le hablaré de la manera indebida que me tocas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se burló. — No le tengo miedo a tu padre, además ¿cómo alguien de la familia podría llegar a creer que yo, tu primo que te respeta como si fueses una reina, podría llegar a decirte algo semejante como eso y acosarte? No, no, no, eso es imposible dado que a la vista de todos no te doy el más mínimo de atención, y si lo hago, siempre me dirijo a ti con el respeto que te mereces al ser la hija del hombre que maneja a esta familia y a esta casa.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas al aceptar que él tenía razón. Nadie le creería jamás si decidía abrir la boca y contar los acosos de su asqueroso primo. Debía darle un punto por ser muy ingenioso al siempre mostrarse normal, amable y respetuoso con ella en público, así nadie sospecharía nunca del verdadero monstruo que se esconde tras ese peinado engominado y sonrisa agradable. Si se lo decía a su padre él creería que ella solo lo estaba malinterpretando. Y ni hablar de decírselo a su madre, ella la castigaría inmediatamente creyendo que solo era una "mocosa rebelde que busca llamar la atención" nombre con la que le había etiquetado últimamente, y en un caso peor, invertiría las cosas y diría que ella misma se estaba ofreciendo a Hikari.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Hasta que una idea brilló en su mente como una bombilla. Era indebido y algo despreciable lo que estaba por decir, no era para nada respetable usar a alguien para salirte con la tuya, pero últimamente se sentía bajo presión ante la bestia que tenía en frente suyo. Así que no se paró a pensarlo muy bien y respondió: —Se lo diré a Kohaku. —y al ver como la patética sonrisa se desvanecía del rostro de su primo y la palidez lo invadía, supo que tenía esa guerra por ganada. — Si te vuelves a acercar a un metro de mí, si me diriges la palabra o tratas de tocarme: le diré todo a Kohaku. No importa que ustedes sean amigos, oí que es muy posesivo con lo que es suyo y dado que está interesado en mí y anda diciendo por ahí que le pertenezco; se pondrá como loco cuando le cuente cómo son tus verdaderos tratos conmigo. Además de que querrá hacer de héroe para atraer mi atención y agradarme. Él no dudará de mi palabra y seguro que tampoco dudará en contárselo a su tío para levantar cargos contra ti y ponerte de una vez en tu lugar; que es tras las rejas. Ya nadie irá a sacarte de allí porque, sí dudaron de la palabra de una simple mocosa como yo, pero nadie dudará de lo que dicta el senador de esta nación.

Sonrió al ver la furia asomando en su rostro y lo miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza por última vez antes de darle la espalda y subir por la escalera.

Pero no logró subir ni cinco escalones cuando el agarre de su primo presionó en su brazo y la giró bruscamente para que lo enfrentara.

—Ay Rin, ay Rin... —comenzó en tono calculador. — Lo que tienes de hermosa, lo tienes de ingenua. Suerte que esa belleza que te cargas compensa lo estúpida que eres. —la jaló de improviso más cerca de él hasta que sus narices estaban rosándose. — Tú, mi preciosa prima, no vas a decir una sola palabra. —comenzó en un susurró de advertencia. — Sí le vas con cuentos a los Ishikawa, me vas a decepcionar tanto que perdería todo el interés que tengo por ti ¿pero sabes qué? Conozco a alguien que últimamente ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza como una hermosa mariposita. —sonrió con malicia al ver el entendimiento en los ojos de Rin. — Esa hermanita tuya... Ami. Mi preciosa primita ¿cuántos años es que tiene? ¿Once, doce? Bah, no importa. La cosa aquí es que se está haciendo toda una mujercita y casi está a tiempo de estrenar. Debo confesarte querida prima, el interés por probar carne tierna y joven está picando cada vez más en mí.

El cuerpo de Rin comenzó a temblar con una rabia cegadora de solo pensar que esa asquerosa bestia pusiese las manos en su inocente hermanita.

Con un fuerte empujón controlado por su rabia, logró apartar a Hikari de encima suyo. Éste sonrió victorioso al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ella y supo que con eso terminó por salirse con la suya.

—Si te acercas a mi hermana... —comenzó Rin entre dientes con la furia y el desprecio adornando su voz. — Si la miras de forma indecente, si le tocas un sólo cabello; te juro por lo más sagrado en mi vida... que te mato.

Sin esperar a más, se dio vuelta nuevamente y prosiguió sabiendo los escalones, pero debería ya haberse aprendido que Hikari siempre tenía la última palabra en todo:

—Espero que con esto comprendas Rin, que, calladita te ves más bonita...

* * *

Tan pronto como Rin y su familia se adentraron a la lujosa mansión Ishikawa, todos los precedentes voltearon a verlos y los que se encontraban más cerca no repararon en acercase a saludar.

Durante varios minutos Rin tuvo que dar la mano y besar las mejillas de los desconocidos que muy obviamente sólo la elogiaban por respeto a su familia, pues los ojos de aquellas hipócritas personas decían y pensaban todo lo contrario.

El ambiente en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festejo estaba repleto de comida gourmet y sólo se servían las bebidas más caras que el dinero podía comprar. Toda la crema y nata de Japón estaba reunida allí, importantes empresarios, políticos, periodistas, gente de la corte y las fuerzas oficiales.

Las mujeres llevaban los vestidos y vestimentas de alta costura y creadas por los mejores diseñadores. Los hombres vestían trajes y smoking igualmente costosos. Todo el lugar estaba impregnado de elegancia y sostificación.

Rin deseaba tener el coraje de mandar todo a la mierda y salir corriendo de allí para nunca jamás volver. Toda esa vulgar gentuza podían ahogarse con el costoso champagne y sus egos ahora mismo enfrente suyo y ella sólo se quedaría mirando, luego sonreiría porque siquiera una pequeña mitad de la inmundicia estaba dejando ese mundo.

Bailaría sobre la tumba de ellos cualquier día.

De pronto, la multitud se hizo a un lado para dar pase a Kohaku, quien se estaba acercando hacia ellos sin poder quitar sus ojos de Rin.

Su madre se inclinó hacia ella para que pudiese oírla entre todas las voces. — ¿Debo recordarte una vez más que te comportes y seas educada? —preguntó sin quitar su disimulada sonrisa para los presentes. — Ya bastante te dejé ser al permitir que te aparecieras aquí con el cabello suelto.

—Sabes que si fuera por mí no estaría aquí. —replicó ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde estarías, chiquita? Revolcándote en la mugre con esa gente roñosa con la que te gusta juntarte seguro. O yendo a ese mirador a contagiarte cualquier plaga que vuele en el viento.

—Prefiero eso mil voces a estar aquí con toda la hipocresía y falsedad junta. —una mueca se formó en sus labios al sentir el pellizco de su madre en su brazo.

A la mujer no le dio tiempo en contestar pues Kohaku ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Sean bienvenidos todos y muchas gracias por asistir. —saludó gentilmente a la familia, a lo que todos ellos se turnaron en felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegó el turno de Rin, ésta sonrió internamente al recordar las palabras de su madre horas antes, en donde le advertía que por su bien le diera un casto beso en los labios a Kohaku al momento de felicitarlo, pero Rin tenía otra cosa en mente.

Otra cosa que seguro daría algo de qué hablar durante un par de horas.

Sonrió mostrándose emocionada y sin previo aviso, dio un pequeño saltito en el suelo y envolvió ambos brazos en el cuello del muchacho obligándole a inclinar su cabeza donde depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla dejando la marca de su labial rojo.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —felicitó en voz alta.

Inmediatamente los murmullos invadieron el ambiente y las miradas despectivas hacia ella no se hicieron esperar.

Una verdadera sonrisa adornó sus labios está vez al lograr su cometido. Su madre parecía a ver visto un fantasma y Rin pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Mientras que los colores subieron a las mejillas de Kohaku y la incomodidad era obvio en sus gestos.

—Bueno... uh... gracias, preciosa. —murmuró por lo bajo. Tomó una profunda respiración y miró a los demás integrantes de la familia. — Por favor pasen. —invitó. — Pónganse cómodos y disfruten de comer y beber a gusto. Ah, y muchísimas gracias por los obsequios que me han mandado esta mañana. Ya los abrí todos y debo admitir que me han gustado demasiado. Sobre todo el tuyo, Rin. —miró hacia ella nuevamente. — Tienes buen gusto para estas cosas, serías una excelente madre y ama de casa.

Rin sólo sonrió y asintió, aunque por dentro se estaba riendo a carcajadas por dos cosas; la primera por lo recién dicho por Kohaku al verla como una simple ama de casa y madre. Y la segunda porque ella jamás se había tomado la molestia de salir a conseguirle un regalo a él. Esa mañana había oído levemente a su madre decirle que compró algo para Kohaku y le iba a mandar con una tarjeta haciéndose pasar por ella, pero Rin no le dio el más mínimo de importancia.

Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios le había regalado supuestamente ella.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, Kohaku. —se obligó a mantener la compostura y no romper a reír. — Apenas lo vi y pensé en ti.

Él sonrió con arrogancia y levantó el puño de su traje para mostrarle el exquisito Rolex que adornaba su muñeca. —Bueno, no quiero ser presumido pero hay que admitir que me queda bastante bien.

Y Rin se quiso caer de espaldas al ver la exquisita pieza que seguro habrá costado más de treinta mil dólares.

Su madre seguro que jamás se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle un regalo para su cumpleaños. Pero no le importaba ni un poco porque los regalos que conseguía por el resto de su familia lo compensaban todo.

* * *

Bankotsu había estacionado el auto a unas cuantas cuadras del barrio residencial para no levantar sospechas, así que con Sesshomaru tuvieron que caminar un poco hasta llegar a su destino y ahora se encontraban una vez más allí, fuera de la residencia Ishikawa, husmeando entre las sombras.

Había varios coches de alta gama estacionados fuera, por lo que era bastante obvio concluir que la fiesta ya había comenzado.

—Sabes... —empezó Bankotsu una vez que llevaban más de media hora sentados en el cordón de la calle mirando entrar y salir a los invitados. — Estaba pensando arriesgarme y preguntar qué demonios hacemos aquí y por qué te interesa tanto este tipo, pero como nunca dices nada y no te explicas, mejor ya me doy por vencido y nomas sigo tus órdenes porque sí.

—Hmp.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer una vez que Akira aparezca? ¿Vas a ir y lo vas a estrangular, o le vas a asaltar o le vas a pedir empleo como uno de sus matones? —sólo recibió silencio por parte de él. — Mira, yo sé que la desesperación abunda entre nuestra clase social ¿pero de ahí a querer trabajar para un tipo como ese? Debes estar con el agua hasta el cuello dado que... —Sesshomaru levantó su mano para callarlo al ver que un lujoso auto negro se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y el mismísimo Akira Ishikawa salía de este junto a sus guardaespaldas.

El hombre intercambió un par de palabras con los hombres que lo custodiaban, luego éstos se adentraron a la propiedad dejándolo sólo en la vereda fumando su habano mientras escaneaba él mismo el lugar.

—Apuesto a que desearías tener un arma en estos momentos y dispararle, eh. —murmuró el moreno una vez que estuvieron ocultos tras un auto. — Yo también desearía poder hacerlo.

Cuando Akira entró a su residencia momentos después, Sesshomaru se puso en pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí con la furia cegando sus sentidos.

—No, no, no ¡¿qué demonios haces?! —intentó detenerlo Bankotsu. — Amigo ¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Buscas que te maten? —lo agarró de la camisa, pero Sesshomaru se alejó bruscamente y continuó su camino cruzando la calle, por lo que Bankotsu no se arriesgó más y lo dejó a su suerte para volver a ocultarse tras un auto nuevamente.

* * *

Rin había decidido salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire después de haber estado soportando la presión de estar con toda esa gente. La vegetación de aquel lugar siempre la había cautivado, las flores estaban preciosas y bien cuidadas, el césped prolijamente cortado y no había una sola hoja en el suelo dado que el jardinero rastrillaba cada hora.

Caminó hasta cerca de una fuente donde fue atraída por las rosas rojas del mismo tono del largo vestido que llevaba puesto. Acarició con suma delicadeza los suaves pétalos, luego inclinó su cabeza para olfatear la dulce esencia natural. Sonrió encanta y al levantar su vista al frente, su corazón dio una sacudida al ver al joven que la estaba observando tras las rejas de la entrada a unos metros de ella.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente como el muchacho de la otra noche fuera de su casa hace unas semanas atrás.

Y también porque desde esa vez, no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

Miró por encima de su hombro para verificar que nadie de la fiesta la estaba espiando y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Al descubrir que él comenzaba a alejarse, levantó la larga falda de su vestido con ambas manos y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó una vez que llegó a las rejas. Él estaba de espaldas, pero se detuvo en medio de la calle al escuchar su pedido. —¿Quién eres? ¿Buscas a alguien? Acércate por favor.

—No lo hagas, no lo hagas. —murmuró Bankotsu para sí mismo al ver la escena, y cuando Sesshomaru lo hizo, casi golpea el auto tras el que estaba escondido, pero reaccionó a tiempo y su mano fue a parar al suelo. Menos mal, sino la alarma ya hubiese invadido toda la cuadra.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a golpear desesperadamente en su pecho al verlo acercarse a ella. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, notó maravillada lo apuesto que en realidad era. Fue consciente de su atractivo la primera vez que lo vio, pero a la luz del día y a la poco distancia en la que estaban ahora, era aún más de lo que recordaba. Sus facciones eran perfectas, tenía las cejas bien definidas, una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. Su hermoso cabello en color plata estaba un poco recortado por los lados y era más abundante en la cima de su cabeza y al frente, y brillaba por donde el sol de la tarde lo alcanzaba.

Pero lo más fascinante en él no sólo era su atractivo, el aura de poder y confianza que descubrió también que lo rodeaba; sino lo increíble de sus ojos. Eran de un exquisito dorado adornado con largas pestañas plateadas y era evidente que escondían un gran secreto que ella deseó poder descubrir.

—Vivo en la mansión de allí. —señaló la hermosa jovencita, algo que él por supuesto ya sabía. — ¿Tú estás buscando a alguien? —insistió con ese dulce tono de voz. — Yo conozco a muchas personas, podría ayudarte.

—¿Estás familiarizada con el dueño de casa? —habló finalmente Sesshomaru y notó el pequeño estremecimiento que dio su cuerpo al oírlo por vez primera.

—Es amigo de mi padre, sí. —respondió inmediatamente. No sabía porque estaba tan ansiosa por ser de su ayuda. — Estabas por aquí la otra noche también ¿no? ¿Buscabas al señor Akira? Puedo ir a llamarlo para usted si así lo desea. —ofreció a lo que Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Oh... bueno... —sonrió de una forma tan maravillosa que un pequeño suspiro se escapó del cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Ella al parecer lo notó porque su sonrisa se hizo más grande dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectos y brillantes. Estiró su mano entre las rejas y se presentó: —Soy Rin Kimshiro, hija del juez Tadashi Kimshiro ¿Y tú eres...?

A Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo de levantar su mano y presentarse, porque justo en ese momento una voz de mujer llenó el lugar con gritos, interrumpiéndolos y quitándole la única oportunidad que tenía de tocar a la semejante belleza que tenía el privilegio de tener frente suyo una vez más.

— ¡¿Rin?! ¡Rin! —llamó desesperada su madre, y se detuvo abruptamente al encontrarla allí, hablando con un desconocido. Inmediatamente se apresuró a alcanzarla. — Pero mira donde te habías metido, mocosa maleducada, dejaste en banda al anfitrión de esta fiesta para reunirte con la servidumbre. —miró despectivamente a Sesshomaru de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar su sencilla camisa blanca, pantalón marrón y zapatos negros. — ¿Quién es usted y porqué está acosando a mi hija? Lárguese de aquí inmediatamente si no quiere que llame a los guardias y se lo lleven a la fuerza.

—Mamá, por favor, cálmate. —pidió Rin, avergonzada con la manera de actuar de su madre. — No me estaba acosando, me estaba preguntando por el nombre de una calle nada más. No hagas un escándalo de esto.

— ¡Faltaba más! —la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla en dirección a la casa nuevamente. — Tú no tienes por qué estar aquí afuera hablando con ningún mendigo. Deberías estar brindando y bailando con tu novio adentro, querida.

—Kohaku, no es mi novio. —aclaró indignada, luego miró por encima de su hombro, sonrió y se despidió del muchacho con un gesto de su mano. — Hasta luego.

— ¡Nada de hasta luego! —denegó su madre, dándole una sacudida de advertencia y mirando una vez más a Sesshomaru. — ¡Váyase y no se atreva a aparecer nuevamente por aquí o sufrirá las consecuencias!

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3

* * *

Cuando Rin y su madre se adentraron a la mansión nuevamente, Kohaku las vio entre el gentío y luego de excusarse con su tío y sus colegas, se dirigió hacia ellas inmediatamente viéndose un tanto preocupado.

—Finalmente aquí estás. —alegó hacía Rin con algo de alivio al verla sana y salva. — Te estábamos buscando. Creí que te habías ido, que no estabas a gusto aquí y decidiste marcharte.

Bueno, él tenía un punto: Rin no estaba para nada a gusto entre todos ellos. Pero no podía solo fugarse de la fiesta cuando le apeteciera, eso armaría un gran escándalo en su familia y sería una deshonra para Akira, pero sobre todo, para Kohaku.

—Qué cosas dices, Kohaku... —fingió estar ofendida por su conjetura. — ¿Cómo voy a escaparme de tu fiesta? Por supuesto que estoy a gusto aquí. Todo está maravilloso.

—Bueno, pues no se te nota, chiquita. —objetó su madre con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. — A ver si sonríes un poquito. —y le dio un leve apretón de advertencia en su brazo donde aún la tenía agarrada.

Kohaku no fue consciente de nada de eso y en su lugar preguntó: —¿Dónde te habías metido?

—En el jardín. Hace una tarde preciosa y salí a tomar un poco de aire.

—También me la encontré en la entrada charlando a gusto con un... un indigente. —agregó su madre con desprecio en la voz. — Por lo que veo ya se te pegó esa costumbre desagradable que tiene tu prima Aome de andar tras cuanto muerto de hambre se le cruce en frente.

Rin bufó ante las patéticas palabras de la mujer. —Mamá, por favor. No era ningún indigente, solo era un muchacho que me preguntó el nombre de una calle, nada de otro mundo.

—Bueno... por lo visto podría haber sido un delincuente también y tú seguirías diciendo que es un simplón cualquiera.

—Porque es lo que es. —insistió ella. — No es ningún delincuente o mendigo. La otra noche también lo vi por estas calles, seguro que solo está buscando a alguien. Algún pariente de él vivirá por aquí.

Kohaku frunció el ceño tras oír eso último. —Espera, espera, Rin. —pidió con cautela. — ¿Cómo así que has visto a esa persona pasearse por estas calles hace unas noches atrás y luego hoy nuevamente? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te hizo algo? Deberías haberme avisado desde un principio, podría ser un secuestrador o algún drogadicto que te está acechando.

Ella lo miró incrédula ante sus descabelladas palabras. —Estás... ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar una tontería como esa? Estás exagerando. —miró a su madre brevemente para luego regresar al moreno. — Ambos lo están. Este hombre solo se acercó a preguntarme algo y nada más, fin de la historia.

Él encogió sus hombros. —Sólo soy precavido.

—De todas maneras, chiquita. —habló su madre. — No deberías haber estado paseándote por toda la propiedad como si fuese tuya. Tendrías que estar aquí adentro disfrutando de la fiesta con... este joven encantador.

Kohaku asintió en acuerdo con la mujer y Rin decidió en ese momento excusarse rápidamente antes de que él la invitase a bailar o a tomar algo juntos. Lo que menos deseaba era compartir el mismo aire que él y tampoco estaba de humor para sus intentos de coqueteo.

—Si me disculpan, voy al toilet. —anunció antes de alejarse y perderse entre los invitados.

Su madre la miraba subir la enorme escalera en dirección al baño mientras negaba con la cabeza en desaprobación ante el comportamiento inapropiado de su hija. —Tendrá que adoptar un comportamiento muy inflexible con ella cuando contraigan matrimonio, Kohaku. —aconsejó con cautela. — Desde el principio muéstrale quién manda, de lo contrario, esa mocosita se te irá de las manos y será difícil acomodarla. Un claro ejemplo es el de ahora. El inútil de su padre siempre la defendió de mí cuando quería imponerle disciplina y mira nada más la forma en que se comporta. —lo miró brevemente sobre su hombro, luego agregó: — No escatimes en ser mano dura si es necesario. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero recuérdale su lugar a la desubicada de mi hija.

Kohaku miró con desconcierto a quien ya creía su suegra, y estaba algo sorprendido por sus duras palabras. —Señora Alena, por favor ¿qué está insinuando? No voy a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Rin de esas maneras.

¿Es que acaso la mujer había enloquecido? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría insinuar que él golpeara a Rin si no lo obedecía o no se comportaba de la manera en que correspondía? Él de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a usar su fuerza física contra ella bajo ninguna circunstancia o por ninguna razón. A él le encantaba la jovencita tal y como era.

Si tan solo la mujer se diese cuenta de cuánto le atraía y hechizaba ese toque de rebelión que tenía su hija, no estaría dándole esas estúpidas sugerencias.

—Te lo sugiero por si acaso. —aclaró ella con desinterés. — Y otra cosita más... —se acercó un poco hacia él para que las personas que estaban cerca no pudiesen oírla. — Creo que sería conveniente enviar a algunos de sus esbirros a que vigilen la cuadra, no vaya a ser que ese sujeto que acosó a mi hija hace unos minutos atrás sea algún ladrón o asaltante que está esperando a su momento para hacernos... Dios vaya a saber qué cosa.

Kohaku asintió inmediatamente coincidiendo con la idea y escaneó la habitación repleta de invitados hasta que dio con dos esbirros de su tío. Les hizo una seña con los dedos y éstos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia él. Una vez que estuvieron al alcance de su oído, les dio una estricta orden de que recorran los perímetros de la mansión y la cuadra en busca de alguien sospechoso que se viera fuera de lugar para esos alrededores, y luego que lo informaran inmediatamente para así tomar las medidas que hiciesen falta.

* * *

—Cuéntanos sobre tu prometido... Miroku Shichijo ¿Verdad?

Rin asintió entusiasmada en acuerdo con su prima Aome y enfocó su atención en su amiga Sango, quien se sonrojó visiblemente ante la mención de su actual pareja y agachó su cabeza con leve incomodidad.

—¿Qué más quieren saber de él? —preguntó con ligera sonrisa. — Aparte de que ya saben que es ocho años mayor que yo, es un ingeniero informático, tiene un ático en el centro de la ciudad y prácticamente está obligado a casarse conmigo porque sus padres están muy en deuda con mi tío por asuntos del pasado. —finalizó con algo de melancolía.

—Lo haces sonar como algo trágico. —comentó su amiga Ayame, una bonita pelirroja de ojos esmeralda y piel de porcelana. La muchacha era bastante agradable y de sonrisa fácil, pero existen momentos y ocasiones inesperadas en las saca a relucir su temperamento irritante y bipolar, y es algo difícil tratar con ella cuando esos episodios suceden.

Por suerte para sus amigas, por el momento se encontraba de buen humor.

Sango dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y tiró un largo mechón de su cabello color caoba por encima de su hombro. Se llevó a sus labios la copa de vidrio que sostenía en su mano izquierda y bebió un trago de su champagne antes de repasar con una mirada apagada a sus amigas, quienes, al igual que ella, se encontraban escondidas en la cocina sentadas alrededor de una encimera redonda de granito. — ¿Qué puedo decirles, chicas? —musitó entristecida, cambiando repentinamente su felicidad por angustia. — Siento que me desprecia por eso.

Rin mordió brevemente su labio inferior y negó con su cabeza. —No digas eso, por favor. —pidió sintiéndose entristecida por su amiga. — Seguro que solo necesita más tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que ya no será un hombre libre para estar con quien quiera y será despojado de esa vida desinteresada y de soltero que llevaba. Muchas cosas cambiarán para ambos el día que se casen y vivan juntos; será un gran paso.

Su prima y su amiga asintieron en acuerdo.

Sango se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Desde hace ocho meses que fue pactado nuestro compromiso, ya debería haber aceptado la realidad y el destino al igual que yo.

—Bueno, no es lo mismo para él. —opinó Aome. — Hay una gran diferencia; tú llevas años enamorada y suspirando por Miroku, has soñado tener algo con él la mitad de tu vida. En cambio él era un hombre libre y soltero, llevaba su vida como le apetecía y según los rumores, aún no se había comprometido con nadie porque la idea del casamiento jamás le pareció atractiva. Luego llega tu tío, habla con sus padres y con él, llegan a un acuerdo y de repente se encuentra teniendo que comprometerse contigo, algo que jamás soñó hacer con nadie. Es obvio que fue un golpe bastante duro para él y no es fácil hacerse a la idea de que ya nada será como antes en su día a día.

—Tienes razón. —murmuró ella luego de reflexionar un poco. — Quizás sea por todo eso sí. No me había detenido a pensarlo antes porque estoy tan emocionada con esto. —sonrió levemente. — Voy a casarme con el hombre de mis sueños. Solo Deseo que se enamore de mí muy pronto.

—Oh, te prometo que así será. —la animó Rin. — Ponte a pensar un poco: el hombre pudo haberse negado al compromiso, eso le hubiese traído muchos problemas con tu tío y su familia, sí, pero no es como si han tenido que estar detrás de él tratándole de hacer entrar en razón, amenazándolo o extorsionándolo por este asunto. Él aceptó a la primera a pesar de que jamás planeaba casarse, ha estado cortejándote durante todo este tiempo y no se lo ha visto con ninguna otra mujer desde entonces; es obvio que le gustas y está cómodo con este acuerdo.

—Es agradable contigo por lo que nos has contado. —agregó Aome. — Te hace regalos, te saca a pasear por lo menos dos veces a la semana y salen a cenar juntos cuando él no lo hace aquí con tu familia. A nosotras no se nos hace que te odie o desprecie.

—Puede estar cumpliendo con su parte del acuerdo, sí. —añadió también Ayame. — Pero créeme, preciosa, el tipo disfruta cada momento de ese trato.

La muchacha sonrió brillante y dejó un poco sus preocupaciones de lado sintiéndose menos atormentada con el asunto y sumamente agradecida por las palabras de aliento de sus amigas, siempre al pendiente de su felicidad y bienestar.

—Gracias por ayudarme a no sentirme miserable con esto, chicas. —dijo con la emoción reflejada en su mirada de chocolate. — Son las mejores, valen oro.

Ayame tomó un sorbo de su bebida y encogió un hombro con desinterés. —Para eso somos amigas y sabes que no tienes que agradecernos por nada, polluela. —articuló con sinceridad en su voz, segundos después sus ojos se desviaron hacia Rin y resplandecieron con picardía. — Por otro lado... —procedió con un tono que puso en alerta a la pelinegra, ya adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. — Conozco a otra personita en la habitación que también está siendo bastante bien atendida ¿Ya has dejado se hacerte rogar Rin y has aceptado salir con el guapo de Kohaku?

Sango y Aome también la miraron entusiasmadas por saber las últimas novedades de su inexistente vida amorosa con el moreno. Ella se removió incómoda en su asiento y bufó con resignación ante la conversación que había estado rogando que no tocaran ninguna de ellas desde que se juntaron allí, y que ahora que ya había salido a colación, era inevitable desviar.

Como siempre no había tenido suerte y sus súplicas habían sido ignoradas una vez más en lo que a eso se refería.

—Chicas... Kohaku y yo jamás vamos a tener nada. —aclaró firmemente. — Ya les he dicho esto un centenar de veces, a ustedes y a todo aquel que me pregunta. Kohaku no me gusta y no me atrae, él y yo no seremos novios y definitivamente no nos vamos a casar. Nunca.

Una suave risa invadió la habitación tras eso, haciendo que todas voltearan a mirar en dirección hacia la puerta de la cocina en donde Kikyo se encontraba parada con un cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos.

Ninguna de ellas la había oído entrar y al parecer ya llevaba allí un par de minutos. Un semblante burlón enmascaraba su cara mientras miraba a Rin con una media sonrisa irónica.

—Óiganla nomas ustedes. —señaló con altanería. Tomó una suave calada de su cigarrillo, luego dejó que el humo escapara de entre sus labios con gracia. — Te haces la de rogar. Eres tan hipócrita Rin, tan falsa. Cuando estás con Kohaku ahí andas todas risitas y encanto con él, pero apenas se da la vuelta, te aprovechas y tu boca escupe veneno en su contra

—Te equivocas, yo no finjo algo que no soy al igual que tú. —respondió con cautela a su detestable prima. — Desde un principio les hice saber a todos, incluso al mismísimo Kohaku, que no deseo casarme y tener nada con él. Es todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre él, no dije nada malo, no estoy burlándome o hablando pestes de su persona. —entrecerró sus ojos con desprecio. — La próxima vez que estés escuchando las conversaciones de los demás, asegúrate de comprender bien de qué va el tema, podrías meterte en problemas un día de estos por ser tan estúpida. Por empezar, no que esto sea de tu incumbencia de todos modos.

Kikyo dio otra corta calada a su cigarrillo y la fulminó con la mirada brevemente antes de enfocar su atención en Sango. —Sólo vine a avisarte que tu prometido acaba de llegar y pide por ti. Está esperándote en el salón junto a tu tío. —posó sus ojos en Rin nuevamente y advirtió con tono mordaz antes de volver con los demás: — Más te vale que sea la última vez que me llames de estúpida, niñata de cuarta. Ni tu padre podrá salvarte cuando colmes mi paciencia y ponga mis manos en ti.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, tiró la colilla del cigarrillo en el suelo de la cocina y tras darle un ligero pisotón, les dio la espalda y se escabulló por la puerta.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro ligero y regresó su atención a sus amigas. —Les juro que es igual de insoportable que mi madre, sino peor. Ambas se entienden demasiado bien. —agarró su copa de vidrio y vacío su contenido de una sola vez. A ver si el embriagarse hacia más llevadera la fiesta para ella ya que no podía fugarse de allí a buscar un poco de paz lejos de las personas como Kikyo y su madre.

Sango se levantó de su asiento y miró con ansias hacía la puerta de la cocina, donde tras de ella se encontraba su prometido en alguna parte del salón por lo que había informado Kikyo. —Miroku está aquí. —comentó con entusiasmo y algo de nerviosismo. — Será mejor que no lo haga esperar y me reúna con él.

Sus amigas asintieron y le dieron palabras de confianza y aliento para que vaya tras su amado como tanto deseaba.

* * *

Kagura se encontraba en una esquina del salón observando con ojo crítico a los invitados y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando en esas, Kohaku se dirigía hacia ella con un vaso de whisky en su mano y pasos cautelosos.

— ¿No deberías estar besándole los pies a esa mocosita? —alegó con burla en su voz una vez que él estuvo al alcance del oído.

Kohaku hizo una ligera mueca con su boca. —No la llames así. —advirtió. — Su nombre es Rin, y dejé que pase el rato con sus amigas. —vio a lo lejos a su hermana reunirse con su futuro cuñado y levantó su copa en gesto de saludo cuando éste posó su vista en él del otro lado de la habitación, luego, prosiguió con su respuesta: — Una vez que nos casemos tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. Dejaré que disfrute de su libertad por el momento.

Kagura bufó y dejó escapar una breve risa. —Sí, aclaró, porque ella aceptó casarse contigo desde un principio. Felicidades. —el sarcasmo escapaba de su voz como veneno. — Hasta donde yo veo, esa princesita huye de ti como si fueras la peste.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que te compres unos anteojos para que veas un poco más allá y, como en un par de meses, estará parada conmigo en el altar. —luego de beber un trago del whisky, una sonrisa fría adornó su cara antes de declarar a su prima: —Aquí ya no importa lo que Rin siga queriendo o no. Será mi esposa porque así lo decido yo. Todas esas estúpidas propuestas de matrimonio no fueron nada más que ridículas tapaderas para mantener las buenas apariencias de la familia, pero es sabido desde siempre que ella y yo terminaremos unidos. Por las buenas o por las malas... —prosiguió en un gélido murmuro. — El apellido de Rin compartirá el mío. Tendrá el honor de ser la señora Ishikawa de esta casa.

— ¿Y si se sigue negando? —se arriesgó a preguntar la pelinegra luego de alejarse un poco tras la inquietante cercanía oscura de su primo. Pude que sea menor que ella, pero aun así tenía un temperamento que, tal como en ese momento, la aterrorizaba hasta los huesos.

Kohaku río por lo bajo tras oír, lo que le parecía, semejante tontería de su prima. Era ridículo siquiera pensar que eso pudiera pasar una vez más.

Él no lo permitiría.

Ya no.

Su dulce y delicada Rin no tendría siquiera la oportunidad de negarse a él nuevamente.

—Será mejor que te pongas cómoda y veas el espectáculo por ti misma. —manifestó petulante. — Porque si te cuento cómo irá la historia, arruinaré la sorpresa.

Ella tragó saliva y lo observó con una barrida rápida de pies a cabeza antes de abrir su abanico y darse viento con él.

—Has lo que quieras. —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Es exactamente lo que voy hacer. —respondió él con cierta arrogancia.

De pronto fuertes murmullos invadieron la habitación y un gran puñado de los invitados fueron a reunirse apresuradamente hacia la mesa de los banquetes. Gritos desesperados aullaron segundos después y más personas fueron al punto de encuentro.

Kohaku se puso rápidamente en alerta y sin pensarlo muy bien, y actuando por instinto, metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta en donde guardaba su pistola.

No tuvo la oportunidad de sacar el arma cuando Kagura fue más rápida y se lo impidió bloqueando su mano. —Espera. —pidió cautelosa.

— ¡Ami, por favor! —se oyó el gritó de desespero por parte de la madre de Rin. — ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia inmediatamente!

Kohaku se liberó del agarre de su prima y dejó su vaso de whisky sobre la repisa de una chimenea, luego ordenó a la muchacha que vaya en busca de Rin inmediatamente ya que al parecer sucedía algo con su hermanita.

—Ni hablar. —se negó Kagura con desprecio de su voz. — Yo no cruzo palabras con esa mosquita muerta.

Kohaku ya había comenzado a dirigirse hacia el punto del problema, pero se detuvo abruptamente tras oír la negación. Volteó nuevamente hacia su prima y clavó sus ojos en los de ella en una dura mirada de advertencia que no presagiaba nada bueno. —No te lo pedí, te lo ordené. —gruñó con irritación. — Así que deja de perder el tiempo y has lo que se te dice.

Sin esperar a su respuesta y confiado en que ella cumpliera con la orden, se mezcló entre el barullo de invitados y desapareció entre el mar de personas desesperadas y conmovidas.

Kagura lo vio irse y bufó antes de dirigirse a regañadientes en busca de Rin mientras murmuraba maldiciones hacia su primo por lo bajo.

* * *

Rin se encontraba riendo animadamente tras una divertida anécdota contada por Aome, pasada recientemente en la vida de ésta, y, en la cual, incluía a los muchachos con los que ella se reunía ya cada fin de semana.

—Por favor, promete que vendrás con nosotros al mirador el sábado. —suplicó su prima. — Nos la pasamos muy bien la última vez, y también estará Inuyasha, el muchacho guapo del que te hablé.

—Del que hablas. —corrigió ella con una mirada pícara. — No has hecho otra cosa que traerlo últimamente a colación cada vez que abres la boca.

Las mejillas de Aome se pusieron de color carmín y desvío sus ojos de Rin. —Sí, bueno... no es nada... sólo lo vi en dos ocasiones y ... —No tuvo la oportunidad de concluir con sus palabras porque en ese momento la puerta de la cocina fue abierta estrepitosamente y Kagura hizo presencia en la habitación, trayendo con ella como siempre, una oleada de misterio.

—Se necesita de urgencia tu presencia en el salón principal. —anunció herméticamente hacia Rin, dándose aire con el abanico que tenía en su mano izquierda. — Al parecer algo le sucede a tu hermana y se armó un gran revuelo entre los invitados.

Y como para dar énfasis en el trance, un grito de desespero se oyó en el instante del otro lado de la puerta.

El rostro de Rin palideció inmediatamente tras eso y se bajó rápidamente del taburete en el que se encontraba sentada, levantó su vestido con ambas manos y se apresuró fuera de la cocina.

Se hizo un hueco entre los invitados curiosos y horrorizados, empujando a algunos con algo de brusquedad para que le diesen paso, hasta que finalmente llegó a la escena.

Arrodillados en el pulido piso del salón, se encontraba su padre y el padre de Aome junto con su madre quien, de forma que se le congeló la sangre, Rin vio cómo sostenía a su pequeña hermana casi inconsciente mientras los hombres intentaban reanimarla del todo.

Rin entró en pánico y se apresuró hacia ellos poniéndose a la altura. — Dios mío ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?! ¡Hay que llevarla a urgencias inmediatamente! —soltó con desesperación y viendo con horror como el rostro de la pequeña se hinchaba y su piel se iba tornando cada vez más de un color violáceo.

Ami se llevó con lentitud ambas manos en su garganta y rasguñó su piel como en gesto de busca de aire mientas jadeaba forzosamente, antes de perder la consciencia del todo.

—No hay tiempo para esperar a una ambulancia; preparen el auto. —ordenó inmediatamente Kohaku a sus sirvientes.

—Son señales de una reacción alérgica. —comentó quien parecía ser un doctor el cual Rin no lo había visto acercase. — Será mejor que pisen el acelerador y la lleven a la clínica más cercana, sus vías respiratorias ya fueron bloqueadas, el tiempo corre por su vida.

Inmediatamente su padre la cargó en sus brazos y se apresuró hacia la salida, siendo seguido por su madre, Kohaku, su tío y los demás.

Rin miró a su alrededor con desespero, al banquete que tenía frente suyo y luego al suelo donde un pedazo de lo que parecía ser un canapé con una mordida descansaba en el piso.

Recogió la comida y revisó el relleno, descubriendo una salsa blanca con otros ingredientes más. — ¡¿Qué demonios tiene esto?! —demandó desesperada con lágrimas nublando su vista.

—El patrón encargó que se sirvieran siete tipos de canapés, señorita. —comentó con leve nerviosismo un camarero que se encontraba cerca. — Entre ellos hay de carne, embutidos, verduras y el que usted tiene en su mano es de mariscos variados.

Rin lo miró horrorizada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de manera incontrolable. — ¿De mariscos, dices? —soltó sintiendo como el miedo y la desesperación aumentaban. — Por Dios, Ami es altamente alérgica a los camarones.

Ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo más y tiró la comida hacia un lado antes de salir corriendo desesperada tras sus padres.

* * *

Llevaban en la sala de espera exactamente durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, tensos, preocupados y sin tener siquiera novedades de Ami. Desde que la habían metido en la sala de urgencias, no habían vuelto a saber más nada de ella y ni siquiera alguna enfermera se había aparecido por allí aún.

Eso no pronosticaba nada bueno según los pensamientos tormentosos de Rin.

—Tranquila. —murmuró Kohaku en su cabello mientras la abrazada manteniéndola sobre su cuerpo. — Verás que todo estará bien. Sólo fue un enorme susto.

Rin negó brevemente y se aferró más a él por las solapas de su chaqueta en busca de consuelo. —Si algo... malo sucede con Ami... juro que me mato. —susurró entre leves sollozos. — Si no muero ahora mismo... me mato.

—Shhh, no digas eso, por favor. —pidió suavemente. Posó un dedo bajo su barbilla y obligó a levantar su cabeza hacia él, propinando un tierno beso en su frente. — Te prometo que estará bien. —afirmó, enjuagando suavemente con su dedos las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. — Está siendo bien atendida, aquí están los mejores doctores del país, ella está bien. Es fuerte igual que tú.

Quiso darle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por ser tan dulce con ella al intentar subirle el ánimo, pero ni siquiera una mueca pudo hacer con sus labios ante lo devastada que estaba. Solo deseaba tener noticias de su hermana.

Como si Dios hubiese oído sus súplicas y pensamientos, la puerta del pasillo por donde había desaparecido Ami desde un principio junto con el médico y un par de enfermeras, se abrió de repente y un hombre mayor, canoso y vestido con bata blanca apareció ante ellos.

—Familia Kimshiro. —anunció tras repasar brevemente un tablero sujetapapeles en su mano.

Casi la mitad de las personas en el pasillo se acercaron deseando oír lo que tenía para decir el doctor. Rin soltó el firme agarre que tenía sobre Kohaku y también se apresuró junto con los demás.

El hombre sonrió incómodo ante tantos familiares y prestó su atención hacia el padre de Rin. —Me gustaría tener algunas palabras con usted un momento, por favor.

Tadashi asintió y siguió al doctor tras la puerta por donde había aparecido segundos antes.

Su esposa también fue tras ellos.

Varios minutos pasaron en donde la expectativa se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Rin estaba a nada de arrancarse las uñas por la ansiedad que abrumaba su cuerpo, y más cuando la voz de su madre se levantó en protesta por algo tras las puertas.

Minutos más tarde finalmente regresaron y al ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro de su padre, el cuerpo de Rin se liberó de una pesada carga y estaba casi segura de que se derrumbaría de alivio en un montón en el piso de aquel lugar si no fuera porque Kohaku la estaba sosteniendo nuevamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo está Ami? —exigió al apartarse de Kohaku y acercarse a su padre con incertidumbre. — ¿Fue algo grave?

—Gracias a Dios se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro. —empezó. — Como ya todos sabemos, sufrió una reacción alérgica. Sus vías respiratorias fueron bloqueadas al ser obstruidas por la hinchazón de su garganta, eso le impidió respirar libremente y llevó al desmayo. El doctor no paraba de repetir que fue un gran milagro el que Ami se haya salvado, tuvimos muchísima suerte. Si nos demorábamos cinco minutos más en traerla, estaríamos en un escenario completamente diferente en estos momentos.

Rin dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y se lanzó a abrazarlo. —Gracias a Dios. —murmuró en alivio contra su pecho. — No puedo creer que casi la hayamos perdido.

—Ya pasó cariño. —acarició su cabello. — Todo está bien ahora, el peligro ya pasó.

Se separaron y Rin limpio sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas de alivio mirando hacia las dobles puertas blancas. — ¿Podemos entrar a verla?

—Lamentablemente aún no es posible.

—Es una estupidez. —soltó su madre con disgusto. Al parecer por eso se había puesto histérica. — Yo soy su madre, yo le di la vida y estos... médicos de segunda no me dejan ver a la personita que creé. Me están privando de mis derechos como madre y ciudadana. Será mejor que tomes cartas en el asunto, Tadashi. —advirtió en tono mordaz. — O esta clínica me va a conocer ¡De mí no se van a burlar!

—Mamá, por favor... —suplicó Rin ante las exageraciones de su madre. — Está bien, si no quieren que entremos a verla, esperaremos aquí hasta que se nos permita.

La mujer la fulminó con la mirada. —Nada está bien, chiquita ¿No ves que tu hermana está convaleciente en una cama y en una habitación desconocida sin nadie que vele por ella? ¿Eres estúpida o te haces? Y tú... —posó su amargo carácter en su marido. — No entiendo cómo es que aún no te has parado firmemente y no has exigido ver a tu hija.

—Si el doctor dijo que no es posible, entonces no lo haremos, Alena. —cómo siempre sus tratos con ella eran serenos a pesar de los ataques que recibía. — Será por el bienestar de Ami. No voy hacer abuso de autoridad por mi profesión por esto. Mi hija necesita descansar tranquila y seguro que lo que menos desea en estos momentos es escuchar tus gritos. Hay que ser perseverantes, pronto estaremos con ella nuevamente.

Rin asintió en acuerdo con él. —Sí, dejemos que mi hermana descanse. —miró hacia el final del pasillo donde Kohaku se encontraba hablando con alguien por su celular, estaba de espalda a ella, sus hombros tensos por lo que sea que, al parecer, lo había malhumorado en alguna parte de la llamada.

—Yo voy a al toilet. —anunció a su padre. — Luego veré si consigo algo de beber en la cafetería. Cualquier emergencia manda a alguien a buscarme ¿sí?

Él asintió. —Ve tranquila, preciosa.

Rin se dirigió con cautela hacia Kohaku. No era chismosa ni nada y se sentía mal por querer oír su conversación con la persona al otro lado de la línea; pero solo deseaba matar su curiosidad y cerciorarse que no hubiese ningún problema que lo involucrara a su familia y a él, o si se armó algún escándalo por lo sucedido con su hermanita en la fiesta.

No que eso último le importara realmente, la gente podía hablar todo lo que les apeteciera, ella ni se inmutaría.

— ¿Cómo es que demonios se les escapó? Par de inútiles. —ladró con rabia por lo bajo. — ¿Para qué demonios se les paga? Ya veo que si yo hubiese estado al respaldo de ustedes en ese momento y se trataba de algún asesino, ya estarían sepultándome para este entonces ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? Eran dos contra un infeliz muerto de hambre, y aun así, pudo contra ustedes ¡es una burla de no creer!

Y con eso Rin supo que la conversación no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había pensado, de hecho, estaba más allá de lo que ella hubiese imaginado alguna vez.

Él se volteó en ese momento y su semblante agrio cambió repentinamente a leve sorpresa al verla, pero lo enmascaró rápidamente con una amable sonrisa. —Hablaremos seriamente de esto cuando esté de regreso. —anunció más calmado a la otra persona.

Colgó y guardó su celular en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Se acercó hasta ella y levantó su mano hacia su rostro, pasando su pulgar delicadamente por sus mejillas. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? —murmuró suavemente, mirándola con suma dulzura. No quedaba ni un rastro del hombre furioso en el que se había convertido segundos atrás. —Oí que Ami está fuera de peligro, es un enorme alivio ¿Ves lindura? Te dije que estaría bien, de lo contrario, hubiese mandado a destruir este edificio con todo su personal dentro por no atender a la emergencia de tu hermana tal y como lo merecía.

El ceño de Rin se frunció y lo miró ligeramente boquiabierta. —Eso es algo muy cruel por pensar. —señaló confundida. — Hay muchas personas internadas y enfermas, peleando por sus vidas aquí.

Él bufó. —Lo digo de manera literal. —en realidad no lo hacía, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso. — No te preocupes.

Rin asintió. —Estaba yendo al toilet ¿Todo bien contigo? Es que parecías tener... problemas.

No supo de qué otra manera definir a lo que acababa de oír.

—Todo está bien. —aseguró él con una brillante sonrisa. — Son asuntos de mi tío con sus empleados en una de sus empresas, problemas de siempre con su personal. Nada importante por lo que preocupar a esa hermosa cabecita que tienes.

—Está bien. —respondió, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Señaló con su mano hacia el pasillo de la izquierda antes de recordarle: — Voy al baño, necesito refrescarme un poco ¿Me avisarás si sucede algo con mi hermana?

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció, a lo que Rin negó rápidamente. —No será necesario, no tardaré demasiado.

Sin perder más su tiempo, lo dejó con los demás y se encaminó por los largos pasillos del lugar, pasando puertas y a médicos y enfermeros hasta dar con el baño para damas.

Una vez dentro, limpió su cara manchada con lágrimas y máscara de pestañas corrida, se arregló un poco su cabello y retocó su labial corrido. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro al descubrir lo ridícula y fuera de lugar que se veía con su vestido de cóctel en aquel ambiente medicinal, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Ami para ir hasta su casa y cambiarse.

Se había pegado un enorme susto de muerte por lo sucedido con su hermana. Aunque no hubiese sido culpa de nadie, si algo malo hubiese llegado a ocurrir con su hermana, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca y no podría seguir viviendo cargando con ese peso y remordimiento.

Se prometió a sí misma no perder de vista a su hermana en ningún momento durante ese tipo de eventos, no solo por la razón que los había llevado allí, sino por todo en general. Lo sucedido le había abierto los ojos y despertado sus defensas recordándole que el mundo estaba lleno de peligros, y por un sólo descuido, podías terminar de maneras devastadoras.

Salió del baño tiempo después de retomar fuerzas y recomponerse, cuando iba pasando por el área de emergencias, unas discusiones acaloradas atrajeron su atención tras unas puertas.

— ¡¿Es que no hay ni un maldito médico en todo el edificio que pueda atenderlo?! —bramó con desespero y enojo la voz de un muchacho. — ¿Acaso no ve que está todo mal herido y casi convaleciente? ¡Deberían verlo de urgencia!

—Lo siento, señor. —la voz del encargado del lugar se mantenía aburrida. — Como le dije desde un principio: Todos los doctores están ocupados en este momento, nadie podrá atenderlo. Además, esta es una clínica privada y el paciente pertenecería a cualquier hospital público. Y no se ofenda, pero dudo que alguno de ustedes pueda llegar a pagar las cifras por la consulta... y las molestias.

—Hmp. Esto es inútil, yo ni siquiera pedí ser atendido. El sujeto es el que insiste.

Esa voz...

Rin sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo tras oír la familiar voz con ligero acento que había acompañado sus pensamientos la mayor parte de la tarde.

Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor. Empujó las puertas de vaivén y su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción e intriga al volver a ver una vez más al dueño de sus pensamientos.

La sorpresa invadió su sistema por unos segundos, luego el pánico corrió por sus venas al ser consciente de su estado alarmante. —Oh, Dios mío. —soltó con desespero y se acercó hacia ellos con horror. — ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Por qué está así?! ¿Sufrió algún accidente?

El delicado rostro de Sesshomaru se encontraba golpeado con moratones visibles y uno que otro hematoma. Su camisa estaba desgarrada y con los botones desprendidos, tenía sangre en la esquina de su boca, un corte en su frente que parecía necesitar puntos y más sangre brotaba de una herida en alguna parte cerca de sus costillas, manchando la musculosa blanca que llevaba.

—Tiene que verlo un médico ahora mismo. —exigió al encargado. — Se está desangrando.

—No es nada. —musitó Sesshomaru, pero su peso casi cedió ante el agarre que Bankotsu tenía sobre él para mantenerlo en pie. Era obvio que se estaba haciendo el fuerte; en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

— ¿Usted conoce a estos tipos, señorita? —preguntó el encargado.

Rin asintió frenéticamente. —Sí, por supuesto que los conozco. —se apresuró a responder. En realidad poco y nada, pero no era de la incumbencia de él. — Vaya a ahora mismo a traer una camilla para atenderlo ¡Se está desangrado! Esto es una vergüenza.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación e hizo señas a dos enfermeros para que fueran a conseguir la camilla y ordenó que buscaran a algún doctor.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, finalmente el doctor que atendió a Sesshomaru salió de una habitación en donde se encontraba él junto con dos enfermeras empujando un carrito con materiales de curación.

—El paciente se encuentra estable. —informó el hombre al acercarse a Rin y a Bankotsu. — Sufrió un par de contunciones y rasguños. Las heridas de su frente y abdomen no fueron tan profundas como para darle puntos. Le hicimos unas pruebas más por precaución, pero más que golpes y rasguños, se encuentra bastante bien. Acabo de darle algunos fuertes analgésicos para sobrellevar el dolor, por lo que quizás se duerma dentro de unos minutos.

— ¿Entonces podemos pasar a verlo, Doctor? —inquirió Rin, mirando con ansias hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Le sugiero que sea una visita rápida, el paciente necesita descansar. —ojeó unos papeles que tenía en sus manos antes de decir: —Voy a necesitar que alguno de los dos, el que sea mayor de edad, firme algunos documentos en recepción.

Bankotsu asintió y miró hacia Rin. —Yo lo haré, es mi amigo, además, dudo que tengas siquiera dieciocho años.

— ¿No quiere pasar a verlo primero? —sugirió ella, a lo que él negó con una ligera sonrisa. — Prefiero ahorrarme un poco más de sus gruñidos. Además, tú te has ganado el derecho de verlo primero, ahora se encuentra bien gracias ti.

—No es nada. —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. — Entonces... sí, entraré a ver cómo está mientras usted hace el papeleo. Ah, y... no se preocupe por... el dinero, yo me... encargaré de eso.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que soltó una pequeña risa de la nada y asintió para luego seguir los pasos del doctor.

Rin abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró con pasos cautelosos, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras suyo. La imagen del muchacho postrado en la cama la saludó de improviso, tenía una venda por encima de su ceja izquierda y su rostro había sido lavado de toda la sangre con la que había aparecido. Las otras heridas leves habían sido rociadas con una especie de polvo blanco cicatrizante.

Él abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados al verla entrar, pero desvío su mirada de ella al segundo siguiente.

—Esto es humillante. —musitó en su idioma natal, pero para su mala suerte, Rin alcanzó a oírlo.

—Supongo que está avergonzado. —arrastró una silla hacia el lado izquierdo de la camilla y se hundió en ella. — Se encuentra bien ahora y eso es todo lo que debería importar.

Sesshomaru regresó su atención a ella, sintiéndose de pronto, maravillado con su cercanía, belleza y la elegancia que desprendía ante tan sólo el mínimo gesto de estar sentada en una simple silla.

En cualquier otra persona, el gesto se vería forzoso, pensó; pero no en ella. La jovencita tenía una gracia única y propia, y sus movimientos nacían desde muy adentro.

Estaba bien instruida, y al parecer con la mejor educación que el dinero podía comprar.

—Soy Rin Kimshiro ¿se acuerda? —se presentó ante él una vez más como si no lo hubiese hecho tan sólo en ese mismo día.

Lo encontró extrañamente adorable.

Rin tendió su brazo hacia él, lo que lo llevó a arquear ambas cejas con incredulidad ¿Acaso estaba esperando que él besara el dorso de su mano tal y como lo hacían las doncellas en la época colonial?

Fue educada por una momia, concluyó, y se esforzó por no sonreír ante su estúpido pensamiento.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró acomodarse en una postura sentada y tomó la mano de ella con la intención de llevarla a sus labios, un cosquilleo hormigueó al tocar su suave piel por primera vez, pero lo ignoró y prosiguió con el gesto, hasta que Rin quitó rápidamente su mano y dejó escapar una melodiosa risa que invadió la habitación y trajo calidez a su frío sistema.

—Por Dios ¿que estaba por hacer? —inquirió con diversión segundos después. — ¿Me cree de la realeza o algo? —estiró su mano nuevamente y tomó la de él en un firme apretón. — Un gusto volver a verlo nuevamente. Lástima que sea en estas condiciones.

Así que sólo buscaba un simple apretón de manos como saludo.

Interesante.

— ¿Sería muy atrevido preguntar cómo terminó así? —preguntó ella una vez que dejó ir su mano. — Hoy cuando lo vi lucía tan... impecable. Y ahora esto. Bankotsu, su amigo, me comentó que sólo fue una simple pelea de bar; pero quizás sólo estaba intentando encubrirlo.

— ¿Y no has pensado tú que pueda ser por algo? —no fue su intención sonar tan brusco y cortante, pero al parecer así fue si el que ella agachase la mirada con incomodidad era algún incentivo.

—Lo siento. —murmuró en disculpa. — No fue mi intención ser tan entrometida. Es solo que usted... usted parece ser un buen hombre y... a mí no me gusta ver a las buenas personas heridas. —levantó su mirada angustiante hacia él. — Mi pequeña hermana acaba de ser internada de urgencia, es por eso que me encuentro aquí. Me llevé un susto de muerte y solo quiero distraerme ahora que sé que se encuentra fuera de peligro. Lo siento, mejor me voy para que pueda descansar y recuperarse en paz.

Se puso en pie rápidamente con su orgullo herido, pero sólo logró dar dos pasos antes de ser retenida por un firme agarre en su antebrazo.

Volteó nuevamente hacia él y descubrió en su mirada, la lucha interna que estaba teniendo consigo mismo, y fue ahí cuando la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al descubrir lo terco y orgulloso que parecía ser.

—Bien. —dijo ella con cierta petulancia, y regresó a su asiento. — Me quedaré con usted un rato más entonces.

Sesshomaru desvío su mirada y enfocó su atención a las blancas cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas, afuera ya parecía estar oscureciendo.

—Fue una simple riña de bar. —respaldó la mentira de Bankotsu. Ni en sueños le diría que su novio mandó a sus matones a capturarlo y tuvo que pelear por su vida, pero por sobre todo, para poder llevar a cabo su venganza. —Unos tipos se quisieron pasar de listo con la camarera que estaba atendiendo el lugar. Yo sólo los puse en su lugar.

¿Lograría impresionarla con esa falsa historia?

Se arriesgó a mirarla por encima de su hombro, y al ver la sonrisa en sus dulces labios y la mirada soñadora que tenía en sus hermosos ojos, supo que así fue.

—Bueno, lo felicito. Eso fue muy caballeroso de su parte, y más por haberse arriesgado a terminar así. —estiró su mano y se atrevió a posarla encima de la de él. — Por cierto... no quiero ser atrevida nuevamente, pero no puedo lograr evitar oír un acento en su voz, en realidad, lo noté desde un principio y me inquietó bastante. No me cruzo con alguien extranjero todos los días ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde es?

Cuando Sesshomaru estaba decidido a contestar, fue interrumpido por unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Puertas eran abiertas bruscamente y cerradas al segundo siguiente por alguien que al parecer andaba merodeando cerca.

— ¡¿Rin?!

Rin dio un leve respingo en su asiento al oír la voz de Kohaku llamándola. Dejó ir la mano del hombre y se puso en pie rápidamente con una mirada desesperada.

—Por dios, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. —susurró con una mirada inquieta hacia la puerta.

—Tal parece ser que siempre te necesitan cuando estás conmigo.

No pudo evitar sonreír tras eso, pero el miedo de ser descubierta estando a solas en una habitación con un desconocido, no dejó su cuerpo.

—No tiene idea en los problemas que me voy a meter si nos descubren. —susurró inquieta.

* * *

— ¡Rin! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —volvió a llamarla Kohaku.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío al igual que las habitaciones donde había revisado. Sólo quedaba una al final del pasillo, pero dudaba que se encontrara allí, de lo contrario, ya había salido desde un principio.

De todos modos, se dirigió hacia allí por si las moscas. Su futura esposa podría estar allí siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad por cualquier enfermo maniático de esa clínica.

Rin vio la sombra de Kohaku tras las cortinas de la ventana que daba al pasillo y sintió como su corazón se detenía cuando el picaporte de la puerta bajaba lentamente...

* * *


	5. Capítulo 4

* * *

— ¡Ah! Kohaku, finalmente lo encuentro.

Kohaku inmediatamente dejó ir el picaporte de la puerta y se giró hacia la madre de Rin, quien se acercaba hacia él a pasos apresurados — ¿Necesitaba algo, Alena?

— ¿Ha encontrado a mi hija? —preguntó la mujer con una tensa sonrisa.

Él miró brevemente sobre su hombro hacía la puerta que tenía pensado revisar, luego regresó su atención hacia ella y negó. —No. Pero aún no he revisado en la cafetería. —algo pasó por su mente durante un par de segundos, cambiando su tranquilo semblante por uno serio y oscuro. — Escúcheme, aprovecho ahora que estamos a solas para comentarle mi idea sobre sacar a cenar a Rin mañana. Voy a comenzar a cortejarla nuevamente. Conozco de sobra sus negativas a querer tener algo conmigo, pero como sabrá usted de antemano, soy bastante testarudo y decisivo, y cuando me encapricho con algo, no paro y uso todo lo que tengo en mi poder para conseguirlo.

Ella asintió frenéticamente a sus palabras para complacerlo. — Por supuesto, jovencito, eso es algo que todos sabemos, y déjame decirte que tu idea de cortejar a mi hija nuevamente me parece maravillosa. Me encanta que no se dé por vencido con ella, aunque no tendría por qué. —la seriedad enmascaró su semblante de repente. — Mire, Rin es una chica bastante indecisa, por lo tanto, jamás nada fue personal contigo. Está pasando por la típica fase de la adolescencia rebelde; un día quiere una cosa, al siguiente otra y así. O dice algo y al minuto siguiente se arrepiente. Es una chica joven, tiene sus dudas, por eso te pido que sus tratos contigo no lo tomes tan a pecho.

Kohaku entrecerró sus ojos fríamente, tenía sus dudas, pero asintió en comprensión de todos modos. —Está bien, espero que eso sea todo. Quisiera evitar lo más que pueda resolver este asunto de manera... forzosa. No me gustaría entrar en ningún tipo de conflicto con usted y su marido.

—Y no habría por qué hacerlo, querido. —una risa nerviosa escapó de su boca. — Le doy mi palabra de que mi hija estará encantada en salir a cenar con usted mañana incluso, o la noche que sea.

—Hum, le tomó la palabra. —miró una vez más hacia la puerta de la habitación a su espalda, luego, con un suspiro de cansancio, observó al pasillo a su izquierda. — Voy a ver si la encuentro en la cafetería.

La mujer asintió aún rígida en su lugar, temerosa de cómo pudiera reaccionar su yerno si sospechaba que cabía la posibilidad de que Rin se había ocultado por ahí porque lo estaba evitando.

—Por supuesto; ve tranquilo. —indicó. — Yo iré a fijarme si hay alguna novedad de mi hijita y si existe la posibilidad de que ya pueda verla.

* * *

Rin vio por la ventana a las dos figuras oscuras alejarse y el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, escapó con alivio de entre sus labios por no haber sido descubiertos, pero inmediatamente la humillación y el rencor tomaron lugar en su sistema después de recordar la conversación entre su madre y Kohaku.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla y se giró hacia el hombre en la habitación con el enfado rezumbando en su cuerpo. —Mi madre piensa que puede dirigir mi vida y tomar decisiones por mí a su antojo. —comentó enfadada al ver la pregunta en el rostro de él. — Está buscando casarme con él: Kohaku Ishikawa. —aclaró y resopló al ver la mueca de desagrado que él hizo tras oír el nombre. — No es el primero que hace ese gesto al oír de él ¿Lo conoce? ¿Es por eso que estuvo merodeando fuera de su casa esta tarde?

—No sé nada de ese tipo más de lo que dicen la gente y las páginas sensacionalistas. —clavó sus ojos en los de ella con una fuerte intensidad que la llevó a tener un dulce revoltijo en su estómago que no supo cómo interpretar. — ¿No le gusta el sujeto con el que están buscando comprometerla?

—No es eso. —contestó ella acercándose nuevamente hacia él. — Kohaku es bueno conmigo, es encantador y siempre demuestra lo mucho que está interesado en mí. Es guapo, de buena familia y todo un caballero. —su expresión se tornó sombría al decir las siguientes palabras: — El único problema que tengo con él es que siempre fue elegido para mí, por mi madre sobre todo. Han estado aliando nuestro compromiso desde que cumplí doce años. Jamás nadie me preguntó si estoy de acuerdo con eso; solo asumen que es así porque fui educada para obedecer las órdenes y los gustos de mis padres, y jamás mostré ningún indicio de que no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Hasta ahora.

—Y tu madre, según lo que oí, no parece aceptarlo. —concluyó él, por lo que ella asintió. — Se niega a aceptar que él no me importa de esas maneras. No lo veo como mi esposo y menos si mi madre está de acuerdo y conforme con eso. —sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta de cómo se oyó. — Sé que sueno como una niñita rebelde que solo busca llevar la contraria para enfadar a sus padres, pero si es así, no me importa. Siempre he hecho o dejado de hacer cosas por decisiones de mis padres, creo que llegó la hora de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Me parece una idea excelente.

—Comentó segundos después al ver que ella parecía buscar su aprobación. La determinación en sus palabras lo capturó y se encontró inconscientemente estirándose hacia ella para tomar su mano. No supo si lo hizo por un simple gesto de consuelo o porque le estaba comenzando a gustar su cercanía.

—Lo siento si lo aburro con mis problemas personales. —dijo ella mirando con una ligera sonrisa complacida hacia sus manos unidas. — Pero no puedo decirle a nadie más esto, y necesitaba desahogarme.

—Hmp.

Su respuesta cortante la hizo reír, hasta que se detuvo al recordar un pequeño detalle que se le pasó: —Por cierto... no me ha dicho su nombre aún. —le recordó con voz pícara. — Yo aquí, contándole mis intimidades, y usted ni quisiera se ha dignado a darme su nombre.

Él no había sido consciente de eso aún, desde que ella entró a la habitación, su mente se había quedado en blanco por su inesperada presencia y luego no se había parado a pensar en sí mismo cuando tenía la dicha de tener a tan encantadora belleza frente suyo.

Se le había pasado completamente.

Con una ligera mueca de incomodidad, desvió su mirada y musitó por lo bajo: —Sesshomaru.

El rostro de Rin se transformó en fascinación. —Tiene un nombre precioso, muy moderno. —halagó maravillada y soltó una risa cuando él resopló ante el elogio. — Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un nombre originario de Japón ¿Usted no es de aquí, verdad?

El negó con la cabeza aún sin mirarla.

— ¿De dónde es? —curioseó. — ¿Hace cuánto que vive aquí en Japón?

Él no supo por qué razón o qué le sucedía dentro suyo con ella como para estar contestando las preguntas de una desconocida, pero para cuando fue consciente, se encontró Respondiendo: —Rusia. Estoy aquí desde hace un mes más o menos.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió ella sorprendida. — No puedo creerlo ¡Yo adoro Rusia! Sin embargo aún no sé nada del idioma ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Vino a trabajar? ¿A empezar una vida desde cero? ¿Está huyendo de algo o alguien? ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo?

Sesshomaru regresó su vista a ella con su semblante totalmente neutro y las cejas arqueadas. Cuánto más parecía entrar en confianza con él, más se le aflojaba la lengua, concluyó, encontrando algo cómica la escena.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. —señaló con obviedad. Ella encogió un hombro, no sintiéndose para nada ofendida. — Usted ya sabe mi nombre y apellido, donde vivo, quiénes son mis padres, sabe que tengo una hermana y acabo de compartir una migaja de mi vida al contarle sobre mi negativa a comprometerme con Kohaku Ishikawa. —dio un breve apretón a sus manos unidas. — Y, para terminar con mi discurso, quiero agregar que dentro de muy poco, cumpliré dieciocho años.

—Espléndido. —murmuró indiferente. — Ahora intuyo que querrás saber mi edad. —ella asintió de acuerdo con una sonrisa cómplice y las mejillas encendidas.

Así que tenía el tupé de sentirse avergonzada después de ser una preguntona tan confiada.

Era una hermosa descarada.

—Veinticinco. —habló antes de matarla con la intriga.

Una vez más, no puso qué lo motivaba a responder a sus preguntas con tanta naturalidad, era como si interactuaran de toda la vida, aunque ni con su hermano le era tan sencillo tratar y llevar una conversación. Lo único que entendía era que algo muy dentro suyo lo hacía sentirse confiado y extrañamente en paz con su presencia; lo que lo llevaba a relajarse y bajar la guardia, algo que jamás le había sucedido antes con nadie. Por lo general detestaba intercambiar palabras con cualquiera si no era para comunicar algo importante o urgente, pero la necesidad de responder a cada tontería que esa dulce criaturita decía, podía más con su tonto orgullo y se encontró extrañamente tranquilo al hacerlo.

Era todo una novedad y misterio.

—Vaya... imaginé que sería un poco más joven. —admitió ella, luego lo miró horrorizada al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que había soltado sin pensar y se apresuró a aclarar torpemente: — Dios mío, lo siento. No quise decir eso, no quise que sonara así. No le estoy diciendo que se ve viejo, por favor, no se ofenda. Usted no se ve para nada viejo, todo lo contrario, luce tan fresco y es muy guapo... ¡Oh, por Dios! No quise decir eso tampoco, perdóneme, no me crea una atrevida por favor.

Rin intentó quitar su mano de la de él y escapar lo más lejos posible fuera de su vista. Se sintió completamente abochornada al confesar sin querer lo guapo que lo encontraba, pero Sesshomaru se negó a dejarla ir y reafirmó su agarre en un apretón firme.

—No le des importancia. —comentó, sintiendo el ligero cosquilleo en la comisura de su boca por querer sonreír con arrogancia ante su accidental confesión de encontrarlo atractivo y por lo incomoda que se la veía gracias a eso.

Si tan solo se diera cuenta ella que el sentimiento era mutuo. Si tan solo fuera consciente de lo preciosa que era, lo hermosa que se veía al sonrojarse, cuán maravillosa encontraba su sonrisa y las confusas sensaciones que estaba comenzando a despertar en él en tan sólo los pocos minutos que llevaban solos en aquella habitación.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te diriges a mí con tanta formalidad. —concluyó el peliplata. — Me crees más mayor de lo que soy.

Rin negó rápidamente. —No, por supuesto que no. —lo observó preocupada. — Yo solo... no lo conozco, y usted no me ha dado la confianza de tutelarlo aún. No se pare a pensarlo demasiado, por favor. —añadió al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro. — Sólo es algo de mi educación, ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar así a los demás, no es nada de otro mundo para mí.

—Muy poco inusual.

—Supongo que sí. —rió brevemente, luego se recompuso y aclaró su garganta de repente mirándolo con cautela. — Me estaba por decir a qué se debe su acalorada visita a este hermoso país. —le recordó. — ¿Qué motivo podría llevar a un joven ruso cómo usted visitar tierras asiáticas?

La expresión de él se volvió fría en ese momento al recordar la realidad de los motivos por el cual se encontraba en el país: venganza contra Akira Ishikawa. Sintió una ligera furia envolverlo de sólo recordar al ser despreciable, y apretó la mano que no sostenía la de ella en un puño cuando contestó en tono sombrío: —Saldar cuentas.

Los ojos de Rin miraron sus manos y frunció el ceño. — ¿Saldar cuantas? —inquirió confusa. Se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos algo como eso. — ¿Con quién?

—Con un miserable, un ladrón. Un asesino mentiroso estafador. —el desprecio era evidente en su voz. — Un ser peligroso y corrupto. Todo el mundo debería cuidarse de él... usted también.

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. — ¿Yo? —cuestionó confusa. No tenía idea del porqué la incluía a ella. — No entiendo ¿Yo por qué?

Rin no tuvo oportunidad de recibir su respuesta, porque en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió de sorpresa y Bankotsu hizo presencia en la habitación, llevando a provocarle un susto de muerte al creer que podría haberse tratado de Kohaku.

El muchacho miro con intriga hacia ambos y no enmascaró su sorpresa al notar lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. —Perdón, yo... lo siento. —se disculpó con incomodidad, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos unidas íntimamente antes de desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otro punto de la habitación. — No sabía que seguías aquí, Rin. No se preocupen, los dejaré solos.

Rin se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Sesshomaru, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la manera en que él los había descubierto. —No, no, por favor. —se encaminó hacia él. — No se moleste, yo... ya me estaba yendo. Tengo que regresar con mi familia y necesito ver a mi hermana. —miró a Sesshomaru. — Descansa ¿Sí? Espero que te mejores pronto.

Una vez que Rin dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Bankotsu se apresuró hacia Sesshomaru, mirándolo con reproche. —Amigo ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —indagó seriamente. — Es la prometida de Kohaku Ishikawa, sobrino del imbécil de Akira Ishikawa ¿Tienes deseos de muerte? Porque es lo único que vas a conseguir si te metes con Rin.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a aclarar con disgusto: —No es su prometida. Ni siquiera es su novia, ellos no tienen nada.

— ¿Oh? ¿Ya estuviste averiguando su vida amorosa? —inquirió burlón. — Mira que eres rápido.

—Hmp. Yo no averigüé nada. —aclaró él indiferente. — A ella parece gustarle mucho hablar. Sería demasiado fácil sacarle información.

—Así que la vas a usar para saber de qué modos opera Ishikawa. —concluyó, tomando asiento en la silla junto a él. — No creo que te sirva de mucho; primero porque, como has aclarado, ellos no están juntos, y segundo; tengo la certeza de que la bonita de Rin no es consciente de nada que tenga que ver con la sucia y oscura vida de Akira y su sobrino. Ella, al igual que el resto de los demás, solo conocen una cara de la moneda.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?

—objetó con interés. — ¿De dónde sacas estás y todas las demás ideas que me has estado comentando últimamente?

Bankotsu echó un breve vistazo con cautela hacia la puerta, inquieto de qué alguien pudiese acercarse y oírlo. Luego de esperar unos segundos y no ver ni una sombra sospechosa a través de la cortina, regresó su atención a él. —Es una coincidencia que me estés preguntando eso ahora mismo, ya que recién acabo de cruzarme con la fuente de toda mi información sobre los Ishikawa: mi primo.

— ¿Tu primo? —bufó Sesshomaru.

Él asintió. —Sí, me encontré con él en los pasillos e intercambiamos algunas novedades, vino a visitar a alguien. Verás, esto no te lo conté desde un principio porque estaba esperando a que entráramos en un plano de más confianza; pero al ver lo empecinado que estás en destruir a ese tipo y todo el rencor que le guardas, creo que llegó el momento de que lo sepas. No te preocupes, no voy a presionarte para que me cuentes cuáles son tus razones. —se apresuró a aclarar. — Entiendo que aún no estés preparado para decírmelo, y lo entiendo, así que te contaré esto solo porque soy un buen amigo.

—Te escucho.

—Tengo a este primo, él es muy cercano a Akira y su familia. —empezó. — De hecho, es demasiado cercano, como que sabe absolutamente todo. Sabe sobre sus negocios, cómo opera, en qué porquerías está metido, conoce a sus socios y le ha tocado presenciar varios delitos llevados a cabo por Akira. Mi primo sabe todo tipo de cosas que te interesarían sobre él y te pondrían servir. Sabe de qué pie cojea, es uno de sus hombres de confianza y a ti esto te viene como anillo al dedo, porque él también desprecia a esa lacra Ishikawa y no hace más que desear verlo pudriéndose en una celda hasta el resto de sus días.

El interés picó inmediatamente el interior de Sesshomaru y se encontró asintiendo atento y con curiosidad. — ¿Quién es tu primo? —sentía como la sed de venganza corría por sus venas. — Dime más, todo lo que él te haya dicho. También dime cómo contactarlo.

Al parecer, había llegado el momento de finalmente contarle a alguien toda la verdad.

* * *

Rin iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su hermana, absorta en sus pensamientos y mirando con una sonrisa distraída hacia su mano donde Sesshomaru la había tenido agarrada momentos atrás,

cuando inesperadamente chocó contra un duro cuerpo. Tropezó torpemente ante el impacto y se aferró con ambas manos hacia la ropa de la persona.

—Cuidado. —anunció ésta y la sostuvo con fuertes brazos antes de que pudiese impactar su cara contra el duro piso. Rin reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Miroku, el prometido de su amiga Sango.

—Qué barbaridad, lo siento. —se disculpó avergonzada, acomodándose su vestido. — No lo vi, iba distraída.

—No te preocupes, Rin. —dijo él con una gentil sonrisa, arreglándose la chaqueta de su traje. — Yo tampoco te vi venir. Al parecer, ambos tenemos la cabeza en otra parte.

Ella sonrió y asintió. —Tal parece que así es ¿Qué hacía por aquí? —curioseó de repente.

—Oh, Acabamos de llegar hace un tiempo con Sango. Vinimos a ver cómo se encuentra tu hermana y al no verte por ningún lado, me ofrecí a buscarte. Sólo me distraje por unos minutos para hablar con un conocido que me encontré. —frunció el ceño y miro con curiosidad por encima del hombro de ella, luego la evaluó de pies a cabeza con sospecha. — ¿Pero tú dónde estabas? Me dijeron que tu madre y Kohaku también te están buscando.

—Ah... eh... estaba en... estaba afuera. —mintió con torpeza. — Sí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y... sólo salí un momento. Ya sabe cómo es, me sofocan los hospitales y todo este olor a lejía y antiséptico.

—Ya veo... —no demostró indicios de no haberle creído, sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron y pusieron en alerta a Rin: — Que raro que hayas podido salir por la dirección de pacientes en observación, ya que la guardia y la entrada quedan por el otro lado. Y los baños y la cafetería están en esa dirección. —se adelantó a aclarar y señaló al pasillo a su derecha cuando vio que ella abrió la boca para objetar. — Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, Rin. Tienes suerte que haya sido conmigo con quien te cruzaste, si fuese Kohaku o tu madre, estarías ahora en serios problemas. Sobre todo con tu madre que se veía más desesperada por encontrarte.

—Miroku, por favor. —musitó alarmada y lo miró suplicante. — No le diga de esto a mi madre, por favor, sí le pregunta, dígale que me encontró fuera. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho y no hemos cruzado tantas palabras antes como para ya tratarnos con confianza, pero se lo suplico, no quiero que mi madre arme un escándalo, conoce cómo puede llegar a ser y sabe que no la sacaré barata en este tema.

Él rió brevemente y negó con expresión burlona. —No te preocupes pequeña Rin. —estiró su brazo hacia ella y pellizcó gentilmente su mejilla antes de guardar ambas manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. — Sin embargo, creo que sería conveniente que me contaras en qué estás metida para saber de ante mano qué tipo de delito estoy encubriendo.

Ella rió, sintiéndose más relajada y agradecida con la esperanza de que pudiera confiar en él. —Bueno... un conocido mío tuvo un altercado y está en observación debido a sus heridas. Yo sólo estaba preocupada por él y se me pasó el tiempo.

— ¿Él? —remarcó con una mirada significativa. — Se trata de un hombre. Ya veo... así que estás viendo a un hombre a espaldas de Kohaku. Interesante.

—No, no lo tome así por favor. No es nada de eso. —Aclaró firmemente. — Apenas sé de él. Sólo estaba siendo gentil.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices... —encogió sus hombros. — Tu pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que seas más precavida la próxima vez al hacer algo indebido. No querrás matar del coraje a tu madre. —Rin asintió y él hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el pasillo tras suyo. — Creo que ya es momento de regresar con los demás, ya te has ausenciado demasiado.

Ella asintió una vez más en acuerdo y se encaminaron en silencio hacia el ala donde su hermana estaba internada descansando.

Nada más verlos llegar, su madre se puso en pie de donde había estado sentada y se dirigió hacia ella con el semblante furioso.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, eh? —exigió toscamente, agarrando su brazo y dándole una ligera sacudida. — Estuvimos buscándote como locos con tu prometido por toda la clínica ¿Cuento más piensas seguir humillándome?

—Mamá, no hagas de esto un escándalo, por favor. Estaba afuera, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire, me ahogo aquí dentro.

—Así que saliste a pasear afuera a las anchas mientras tu hermana aquí dentro lucha por su vida. —acusó indignada. — Encima tienes el tupé de decirlo como si nada ¡Ingrata, egoísta! Siempre pensando en ti antes que en los demás, mocosa insolente.

Rin se quitó de su agarre, sintiéndose sumamente ofendida por las estúpidas acusaciones de su madre. —No salí a pasear, salí a tomar aire nada más. —replicó con enojo. — No le permito que haga creer que no me importa Ami, todo lo contrario, si me fui y no insistí verla fue para no atormentarla y dejarla descansar tranquila. No como usted.

—Pero... ¡Pero qué dices niñata de cuarta! —levantó su mano en un amague de abofetearla, mas el golpe nunca llegó porque su padre se interpuso entre ellas y la agarró del brazo.

—Ya es suficiente, Alena. —demandó firmemente. — Déjala en paz, Ami ya está bien. No es necesario que montes uno de tus espectáculos para hacer sentir mal a Rin.

La mujer se zafó de su agarre y miró con desprecio hacia ambos. —Será mejor que pongas en su lugar a tiempo a esta maleducada. —advirtió en tono agrio. — O la próxima vez no estarás ahí para defenderla y se las verá muy negras conmigo.

—Alena, por favor te lo pido ¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo a la cafetería mientras hago el papeleo para llevar a Ami a casa y Rin ve a su hermana?

Eso atrajo la atención de Rin, y miro ansiosa a su padre. — ¿Ya puedo pasar a verla?

Él asintió con una sonrisa. — Acaba de despertar hace unos veinte minutos más o menos. —informó con alivio. — Ahora tu primo Hikari está con ella.

El rostro de Rin palideció de repente y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. — ¡¿Qué?! —soltó horrorizada y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana.

Entró al cuarto con desespero segundos después, encontrando a su primo parado cerca de la camilla de su hermana y con un cigarrillo encendido en su boca.

Ambos voltearon a mirarla al oírla entrar. Rin cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó furiosa hacia el hombre en la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandó disgustada. — Vete ahora mismo.

Él la miró con arrogancia y burla, y tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo en el suelo de la habitación y apagarlo de un pisotón con su lustrado zapato.

Se dirigió hacia ella y soltó el humo en su cara, sonriendo al notar la mueca de asco que el gesto le provocó. Tuvo la intención de tocarla, pero Rin lo detuvo a medio camino en un fuerte apretón de advertencia y señaló hacia la puerta con un gesto de su cabeza. —Sal de aquí de una vez por todas, Hikari. —masculló irritada.

Cuando hubo desaparecido del cuarto dejándolas solas, Rin se apresuró a correr las cortinas y abrir la ventana para que el aire entrase y saliera todo el humo y olor a ceniza que invadía el ambiente.

—Maldito bastardo. —maldijo por lo bajo, tomando asiento al borde de la cama donde se encontraba su hermana. Ami sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Ami, lo siento tanto. —se disculpó Rin, sintiendo lo angustia colmar su pecho. Le aterrada pensar siquiera lo que el enfermo de su primo podría llegar hacerle. No en ese momento, por supuesto, todos estaban a un paso de distancia, pero ya tenía una amenaza de él sobre poner su desagradable atención en Ami cualquier día de estos.

— Estaba en otro lado, perdón por tardar tanto en venir a verte. —le alejó de ella, ahuecando su cara entre sus manos. — ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo?

— ¿Hikari? —preguntó confusa. — No, solo me preguntó cómo me encontraba, luego se quedó viéndome hasta que tú entraste.

—Ah... —dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. — Bueno ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Puedes respirar bien? —ella asintió a todo y Rin sonrió con alivio. — Me diste un susto de muerte, a todos. Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Lo siento tanto por no estar apenas despertaste, es que pasó algo y se me fue el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo algo? —curioseó la jovencita. — ¿Algo bueno?

Rin desvió su mirada y la sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar en Sesshomaru. —Podría decirse que sí. —pero luego se puso sería nuevamente y tomó su mano. — Sin embargo, lo más importante ahora eres tú.

—Ya estoy bien, lo prometo. —murmuró suavemente. — Lo que me pasó solo fue un descuido mío, nadie tiene por qué sentirse culpable, menos tú, que sé que hubieras echo todo lo que estaba en tus manos para evitarlo. Tampoco te tortures por no venir más antes, en realidad, no quería ver a nadie, pero el doctor insistió en que papá y mamá estaban ansiosos por verme y no pude evitarlo.

Rin asintió en comprensión y se lanzó a abrazarla nuevamente, fue ahí cuando su padre hizo presencia en la habitación.

—Con permiso. —anunció alegremente. — Acabo de firmar el alta, así que la princesa ya tiene permitido regresar a su castillo.

Rin se separó de su hermana y se puso en pie con una enorme sonrisa para enfrentar a su padre. — ¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno.

—Así es. —coincidió. — Sin embargo, vendrán a chequearla una vez más para cerciorarse que siga estable y que no tenga ningún otro problema.

Ami lo miró alarmada. — ¿No me pondrán otra inyección más, verdad? —tocó su hombro derecho e hizo una ligera mueca con su boca al sentir un leve dolor agudo. — Ya tuve suficiente con una.

—No, creo que no. —rió su padre y le hizo señas a Rin para que lo siguiera, justo en el momento que el doctor entraba a la habitación junto a dos enfermeras.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó Rin a su padre, una vez que se encontraban fuera de la habitación.

—Te escucho.

—Por favor, te pido de antemano que no te enojes conmigo y no le digas nada a mamá sobre esto, jamás. —comenzó en tono de súplica.

Él lanzó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello negro con ligeros tonos de plata. —Tengo que evaluar la gravedad del asunto, así que no puedo prometerte nada.

—Está bien, verás... un... amigo mío, acaba de ser atendido de urgencia. Bueno, en realidad no es muy grave... ahora ya no de todos modos, pero sí lo era cuando acababa de llegar. Él está aquí ahora mismo, no lo querían atender porque... esta es una clínica privada y él... él no... —Al grano, Rin. —instó su padre, incomodándole su titubeo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no podía dejarlo así todo lastimado. —admitió con angustia. — Entonces exigí que lo atendieran de inmediato, porque no querían hacerlo al notar que él... él al parecer no tiene cómo pagar la consulta. —encogió sus hombros, de repente un punto blanco en el techo le resultó sumamente interesante; cualquier cosa antes que mirar a su padre. — Y eso. Entonces... yo quería saber... si tú... si tú puedes cubrir... el gasto. Por favor... señor.

— ¿Es este amigo tuyo uno de los muchachos con los que te reuniste la otra vez y por lo que tu madre hizo un escándalo?

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo, y al no ver enojo o despreció en su mirada, asintió confiada. — Sí. —Sesshomaru al parecer, era cercano a Bankotsu ya que habían aparecido juntos allí, así que técnicamente estaban relacionados. — Al parecer sí... digo; Sí.

Su padre suspiró una vez más, y luego de otros segundos de silencio que la tuvo al borde de la intriga, finalmente asintió. — Está bien. Si eso te hace feliz y te mantiene tranquila...

— ¡¿En serio?! —inquirió con una enorme sonrisa emocionada. — Por supuesto que sí, obvio que me hace feliz. —se lanzó a abrazarlo sintiéndose sumamente agradecida. — Eres el mejor.

—No hay problema. Ahora dame sus datos y vayamos a hacer el trámite.

* * *

Rin se dirigía tiempo después hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru, ansiosa por darle la noticia de que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse con el dinero de la consulta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ya no encontrarlo allí, ni a él ni a Bankotsu, solamente se hallaba un enfermero cambiando las sábanas de la camilla.

— ¿Y el paciente que estaba aquí? —preguntó extrañada.

—Se acaba de ir. —anunció el muchacho con desinterés. — Tal parece ser que ya se encontraba bien.

Su padre llegó junto a ella en ese momento y miró al interior de la habitación. — ¿Se acaba de marchar tu amigo?

—Así parece. —murmuró decepcionada.

* * *

—Deja de ser tan orgulloso y acepta mi ayuda. —exigió Bankotsu, cuando Sesshomaru apartó su mano de un manotazo en el momento que quiso sostenerlo para ayudarlo a bajar por unos escalones de la clínica. — Y usted. —exigió con desprecio hacia un enfermero que los acompañaba hacia la salida. — Pésimo servicio, pésimo. No sirven para nada en este maldito lugar.

—Lo siento señor, pero debe entender que necesitamos la habitación para otro paciente.

Él bufó tras la obvia mentira. —Sí, sí, por supuesto. Quinientas habitaciones libres en este edificio y justamente resulta que necesitan la nuestra. Váyase mejor a tallar la espalda de algún anciano ¿Quiere?

* * *

**_Tres días más tarde..._**

El auto de Kohaku se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante donde había decidido llevar a almorzar a Rin. Él apagó el motor y se apresuró a salir para abrirle la puerta a ella, luego de bloquearlas y encender la alarma, entrelazó su mano con la de ella y entraron al interior del lugar siendo inmediatamente recibidos por un maître, quien los condujo hacia una mesa situada en un lugar privilegiado cerca de una enorme ventana.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? —le preguntó Kohaku, al verla observando a su alrededor con sumo interés una vez que tomaron asiento.

Ella lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa complacida. —Sí, muy sencillo, me encanta.

—Bueno, me habías dicho que no te sentías cómoda en los lugares de lujo, y no entiendo por qué, si vives rodeado de ello.

—Precisamente por eso. —replicó, dejando su pequeño bolso de mano sobre la mesa. — En mi hogar no puedo evitarlo, pero fuera de él soy libre de decidir sobre qué quiero estar rodeada.

Él hizo una ligera mueca con su boca. —Hum, yo preferiría llevarte a comer platillos exóticos en un mejor lugar. —admitió con petulencia. — Pero como has aceptado finalmente mi invitación a salir, respeto tu decisión. Además, la dama elige.

Si tan sólo supiera que había aceptado salir a almorzar con él sólo porque su madre se había puesto insoportable e insistente con eso, y no porque en realidad ella lo aceptaba y deseaba pasar tiempo con él. Rin se contentaba con la idea de que, después de ese día, no aceptaría salir con él a ninguna otra parte por un largo, largo tiempo.

Así que sería conveniente para Kohaku que lo aprovechara como nunca, aunque no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de que eso sucedería.

Su madre se pondría furiosa, pero se lo merecía por organizar asuntos en nombre de ella como si su opinión no valiese ni un centavo.

—Me encanta aquí, Kohaku, gracias. —admitió, y en ese momento, un camarero se acercó hacia ellos para entregarles el menú.

Rin levantó su vista y sonrió con agradecimiento, luego casi se calló de espaldas al reconocer a Bankotsu como el camarero. Él también la miró sorprendido, quizás de verla en un lugar tan simple como ese para obtener su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué quieres de tomar? —preguntó Kohaku, absordo entre las páginas del menú. — Tendrá que ser algo sin alcohol ya que aún no cumples la mayoría de edad.

Rin aclaró su garganta y se obligó a mantener la compostura. Miró la lista de bebidas en su menú, pero su mente estaba en otra parte y sus ojos se desviaban a cada segundo hacia el muchacho al lado suyo.

Oyó a Kohaku murmurar un par de palabras, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención, hasta que finalmente él anunció: —Bien, entonces vino blanco será para mí. —cerró la cartilla y la entregó a Bankotsu sin molestarse en mirarlo. — ¿Ya te decidiste?

Ella barrió con su mirada la hoja una vez más, después asintió. —Si, uh... voy a querer jugo de piña, por favor. —pidió distraída.

Ni siquiera sabía si servían jugo de piña.

— ¿Y qué comerás? —inquirió Kohaku, mirándola con sospecha.

—Ah. —pasó las hojas del menú y ordenó lo primero que encontró en la lista, sin tener ni idea qué tipo de comida estaba a punto de provar.

Una vez que Bankotsu se retiró con la orden de ambos, Kohaku estiró su brazo a través de la mesa y posó su mano en la de ella. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti esperándote en tu casa. —anunció con un dege de emoción.

Ella enmascaró con una ligera sonrisa su incomodidad de ser tocada por él a la vista de todos. — ¿Oh? ¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Si te lo digo, ya no sería una sorpresa. —comenzó a acariciar suavemente el dorso de su mano con su dedo pulgar, poniéndose serio de repente. — Rin, no quiero ser reiterativo, pero en serio te vez tan hermosa el día de hoy.

Ella llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco acampanado y sin escote que le quedaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, convinandolo con finos tacones del mismo color. Había optado por dejar su cabello suelto y pintó sus labios de un rosa oscuro.

Sintió la enorme necesidad de rodar los ojos ante otro innecesario elogio, pero eso no se vería bien en ella, así que optó por sonreír y fingió estar avergonzada. —Gracias, Kohaku, tú también te vez muy guapo.

Bueno, eso por lo menos no era una mentira, él era bastante atractivo.

Él sonrió complacido y con la arrogancia desprendiéndo de su cuerpo. —Gracias. Estaba pensando de camino aquí que podríamos cenar en mi casa mañana, solos tú y yo.

— ¿Ya planeando hacer algo conmigo otra vez y sin consultarme? —sonó en broma, pero en verdad se sentía furiosa por dentro. Él era igual que su madre, siempre planeando situaciones que la incluirían sin preguntarle su opinión, solo dando por echo de que ella lo aprobaría. — ¿Estás tan seguro de que conseguirás una segunda cita conmigo?

— ¿Y por qué no? —contrapreguntó. — Ambos estamos solteros, ambos disfrutamos de la compañía del otro y hasta ahora estamos pasándolo muy bien ¿Verdad? Yo no veo ningún obstáculo que nos impida cenar juntos mañana.

—Si quieres volver a reunirte conmigo a solas, tendrás que ganartelo. —vio a lo lejos a Bankotsu dirigirse hacia ellos nuevamente.

—Lo haré, no dudes de ello. —contestó sumamente confiado.

Quiso apuñalarlo en el ojo con un tenedor por ser tan soberbio, pero para su decepcion, no tenía ninguno a mano aún, así que sólo se contentó con fulminarlo con la mirada cuando el bajó la vista hacia la pantalla de su celular.

Bankotsu dejó las copas con su bebidas sobre la mesa cuando llegó a ellos, y Rin aprovechó a tomar su cartera para fingir que estaba buscando algo mientras él hacia espacio en la mesa. De repente, tiró sus cosas al suelo con la intención de que él la ayudara a juntarlo y así tener un momento para hablar.

Él comprendió su intención inmediatamente, y se agachó a su lado al tiempo que ella se inclinaba en su asiento para recoger un labial.

— ¿Su amigo? —murmuró por lo bajo. — El del hospital.

—Está en su departamento. —masculló él en respuesta. — Se encuentra bien si eso es lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Dónde puedo ir a verlo?

Bankotsu le dijo la dirección y algunos detalles, luego le pasó sus pertenencias para que las guardara en la cartera nuevamente. Después de recibir un agradecimiento por parte de ella, anunció que iría a por sus platillos y se alejó hasta desaparecer por una puerta.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Kohaku, tomándola por sorpresa y causándole un susto de muerte.

Ella se obligó a mantenerse apacible para no levantar sus sospechas, entonces agarró la copa que contenía jugo y bebió un sorbo mientras pensaba en una excusa. —Nada. A él nada. —mintió, esforzándose por sonar despreocupada. — Sólo me decía a mí misma lo torpe que soy.

Él la observó medio desconfiado, pero Rin mantuvo su semblante aburrido, como si lo sucedido no valiese la pena replantearlo y sólo dejarlo pasar, por lo que él decidió creerle y solo asintió con entendimiento antes de llevarse su copa de vino a la boca.

* * *

Una vez que regresaron del restaurante y Kohaku estacionó fuera de su casa, Rin bajó del vehículo y se topó de sorpresa con un hermoso y elegante Bentley rojo cereza. El auto tenía pinta de ser de alta gama y estaba decorado con un enorme moño blanco en el techo.

Ella se volteó a verlo con la confusión escrita en todo su rostro. — ¿Y esto?

Kohaku se acercó hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. — ¿Recuerdas cuando anuncié en el restaurante que tenía una sorpresa para ti? —al ver que su semblante cambiaba de confusión a sorpresa, él asintió en confirmación para apartar las dudas que le quedaban. — Es para ti. Lo encargué desde hacia ya un mes. Sé que aún falta dos semanas para tu cumpleaños, pero quería ser el primero en darte tu regalo.

Rin no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado totalmente anonadada. Jamás se esperó recibir un regalo como ese por parte de él. Cuando Kohaku le anunció que tenía una sorpresa para ella, dedujo que se trataba de alguna joya como las veces anteriores, o que la llevaría a algún lugar a mostrarle algo, pero ni en sus más remotos sueños esperó recibir un auto de alta gama y más de su modelo y color favorito.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y miró maravillada al vehículo que, al parecer, ahora le pertenecía.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Kohaku. —dijo, cuando al fin le regresó la voz. — N-no se qué decir. Esto... esto es demasiado, no debiste molestarte.

—Para nada. —denegó con desinterés. — Sabes que puedo permitirme hacerte regalos de este tipo, y jamás será una molestia para mí. Quiero que tengas todo, siempre lo mejor, todo lo que te mereces.

—Estoy... estoy tan confundida. Me encanta, pero a la vez no quiero tenerlo. —sintió como le temblaban brevemente las manos, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó de lleno a abrazarlo. — Es tan hermoso, me encanta, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias.

Besó su mejilla y fue hacia su nuevo auto para poder observar más de cerca cada detalle y pasar sus manos por la brillante pintura.

—¡Ah! Así que ya viste tu regalo.

—comentó su madre cuando finalmente entró a la mansión media hora más tarde.

Ella medio sonrió y asintió. —Sí, Kohaku se pasó, el auto es un sueño sobre ruedas, algo que siempre deseé tener. Sin embargo... no creo que pueda aceptarlo. —admitió de repente con seriedad.

—Por favor, querida. —bufó su madre. — Cambia esa cara de sufrimiento ahora mismo. Kohaku se molestó en conseguir y pagar un auto para ti y tú vienes con el cuento de que lo vas a rechazar ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tonta y aceptar los regalos que te da la vida sin andar cuestionandolo todo?

—No lo sé... igual después veré qué decido con eso, ahora mismo tengo otras cosas que hacer. —dijo distraída y quiso que la tierra se la tragase cuando eso se le escapó de sus labios y atrajo la atención de su madre.

— ¿Qué cosas? —inquirió con sospecha la mujer, evaluandola detenidamente.

Contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: —Uh... tengo planes con Ami para renovar su guardarropa, pero me acordé que Kohaku me dijo que su hermana quería que la acompañara a una boutique para ir viendo su vestido de novia, así que lo de Ami lo dejaré para después también porque quisiera ayudar a Sango con lo suyo ¿Puedo ir?

—¿Ahora? —objetó su madre con un dege de disgusto.

Rin asintió. —Sí ¿Quién sabe? Por ahí algunos de esos vestidos despiertan mi atención y me traigo uno a casa. —endulzó su mentira a beneficio de su madre. — Puede que muy pronto se celebre una boda aquí en la familia.

En sus sueños.

—Bueno... si es tan urgente para esa muchachita, entonces s-sí, sería bueno que la acompañaras. Ve, ve. —instó. — No la hagas esperar.

Rin sonrió aliviada y se apresuró a salir de su casa.

Finalmente tenía una oportunidad para volver a ver a Sesshomaru nuevamente. Había estado tan preocupada por él en esos días, así que durante el almuerzo se la pasó pensando todo el rato en una estrategia para que su madre la dejara salir nuevamente e ir a visitarlo ahora que Bankotsu le había dado su dirección.

El destino había sido bueno con ella y le estaba dando una gran oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar y tampoco le daría importancia a las consecuencias que podrían resurgir de eso.

* * *

El taxi que se había atrevido a tomar por primera vez en su vida, la dejó frente a un viejo edificio de ladrillos de tres plantas situado en un barrio bajo de categoría humilde.

Había varios almacenes y otros departamentos de origen antiguo alrededor con sus pinturas descascaradas. Las calles eran estrechas y de empedrado, toda la urbanización estaba rodeada por muros construidos detrás de las viviendas. Los niños correteaban por todos lados mientras las personas y los autos pasaban a cada rato.

Su madre sufriría de una ataque si se enteraba que se encontraba en un lugar como ese.

Al final de la calle, en una esquina, había un grupo de muchachos con pintas sospechosas recostados sobre una pared con grafitis, éstos no habían quitado sus ojos de ella desde que se había bajado del vehículo; cosa que estaba comenzando a incomodarla.

Cuando uno de ellos le lanzó un beso, se armó de valor y decidió meterse al lugar de una vez por todas.

Unas altas puertas dobles en color rojo estaban abiertas de par en par, cuando Rin puso un pie dentro de la propiedad, alguien justamente salía en ese momento, llevando a que chocaran de improviso.

—¡Auch! —se quejó una voz femenina. — Fíjate por donde vas, estúpida.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —murmuró una disculpa hacia la muchacha, quien la barrió de pies a cabeza, y al notar su vestimenta, arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

Rin se llevó protectoramente su cartera blanca hacia su pecho y se apresuró a meterse de lleno en el complejo.

Después de subir por unos tramos de escaleras y revisar detenidamente los números incrustados en las puertas, finalmente encontró la habitación que estaba buscando. Dio unos ligeros golpes en las puertas y espero.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el mismísimo Sesshomaru atendió a su llamado. De solo verla allí, la sorpresa se reflejó en todo su rostro.

—Hola. —saludó ella gentilmente. Una leve y refrescante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. — Siento aparecer sin avisar... bueno... en realidad no tenía cómo.

—Rin... que sorpresa. —que sorpresa más agradable, pensó, evaluandola de pies a cabeza. Estaba bellísima tal y como la ultima vez que se vieron. — Serías la última persona en el mundo en quien pensaría que tocaría mi puerta en este momento.

Ella soltó una breve risa y comenzó a jugar distraidamente con el llavero del cierre de su cartera. —Sí, siento mucho ser atrevida, pero no podía quedarme sin saber cómo se encontraba. Me quedé muy preocupada por usted. Cuando fui a su habitación nuevamente, me dijeron que ya se había marchado. —levantó brevemente sus ojos hacia él. — Quería avisarle también que presenté una queja en la clínica, no pueden tratar así a cualquier persona, tienen el derecho como doctores a atender a cualquier paciente que se encuentre mal y necesite ayuda.

Él se abstenía de decir las siguientes palabras, pero ella había sido tan altruista con un simple extraño como él sin pararse a pensarlo siquiera, entonces se obligó a dejar su horrible orgullo de lado y dejó que las palabras se deslizaran de su boca con honestidad: —Gracias... supongo... por todo. No tenías por qué hacerlo. —le costó un poco decirlo, pero la hermosa y encantadora sonrisa con la que ella le recompensó, valió la pena el pequeño esfuerzo.

—No se preocupe, no fue nada. —contestó sincera.

En eso, un movimiento por encima del hombro de él atrajo su atención. Miró más fijamente y descubrió a Bankotsu recostado sobre una mesa. Él llevaba su camisa blanca desabrochada y lo que parecía ser el chaleco negro que había estado usando como uniforme de camarero, descansaba en el respaldo de una silla.

Pero no estaba sólo; había alguien más también allí, y cuando Rin lo reconoció, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y la novedad la abrumó.

—¿Miroku? —llamó incrédula.

Ambos hombres levantaron la cabeza hacia ella al oírla, y el recién nombrado se mostró sumamente incómodo.

Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y Rin se encaminó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Tal parecía ser que los había agarrado en medio de una acalorada conversación.

—¿Q-qué hace aquí? —inquirió ella.

Pero cuando Miroku abrió su boca con la intención de responderle, fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos en el pasillo como si alguien estuviese subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras.

No pasó mucho cuando un muchacho albino entró en la habitación, viéndose sumamente desesperado. —No van a creer quién acaba de llegar. —anunció con la voz ahogada en busca de aire. Cuando fue consciente de la presencia de Rin, parecía que fuese a desmayarse, pero de todas formas prosiguió: — Kohaku Ishikawa acaba de bajar de un auto con sus guardaespaldas y todo indica que se dirige hacia aquí.

Rin y Miroku se miraron alarmados, y ella anunció con desespero: —Dios mío ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No puede verme aquí con ustedes! Me meteré en grandes problemas.

Miroku se dirigió hacia una ventana que daba a la calle, Rin lo siguió detrás. Cuando corrieron un poco la cortina bordó, efectivamente vieron a Kohaku parado en el medio de la calle y observando con una mirada fría hacia el edificio.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Miroku, y volvió la cortina a su lugar. — Debe estar buscándole a mí, yo me encargo. —hizo una seña con la cabeza hacía alguien, y segundos después, Rin sintió que la tomaban de la mano.

Cuando se giró, Sesshomaru la instó a que lo siguiera y la condujo hacia una habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de sí luego de haber entrado.

—Nos quedaremos aquí por si decide entrar. —anunció, aún sin soltar su agarre de ella.

Rin lo miró angustiada. —Si se entera que estoy aquí, estoy muerta.

Él llevó una mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla delicadamente. —Tranquila. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. —prometió.

* * *


	6. Capítulo 5

* * *

Miroku se armó de valor y salió a la calle a recibir a Kohaku. No podía permitir que su cuñado entrara al "vecindario", si descubría que Rin se encontraba allí, se meterían en un enorme y serio problema.

Metió ambas manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y caminó hacia él de manera causal, tratando de verse despreocupado para no levantar sospechas. —Kohaku. —saludó gentilmente. — Que novedad verte por estos lados...

—Por ti no es por quien vine. —se adelantó a aclarar fríamente, luego miró con depreció por encima de su hombro a la construcción de ladrillo. — Vine a buscar a Rin.

Tras oír eso, el cuerpo de Miroku se sacudió en un leve estremesiento de alerta, pero se apresuró a enmascarar su inquietud con una risa ligera. —¿Rin? —cuestionó con disimulada extrañesa. — ¿Has venido a busca a Rin en las ruinas de este vecindario? ¿Y eso por qué?

Clavó una dura mirada en él, recordándole de manera indirecta que no le gustaba ser interrogado por nadie o que cuestionaran sus motivos. Mucho menos un simple peón como lo era Miroku para él, pero de todas formas se dispuso a aclarar: —Su madre me llamó. Al parecer Rin le dijo que iba a acompañar a mi hermana a una boutique para elegir un vestido de novia, pero ella no le creyó y sospecha que su hija se fue a otro lado... ¿Y adivina qué? Sango en estamos momentos se encuentra en su habitación estudiando y mi querida futura prometida, quién sabe dónde... —bufó y una sonrisa oscura adornó su rostro sorprendentemente segundos después. — No, yo sí sé. Tengo contactos ¿Sabes? En cada rincón de esta maldita ciudad, y ellos me han informado que mi novia se encuentra en esta pocilga. Si descubro que me estás mintiendo...

Llevó su mano al interior de su chaqueta sin quitar la escalofriante mirada que tenía puesta en él. Campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Miroku tras el gesto y su cuerpo se preparó física y mentalmente para un enfrentamiento si Kohaku decidía querer sacarle la verdad a punta de pistola o de cualquier otra manera forzosa...

Pero la adrenalina se desvaneció cuando todo lo que su cuñado consiguió fue un simple cigarrillo. Se lo llevó a la boca e hizo un gesto con su mano hacia uno de los esbirros que lo acompañaban, el hombre se acercó inmediatamente hacia él con un Zippo y encendió el cigarrillo.

Tomó una profunda calada y luego de dejar que el humo se deslizara de sus labios, prosiguió con voz gélida: —¿Y bien? ¿Has visto a Rin merodeando por aquí tú también tal y como mis contactos me lo han informado?

Miroku tragó saliva y se rascó la barbilla debido a la comezón que los nervios infringian en su cuerpo. Si vieron a Rin allí y le informaron a Kohaku y él creyó fuertemente en la fuente de esa información tanto como para presentarse en el lugar; entonces ahora sí que estaban en serios problemas...

De todas formas él trataría de persuadirlo tanto como pudiera.—Con el debido respeto, Kohaku. —llevó la palma de su mano hacia su pecho. — Es una estupidez lo que te acaban de informar.

El moreno levantó ambas cejas en intriga. —¿Oh?

* * *

Rin cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de aligerar la inquietud que generaban los nervios en su desastroso sistema. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho y podía escuchar la sangre zumbando en sus oídos.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al oír la suave voz de Sesshomaru a su lado. Su acento no hacia más que complementar a su atractivo.

Abrió sus ojos y posó su vista en él a su lado. Aún tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación con sus espaldas sobre la puerta. Rin pudo notar con suma facilidad lo extremadamente guapo que era de cerca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza tras su pregunta. —No puedo dejar que sepa que estoy aquí, no sabría qué decirle. —mordió brevemente su labio inferior, gesto que causó que él desviara su atención a su boca. — Además, debería dar demasiadas explicaciones del porqué estoy aquí.

—Viniste a verme porque estabas preocupada por mí ¿Esa no es una explicación?

No pudo evitar que una ligera risa se escapara de su boca ¿Era su imaginación o él estaba buscando hacerla reír para aligerar la tensión del trance en él que se encontraban?

Quizás también lo había dicho en serio. Tenía pinta de ser alguien sincero que no se andaba con rodeos.

—No le puedo decir eso. —respondió con un brillo burlón en sus ojos. — Se sentiría humillado.

—Hmp, es la verdad.

—Lo sé, pero decir la verdad será condenarme. —bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y le dio un leve apretón de reconocimiento. — Perdóneme por meterlo en esto. No debería haber venido. Yo... no lo pensé muy bien, sólo fue un impulso.

Él arqueó sus cejas. —¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

—No, por supuesto que no. —trató de sonar lo más sincera que podía ya que no estaba mintiendo. — Estoy tranquila al ver que se encuentra bien y... al volver a verlo nuevamente. Pero... si sabría que las consecuencias serían esto, me lo hubiera replanteado dos veces.

No supo porqué lo tranquilizó esa simple respuesta, porqué le importaba tener la aprobación de ella. Esa muchachita no debería significar nada para él, era una humana más del montón, una persona más en la tierra, un simple habitante más de esa ciudad maldecida. Ella no era nada más allá del glamour y riqueza que la envolvía... ,pero ahí se encontraba él; sin tener la más mínima idea del porqué ansiaba significar algo para esa niñita rica.

Sin saber el motivo de sus tontos insulsos, se encontró preguntándole de repente:—¿Por qué le das esperanzas si no quieres casarte con él?

Rin levantó su cabeza y lo miró confundida por tan repentina pregunta.

* * *

Kohaku dio una calada a su cigarrillo y observó con fría sospechas hacia Miroku. —¿Quieres decir que si reviso todo el interior de este edificio de mierda no voy a encontrar a mi novia entre todo ese basuraje e inmundicia?

—Tú mismo lo estás diciendo. —respondió Miroku algo más confiado al notar que comenzaba a dudar. — Basuraje e inmundicia ¿Qué haría una señorita en un lugar como este? Además, no está su chofer con el auto por ningún lado ¿Cómo vendría Rin hasta aquí? ¿En taxi? —bufó. — Suena ridículo el solo mencionarlo. Yo no sé qué te dijeron, pero la persona que te informó algo así estará drogada ¿Cómo rayos tu novia estará en un lugar así? La habrán confundido con otra señorita, a cada rato entran y salen muchachas de aquí.

Barrio su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. —Hump. —sonrió de manera arrogante. — ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes tanto? —luego entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha. — ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿Mi tío te mandó a hacer algún recado o trabajo? Mis condolencias para ti al tener que pasar tu tiempo en este muladar.

—Nada de eso. —negó Miroku. — Son asuntos personales. Sólo pasé a visitar a un viejo amigo. Me habrán visto aquí y se habrán confundido a otra muchacha por Rin, es por eso que creyeron firmemente que estaba aquí.

—Ya veo... —respondió de manera calculadora. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una ventana del segundo piso de la construcción donde inmediatamente dos cabezas se ocultaron tras una cortina al verlo.

* * *

—No le doy esperanzas. —respondió Rin a la pregunta de Sesshomaru. — En realidad, no tenía idea que se veía así. Yo sólo... no quiero ser descortez con él. Es un buen hombre conmigo y con mi familia. Quizás haya una o dos cosas que no me gusten o desapruebe de él, pero es sólo porque soy yo y es cosa mía. Pero sé que Kohaku es un buen hombre y hará muy feliz a la mujer con la que se case, ella será muy afortunada. Sólo... no creo que sea yo.

Se quedaron mirando intensamente por unos segundos, hasta que la curiosidad de Rin pudo más que su propio sentido: —¿Usted está casado? ¿Está comprometido? ¿Tiene novia?

Y quiso desmaryarse allí mismo por inmiscuirse en asuntos que no la consernían y por no poder controlar ninguna de sus emociones cuando estaba junto a él.

Inmediatamente se tapó la cara con su mano libre, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada consigo misma. —Lo siento, no tenía por qué preguntar semejante cosa. —se disculpó de manera torpe. — Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Siento ser tan atrevida.

Quiso liberar su otra mano de su agarre, pero Sesshomaru la sostuvo firmemente. —No. —contestó rotundamente él. — No estoy casado, no estoy comprometiendo y definitivamente no tengo novia. Sólo estaría con alguien por... amor.

Bueno, Inuyasha se estaría carcajeando como nunca si lo escuchara, sería la comidilla de su hermano cada vez que se enfrentaran. Se convertiría en el hazmerreír de los demás muchachos también por todo un año.

Segurísimo que se oyó asquerosamente cursi.

Faltaba más, ya se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

Era patético.

Rin separó sus dedos de la palma de su mano que tenía en su rostro y lo observó entre la abertura. —Yo también pienso lo mismo. —murmuró ella suavemente.

—¿Quieres casarte por amor? —inquirió él, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Sí... pero hay ocasiones que el amor viene con el tiempo... o eso me dijeron.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estarías dispuesta a casarte con ese pretendiente tuyo porque crees que podrías llegar a amarlo más tarde?

Rin lo miró asombrada. —No. —dejó escapar una suave risa. — Bueno... no lo sé. Estoy tan confundida con todo. Quiero enamorarme perdidamente primero y amar a mi novio antes de dar el sí. —sus mejillas se encendieron al notar lo ridícula que se hoyó, pero no le dio importancia porque era lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. — Eso sería precioso. Pero, si no llego a enamorarme nunca y ya no tenga opción, quizás él sería un buen partido para mí.

—encogió sus hombros. — Es bueno, cariñoso y me hace sentir protegida. Sería fácil de querer.

Sesshomaru lo observó con especulación. —¿Y de amar? —no supo porqué se oyó como acusación, pero de todas formas no se corrigió.

Rin sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago y una calidez recorrió su cuerpo al ver su intensa mirada dorada barrer su rostro y detenerse en sus labios. Fue consiente de que lo había estado haciendo desde que se encerraron en la habitación. Podía sentirlo también muy impaciente por oír su respuesta.

Carrazpeó y se removió algo incómoda en su lugar, de pronto la temperatura del ambiente parecía haber subido repentinamente y necesitaba un poco de distancia. —No deberíamos estar hablando de esto. —murmuró, jugando con el llavero de su bolsito.

—¿Te pongo incómoda? —finalmente dejó ir su mano y la pérdida lo dejó un poco decepcionado.

Por supuesto ella no tenía idea.

—La situación me pone incómoda. Kohaku afuera y yo hablando de compromiso con usted. —se arriesgó a mirarlo brevemente y notó que ahora estaba enfocado en su llavero de medialuna. — Además, no es importante. Lo importante aquí es que usted se encuentra bien después de lo mal que salió en la riña que tuvo el otro día.

—Tú también eres importante _krasavitsa_. Tú futuro, tu felicidad.

_Preciosa_

Ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro, y para él fue inevitable no compararla con un precioso ángel.

De pronto, un golpe sonó en la puerta y el picaporte bajo repetidas veces, rompiendo el momento y poniendo a ambos en alerta.

Sesshomaru se puso en pie y extendió su mano para que Rin la tomara, ayudándola a levantarse. Desbloqueó el seguro y Miroku no tardó en asomarse.

—Kohaku se acaba de ir. —anunció, viéndose sumamente aliviado.

Ambos voltearon a mirarse tras el anuncio y Rin sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en una a la cabeza de la mesa mientras observaba fijamente a Rin en el otro extremo frente a él, charlando y riendo con Bankotsu.

No había podido quitar sus ojos de ella desde que se habían sentado todos a comer, sólo veía atentamente sus acciones y reacciones, la alegría que se extendía por su cara lo mantuvo perdido y la comida que habían ordenado se le enfrió desde hace un tiempo.

Era una muchachita extremadamente preciosa, de eso no había duda, y él tuvo la dicha de tenerla tan cerca suyo hace tan solos un par de horas atrás.

Su largo cabello negro enmarcaba perfectamente su piel de porcelana y contrastaba con sus ojos marrones oscuros. Tenía las cejas bien definidas y sus pestañas eran tan largas como los de una muñeca, sus labios eran rosas, húmedos y provocadores y por alguna razón que aún no había logrado comprender, no había podido apartar su vista de ellos desde que ella se presentó allí. Su nariz pequeña y respingona le daba un ese toque infantil y único que portaba.

Su suave voz era melodiosa y hechisante. Juró que podía oírla hablar durante horas y no se cansaría.

El dulce tono de su hermosa risa invadió la habitación en ese instante, expandiéndose por su cabeza y su corazón, atravesándolo entero. Generando en su interior una tranquila sensación de bienestar.

Se veía tan fuera de lugar en ese ambiente, con su exquisita ropa elegante, su porte de glamour y esencia adinerada. Era como un brillante y pulido diamante entre sucio carbón.

Era evidente que no pertenecía a un lugar como ese. Ella debería estar en su mansión, cenando platillos exóticos con su familia rica, rodeada de sus lujos y comiendo en vajillas de porcelana mientras bebía fino champagne rosa, y no comiendo de un plato descartable del delivery como el que tenía frente suyo junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Como si sintiera su mirada, Rin levantó su vista de su comida y sonrió hacia él de manera brillante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su atención se desvío de un momento a otro hacia el albino a su lado cuando éste comenzó a hablarle.

Miroku, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Sesshomaru, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para que los demás no alcanzaran a oír lo que le estaba por advertir al peliplata: —No me gusta inmiscuirme en los asuntos de los demás. —empezó. — Mucho menos meterme en donde no me llaman, pero amigo, déjame darte un pequeño consejo que podría salvarte la vida: es mejor que te mantengas lo más alejado posible que puedas de la señorita Kimshiro. Creo que está demás darte las razones. Sé que sabes cómo es su estilo de vida, y más importante aún; la persona que la corteja y tiene toda su atención puesta en ella. Te vas a meter en serios, muy serios problemas si vas por ese camino. Los Ishikawa no soy personas con las que quieras jugar o meterte.

Sesshomaru dejó su vaso de cerveza a un lado y lo fulminó con una gélida mirada. —No vine a este país a perder mi tiempo en esas cosas. —se defendió bruscamente. — Y seguro que no necesito que nadie me diga de qué manera manejar mi vida. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y conozco mis prioridades mejor que nadie, y seguro que jugar con esa niñita rica no entra ni siquiera en mi lista de cosas en las que perder mi tiempo.

—Sólo fue una ligera llamada de atención. —respondió Miroku, y no se le pasó por alto el modo a la defensiva en que se había puesto el ruso. Al parecer había tocado un tema que ya se estaba poniendo sensible. — Rin está prohibida para cualquier otro que no sea Kohaku Ishikawa. Me has hablado de tu venganza en contra de esa familia esta tarde, y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con lo que pueda, pero también necesito que todos, principalmente tú, se enfoque cien por ciento en eso. Es un tema serio y delicado que requerirá de su tiempo; tiempo valioso que no puedes perder jugando con ella. Mírala, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Él apretó fuertemente su mano en un puño bajo la mesa, tentado con golpear algo.

A Miroku preferentemente.

El imbécil tenía razón en cada maldita palabra, pero aún así algo en su interior se negaba a oírlo y hacerle caso. —¿Por qué no le dices esto a ella? Fue quien se apareció en mi puerta esta tarde queriedo verme, en ningún momento me has escuchado llamarla .

—Por supuesto que se lo diré. —asintió decidido. — Todo eso sólo traerá problemas innecesarios, para ti tanto como para ella. Hoy nos salvamos por poco, Kohaku jamás se tiene que enterar, si es posible, de que siquiera existes, mucho menos que simpatizas con su prometida, sería como firmar nuestra propia acta de defunción.

—¿Entonces porqué no mejor lo llamas ahora y le dices que venga de una vez por todas por su preciada adquisición? —la rabia acompañaba a su voz. — No tendrá oportunidad de poner un pie aquí dentro antes de que una bala mía adorne su frente ¿Eso sería un gran golpe para Akira? ¿Cargarme a su preciado sobrino?

—Lo sería. —se sinceró Miroku. — Pero tú no vas hacer eso, no vas a matar a nadie.

—Hmp. —sonrió de manera cruel por primera vez en meses. — Tú no me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. —echo una breve mirada hacia Rin antes de ponerse de pie y anunciar: — Lleva a la princesita a su castillo.

Tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

El ruido hizo eco en todo el ambiente acallando la conversación de inmediato. Rin observó con suma preocupación hacia Miroku.

—¿Q-qué ocurrió? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Miroku suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración. —Sí, no te preocupes. —la tranquilizó con una débil sonrisa. — No es nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Se puso en pie e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada. —Hora de irnos. Tu familia debe estar muy preocupada por ti. Te llevaré a casa.

Rin asintió y lo siguió luego de despedirse de Bankotsu y Hakudoshi. Cuando pasó por la puerta del cuarto de Sesshomaru, sólo se quedó mirando la madera con una leve nostalgia por no poder despedirse personalmente de él.

* * *

Miroku estacionó su auto a unos metros del hogar de Rin y apagó el motor del vehículo. —Voy a tener que dejarte aquí. —anunció mirándo hacia en frente. — Si nos ven llegar juntos van a pensar cosas muy erróneas de nosotros.

—No se moleste, aquí está bien.

Un silencio invadió el interior del vehículo por unos segundos, hasta que Rin se atrevió a preguntar lo que le había estado inquietando desde que salieron de la casa del peliplata: —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué se enojó Sesshomaru?

—Sesshomaru no ha tenido un buen día. —suspiró Miroku. — Eso es todo. Se hallaba algo cansado e irritado.

— ¿Fue por mi culpa? —lo miró preocupada. — Tendría que serlo ¿No? Lo puse en todo ese aprieto con Kohaku. —un malestar se instaló en su pecho y la culpabilidad la abrumó. — Fui tan tonta... no debería haber ido.

Él resopló y estiró su brazo a través de la consola para tomar su mano en gesto de consuelo. Su angustia lo incomodaba. —No, por supuesto que no fue tu culpa.

En parte era verdad pues, Sesshomaru se puso así porque él le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de ella, y no por lo sucedido esa tarde con Rin. — Estaba exhausto, eso es todo. —prosiguió a tranquilizar. — Además, no tenía idea dónde se había metido su hermano durante todo el día con su otro amigo ¿Recuerdas que lo mencionó? Estaba preocupado por eso también. Tú no influenciaste en nada en su malhumor.

Ella asintió y sonrió levemente. —Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo. Sango será muy afortunada por ser tu esposa.

Miroku se estremeció y dejó ir su mano con una ligera mueca. —Sí... ahora eso... —la incomodidad fue evidente en su voz. — Nadie se tiene que enterar jamás la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. —advirtió en un murmullo. — Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Logré despistar a Kohaku con algo trivial hoy, pero él no puede saber de mis lazos con mi primo Bankotsu y los demás ¿Entendido?

Rin asintió rápidamente en acuerdo. —Lo sé. Mi madre me despellejará viva si llega a enterarse que yo también estuve allí. Y Kohaku... se volverá loco. No se preocupe, usted me encubrió esa vez en el hospital, ahora es mi turno de guardar su secreto. —estiró su abrazo hacia él y levantó su dedo meñique. — Confíe en mí, yo no diré nada, jamás.

Miroku miró hacia su delicada mano y sonrió al acercar la suya para entrelazar sus meñiques en una amistosa promesa.

—Tengo que entrar ahora. —anunció Rin, abriendo la puerta del auto. — Sólo espero que ya todos estén dormidos y no me oigan llegar.

Él asintió con una gentil sonrisa. —Ve, buenas noches y buena suerte.

—Buenas noches para ti también. —se despidió y corrió unos metros hasta llegar a los grandes portones de la mansión.

Una vez que sorteó todo el patio con éxito, abrió lentamente con suma precaución la puerta de entrada, cerrándola de igual manera tras de sí. Fue recibida por un extremo silencio en cada rincón de la casa. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas a excepción de la que provenía de la cocina.

Suspiró con alivio y caminó unos suaves pasos en dirección hacia la enorme escalera; cuando de repente, la lámpara proveniente del living a su lado derecho se prendió de imprevisto, llevándola a pegarse un susto de muerte.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y respiró con algo de dificultad al tiempo que su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente. La leve iluminación de la lámpara dejó ver a su madre sentada en uno de los sofás. Llevaba su salto de cama puesto, una taza de té en su mano y un semblante agrio en su rostro.

Dejando la porcelana sobre la mesita ratonera, la mujer se puso de pie y la evaluó despectivamente de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos marrones brillaron con desagrado. — ¿Dónde estabas? —demandó firmemente.

Rin sintió como su rostro palidecía. Tragó saliva, temerosa, y se quedó de piedra bajo la tosca mirada de su madre sin saber cómo más reaccionar.

* * *

—Sí, ella es increíble. —comentó Bankotsu refiriéndose a Rin, de quien estaban hablando con Hakudoshi.

En eso, su celular comenzó a sonar sobre su mesita de luz en la habitación que compartía con el albino. Lo tomó y sonrió con malicia al ver el nombre de Hiten en la pantalla.

—¡Hasta que por fin te dignas de llamar amigo! —la risa acompañaba a su voz. — Dime que aún estás con ese tonto de Inuyasha, su hermano está super cabreado con él por desaparecer durante todo el día. Dime que al menos estaba desperdiciando su tiempo con alguna muchacha. Oye, te vas a caer de espaldas cuando te cuente quién cenó con nosotros esta noche, es para... —Bankotsu... —el tono sombrío y apagado de su amigo al otro lado de la línea detuvo sus palabras y lo puso inmediatamente en alerta.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —se incorporó en la cama y la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro al escuchar con atención las frenéticas palabras de Hiten conforme iba contando el trágico suceso.

—Entiendo, amigo. —asintió aunque él no lo podía ver. — Dime en qué hospital están y nos dirigiremos para allá de inmediato.

Saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente mientras absorbía los últimos detalles. Colgó segundos después y tiró su celular sobre el colchón para ponerse sus zapatos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Hakudoshi, al notar su repentino cambio de humor.

—Necesito que cruces el pasillo y llames inmediatamente a Sesshomaru. —pidió con desespero. — Inuyasha está en el hospital. Tuvo una pelea con alguien en las calles y lo han herido gravemente.

El albino soltó de la cama y abrió sus ojos como platos. — ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Pero no se quedó para escuchar detalles, al segundo siguiente salió disparado del cuarto en busca del peliplata en el departamento de enfrente.

Bankotsu se pasó ambas manos por su rostro con frustración, luego dio un ligero puñetazo a la puerta de la habitación sin saber cómo quitar la furia que lo envolvió al reconocer el nombre de la persona que Hiten dijo que hirió a su amigo.

—¡Jodido imbécil! —maldijo antes de ir tras Hakudoshi.

* * *

— ¿Y? —inquirió fríamente la madre de Rin. — ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas dónde estabas?

Rin se lamió sus labios resecos y desvío su mirada hacia un cuadro en la habitación. —Estaba con Sango.

—¡No me mientas! —gritó de repente, provocando un ligero respingo a su cuerpo. — Ya hablé con Kohaku hace unas horas y me dijo que su hermana no estuvo durante ningún momento contigo.

—Está equivocado. —murmuró sin saber qué más decir.

—No me tomes por estúpida, mocosa mentirosa. —se acercó a ella y tomó bruscamente su ante brazo en un fuerte apretón. — Todo el día en la calle como una cualquiera, haciendo vaya saber qué cosa ¿Y si alguien te ve?

Rin quiso quitarse de su agarre, pero ella aplicó aún más presión. —Me estás haciendo doler el brazo.

—¡Hasta el alma te va a doler! —le dio un ligero sacudón. — Dime inmediatamente dónde demonios estabas Rin Kimshiro.

Ella levantó la cabeza y la observó fríamente. —Si te lo digo no te va a gustar. —soltó con ligero coraje.

—¡Ah! Encima te atreves a desafiarme.

Cuando levantó su mano para abofetearla, la puerta se abrió bruscamente de par en par y Hikari entró como un tornado tambaleándose.

Rin aprovechó la conmoción para soltarse del agarre su madre, pero la sangre en las ropas harapientas y desgarradas de su primo la mantuvieron estática en su lugar.

Hikari tenía golpes en su rostro, un corte en su mejilla, sangre en la esquina de su boca y por toda su mano derecha.

Rin se llevó una temblorosa mano a su boca. — ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó temerosa.

Si bien Hikari había llegado borracho y arrastrándose reiteradas veces, era la primera vez que aparecía en esas horribles pintas: todo ensangrentado y con la ropa rota.

Un estado miserable.

Él miró a ambas mujeres con desprecio y empujó a Rin cuando pasó por su lado de camino a las escaleras. —Quítate, puta. —manifestó con irritación y subió tambaleándose por las escaleras, aferrándose como podía al pasamano.

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire cuando su primo desapareció por el piso de arriba y se giró a mirar con horror a su madre.

Segundos después, se oyó el eco de la voz furiosa de su tío retumbar por toda la mansión: — ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que hiciste esta vez?!

—Mamá... —comenzó Rin con un hilo de voz, pero la mujer negó y señaló las escaleras. —Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo, Rin, y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene... ¡Ahora!

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Rin no perdió el tiempo y subió los escalones de dos en dos con la sangre helada corriendo por sus venas, hasta que se metió en un pasillo y se encerró en la seguridad de su habitación.

* * *

Cuando Sesshomaru y los demás llegaron al hospital que Hiten les había indicado, preguntaron en recepción y allí les confirmaron lo sucedido con Inuyasha.

Un enfermero los condujo hasta un pasillo, donde detrás de unas puertas dobles se encontraba la sala de cirugías donde el joven ruso estaba siendo atendiendo.

Hiten se puso inmediatamente en pie del banco en el que estaba sentado al verlos llegar.

—Finalmente están aquí. —anunció aliviado. Mechones de su cabello negro apuntaba hacia varias direcciones, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su remera blanca estaba manchada de sangre.

Sesshomaru se dirigió furioso hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de su desastrosa remera. — Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué demonios le sucedió a mi hermano y cómo es que terminó así _¡Demony!__Demonios_

Cuando se enojaba su acento era aún más marcado, notó Bankotsu y se apresuró a separarlos. —Muchachos, por favor, creo que no es el momento de pelearnos entre nosotros.

Sesshomaru fulminó con una mirada de muerte a Hiten y lo dejó ir bruscamente. Éste se tambaleó brevemente, tragó saliva nervioso y se acomodó sus ropas. —L-lo siento. —se disculpó temeroso. — Las cosas s-solo se salieron de control de-de un momento a otro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que demonios pasó? —exigió firmemente Bankotsu. — ¿Cómo es que su hermano terminó así? ¿Dónde diablos se fueron a meter?

El muchacho miró angustiado hacia cada uno de ellos, luego sorbió por la nariz y se dispuso a contestar: —Estuvimos toda la tarde dando vueltas por ahí, pasando el tiempo con algunos colegas del barrio y haciendo un par de recados para un amigo de mi madre. H-hasta que Inuyasha quería llevar a cabo algo por sí mismo y me pidió que lo acompañara a espiar a Akira y sus hombres.

—Y tú como el idiota que eres estuviste de acuerdo con esa locura. —acusó Bankotsu. — Aún sabiendo lo peligroso que es ese tipo y la gente con la que trabaja. A Ishikawa no se le escapa una, me sorprende que aún sabiendo en todo lo que está metido y la clase de alimaña que es, no te des cuenta y lo hayas alentado con esa locura.

—¡No pensé que las cosas terminarían así! —se defendió con exasperación. — Creí que sólo espiaríamos sus movimientos de lejos y estudiaríamos sus modos operandi para tener algo más de información sobre él. Juro que eso era todo lo que teníamos planeado hacer. —bajó su vista hacia sus manos temblorosas. — Pero luego... l-lo seguimos con el auto hasta el callejón del distrito de Shinjuku.

Hakudoshi bufó y negó con la cabeza. —Fueron exactamente a la guarida del león.

—Se metieron a la boca del lobo. —coincidió Bankotsu. — Sabes exactamente que ese lugar es propiedad de Akira, es como su reino. En cada rincón de ese distrito hay personas trabajando para él, cualquiera se daría cuenta que ustedes dos no eran más que simples "forasteros" era demasiado obvio que los iban a atacar ¡Cómo es que jodidamente no han pensado en eso!

—¡Es que sí lo pensamos! Y nos mantuvimos entre las sombras mientras lo veíamos hacer sus negocios. Estuvo hablando con un par de tipos por unos minutos, intercambiaron algunas cosas que no alcanzamos a ver muy bien, luego llegó un camión y unas chicas fueron trasladadas por una puerta trasera del cabaret de la cuadra. Akira entró al local después de eso y luego apareció Kohaku también. Lo esperamos durante una hora y como ya no salían decidimos marcharnos. Y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

— ¿Que sucedió exactamente? —exigió Sesshomaru, al borde de perder la cordura tras oír atentamente todo lo relacionado con Akira y su sucio negocio.

Hiten tomó una bocanada de aire. —Estábamos saliendo de Shinjuku cuando nos topamos cerca de un callejón a Hikari Kimshiro. Él estaba bebiendo y pasando el rato con algunos colegas de su asquerosa calaña, y nos vio. Se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a hacer preguntas a las cuales nos negamos a responder. Entonces influenciado por las drogas y el alcohol, empezó a insultarnos con su grupito de amigos patanes. —miró a Sesshomaru. — Inuyasha no lo tomó muy bien, decidió enfrentarlo y se enredaron en una pelea... yo intenté defenderlo, lo juro, pero los otros idiotas me lo impidieron, hasta que esa basura Kimshiro sacó una navaja y... todo sucedió tan rápido. Cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba tirado en el suelo en un lío desastroso de sangre y Hikari huyó con sus amigos como los perros cobardes que son.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, intentando encontrar si quiera un segundo para asimilar lo que había sucedido. Podía contar lo ocurrido tan fácilmente, pero aún no cabía en sí por lo que habían pasado junto a su amigo. Se sentía tan impotente y culpable. Nada más ser revisado por un médico, le habían anunciado que el corte no había sido tan grabe, eso era una buena noticia porque Inuyasha se iba a recuperar, pero no creyó que él fuese a recuperarse de lo que tuvo que presenciar y pasar junto a su colega.

Podría haber sido peor. Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz, y estaba seguro que lo perseguiría por un largo tiempo al igual que los hechos ocurridos recientemente.

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos hizo eco en el pasillo en ese momento, y quitó sus manos de su rostro para ver a Sesshomaru alejarse en grandes zancadas hacia alguna parte. La ventana de la habitación de al lado tenía un agujero del tamaño de un puño y los fragmentos de vidrio estaban esparcidos por el suelo junto con un par de gotas de sangre.

Bankotsu maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró tras de él.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió a la oscuridad de la noche, no logró dar ni cinco pasos antes de ser retenido del brazo por Bankotsu.

—Detente, amigo. —pidió amablemente. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sesshomaru se quitó bruscamente de su agarre y siguió caminando. —Voy a saldar cuentas con el imbécil que se metió con Inuyasha. —escupió decisivamente con rabia. — Voy a degollar a Hikari Kimshiro y de paso también a Akira Ishikawa. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Me voy a vengar.

—Sí, sólo no lo digas en voz alta porque son personas peligrosas. —miró hacia un par de enfermeras que estaban merodeando por ahí.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo con una fría expresión, aún más de lo que era habitual notó Bankotsu, y también lo entendía. —No, yo no voy a decir nada; lo haré. Voy a ajustar cuentas con esas dos alimañas.

Él asintió. —Lo sé, y créeme que te entiendo. Yo no sé aún qué sucedió en el pasado con ese tipo. No sé qué habrá echo contigo para despertar tu sed de venganza tanto como para que vinieras a buscarlo hasta aquí. No te voy a presionar para que me lo cuentes, todo a su tiempo. Pero necesito que seas paciente. No puedes ir ahora y presentarte frente a él. Con un tiro que te pega sin parpadear, estarás muerto, y así jamás tendrás tu venganza y todo lo que has echo hasta ahora será en vano. Así que te pido que seas lo más paciente que puedas.

—Lo que le sucedió a mi hermano ahora, es asunto de Hikari Kimshiro, de él también me voy a vengar. Va a arrepentirse hasta el último momento de lo que ha echo.

—Por supuesto. Y yo te ayudaré, porque Akira ha echo mal a todos. Pero tienes que ser precavido y no perder la cordura por las cosas que vayan a suceder a lo largo de este camino, porque no será fácil amigo mío, te has conseguido un gran y poderoso enemigo. La peor persona en todo Tokio.

—Pues yo seré aún más peor. —juró. — Voy a hacerlo trizas, a él y a todos los que lo rodean. Voy a buscar lo que más quiere y se lo arrebataré. Seré su peor pesadilla con él y su familia. Ese imbécil que tiene por sobrino... también será parte de mi furia. Por lo que dijo Hiten, parece ser la misma basura que su tío.

Bankotsu asintió. —Lo es, no lo dudes ni un segundo.

El angelical rostro de Rin vino a su mente en ese momento y una sensación extraña se asentó en su pecho, pero la apartó con enojo.. —A él también le quitaré lo que más quiere... todos van a pagar. Uno por uno.

—Así será. —coincidió el moreno. —Vamos, vayamos a ver cómo está tu hermano y buscaremos a una enfermera para que te revise esos cortes. —señaló sus nudillos sangrantes. — Llamaré a Miroku por segunda vez el día de hoy, el será de gran ayuda para lo que se nos viene.

* * *

—Mamá, no entiendo a qué hemos venido. —señaló Rin mientras iban saliendo del teatro esa mañana junto a su hermana luego de finalizar la obra que su madre había insistido ir a ver. —A ti nunca te gustó el teatro, siempre has dicho que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

—Bueno, nunca está de más salir a disfrutar en familia de vez de cuando ¿No? Además hace un día precioso. Sería una pecado desperdiciarlo.

Su voz era extrañamente gentil, reconoció Rin, al igual que su humor ese día.

Era alarmante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No estamos todos, falta papá. —señaló con obviedad. — Por cierto... ¿Dónde está? Hasta donde sabía no tenía que trabajar hoy ¿Por qué no vino con nosotras?

La mujer paró en seco y la miró con semblante duro. —Tu padre... tuvo que atender asuntos de último momento en la jurisdicción. —fue corto y al grano. — Pero se va a reunir con nosotras en el restaurante de siempre para el almuerzo.

Ella tragó saliva cuando imágenes de lo sucedido anoche con su primo invadieron su mente. —Es por lo de Hikari ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirándola fijamente. — Está vez se pasó y se metió en algo grande y papá lo está ayudando a resolver. Sé que es eso.

—¡Pero que barbaridades dices! —soltó escandalizada y continuó caminando. — No tiene nada que ver con esa estupidez de tu primo. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer en una jurisdicción, chiquita.

— ¿Qué pasó con Hikari? —curioseó su hermanita al oír la conversación. — ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—Nada que te incumba, chiquilina. —despistó la mujer, luego su buen humor aumentó al encontrarse con las personas que había esperado ver al finalizar la obra. —¡Ah! Finalmente.

Rin se detuvo en seco al encontrarse a Akira y toda su familia reunidos en la entrada del teatro. Bufó con disgusto al caer en cuenta rápidamente a lo que su madre se había referido con ir a almorzar a un restaurante luego de la función. Al parecer había organizado otra salida que la incluía sin consultarle.

Kohaku se acercó a ella cuando la vio y tomó su mano la alcanzarla, dejando un casto beso en sus nudillos. —Te ves hermosa el día de hoy. —dijo como saludo.

Ella sonrió, pero se habrá visto más como una mueca porque no se sentía con ánimos de fingir amabilidad ese día.

Todo lo que deseaba era saber cómo se encontraba Sesshomaru después de lo mal que pareció sentirse anoche.

Aún le dolía no haberse podido despedir de él personalmente. También le apenaba que la noche hubiera terminado así tras haber pasado una tarde estupenda después de lo sucedido con Kohaku.

—Rin ¿Me estás escuchando?

Volvió en sí y se enfocó nuevamente en él. — ¿Hum? —inquirió distraída.

—Te estaba preguntando si te parece bien que todos vayamos a almorzar. Tu madre lo planeó anoche y me imagino que no te lo habrá comentado sino hasta hace unos momentos.

No, no le parecía para nada una buena idea. No tenía ánimos de ir a almorzar con ellos ¿Pero qué importaba lo que ella quería o su opinión? De todas formas, siempre terminaría haciendo lo que los demás dictaban o preferían.

—Sí, no hay problema. —dijo sin más.

Kohaku sonrió satisfecho y entrelazó sus manos para guiarla hacia su tío y su madre. — ¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó a su tío, pero fue su hermana quien respondió con algo de berrinche: —Aún no, Miroku todavía no ha llegado. Le he estado marcando desde hoy, le he enviado textos diciéndole que se reúna aquí con nosotros para luego ir a comer pero no me ha respondido ni uno ni otro.

Él apretó su mandíbula con irritación y miró a su tío. — ¿Tenía algo que hacer? ¿Le has mandado a encargarse de algo?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y sus fríos ojos marrones parecieron oscurecerse. —Nada de nada. —contestó en todo gélido.

—Yo voto para que nos vayamos sin él. —sugirió Kagura, sonriendo con malicia.

Sango la fulminó con la mirada.—Claro, como no es tu prometido...

—Obvio no, mi prometido jamás me dejaría plantada.

—Primero consigue uno y ahí veremos.

Ella bufó con burla. —Por supuesto, porque él te lo propuso por su propia cuenta, y no porque mi padre lo haya obligado a... —¡Bueno, ya, suficiente! —ordenó Akira, y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraría.

En eso, un auto de alta gama se detuvo frente a la acera y Miroku salió de éste segundos después, viéndose algo estresado.

—Pero miren. —comentó Kohaku con tono irónico. — Cayó del cielo. Un poco más y te estaríamos esperando para la cena.

Ignoró las palabras de su cuñado y se dispuso a saludar a su prometida. —Lo siendo, lo siento Sango. —se disculpó gentilmente besando brevemente sus labios. — Estaba ocupado, tuve un imprevisto ¿Me perdí la obra?

Rin se puso en alerta al oír lo que dijo. —Perdón ¿Qué tipo de imprevisto? —preguntó preocupada.

Él la miró. —El hermano de un amigo mío... tuvo un accidente y ahora está en el hospital.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Está grabe? ¿Qué tipo de accidente sufrió?

—Rin, por favor. —le llamó la atención su madre. — No seas indiscreta ¿Qué te importa a ti los asuntos ajenos?

Kohaku carrazpeó para cortar con la charla y obtener la atención. —Bueno, en realidad es un tema que no nos incumbe a ninguno de nosotros. Ahora que ya todos estamos aquí, vayamos por favor a conseguir algo de comer.

—Sí, yo... —Miroku se llevó la mano al pecho en gesto de disculpa una vez más. — Me van a tener que disculpar, pero voy a tener que pasar. Tengo un enorme compromiso ahora mismo.

Sango lo miro decepcionada. —No ¿Cómo? Un compromiso ¿Qué compromiso?

—Ningún compromiso. —dijo Akira, y clavó su dura mirada en él, desafiándolo silenciosamente a llevarle la contraría. — Miroku, viene con nosotros.

Y Miroku no era ningún idiota y no estaba precisamente en sus planes morir ese día. Así que tomó la mano de Sango, se tragó su coraje y sonrió hacia ella de manera brillante. —Voy con ustedes, sí, por supuesto. —anunció finalmente.

* * *

Cuando entraron al elegante y lujoso restaurante tiempo después, Rin aprovechó que Kohaku y Akira fueron a charlar con el maître del lugar y se acercó sigilosamente a Miroku.

—Estaba hablando de Sesshomaru ¿Verdad? —soltó cuando estuvo al alcance de su oído. — ¿Acaso es ese hermano suyo que desapareció ayer el que está ahora en el hospital?

Él asintió y comenzó a correr las sillas cuando llegaron a una mesa para que tomaran asiento. —Así es. —murmuró frustrado. — Lo estaba ayudando con algunas cosas y tuve que dejarlo todo para venir a este almuerzo mediocre.

Ella observó por encima de los demás clientes del lugar cómo Kohaku y su tío desaparecían por una puerta al entrar en una habitación. Luego regresó su atención a él y preguntó decidida: — ¿En qué hospital está?

Miroku arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa, ya se imaginaba lo que ella estaba tramando hacer, y lo desaprobaba totalmente, pero de todas formas terminó dándole la información que quería.

Ella sonrió satisfecha antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente y anunciar a las demás: —Voy al toilet.

* * *

Nada más bajarse del taxi en su destino, Rin divisó a Sesshomaru a lo lejos, recostado por la blanca pared del edificio.

Se encaminó hacia él y al tenerlo a cierta distancia, lo primero que notó fue su mirada perdida, parecía estar a un millón de kilómetros de allí, y no a tan sólo metros de ella. Lo segundo fue las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, señal de que no había pegado un ojo aún.

Se sentía tan angustiada por él. Apenas había salido del hospital y ahora era su hermano al que le tocaba estar allí.

—Me enteré lo de su hermano. —comentó suavemente. — Lo siento muchísimo. Si se encuentra muy grabe, yo podría hacer que lo transfieran a un lugar mejor. Usted sólo dígame y yo hablaré con mi padre.

Él no contestó nada, de echo, ni siquiera dio señales de haberla oído o de ser consciente de su presencia. Sólo se quedó allí en silencio e inmóvil como una estatua, mirando un punto fijo a la distancia.

— ¿Me podría decir lo que le sucedió a su hermano? —preguntó amablemente. Sus dorados ojos apagados trajo profunda tristeza a su alma. — Miroku no me ha dicho nada mas allá de que sufrió un accidente. Pero no sé de qué tipo.

Y cuando él aún se negó a responderle, ella tomó coraje y levantó su mano lentamente en dirección a su rostro, pero no pudo siquiera rozarlo cuando él levantó la suya y la interceptó en un fuerte agarre.

—Vete. —ordenó en una oscura voz que la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿C-cómo? —preguntó extrañada con su repentino comportamiento.

—Lo que has escuchado. —anunció de igual manera. — Vete de aquí ahora mismo.

Dejó ir su brazo con ligero desprecio en el gesto.

Rin se alejó un poco de él mirándola sorprendida. —No entiendo. Yo no le he echo nada ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Es por lo de ayer?

— No, no es por lo de ayer. —dijo entre dientes. — Solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista ahora mismo. Quiero que te vayas y no regreses nunca si es posible.

Lo observó confundida, no tenía la menor idea del por qué se comportaba así hoy con ella. Bajó su vista hacia sus manos, sintiendo un leve molestia en su pecho. —Bueno... Si eso es lo que quiere yo... —Sí, eso es lo que quiero. —interrumpió él bruscamente. — Vete con tu prometido y casate. Casate con Kohaku Ishikawa y sé muy feliz. Tanto como puedas estando con alguien como él ¡Vete de una vez!

Ella inmediatamente le dio la espalda y se alejó de allí con el corazón en un puño, confundida y sin saber como reaccionar a lo que le había dicho. Estuvo tentada con mirar hacia tras, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo sabiendo que dolería aun más.

* * *

**Holiiiis. :)****Siento muchisimo haber tardado medio siglo en subir otro cap, pero es que estaba super ocupadísima con examenes finales de la escuela y pues, solo podia dedicarme a estudiar y no tenia tiempo para ninguna otra cosa :(.****Pero bueno, ahora ya finalmente me gradué y ya estoy de vacaciones por los proximos 2 meses y durante todo el año :D , así que podré continuar libremente con este descabellado fanfic.****Espero que el cap sea de su agrado, pueden dejar sus criticas y comentarios si gustan.****¡Felices fiestas! **


	7. Capítulo 6

* * *

Rin regresó tiempo después. Aún se encontraba demasiado confundida por lo que había sucedido. También algo herida y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

No entendía por qué todo se desmoronó tan gradualmente. Todo había estado yendo tan bien con Sesshomaru, y de repente él tomaba esa extraña actitud con ella, solo haciéndola a un lado sin más ni más ¿Qué había hecho o dicho ella que la llevó a recibir ese feo trato de su parte? Simplemente no lo entendía. Estaba totalmente decepcionada y se odiaba por eso porque él no debería significar nada para ella, tal como ella segurísimo que no significaba nada para él.

Al fin y al cabo apenas se conocían ¿Verdad? No eran más que puros extraños uno para el otro. No debería importarle en lo más mínimo.

Pero lo hacía. Por Dios que lo hacía.

Pero por sobre todo eso, no podía evitar sentirse lastimada. Lo tenía todo en su naturaleza frágil y sensible. Le había dolido más ser tratada de esa manera por él, a quien apenas conocía, que por su propia madre de quien venía aguantando sus destratos desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Entró al restaurante nuevamente con un semblante apacible ya que no podía dejar que los demás notaran su repentina actitud cabizbaja, empezarían hacer preguntas y ella no estaba con ánimos para lidiar un interrogatorio que sólo lograría echar sal a su herida.

Vio a inmediatamente Miroku junto a Kohaku y uno de los guardaespaldas parados en una esquina de la habitación. Aún desde la distancia en que se encontraban, Rin pudo notar la tensión envolver a los hombres, por lo que su instinto de alerta se activó y se apresuró hacia ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada cuando los alcanzó.

Miroku la miró brevemente con expresión calculadora, luego regresó su atención a su cuñado, pero no dijo nada.

—Pasa que, el día de ayer... —empezó Kohaku sin quitar su mirada amenazante de él. — Este señor se encontraba en un interesante y llamativo lugar que no lo había visto pisar antes en ninguna otra ocasión. Lugar que, muy coincidentemente, unos contactos míos me avisaron que tú también te encontrabas ¿Y adivina qué? —finalmente clavó su fría y oscura mirada en ella. — Tu madre me dijo ayer que tú le habías dicho que saldrías con mi hermana. Pero Sango no puso un pie en la calle sino hasta hoy... ¿Dónde estabas ayer?

La pregunta la tomó ligeramente por sorpresa, sus latidos se aceleraron y un ligero miedo la envolvió. Se abstuvo de manera firme a no mirar hacia Miroku, aunque deseaba hacerlo para tener alguna pista de si él ya la había delatado, pero eso sólo despertaría aún más las sospechas que parecía tener Kohaku.

— ¿Tengo que responder a eso? —preguntó a la defensiva una vez que encontró su voz. — Yo creo que sólo es asunto mío.

—No si involucras a mi hermana en tus mentiras. —acusó.

Rin se estremeció levemente ante su tono tosco y seco. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma y la trataba así.

—Bueno... yo... ya había zanjado este tema con mi madre. —murmuró evitando su mirada. — Terminé diciéndole la verdad: Ayer mentí para escaparme e ir al parque. Necesitaba tener un momento para mí misma, para pensar y estar en paz un rato. Sabía que ella no me permitiría ir si se lo pedía, por eso inventé lo de tu hermana. No lo hice con maldad, lo juro. Y tampoco pensé que te ofendería.

— ¿Pero estuviste fuera durante toda la tarde? —preguntó con incredulidad y su expresión en sospecha.

Encogió sus hombros. —Sólo aproveché la oportunidad. —Miró de ida y vuelta entre los dos. — Ahora, no sé qué tenga que ver yo con los asuntos de Miroku. No lo vi hasta ahora desde esa vez en la clínica.

Kohaku fulminó con la mirada hacia su cuñado. —Nada. —dijo, y ella notó la contracción de los músculos en su mandíbula, una evidencia más de lo irritado que se encontraba. — Claramente fue un mal entendido.

Miroku asintió. —Te lo dije, Kohaku. —le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro dando por finalizada la conversación para él y señaló hacia la mesa. — Si me disculpan, regresaré para ordenar mi almuerzo.

Se alejó de ellos y Kohaku enfocó su atención hacia su guardaespaldas, le hizo ligero gesto con la cabeza en señal de que se fuera y lo dejara solo con Rin. El hombre no tardó en captar su pedido y se alejó para unirse con su tío.

— ¿Tú saliste hace unos momentos? —le preguntó a ella una vez que estaban solos.

Rin tragó saliva y asintió nerviosa. No creyó que nadie a parte de Miroku la hubiera visto irse, trató de ser lo más cuidadosa posible al momento de escaparse pero tal parecía ser que había fallado miserablemente. —Salí a tomar un poco de aire, nada más. —respondió casualmente.

— ¿Y eso te tomó tanto tiempo?

Ella volvió a encoger sus hombros y agachó su cabeza mirando a sus sandalias. No entendía a qué venía todo ese interrogatorio por parte de él, ni que fuera de su incumbencia. Él no era su padre y mucho menos su novio como para andar controlándola.

Si ella fuese un poco más valiente y tuviese el suficiente coraje, seguro que se hubiese dado la vuelta desde un principio y se hubiese ido, dejándolo a él con su estúpido interrogatorio y hablando sólo. Poniéndolo en ridículo frente a todos los presentes en el restaurante.

Pero no podía simplemente hacer eso por mucho que lo deseara. Su madre la castigaría durante días por tomar ese maleducado e inaudito comportamiento. Su padre, cuando se enterara, estaría decepcionado por su mala educación la cual se esforzó mucho a lo largo de los años por evitar en ella pagando a una institutriz y metiéndola a las mejores escuelas del país donde le inculcaron nada más que una firme disciplina propias y de una buena señorita de alcurnia, como para que ella ahora se viniera a mostrar así ante Kohaku en público.

Todo eso sólo la haría sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya estaba.

Kohaku observó a su alrededor hacia las demás personas en sus mesas comiendo a gusto y charlando. Algunos evitaban su mirada, sabia decisión, mientras que otros de vez en cuando desviaban su atención hacia él con cautela. Miró a Miroku que los estaba observando atentamente desde su lugar en la mesa con una copa de vino en su mano, antes de acercarse un poco a ella. — Escúchame algo, Rin. —dijo con una suave advertencia de repente.— Hay dos cosas que no me fallan: mi olfato y mi instinto, y eso me dicen que aquí hay algo que no está bien.

No era bueno si él empezaba a sospechar sobre algo.

Aun así ella no cedió ante la ligera presión. —Simplemente salí a tomar aire. —se defendió una vez más. — No pensé que fuera un delito.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres asmática o tienes algún otro problema respiratorio que siempre sales a tomar aire? —soltó bruscamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa acusación en su voz que ella no entendía, pero que sin duda la molestaba.

—Sólo quería respirar un poco, Kohaku. —lo miró enojada. — Hay demasiada gente aquí, me asfixio.

Él la observó detenidamente como si bajo su dura mirada ella confesaría todas sus mentiras. Casi podía oír los engranajes en su cabeza dando vueltas y trabajando. Abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo y seguir con la discusión, pero pareció pensarlo mejor a último minuto y sólo asintió dejándolo ir.

—Está bien. —aceptó con resignación y señaló con su barbilla hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su madre y los demás. — Ve a sentarte, yo enseguida voy.

Ella apretó su mano en un puño detrás de su espalda, tratando de no perder su paciencia frente al público. Deseaba gritarle que no recibía órdenes de él, y menos después de sus acusaciones y de la odiosa manera en que la trató, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que no quería montar un escándalo frente a todos y avergonzar a sus familias, por lo que no le quedó más salida que tragarse su enojo y asentir antes de dirigirse hacia su lugar.

Corrió su silla de la mesa con brusquedad una vez que alcanzó a los demás y se sentó con un resoplido de irritación entre su madre y Miroku.

Él al verla en ese estado, se estiró un poco hacia ella. — ¿Cuál es es problema? —murmuró, aunque ya se hacía una idea. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Kohaku. —escupió ella sin dudar. — Se cree que es mi dueño, que tiene derecho a controlarme a mí y a mis andanzas. No sé quién le ha dado el maldito derecho. Creo que no le quedó bien en claro que me rehúso a que me controle como si fuera de su propiedad cuando rechacé su oferta de matrimonio la primera vez.

Él dejó escapar una breve risa. La encontraba todo un personaje cuando estaba enojada. —Bueno, en su defensa, déjame decirte que ya está en su naturaleza ser controlador con todo y con todos. No es nada contra ti.

— ¿Ah sí? —estiró su brazo y alcanzó una copa de vino. Bebió un sorbo sintiendo como una ligera quemazón se escurría por su garganta hasta la boca de su estómago. — Pues yo no me voy a dejar controlar como los demás, tengo mi orgullo ¿Sabes? Yo no seré una más de sus empleados.

—Puedo darlo por hecho. —sonrió amablemente. Tal parecía ser que bajo toda esa elegancia pulida de niña buena y obediente se escondía una mujercita retadora y con carácter, observó impresionado Miroku. Pensó que Kohaku se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando lo descubriera.

—Rin. —llamó su atención su madre luego de haber estado sumergida en una conversación con Sango. — Tardaste tanto en tu ida al baño que Kagura tuvo que ordenar el almuerzo por ti.

La susodicha clavó una maliciosa mirada carmín en ella. —Pedí una ensalada de fideos soba. Bajo en grasa, por supuesto. —dijo de manera burlona, observando su busto y brazos. — Bien te vendría a ti comenzar a alimentarte de manera sana y ligera.

¿Acaso estaba insinuando ella que se veía gorda?

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió Rin con disgusto arqueando sus cejas. — Para tu información tengo el peso ideal. No estoy ni gorda, ni flaca.

Ella bufó. —Sí, por supuesto. Dile eso a un ciego.

Rin apretó fuertemente sus puños y estaba a punto de decirle que no era de su incumbencia su vida alimentaria ni su masa corporal, pero su madre interrumpió en ese momento su enfrentamiento con un carraspeo. —Mejor dejemos ese insignificante tema para otro momento. —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Me parece excelente. —coincidió Miroku, no aprobando la fea actitud de Kagura.

Rin fulminó con su mirada a Kagura, luego prestó su atención brevemente a Sango que se puso en pie y anunció: —Voy a buscar a mi hermano.

—Después me vas a explicar qué es todo ese misterio tuyo. —murmuró repentinamente su madre al inclinarse sobre ella.

— ¿Qué misterio? —preguntó, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pan de la canasta que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Se preguntó si inconscientemente su lado rebelde le estaba diciendo a Kagura que se fuera a la mierda con su ensalada dietética al comenzar a comer trigo. — No hay ningún misterio.

—Por supuesto que hay misterio, no me tomes por estúpida. —desafío la mujer y alejó la canasta del alcance de ella cuando amenazó con tomar otro trozo de pan. — Me vas a explicar todo cuando lleguemos a casa. —advirtió sin molestarse en mirarla mientras pasaba una mano por su brillante y lacio cabello castaño, el cual lo tenía cortado hasta los hombros. — Seguramente tiene que ver con tu escapada misteriosa de ayer.

Rin tragó con dificultad un trago de vino ¿Era tan obvio para todos sus dos últimas andanzas? ¿Es que no podía pasar desapercibida por tan sólo unos momentos? Kohaku también sospecha de algo y no dudaba ni por un segundo que él la hubiese presionado a decir la verdad si ellos no se encontraran allí a la vista y oído de todos. Tendría que ser más precavida la próxima vez.

Aunque después de lo sucedido con Sesshomaru hace un rato, dudaba que hubiera una próxima vez.

Ese pensamiento quemó en su pecho y agrió más aún su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Por qué no apareció papá aún? —decidió cambiar de tema. — Es por Hikari ¿Verdad? Sé que es por lo de él, y papá está arreglando su desastre como tantas veces ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Por qué llegó cubierto de sangre anoche?

—Shhh, cállate ¿Quieres? —exigió su madre mirando alarmada hacia las mesas cercanas. — Deja de pensar estupideces. Ya te dije que tu padre está en la jurisdicción ocupado con asuntos serios e importantes, nada que incluya al mamarracho de tu primo.

En eso, los ojos de Rin se desviaron hacia las puertas francesas por donde había desaparecido Kohaku momentos atrás, y lo divizó a través de un vidrio adherido a la madera, charlando y riendo con una hermosa muchacha con abundante cabello rojizo y piel de porcelana.

— ¿Qué hace Kohaku con esa chica? —señaló a su madre, y un confuso disgusto se asentó en la boca de su estómago cuando la pelirroja estiró su brazo y la posó en la mejilla de él. — ¿Por qué está con ella?

— ¿Qué te importa si está con alguien? —preguntó seriamente. — ¿No era que no te gustaba, que no querías casarte con él?

—Sí, pero se supone que sólo le gusto yo, que está interesado sólo en mí. O eso me lo dice y demuestra. No lo hacía con alguien más.

Y menos tan atractiva como logró ver que era la pelirroja desde la distancia en la que estaban.

—Mejor que esté con alguna otra muchacha mientras, así no te toca ni un pelo. —comentó su madre tomando un trago de vino. — Hasta el día de la boda por lo menos...

Rin la miró de repente y arrugó su nariz con disgusto.

* * *

—Oye... Sesshomaru. —lo llamó Bankotsu al encontrarlo fuera del hospital. — Acaba de aparecer el doctor. Dijo que Inuyasha ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y ya lo han puesto en una habitación para que descanse. Podemos pasar a verlo durante unos minutos... igual está dormido por la anestesia así que no creo que logre despertar hasta dentro de unas horas.

Sesshomaru no se encontraba con ánimos de hablar con nadie, así que sólo pasó de él y se metió dentro del hospital sin siquiera mirarlo.

Bankotsu no se extrañó por el comportamiento distante del peliplata. A pesar de que ya estaba en la naturaleza del ruso ser así, él sabía exactamente la razón que había intensificado su comportamiento ese día llevándolo a estar aún más frío y distante.

La dulce jovencita Rin.

Él había oído inevitablemente el repentino carácter que tomó con ella tiempo atrás y las duras palabras con las que la había alejado. También sabía a qué se debía su decisión pues, durante la cena de anoche, recordó oír a medias las advertencias de su primo Miroku hacia él sobre mantenerse alejado de Rin para evitar problemas innecesarios.

Estaba de acuerdo con su primo en el tema y todo lo que le había dicho, también comprendía indudablemente la dura decisión de alejar a Rin de sus vidas por el bien de ambos "bandos", pero aun así no pudo evitar el malestar que sentía en su corazón al pensar lo herida que debía estar ella al recibir ese tipo de trato sin tener idea si quiera del porqué. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le estaban haciendo un favor al hacerla un lado, la estaban ayudando, y de alguna manera, protegiéndola también.

Era una difícil decisión, pero era la correcta, y en ninguna parte estaba escrito que hacer lo correcto necesariamente te haría feliz.

Suspiró profundamente y sintió lástima por la joven. Ella no había sido más que buena y generosa con ellos en todo momento. Se notaba que era una persona increíble, bondadosa y demasiado buena para su propio bien. No hacía más que exudar felicidad y armonía para todo aquel que se le cruzaba. Su aspecto era todo alegría y vida.

Lástima que no era consiente de toda la maldad que la rodeaba. En gran parte por lo menos. Algún día cuando se diera cuenta, a Kohaku no le gustaría estar presente para ver el golpe que recibiría al abrirse sus ojos y ver cómo se desmoronaba el cuento de hadas en el que vivía sumergida.

Negó con la cabeza y dejó esos tormentosos pensamientos de lado. Decidió regresar dentro minutos más tarde luego de terminar un cigarrillo. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos cómo se encontraba su amigo Inuyasha. Su bienestar era prioridad en esos momentos, ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para preocuparse por lo demás.

El olor a lejía y medicina en el ambiente inundó sus sentidos una vez más cuando entró y al llegar al pasillo de la habitación en la que estaba Inuyasha, se encontró con Hakudoshi y Hiten discutiendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Algo que yo necesite saber? —preguntó a ambos refiriéndose a su duro intercambio de palabras.

Ellos voltearon a verlo y fue Hakudoshi quien negó con semblante apacible inmediatamente. Se enfocó una vez más hacia Hiten con lo que Bankotsu interpretó era una mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse y tomar asiento en una de las sillas adheridas a una pared. —Sesshomaru entró hace unos minutos a ver Inuyasha. —anunció. — Es un milagro que no haya sido tan grave la herida.

—Lo es. —coincidió Bankotsu tomando asiento a su lado mientras observaba la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo. — Sin embargo, eso no quita la gravedad del asunto. Sesshomaru quiere tomar represalias, quiere devolverle el golpe a esa lacra de Hikari.

—Me parece una idea excelente.

—A mí también. Pero ahora está demasiado cegado por la furia y es capaz de ir y asesinar a Hikari con sus propias manos en cualquier momento sin siquiera parpadear, y eso no lo podemos permitir.

Hakudoshi bufó y negó. No dudaba ni por un segundo que el ruso lo haría y se encontró ansioso con la idea de que pronto pasara. —No me parece una idea descabellada.

—Sabes que no es posible. —le recordó su amigo. — La mierdilla de Hikari Kimshiro es intocable hasta para la ley, imagínate ¿Crees que Sesshomaru o ninguno de nosotros sufrirá fuertes consecuencias por intentar meternos con él? Sino mira lo que le pasó a Inuyasha al intentar defenderse. Su gente nos haría cavar nuestras propias tumbas.

—Dudo siquiera que nos metan en tumbas. —dijo Hiten uniéndose a la conversación luego de escuchar. — Eso sería demasiado amable para ellos. Probablemente llenen nuestros pantalones con rocas pesadas y nos tiren al río Arakawa.

Hakudoshi asintió. —O quemen nuestros cuerpos.

—O disuelvan nuestras partes en baldes de ácido luego de habernos cortado en pedacitos. —añadió Bankotsu con un ligero estremecimiento lo cual sus amigos le siguieron.

Hakudoshi casi tuvo arcadas de sólo imaginárselo. — Mierda. —siseó con una mueca de asco. — ¿Qué bastardo enfermo y psicópata hace algo así?

—Kohaku. —dijeron Bankotsu y Hiten a la vez al unísono, sin siquiera inmutarse.

La sorpresa lo abrumó. — ¿Qué demonios? —soltó anonadado. Todos ellos sabían en lo que estaban metidos Kohaku con su despreciable tío, las cosas que hacían y de las que eran capaces, pero de sólo pensar a Kohaku llevando a cabo una asquerosa y perturbadora aberración como esa, supo que eso lo ponía en un plano más oscuro y sádico de donde él le tenía.

Tendría pesadillas esa noche, lamentó.

Bankotsu asintió. —Sé cómo te sientes y lo que estás pensando. —comprendió al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro del albino. — Así también nos quedamos nosotros cuando Miroku nos lo contó.

—Imagínate cómo habrá estado él que lo tuvo que presenciar con sus propios ojos. —añadió Hiten.

Bankotsu encogió sus hombros. —Es un tipo fuerte. De alguna manera está como preparado para presenciar ese tipo de cosas y más.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sesshomaru salió al pasillo, llevando a que se pusieran inmediatamente en pie.

Bankotsu se acercó a él viéndose preocupado. — ¿Cómo está Inuyasha?

—Está dormido. —soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio. — No pude hablar con él.

No tenía más que decir, por lo les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hacia la salida, alejándose de ellos con la necesidad de seguir estando sólo y en paz con sus tormentosos pensamientos. Tenía que idear un plan en contra del sujeto que se metió con su hermano. Tenía que vengarlo, necesitaba devolver el golpe de alguna forma. No había otra salida, no importara cuánto lo llevaría. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacerse o jamás estaría en paz consigo mismo.

Ya llevaba en Tokio un mes y no había hecho más que espiar a Akira entre las sombras y agregar más información basura a su expediente. Sabía que lo que tenía planeado desde que estaba en Rusia llevaría su tiempo, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido acercarse de ninguna manera a él. No había logrado hacer ni un sólo pequeño movimiento que lo afectara mínimamente, y, en la situación en la que se encontraba, sabía muy bien que cada segundo de tiempo valía.

Eso no hacía más que despertar su furia porque uno de sus enfermos aliados había logrado dar su primer golpe contra él sin siquiera saberlo al meterse con Inuyasha.

El tiempo sólo se iba acabando con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía que pensar profundamente alguna manera, alguna forma de dar un primer golpe a Akira. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo que había sucedido porque ese fue el golpe que le trajo nuevamente a tierra luego de haber tenido su cabeza en las nubes debido a cierta personita.

Miroku había resultado tener razón con lo que le había dicho. Reflexionó sobre eso durante toda la noche y había dejado muy en claro su decisión cuando ahuyentó a Rin esa mañana.

De alguna extraña manera no se sintió bien consigo mismo al hacerlo, pero era lo mejor. Ayer debía haber salido a buscar a su hermano y no pasado el tiempo con ella en el departamento. Se había distraído, había bajado su guardia y por culpa de eso Inuyasha casi no vivía para contarlo. No podía permitirse una distracción como esa otra vez, y si Rin estaba al rededor suyo, seguro que algo sucedería de nuevo porque ella bloqueaba la noción en su mente y no podía permitirse pensar y enfocarse en nada más que ella.

Así de rápido ya lo había hecho caer. Era patético.

—Sé lo que estás pensado. —oyó a Bankotsu a su espalda, pero no se molestó en voltearse a verlo. — Créeme... has tomado una sabia decisión al apartarla. Es mejor así. Estar involucrado con Rin sería problemas extras. Problemas con p mayúscula. —lo sintió posicionarse a su lado izquierdo. — Ahora es tiempo de enfocarnos en su despreciable primo Hikari.

* * *

Akira Ishikawa caminó hasta el pequeño bar que tenía en una esquina de su lujoso despacho. Repasó con suma concentración cada bebida que tenía a su disposición antes de optar por su clásico y carísimo whisky importado de Escocia. Tomó la botella por el cuello y vertió una cantidad considerable del líquido ámbar en su vaso Rock glass favorito, el cual tenía forma de calavera. Tapó la botella y bebió un gran sorbo, haciendo una ligera mueca de satisfacción ante la calidad del sabor. Valía cada centavo que depositaba en él.

Con el vaso en mano, se giró para enfrentar a los hombres que se encontraban reunidos aquella tarde con él en la intimidad de su despacho y regresó para tomar asiento en su lugar tras su escritorio negro de caoba.

Paseó una serena mirada por cada hombre que tenía enfrente de él, hasta que sus ojos marrones se clavaron en una persona en cuestión, la que los había llevado a agruparse allí esa tarde cuando tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse.

Tomó un sorbo más de su bebida antes de dejar la calavera de vidrio sobre un posavasos de plata. Era sumamente estricto con la limpieza y el orden de su hogar, y uno de sus fetiches era tener su preciado escritorio libre de manchas tanto como fuera posible, y sabía que había logrado su cometido cuando su rostro se reflejaba con claridad en la pulida madera tanto como si estuviera viéndose en un espejo.

Acomodó un mechón de su oscuro cabello que caía en su amplia frente y regresó su vista hacia cierta persona que parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Bueno, era por su estúpida culpa por quien había tenido que convocar esa ridícula reunión, por lo que tendría que aguantarse hasta que él le diera la orden de que podía marcharse.

Imbécil.

—Eres un idiota. —soltó claro y firme sin más rodeos.

Hikari, quien tenía la vista puesta en el encerado piso de madera oscura, bufó y negó con irritación sin molestarse en levantar su cabeza. No le importaba una mierda lo que había echo esa noche y por eso no lo veía la necesidad de armar una convocatoria para tal nimiedad, pero sin embargo allí estaba gracias a las estúpidas órdenes de su padre quien le fue con el chisme a Akira y a los demás de lo que había echo.

El hombre lo seguía tratando como si fuese un niño que necesitaba un regaño o ser disciplinado. Era por eso que a veces no sentía ni un remordimiento al odiar al cretino de su padre, seguía inmiscuyendose en su vida y en sus asuntos como si tuviera el maldito derecho.

Dejó de tener autoridad para él desde que permitió que su madre huyera con otro tipo años atrás sin siquiera hacer nada.

—No veo la maldita razón por la que tengamos que darle tanta importancia a la estupidez que hice anoche. —su mano se levantó hacia su rostro, pasando su pulgar por el pequeño corte que tenía en su ceja izquierda, la cual picó como ligera señal de lo sucedido. — Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que realmente sucedió. Tampoco es como si me importara en lo más mínimo.

Akira se estiró sobre el escritorio y tomo uno de sus habanos, lo encendió con un Zippo y se lo llevó a la boca aspirando suavemente. Regresó su atención hacia Hikari, una mirada calculadora reflejaba sus fríos pensamientos hacia el muchacho. — Dijiste que tampoco recuerdas a la persona a la que heríste en cuestión. —le recordó sus palabras dichas cuando se apareció. Hikari asintió en afirmación. — ¿Tienes idea el problema que eso podría ocasionar?

Su voz se mantuvo serena en todo momento, lo que lo enfurecía porque era como si estuviese tratando con un adolescente rebelde que se había metido en problemas por conducir ebrio o hubiese armado algún alboroto en el colegio, y, para Hikari, él estaba lejos de ser un adolescente cualquiera. Se calificaba a sí mismo (y por buenas razones) como un hombre. Y como el hombre que era, merecía ser tratado como tal.

Aunque no era un hombre hecho todavía para el mundo oscuro que implicaba la Yakuza y donde a él le importaba tanto orgullosamente llegar a ser reconocido como uno, sin embargo eso no quitaba la ley de la naturaleza.

—Acabo de enviar a dos de mis hombres a recorrer cada estación de policía y comisaría en la ciudad. —continuó cuando él no respondió a su pregunta. — Si alguien ha decidido levantar una denuncia contra ti por tu estúpida agresión, sabremos el paredero del sujeto.

—Envíe hace unos momentos a Miroku a revisar las clínicas, centros de salud y hospitales. —añadió Kohaku, caminando sigilosamente hacia su tío y apoyando su peso en el largo respaldo de su silla. — Tiene la orden de apoderarse de cada registro y buscar el nombre y los detalles de los pacientes que ingresaron anoche o en las últimas horas. La persona que haya sido internada por una herida de navaja, esa tiene que ser la que estamos buscando.

— ¿Por qué le estamos dando tanta importancia a esto? ¿A quién carajos le importa si herí a un miserable tipo? Si lo encontramos, yo mismo me encargaré de poner el filo de mi cuchillo esta vez en su garganta y acabaré con él antes de que le vaya con cuentos a las autoridades o a la prensa.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de que le den tantas vueltas a un simple asunto. No es como si alguno de ellos jamás hayan pasado por algo similar, habían estado involucrados en asuntos muchísimo peores y ninguno de ellos había echado un segundo vistazo a eso o se habían parado a pensar si quiera.

Era fácil, hacías el trabajo sucio y luego continuabas tranquilamente con tu vida.

Akira apartó con un ligero movimiento de su mano el espeso humo que lo rodeaba y que ya había invadido parte de la habitación. Dejó el cigarro sobre un cenicero y descansó su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla, apoyando su talón izquierdo sobre su rodilla derecha y juntando las yemas de sus dedos formando un triángulo con el gesto. — ¿Así de idiota has resultado ser? —inquirió seriamente, arqueando sus espesas cejas marrones. Miró brevemente hacia Keitaro (padre de Hikari), sentado en un sillón de la habitación y se compadeció silenciosamente por el hombre por lo imbécil y retardado que le había salido su único hijo varón.

Que desperdicio.

Tomó una profunda respiración y regresó su atención al muchacho. Esto le estaba llevando más tiempo del que tenía previsto y eso estaba comenzando a enfadarlo, porque perder el tiempo significaba también perder dinero. — Ahora me debes dinero ¿Sabes? —dijo, y todos los hombres allí presentes notaron el ligero cambio que tomó su voz y el semblante duro que se asentó en su rostro. — Cada minuto que estoy perdiendo aquí contigo, lo estoy perdiendo en dinero ¿Te has puesto a pens...? No, cierto, tú no piensas... ¿Has notado si quiera mínimamente que si este tipo con el que te has metido no llega a aparecer en los registros de las comisarías o en los hospitales, o si nadie reclamó por su paradero en las últimas horas, significa que puede llegar a tratarse de algún aliado o socio mío?

—No creo qu... —la réplica murió en sus labios cuando Akira se inclinó de improviso hacia él y pegó un fuerte manotazo al escritorio, provocado una fuerte sacudida a su cuerpo debido al susto. — ¡¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo otra persona ajena a mí o a mis negocios en Shinjuku?! ¡Me he reunido con varios socios el día de ayer en mi burdel, y si resulta ser que tú, maldito ebrio drogadicto, has atacado o asesinado a uno de mis socios o si resulta ser que ese sujeto era alguien que trabajaba para alguno de ellos; lo verían como un llamado de guerra contra ellos iniciado por mí! ¿Entiendes eso pedazo de basura infeliz? Nadie ajeno anda merodeando por mis calles, jamás, por lo tanto, ahora no me queda más que intuir que te has metido con uno de mis aliados.

—Si es así, de ahora en adelanto debemos estar preparados en todo momento y hay que ser bien precavidos. —anunció Tadashi. — No sé sabe en qué instante pueden llegar a tomar represalias contra cualquiera de nosotros.

Varios de los hombres allí asintieron en acuerdo.

—Sin embargo, no nos apresuremos. —comentó Kohaku de manera despreocupada. — Esperemos a ver qué averiguaron Miroku y los demás. Con la información que recolectemos de ellos definiremos todo y pensaremos qué hacer y las decisiones que tomar.

Akira regresó a su lugar y maldijo en ruso; un hábito del que no se había podido despegar desde que se adherió a él hacía tantos años, no importaba las veces que había luchado consigo mismo y procurado por enterrar la maldita costumbre, siempre le nacía nuevamente como un recordatorio de su molesto y sombrío pasado.

En realidad, ahora eso era lo último en sus preocupaciones, estaba más alertado por lo que podría llegar a suceder en el ámbito de sus negocios gracias al imbécil que tenía frente suyo.

— Espera... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó la molesta voz de Hikari.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —no se molestó en mirarlo.

En realidad, para ese entonces, ya no soportaba verlo. Deseaba aplastarlo como una cucaracha por, (aunque no oficialmente aún), futuramente arruinar una parte de su preciado negocio.

—El idioma que has usado, el que usas de vez en cuando... Ruso ¿Verdad? —se oía algo ansioso y las palabras se le trababan gracias a eso. — E-el tipo de anoche, al-al que me enfrenté, que peleamos ¡Recuerdo que dijo algo similar! O al menos t-tenía acento ¡No! Sé que dijo cosas en Ruso ¡Lo recuerdo claramente!

Las expresiones en los rostro de todos eran incrédulas y algunos se animaron a susurrar brevemente entre ellos.

Akira se obligó y posó su dura mirada nuevamente en él. Su ceño se profundizó mientras los engranajes comenzaban a girar en su cabeza tras esa novedosa y algo alarmante información. La rojiza cicatriz que nacía en su pómulo izquierdo y terminaba en el costado de su mentón, pareció contraerse junto al leve estremecimiento que acompañó a su cuerpo. O eso notó Hikari.

Parecía ser que lo que había dicho logró captar su atención por una extraña razón y ahora estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida.

—No me jodas. —se burló Kohaku. — ¿No recuerdas ninguna descripción importante del sujeto al que apuñalaste, ni siquiera te acordabas mucho de haberlo echo, pero ahora mágicamente recuerdas que habló y en el "idioma" en el que supuestamente lo hizo? —soltó una leve carcajada. — Vamos, Hikari, amigo, te encontrabas borracho como una cuba y drogado hasta los huesos ¿Quién dice que no sólo te lo has imaginado sino que tu estúpido cerebro drogadicto te dio la impreción de que estaba hablando otro idioma? La otra vez tú te encontrabas tan ebrio también que empezaste a decir cosas ininteligibles para el oído humano.

Inmediatamente todos en la habitación rieron.

Hikari apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando no perder su mierda y albalanzarse sobre su amigo, quien lo dejó en ridículo con la única información útil que tenía.

—Tiene razón. —se oyó a Akira decir finalmente entre las risas de los hombres. — ¿Qué demonios haría un ruso en mi territorio? No son más que divagaciones. Saquen a esta escoria adicta de mi vista ahora mismo. —ordenó a dos de sus esbirros, los cuales no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron a Hikari de sus brazos y lo arrastraron fuera del despacho entre sus protestas y negativas.

—Hablaré con él más tarde cuando se tranquilice. —comentó Kohaku caminando hacia el bar con la intención de servirse un trago.

Su tío asintió y tomó su vaso de whisky de su escritorio antes de ponerse en pie y posar una breve mirada significativa en Tadashi, luego en los demás. —Caballeros. —dijo a sus hombres. —siento que esta reunión haya resultado ser inútil y una completa pérdida de tiempo. Los mantendré al tanto una vez que reciba la información de mis demás hombres o cualquier otra novedad que me resulte novedosa. Pueden retirarse ahora a encargarse de sus asuntos. Tadashi, tú no.

Su amigo inmediatamente volvió a hundirse en el sillón que había estado ocupando.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Akira se quitó la chaqueta de su elegante traje negro, el cual era habitual vestir en él, y posó la prenda en el respaldo de su asiento. Dobló las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta sus codos, dejando a la vista los innumerables tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su amigo y socio de mayor confianza.

—Te extrañamos hoy en el almuerzo. —fue lo primero que dijo al tomar asiento en el sofá a su derecha. Bebió un trago del líquido ámbar sin quitar su mirada penetrante de él. — Todos juntos, con tu esposa y tus preciosas hijas, compartiendo una comida en él restaurante... por un momento me sentí parte de una gran familia.

Kohaku sonrió con semblante malicioso, imaginándose hacia dónde se dirigía la intención de su tío al comenzar aquella conversación y poniéndose sumamente satisfecho con eso. Le entregó un vaso de whisky a Tadashi antes de sentarse junto a Akira.

—Todo era perfecto. —continuó el hombre con su voz serena. — Hasta que noté el comportamiento desinteresado de tu hija y las formas tan descaradas en que ignoraba a mi sobrino aquí presente, como si no valiera la pena un segundo vistazo y ni un segundo de su preciado tiempo. Eso no debería suceder, no para este entonces si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tadashi tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida tratando de apaciguar la inquietud que apareció en su cuerpo por la mención de Rin. Intuyó a qué quería llegar su amigo al traer a colación ese asunto y comenzó a ponerse intranquilo porque había esperado poder alargar la situación tanto como podía, pero su sexto sentido le advirtió en ese momento que ya no quedaba tiempo y había llegado la hora de cumplir con su parte aunque eso no le gustara.

Se reacomodó en su lugar antes de centrarse en el sombrío semblante de Akira y trató de sonar lo más serio y firme que pudo. —Lo sé. —concordó con él. — Sé claramente cuál es mi parte en todo esto. Me disculpo en nombre de mi querida hija, no debieron tomarlo tan a pecho, Rin quizás sólo no se sentía de humor hoy. Su madre me contó en los problemas que se metió ayer y tal vez ella sólo... —Es que no es sólo lo de hoy. —lo interrumpió Akira, comenzando a hartarse de ese tema. Siempre era lo mismo. — Rin no demuestra tener un sólo interés en mi sobrino y a mí está situación ya me está comenzando a agotar. Se está volviendo una molesta piedra en mi zapato. Un problema... y a los problemas es mejor cortarlos de raíz antes de que pase a peores ¿Comprendes? —dijo en una dura advertencia.

Tadashi se mordió fuertemente la lengua, absteniéndose de decir lo que en realidad quería pero que solamente lograría hundirlo y meterlo en problemas, por lo que sólo terminó asintiendo.

—Teníamos un trato Tadashi. —le recordó. Las arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos y frente en su redondo y blanquecino rostro se volvían más pronunciadas cuando estaba irritado. — Yo movía mis influencias y te ayudaba a convertirte en el exitoso juez de la corte suprema que eres ahora, y tú entregabas a tu preciosa hija como esposa para mi sobrino. Gran parte de todas las riquezas, el estatus de tu familia y el posicionamiento en la alta sociedad que poseen; fue gracias a mí. —sonrió con orgullo hacia sí mismo. — Y sí, no hemos fijado una edad o fecha exacta en que Rin debía ser entregada a Kohaku, pero ella pronto cumplirá dieciocho años y ya lo ha rechasado varias veces. Eso jamás debió haber sucedido. El tiempo y mi paciencia se están agotando, así que será mejor que le señales firmemente de una vez a tu mimada hija el lugar que le corresponde... o tendré que hacerlo yo si te parece mejor.

—No, eso no será necesario. —se apresuró a decir antes de que la idea se le hiciera atractiva y quisiera intimidar a Rin de alguna manera. No podría permitirlo. — Yo hablaré con ella, sé que le haré entrar en razón. Ella es fácil de persuadir, no te preocupes Akira, juro por mi honor que lo tendré resuelto muy pronto.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada. —Confiaré en tu palabra, sólo porque jamás me has fallado antes con asuntos más serios e importantes.

—Mi compromiso con Rin también es importante. —objetó Kohaku. — Demasiado. Es lo único que deseo por sobre cualquier otra cosa en este maldito planeta, y juro lo voy a conseguir cueste lo que me cueste.

Akira lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa y asintió. — Por supuesto que sí, sobrino. El día de mañana cuando te conviertas en un hombre de negocios con mayor éxito en todo el país, necesitarás estar acompañado de una hermosa mujer a la que presumir al público. Sólo lo más exquisito que el dinero puede comprar ¿Y qué más hermosa y delicada que tu futura esposa?

Él sonrió encantado y emocionado con la idea.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta del despacho, segundos después, la joven criada rubia asomó su cabeza.

—Disculpe usted la interrupción, señor Akira. —dijo suavemente sin atreverse a mirarlos. — Pero hay una señorita aquí que desea ver al señor Kohaku. Dice que es urgente.

El rostro de Kohaku se iluminó, ya haciéndose una idea de quién se trataba y se puso inmediatamente en pie con la intención de ir a recibirla.

—Dile que enseguida estoy con ella. —ordenó y la joven hizo una leve reverencia hacia los hombres antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —preguntó su tío con una sonrisa burlona al ver el semblante ansioso y pícaro del joven.

—Nada importante, tío. —descartó con desinterés, pero su voz denotaba todo lo contrario. — Sólo asuntos de la universidad con una compañera mía. Si me disculpan, yo me retiro.

No esperó a la aprobación de su tío y fue a recibir a su invitada al vestíbulo. Ella estaba observando un cuadro colgado en la pared del recibidor antes de que su cabeza con esa abundante melena rojiza se girara hacia él.

—Kohaku. —sus profundos ojos verdes parecieron impresionados de verlo tan pronto como pidió verlo. — No creía que aceptarías verme a estas horas.

— ¿Y por qué no, Ayumi? —inquirió él, barriendo su mirada por su exquisito cuerpo el cual su diminuto vestido rojo no hacia nada por ocultar. — ¿Acaso no habíamos quedado en eso hoy en el restaurante?

Ella sonrió satisfecha por la atención de él y asintió. —Por puesto.

—Vamos. —hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia las escaleras tras suyo. — Hablaremos con más tranquilidad en la intimidad de mi habitación.

Ella lo siguió encantada por las escaleras, luego por un largo pasillo hasta que se metieron a una enorme habitación con paredes grises. Kohaku puso el seguro a la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro y se giró para enfrentarla con las manos puestas en sus bolsillos mientras la observaba mirar a su alrededor completamente maravillada con lo que la rodeaba.

—Tienes una casa impresionante. —elogió.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé. —reconoció con orgullo. Dio unos cautelosos pasos hacia ella. — Pero no has venido para que hablemos de mi hogar ¿Verdad? —Le recordó.

Ella dejó escapar una breve risita y asintió. — ¿Has hablado con tu tío sobre lo de hoy? —preguntó entrando de lleno a la razón por la que se había aparecido allí. — Necesito trabajar allí, Kohaku, oí que la paga es muy buena, por no decir excelente. Sé que tengo el porte perfecto para hacerlo, no te decepcionaré, ni a tu tío.

Él volvió a barrer su exquisito cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Demonios. Por supuesto que tenía el porte suficiente (y necesario) para trabajar en el burdel de su tío.

—Bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él aún, preciosa. Estuvimos ocupados con otras cosas, pero sé que no será de ningún inconveniente tenerte con nosotros en el negocio. Por mí ya estás dentro.

Ella soltó un pequeño chillido de felicidad y se lanzó a abrazarlo. —¡Eres el mejor! —bramó con entusiasmo mientras besaba sus labios. Se separó segundos después y sus ojos se pusieron repentinamente serios. — Sin embargo... te recuerdo que no quiero trabajar en las habitaciones con las putas. No te pedí eso. Quiero formar parte del espectáculo, soy una excelente bailarina, jamás he recibido quejas sobre eso. También podría ayudar en el bar, pero no quiero acostarme con nadie, ni por dinero, ni por nada. No te estoy pidiendo ser una prostituta, sólo quiero ser la bailarina de un exitoso burdel. —esperó haberle dejado muy en claro sus deseos.

Él asintió. —Lo sé, y te prometo que eso recibirás. Sin embargo... —llevó su mano al delicado rostro de ella y pasó su pulgar suavemente por sus sensuales labios rojos. — ¿No hay una muestra gratis ahora de lo que estaré recibiendo yo por mi generosidad?

Ella sonrió coqueta al captar sus intenciones, le dio un ligero mordisco a su pulgar y sus bonitos ojos verdes se oscurecieron con anticipación por lo que tenía en mente hacer. Sin quitar su mirada de la de él, sus manos se dirigieron a la cinturilla de sus pantalones oscuros y comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, le siguió el botón y luego bajó el cierre antes de inclinarse bajo él y ponerse de rodillas sobre la alfombra negra que decoraba el piso de la habitación.

Ella bajó del todo su pantalón, luego su bóxer y se puso a demostrarle gustosa su agradecimiento.

Kohaku tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió disfrutar.

* * *

Rin dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina una bandeja de galletas recién sacadas del horno que ella misma había preparado. Se encontraba triste y malhumorada ya por la tarde de ese día, por lo que decidió distraer sus pensamientos con la cocina, algo que se le daba bastante bien sin sonar demasiado presumida.

Comenzó a apilar las galletas en un bol de plástico, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse a su espalda. Dejó a un lado su trabajo y se giró para encontrarse desafortunadamente con su detestable primo Hikari.

La última persona que deseaba ver en el planeta.

—Bueno, bueno. —dijo él sin perder su tiempo en pasar su repugnante mirada por todo su cuerpo como si ella fuera una cosa en exhibición. — Por fin algo para alegrar el día de mierda que tuve.

Rin lo fulminó con la mirada en una silenciosa advertencia y decidió darle la espalda en una clara señal de que se fuera a la mierda para que ella pudiera seguir tranquilamente con sus cosas.

Pero para esa altura de la situación, ella ya debería haber aprendido mejor qué esperar de su asqueroso primo, el cual no perdió su tiempo en acercarse sigilosamente a ella y acorralarla contra la encimera apretándose fuertemente contra su espalda.

—Quítate de encima, Hikari. —exigió con voz furiosa, y, al sólo recibir odiosas risas de su parte y sentir como bajaba sus manos para acariciar los costados de sus muslos desnudos, atinó a intentar darle una patada desde atrás en su entrepierna, pero él fue más rápido y se apartó a tiempo.

Ella se volvió hacia él y aprovechó la ligera distancia para tratar de huir, pero Hikari tuvo ventaja sobre ella una vez más y la tomó de ambas manos presionando sus cuerpos de frente esta vez.

—Te ves tan deliciosa y sexy cuando peleas conmigo. —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sumido en el escote de su blusa blanca. Rin intentó empujarlo, pero él puso aún más presión entre ellos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de ella. — Ese fuego en tus ojos, ese odio y desprecio que me tienes... no sabes cuánto me calientas.

Ella desvío su mirada, no pudiendo soportar verlo. Sentía náuseas bajo su toque y las cosas que le decía. —No estoy para tus juegos depravados, Hikari. —advirtió entre dientes. — Vete y déjame en paz, o te juro que le contaré a todos lo que haces.

— ¿Oh sí? —sus ojos depravados brillaron con malicia. Rin deseaba tanto que le soltara para poder propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a ese despreciable rostro engreído. — ¿Y no te acuerdas tú lo que te he dicho yo que haría si te ibas de lengua floja con todos? —hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. — Acabo de ver a Ami en el jardín. —murmuró depositando sus nauseabundos labios en su piel. — Estaba alimentando a ese tonto conejo que tiene de mascota. Estaba mirando sus delicadas y hermosas manos y me fue inevitable no imaginarme tenerlas puestas en cierta parte de mi cuerpo. —dio énfasis a sus despreciables palabras al empujar su cintura contra ella para que pudiera sentir la dureza dentro de sus pantalones. — Que cosita más hermosa envuelta en ese delicado vestidito floreado... Aunque yo te prefiero a ti ¿Sabes? Aún me gustan mis chicas algo maduras. Pero... si te me vas con chismes por ahí, no me queda más remedio que olvidarme de ti y enfocar mi atención en ella.

El cuerpo de Rin quemó con una furia incontrolable y no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para quitarlo de encima de ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta, le había propinado una fuerte bofetada que rezonó en la habitación.

Hikari sé quedó pasmado por unos segundos, asimilando lo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Era la primera vez que ella se ponía así de violenta con él, y supo que su pequeña hermanita era una debilidad muy fuerte, algo que muy fácilmente él aprovecharía ahora y lo usaría a su favor para conseguir lo que quisiera de ella.

La miró, notando con facilidad cómo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, parecía querer dispararle en ese instante, lo que trajo una brillante sonrisa a su rostro. —Ay, Rin... si supieras que lo que acabas de hacer no ha echo más encender mi libido. —pasó su mano donde el golpe que había recibido palpitaba bajo su piel. — Me encantan que luchen contra mí porque es muy placentero ver cómo se rinden minutos después.

Dio un paso hacia ella nuevamente, pero Rin no soportó más sus juegos y atinó a agarrar el enorme cuchillo que tenía a su izquierda, el cual había usado para cortar trozos de chocolate para las galletas, y llevó la afilada hoja a su largo cuello. —Da un paso más, y te juro que te corto la garganta hasta verte desangrar. —amenazó fríamente. — No me importa un carajo dónde pueda terminar yo con tal de borrar tu existencia de la faz de la tierra.

* * *


	8. Capítulo 7

Hikari tuvo la descarada reacción de reírse de Rin y se acercó más a ella apretando su cuello contra el cuchillo en un claro y silencioso desafío. —Tú no harás nada de eso, palomita. —se burló usando el cariñoso apodo con el que su padre la había bautizado desde pequeña. — No eres capaz, no tienes las agallas. Mírate, eres demasiado débil. Tu mano está temblando como gelatina en estos momentos, eres incapaz de hacer daño a alguien de estas formas y lo sabes. No podrías cargar con el remordimiento y la presión, tú no eres un ser humano violento.

—Podría convertirme en uno si me sigues presionando de estas maneras. —advirtió, odiando que él notara lo aterrada que estaba al encontrarse bajo esa circunstancia, amenazándolo con herirlo con un cuchillo. Ella jamás había echo nada igual antes. — O si te atreves a acercarte a mi hermana con tus asquerosas intenciones. No eres digno si quiera de nombrarla.

Él arqueó brevemente sus cejas y adquirió con burla: — ¿Y sí soy digno de ti entonces?

—Eres un miserable, eso es lo que eres. —masculló con desagrado. — Y espero que muy pronto alguien te ponga en tu lugar.

Hikari soltó una risotada como si ella le hubiese contado un chiste. —Ay, prima... En verdad eres tan graciosa. —dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. — Todavía no nace la persona que se atreva a enfrentarme. No le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie.

Rin deseó con todas sus fuerzas deslizar el cuchillo por su garganta y terminar con su asquerosa arrogancia de una vez. —Eso dices... pero la realidad es otra y tú no eres invencible. No te creas mucho Hikari, sé que alguien algún día allá afuera va a detenerte a ti y todas las porterías que haces. Solo espero estar presente para poder presenciarlo, es la única fantasía que tengo contigo.

— ¿Oh, sí? —en un rápido y ágil movimiento que Rin no vio venir, Hikari tomó su mano libre y volteó su cuerpo, llevando a que el cuchillo se escapara de su mano por el brusco impacto y golpeara la baldosa de la cocina en un sonido metálico. — Déjame tener el placer de mostrarte entonces cuáles son las fantasías que tengo yo contigo. —susurró sobre su hombro de manera inquietante, tomando su otra mano ahora libre y llevándola a su espalda.

Rin comenzó a pelear, intentando a toda costa escapar de sus retorcidas garras, pero el esfuerzo resultaba inútil ya que Hikari se alzaba varios centímetros sobre su mediana estatura y gracias a su dura masa muscular no tenía que esforzarse mucho para retenerla con facilidad dónde quería.

Con una sola mano sostuvo las de ella firmemente sobre su espalda, mientras que la otra viajó hasta los bordes de su falda, indicando sus sucias intenciones al barrer las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta de sus muslos. —Estoy ansioso por averiguar la joya que escondes entre tus piernas, aún si no puedo hacer nada más que mirar hoy.

El pánico se instaló en el pecho de Rin y la desesperación comenzó a abrumarla cuando sintió que su mano se metía de lleno bajo su falda y alcanzaba sus delicadas bragas.

—¡No! —soltó alarmada y forzó aún más con insistencia a su cuerpo para librarse de su duro agarre. No permitiría que el primer hombre en tocarla de esas maneras fuese su asqueroso primo.

Hikari sólo se burló de sus intentos de escape y besó su hombro. —Vamos a divertirnos mucho, lo prometo. —murmuró de forma estremecedora en su oído.

Y en ese momento, como si fuese un milagro enviado del cielo para salvar a Rin antes de que las cosas pasaran a peores bajo las depravadas manos de su primo, la puerta de entrada sonó como si alguien la hubiese cerrado luego de entrar y pronto oídos de pasos resonaron en el breve silencio que le siguió.

— ¿Hay alguien?

La voz de Kohaku retumbó por las paredes, llevando a que inmediatamente Hikari la liberara y se alejara de ella como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Rin acomodó su cabello y ropas rápidamente y, cuando Kohaku hizo presencia en la cocina, no dudó ni por un segundo y fue corriendo a refugiarse en sus brazos sintiéndose sumamente agradecida por haberse aparecido en su casa en el momento exacto que necesitaba a alguien.

—Hey. —dijo él, tambaleándose brevemente por el impacto de sus cuerpos antes de corresponder al abrazo. — Me alegra que estés tan ansiosa de verme. Espero tener este tipo de recibimiento cada vez que me aparezca por aquí.

Ella apretó aún más su agarre por lo que Kohaku encontró extraño el repentino acto ya que Rin jamás se había atrevido a mostrarle ese tipo de afecto antes y ahora se aferraba a él como si le fuera la vida en ella.

No que no le gustara, por supuesto, sólo se encontraba bastante sorprendido.

Levantó su atención de ella y se enfocó en Hikari, lanzándose una mirada cuestionadora. Éste observó brevemente a su prima y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía idea del porqué ella estaba actuando de esa manera, luego se inclinó para recoger un cuchillo que recién él notaba se encontraba en el piso de la cocina.

—Me ofrecí a enseñarle a Rin algunos movimientos de defensa personal. —se apresuró a aclarar al ver la sombría pregunta en los ojos de Kohaku respecto a eso. — Le serviría de mucho siendo la jovencita que es, muchos enfermos querrán meter sus sucias manos en su cuerpo. Nunca se saben los peligros que hay allá afuera, así que pensé que le vendría excelente aprender a defenderse por sí misma. Pero al parecer esa idea la aterró por alguna razón y yo no voy a presionarla.

Rin abrió sus ojos y miró furiosa hacia él por su estúpida mentira. Era un maldito cobarde. Deseaba con la pasión de mil soles sólo poder haber tenido un poco de coraje para haber acabado con su estúpida vida minutos atrás. Hikari le guiño el ojo, aunque no era ajeno al desprecio de ella, y le sonrió cálidamente con una amistosa sonrisa como si nada de lo que él le había estado haciendo momentos atrás sucedió, como si jamás la hubiese manoseado. Odiaba que él pudiera disfrazar tan bien al verdadero monstruo jodidamente enfermo que se ocultaba tras ese encanto natural que mostraba al mundo. Sabía que nadie jamás sospecharía lo que verdaderamente se ocultada tras toda esa fachada, ella tampoco lo hubiera creído jamás, hasta que él comenzó con sus desquiciados acosos hacia ella tres años atrás, y los cuales aún no se habían detenido desde entonces.

—Eso es estúpido. —comentó Kohaku, dejándola ir y caminando hacia Hikari. — Rin no necesita nada de eso. Nadie jamás se atrevería a ponerle un sólo dedo encima sabiendo a qué familia pertenece y qué familia la respalda. Nadie sería tan imbécil.

Bueno, Hikari lo era y uno de los más grandes, pensó Rin.

—Permíteme eso. —Kohaku tomó el cuchillo de su mano lanzándole una mirada significativa. — Será mejor para todos si te mantenemos lejos de objetos punzantes durante un buen tiempo. —y como el narcisista que era, comenzó a admirar su reflejo en la brillante hoja, pasándose los dedos por su impecable cabellera.

—Como sea. —bufó Hikari segundos después. — Los dejo solos, debo ir a ver a alguien.

A Rin no se le escapó la dura mirada de advertencia que le lanzó al pasar por su lado antes de salir de la habitación. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de sólo imaginarse todas las oscuras promesas que tendría en contra de ella o su hermana si no mantenía su boca cerrada tal y como la había amenazado. Eso fue lo que pudo leer en sus fríos ojos y sombría expresión.

— ¿Te intimida?

La pregunta de Kohaku la tomó por sorpresa y no supo como raeccionar sino hasta momento después de haberla absorbido, negando con la cabeza cuando lo que más deseaba era poder asentir y decirle toda la verdad. —No, yo sólo... él me incomodó un poco, eso es todo. Anoche se apareció más borracho que nunca y parecía haberse metido en una dura pelea. Sólo temí que intentará... no sé... algo.

—No le tengas miedo por eso. —dejó el cuchillo en la encimera y se giró hacia ella. — Es sólo un idiota perturbado divirtiéndose. Él no te haría daño jamás... no si sabe lo que le espera de mi parte si siquiera lo intenta.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y sólo asintió, incómoda sin saber cómo responder a eso. — ¿Estabas buscando a mi padre? —decidió cambiar el tema. — Porque él salió hace ya como una hora con mi madre y mis tíos. Tenían una cena por el cumpleaños de un amigo así que no creo que regresen hasta la medianoche quizás.

—No, no vine por tu padre. —se acercó hasta ella. — Ya hablé con él hace unas horas atrás. Vine a buscarte a ti.

Ella lo miró confusa. — ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado tan pronto? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. — Ayer cuando salimos a almorzar te dije que tenía la intención de que cenáramos esta noche solos tú y yo en mi casa.

Por supuesto, ella lo había olvidado porque no le había interesado ni un poco la idea.

—Ah, claro, sí... lo recuerdo ahora. —ladeo su cabeza. — Perdón por olvidarlo.

Kohaku le pellizco una mejilla. — ¿Y qué dices, eh? Tengo la residencia completamente sólo para nosotros. Mi tío salió a hacer negocios, Kagura se encuentra con su nuevo novio y Sango se quedará a pasar la noche en casa de una compañera suya. Podemos pasar una velada tranquila sin que nadie nos moleste.

El semblante de Rin de pronto se volvió indiferente y se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé. —contestó mirándolo con recelo. — De pronto me acuerdo bien que te había dicho que tenías que ganártelo, y no has echo mucho hoy que digamos... es más, diría que todo lo contrario. El destrato que me has dado hoy en el restaurante deja mucho que desear.

Él sorprendentemente asintió apenado. — Claro, sí, tienes razón. —admitió con honestidad. — Me comporté como un imbécil contigo ¿Verdad? Y no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme ángel mío. —la observó culpable. — Te pido mil disculpas por tratarte de esas maneras, ciertamente no fueron las de un caballero. Sé que no tengo excusa alguna, pero no me levanté de la mejor manera esta mañana y tuvimos un percance con mi tío que sólo empeoró mi mal humor. Además, tú habías salido sin la compañía de nadie y me tenías muy preocupado. Todo eso sólo logró frustrarme más y no pude mantener la calma. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento princesa, y entiende si estás disgustada y no quieres estar conmigo ahora... sólo estaba muy ansioso por verte y por eso me atreví a aparecerme, pero me iré ahora si eso es lo que quieres.

Ella no estaba preparada para la ternura que le provocó escucharlo disculparse con tanta honestidad y suavidad, demostrandole en verdad lo herido y arrepentido que estaba por su comportamiento de ese día.

Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de ella, Kohaku aprovechó que se encontraba con la guardia baja y acarició delicadamente su mejilla. —Regresaré a casa ahora y cenaré sólo. —anunció con la voz ahogada. — Porque es lo que me merezco. Le diré a Yumiko que sólo ponga un plato en la mesa, solos seremos yo y la luz de la vela esta noche.

Rin negó inmediatamente y lo miró angustiada. —No... yo... —tragó con dificultad. — Lo entiendo. Entiendo que no hubieses comenzado bien tu día y yo sólo logré frustrarte más. No era necesario tratarme así... pero acepto tus disculpas, de corazón y... sí cenaré contigo, no tienes porqué estar sólo. Así que no le digas a Yumiko que quite ningún plato.

Él la miró desconcertado. — ¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas y comerás conmigo? —cuando ella asintió en afirmación, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y no pudo contener las ganas de atraerla hacia sí en un gran abrazo. — Gracias, de verdad gracias ángel mío por apiadarte de este imbécil. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder algo así nuevamente.

—Está bien. —murmuró gentilmente sobre su cuello.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente llevando a que se separaran y Ami entró siendo seguida por su pequeño primo, Sota.

Paró en seco al verlos siendo tan íntimos para ella en sus inocentes pensamientos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. —Oh, lo siento por interrumpir Rin. —murmuró avergonzada. — Sólo queríamos saber si ya están las galletas que estabas horneando. Al señor bigotes le vendría bien algo de azúcar. —señaló al peludo conejo blanco en su mano, el cual estaba muy entretenido intentando morder una de sus pulseras.

Rin le mostró una amable sonrisa a ambos niños y asintió. —Por supuesto. —se acercó a la encimera de granito y tomó una bandeja púrpura repleta con las galletas de chispas de chocolate y la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina. — Son para ustedes, espero que les guste.

Sota no perdió el tiempo y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, tomó una galleta y le dio un gran mordisco. —Están riquísimas, prima Rin. —anunció con la boca llena, llevando a Rin a soltar una pequeña risa al encontrarlo ridículamente tierno.

—Gracias, cariño.

Ami se acercó a Kohaku hasta tenerlo a cierta distancia, posó su pie izquierdo tras su talón derecho y dobló las rodillas al tiempo que inclinaba levemente su cabeza, logrando una pequeña y elegante reverencia hacia él como saludo, igual como lo estuvo haciendo últimamente con cualquier visitante que entraba a la mansión, notó Rin.

—Kohaku...

Él sonrió e inclinó levemente la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo, devolviendo el saludo. —Ami. —miró brevemente hacia Rin y comentó: — Veo que las clases de ballet están funcionando.

—No es sólo por el ballet. —contestó Ami, tomando asiento junto a su primo y alcanzando una galleta. — Mei me dijo que esa era la forma de las damas en saludar en la época victoriana, y me pareció muy bonito, así que lo implementé a mis hábitos.

Mei era niñera de su hermana, profesora particular de francés y también su institutriz. También se había encargado de la estricta educación de Rin hasta que cumplió quince años. Mei era dulce, comprensiva, con gran instinto maternal y tenía una infinita paciencia para todo. Más que la persona encargada de enseñarle valores y educarla, Rin la había tenido como una gran amiga que se ganó un espacio en su corazón, por lo que ella estaba muy agradecida de que su madre había decidido mantenerla para su hermana también y no sólo la echó una vez que su trabajo estuvo echo y contrató a otra institutriz para Ami como ella se imaginó que haría. Al parecer la matrona Kimshiro estaba satisfecha con su trabajo.

Luego de servirles un vaso de leche para cada uno, Rin se enfocó en su hermana: —Escucha, ahora iré a cenar con Kohaku en su casa ¿Está bien? Mamá y papá probablemente no llegarán hasta bien entrada la noche junto con los tíos, pero Aome está en su habitación por si necesitas algo hasta que Mei regrese y pueda atenderlos a ambos. Probablemente ya no tarde en llegar, pero si lo hace y sucede algo, sólo llama a la casa de Kohaku o dile a Aome que me avise ¿Ok?

Ami asintió mirándola algo incrédula por sus advertencias. —Está biiieeen, estarás cerca, no irás a Europa. No te preocupes tanto, sé lo que hay que hacer en casos de emergencia.

—Llamar a los malditos e inútiles policías. —soltó Sota, a lo que Kohaku dejó escapar una carcajada y Rin rodó los ojos, sospechando fielmente que su pequeño primo había aprendido la frase tras escuchar a Hikari decirlo en algunas ocasiones.

—Es sólo por precaución. —aclaró a Ami, luego miró hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina. — Seina Tampoco ya no está aquí, al parecer ya se fue a visitar a su madre al asilo como todas las noches. —dijo, refiriéndose al ama de llaves.

Kohaku hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios tras oír eso, encontrándose muy tentado en reírse.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, y luego de Rin arreglarse para la cena, finalmente entraron a la casa de Kohaku siendo inmediatamente recibidos por un exquisito aroma a salsa en el ambiente, el cual despertó el apetito de Rin.

—Hice que prepararán tu platillo favorito. —comentó Kohaku sientiendo a su estómago gruñir ligeramente. — Fideos con salsa y albóndigas, sé que te encantan.

Ella asintió satisfecha. —Es perfecto, gracias.

Él la condujo hacia el living para que pudieran relajarse hasta que sirvieran la cena. — ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato hasta que la comida esté lista? —sugirió. — ¿Quieres algo de beber por el momento?

Ella negó y fue a tomar asiento junto a él en el largo sofá blanco, dejando una distancia considerable entre ellos. Un silencio incómodo cayó después de eso dónde Kohaku se dispuso a revisar algo en su celular y ella comenzó a jugar con los bordes de la falda del discreto vestido naranja que había optado por vestir para esa ocasión, sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

Estaba vagando por sus pensamientos, repasando la breve conversación que había tenido con él antes de salir de su casa, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso rosa al recordar lo estúpida que había sido al sugerir con cierta acusación y reproche que él estaba teniendo un romance con aquella bella pelirroja con la que lo vio siendo muy íntimos en el restaurante ese día.

Kohaku la había observado como si aquello fuese lo más tonto y descabellado que había escuchado hasta ahora, luego se echó a reír por lo ingenua que era al llegar a semejante conclusión sólo porque los había visto estar demasiado cerca uno del otro. Inmediatamente se había apresurado a aclarar que no existia nada entre ellos más allá que una simple amistad, alegando con suma sinceridad que sólo estaba interesado en ella y en nadie más, y que no debería preocuparse por tener competencia en ese ámbito.

—_Eres la única mujer en este planeta que tiene toda mi atención y mi corazón. _—había jurado él.

Y ella se había sentido aún más horrible y abochornada por sus torpes acusaciones hacia él después de oír de sus labios la verdadera razón por la que estaba encontrándose últimamente con Hana, como le había señalado él que se llamaba, y sólo quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Te molesta algo? —preguntó él de repente al sentirla incomodá.

Ella se obligó a tener un poco de valor para poder mirarlo. —Yo... sólo... quiero disculparme contigo nuevamente por las erróneas y estúpidas conclusiones que tuve contigo y tu amiga. Reconozco que fui demasiado estúpida por sólo haberte acusado sin más ni más que estás viéndote con alguien más mientras intentas conseguirme a mí, fue algo muy desubicado de mi parte por decir. —ladeó su cabeza con frustración. Seguro que estaba oyéndose ridícula. — Yo... no sé que pasó conmigo para sólo llegar a esa estúpida conclusión, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que podría ser... no sé ¿Una prima tuya? Sólo te acusé de lo peor. Siento mucho por todo lo que dije, tú resultaste estar siendo tan bueno y yo sólo... fui una completa bruja.

Él dejó su celular sobre una mesita que tenía a su alcance y se deslizó más cerca de ella tomando su mano en el acto. —No tienes por qué seguir disculpandote, preciosa. —aseguró con voz suave. — Te entiendo y entiendo que hayas llegado a esa conclusión al verme con ella. No te juzgo, cariño. Yo si hubiese estado en tu lugar también habría pensado lo mismo, cualquiera lo hubiese echo. Deja de torturarte por un simple mal entendido.

—Es que me siento tan culpable. —admitió con ojos angustiados. — Yo... no sé qué pasó conmigo, al verla, sólo... la catalogé como una de esas muchachas con las que Hikari suele meterse, y al final resultó ser todo lo contrario; la situación, ella... tú.

Él la miró confuso y a la vez divertido. — ¿Yo?

—Sí... tú. —una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. — Es muy noble lo que estás haciendo por esa chica, Kohaku. Porque dar limosnas cualquier persona lo haría, ¿Pero darle trabajo a una humilde muchacha en una importante empresa como la de tu tío? Jamás creí que harías algo así por una chica como ella, ya sabes... muchas personas de nuestro círculo social evitan a las personas humildes como lo es tu amiga. Sólo hacen la vista gorda y pretenden que no existe, pero tú la estás ayudando a salir adelante y eso es... maravilloso.

— ¿Pensaste que jamás ayudaría a nadie que no fuera de mi misma clase económica y social? Todo lo contrario, Rin, son los que más necesitan de nosotros, y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar con lo que sea a todo aquel que viene a mí con necesidades, sea rico o pobre. Y mi amiga Hana lo necesitaba e hizo bien en recurrir a mí. —lanzó un suave suspiro y sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos. — Ella ya carga demasiado con ser una estudiante becada en nuestra universidad. Allí hay un par de imbéciles que la molestan por eso.

—Dios... eso es horrible.

Él asintió en acuerdo. —Lo es. Y ahora tuvo este problema que la echaron injustamente del trabajo que tenía y se quedó sin recursos para mantener a sus tres hermanitos. No tenía cómo llevar el sustento a su casa y se encontró desesperada, entonces acudió a mí sin saber qué más hacer. Y yo por supuesto, no dudé ni un segundo en conseguirle un puesto en la empresa de computadoras de mi tío. Allí ganará muy buen dinero, lo suficiente como para ya no tener que preocuparse por su economía desde ahora en adelante nunca más. Además, se lo merece... es excelente en lo que hace. —observó que ella lo miraba maravillada. — ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy sorprendida.

Rin dejó escapar una breve risa y asintió sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él, sintiendo una extraña conexión. —Lo estoy, lo estoy. —asintió frenéticamente. — Pensé que eras de esas personas ordinarias, ya sabes, las que no les importan ni un poco los problemas de los demás y no se interesan en ayudarlas o buscarles ayuda si quiera. Sé que no es una buena opinión que tenía sobre ti, y lo siento.

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de él. — Bueno, ahora descubriste que no es así como tú pensabas. —se puso serio de repente. — Rin, yo soy una persona bastante progresista.

Quizás no sepa por experiencia propia lo que es trabajar día a día y con esfuerzo para conseguir lo que deseas; pero vi a mi tío hacerlo durante todos estos años. Lo vi pelear hasta el final por conseguir todo esto que tiene ahora, por llegar a la cima en la que se encuentra hoy y por sobre todo, luchar a fondo por darnos a Sango, a Kagura y a mí la maravillosa vida que tenemos hoy. Por eso admiro mucho a las personas que trabajan y luchan por sus sueños. Las que luchan por salir adelante. Para mí no existen ciudadanos de segunda clase, sobre todo mi amiga a la que has visto hoy: una muchacha de trabajo, de esfuerzo, luchadora. Creo que todos deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y pelear por lo que anhelamos tener, sólo así nos merecemos las cosas. —levantó su mano hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. — ¿Qué ocurre ángel mío, por qué me miras así?

—Es que estoy tan sorprendida con todo esto. —admitió anonadada. Su interior era una revoltijo confuso de sentimientos. — Tú y... y todo lo que has dicho, todo lo que tenías guardado para ti. Kohaku... yo te prejuzgué muchísimo.

—¿Oh, sí? —inquirió seriamente. — ¿Y por qué entonces no me das la oportunidad de conocerme en realidad? Así ya no te quedan dudas de cómo soy o no soy, y sólo lo descubres de una vez.

Él esperó a su respuesta, observádola atento sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba y ella sólo se mantenía serena replanteándose las palabras en su cabeza. Cuando estaba casi a punto de desmayarse por los nervios y la abrumadora intriga, un enorme alivio invadió su cuerpo al verla asentir en acuerdo con sus sugerencias.

—Está bien. —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. — Te daré la oportunidad si eso es lo que quieres.

Kohaku se sintió tan emocionado con la situación que le dieron unas ganas terribles de acortar la breve distancia que los separaba y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pero no se arriesgaría a espantarla solo para calmar sus deseos ahora que oficialmente la había conseguido para sí. Ya tendría oportunidad más adelante de besarla y tocarla a gusto cuando se le viniera en gana, por ahora se tomaría su tiempo con ella y se contendría tanto como pudiera.

—Eso es lo que quiero, ángel mío. —afirmó inclinándose hacia ella y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. — Es lo que siempre quise. —susurró calidamente en su oído antes de dejar un beso allí también.

Los labios de Kohaku eran cálidos y suaves, las manos de Rin comenzaron a sudar enseguida, lo que la confundió porque no era la primera vez que lo tenía a una corta distancia como para ponerla tan ansiosa. De pronto una suave voz sonó en la habitación, sacándolos a ambos del extraño trance.

—Disculpe joven Kohaku. —Yumiko, la joven empleada rubia, se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y los hombros caídos, viéndose sumamente avergonzada por haber interrumpido el íntimo momento entre ellos. — L-la comida ya-ya está servida si gustan pasar usted y la señorita al comedor.

Rin se puso en pie inmediatamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos una vez más.

Kohaku dejó escapar un enorme suspiro y se pasó los dedos por su cabello con frustración reiteradas veces. —Está bien, Yumiko. —incorporándose de su lugar, se esforzó para que no se notara en su voz cuánto deseaba estrangular a la inoportuna sirvienta. — Iremos allí inmediatamente, puedes retirarte a tu alcoba: tu labor a terminado por este día.

—P-pero señor, todavía tengo tareas que hacer y... —él calló sus protestas con una fría y dura mirada de advertencia, sin embargo su voz se mantuvo tranquila y serena para oídos de Rin. — No te preocupes, ya mañana podrás seguir con tus quehaceres, ahora ve a descansar.

Ella asintió rápidamente e hizo una leve reverencia antes de alejarse y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

* * *

Durante lo que duró la cena, ambos comieron a gusto bajo la luz de dos velas que Kohaku había encendido para dar un ambiente más cálido al lugar. Platicaron animadamente sobre los intereses que tenían en común, sobre los recuerdos que tenían uno del otro cuando ambos eran unos niños, él un poco menos inocente e infantil que ella por supuesto. Sobre los lugares que conocían y lo que a cada uno les parecían, y sobre sus ideas y proyectos para el futuro.

— ¿Quieres estudiar finanzas y economía? —preguntó intrigado cuando ella respondió a su pregunta sobre a qué quería dedicarse.

El rostro de Rin se iluminó al notar lo sorprendido que él estaba con su respuesta. —Así es. He tenido ese objetivo desde que empecé a entender la contabilidad.

—Es lo mismo que estoy estudiando yo. —le recordó con cierta prepotencia. — Es algo complicado ¿Enserio quieres hacerlo?

Ella asintió animada. —Por supuesto... qué, ¿no me digas que tú piensas como la mayoría de los hombres en nuestro círculo social? ¿Crees que una mujer no debería estudiar eso, que es una carrera para los hombres y que yo debería optar por algo más ligero y "femenino" como gastronomía?

Él alcanzó su copa de vino y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un trago. — Por supuesto que no, nada de eso. En realidad siempre creí, Rin, que tú no irías a la universidad, por eso nunca te pregunté sobre esto. No sé, sólo pensé que en tu caso no sería necesario. Tu familia tiene mucho dinero, lo suficiente para sustentarte hasta el resto de tus días.

—No es por el dinero por lo que quiero estudiar. Sí, bueno... las ganancias son un gran bono extra ya que quiero conseguir lo mío por esfuerzo propio; pero no me inclino tanto a eso porque es la licenciatura lo que anhelo conseguir. Desde que estudié esa rama en contabilidad, me quedé totalmente prendida a ello.

Le encantó verla tan relajada y sonriente con él allí, hablándole de sus sueños y metas tan alegre y despreocupada. Era la primera vez que la veía comportarse así con él. La mayoría de las veces había estado distante y con sus pensamientos en otros lados, sólo dándoles banas sonrisas de a rato para simular su incomodidad. Ella quizás creía que él no sé daba cuenta de eso, pero estaba bastante equivocada si pensaba así; a él nada se le escapaba gracias a su fiel instinto de cazador.

Estiró su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la de ella, siempre anhelaba alguna forma de contacto físico cuando la tenía cerca. —Yo te ayudaré a estudiar entonces cuando necesites alguna ayuda. —prometió. — Para ese entonces yo me habré graduado y estaré a tu entera disposición.

Ella dejó escapar una suave risa. —Está bien, eso me encantaría.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, sumidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que la dulce sonrisa que Rin tenía vaciló repentinamente en sus labios y apartó su mirada de él dejando caer también su mano en su regazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él al sentir que algo la molestaba.

Rin negó como si no fuera nada, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y enfocó su atención nuevamente en él, sólo que está vez no se veía resplandeciente como hace unos minutos, sino mas bien tímida e incómoda. — ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto. —contestó sin dudar. — Tú puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, jamás dudes de eso.

Ella aclaró su garganta y comenzó vacilante: —Si yo... si nosotros algún día llegáramos a estar juntos, ya sabes... comprometidos o algo, ¿te molestaría a ti que yo tuviera mis propias metas y deseos? Porque, verás... siempre tuve esta idea del matrimonio donde más que mi marido, la persona con la que yo esté sea mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, y juntos seríamos un equipo. Pero también quiero hacer lo mío, dedicarme a mis cosas. No sé ¿qué tal si una de mis metas en el futuro es viajar por el mundo? ¿Te molestaría a ti que yo eligiera hacer eso o algo parecido?

Kohaku no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tan pronto ella le indicó sus dudas. — ¿Qué cosas dices ángel mío? —estiró su mano y ahuecó delicadamente su mejilla izquierda. — ¿Cómo crees que va a molestarme algo que tú deseas? Tú puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Lo único que a mí me molestaría, Rin, es que tú no seas feliz.

Parece ser que eso fue lo correcto por decir porque tan pronto como lo dijo, el hermoso rostro de Rin volvió a florecer con esa brillante y dulce sonrisa que lo tenía atrapado.

Ella posó su mano sobre la de él que estaba en su mejilla y acarició el dorso, sus dedos y sus nudillos los cuales estaban entintados con extrañas letras y patrones que ella jamás había entendido sus significados, al igual como los tenía en ambos brazos. Su semblante se volvió juguetón. — Vas a explicarme algún día lo que significan todos estos tatuajes también ¿Verdad? —soltó repentinamente.

La mirada de Kohaku se ensombreció fugazmente y su sonrisa decayó un poco. —Ya veremos... —contestó arrastrando sombríamente las palabras.

Rin no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué significaba esa respuesta porque la puerta de entrada sonó al hacer abierta en la otra habitación y sacó a ambos de la burbuja en la que habían estado metidos.

— ¿Kohaku? —llamó la voz de su tío.

— ¡Estamos aquí! —respondió él.

Akira no tardó en pasar por el ancho umbral y entrar al comedor siendo acompañado por sus fieles guardaespaldas. Al encontrarlos allí solos, su cara se iluminó con sorpresa. —Buenas noches. —miró a Rin. — Que sorpresa más agradable verte aquí, jovencita.

Como era habitual en él, vestía un traje muy elegante, aunque en esta ocasión en vez ser negro, había optado por un azul intenso y portaba una pajarita que destacaba sobre su camisa blanca impoluta.

Ella inmediatamente se puso en pie y le tendió su mano con una agradable sonrisa. Él la tomó y se la llevó a los labios dejando un suave beso en el dorso. — Buenas noches para usted, señor Ishikawa. —respondió cortésmente. — Espero no le moleste que me encuentre a estas horas en su hogar.

El hombre arqueó ambas cejas con intriga y miró hacia Kohaku con una pregunta escrita en todo su rostro, éste sólo encogió sus hombros y siguió mirando a su futura prometida como si fuera la joya más preciada que había conseguido.

Evidentemente lo era, reconoció.

Regresó su atención a ella. — ¿Y por qué me molestaría, cariño? Ya eres como de la familia. Puedes ir y venir el día y la hora que quieras, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Rin se sintió sumamente halagada por su amabilidad. — Muchas gracias, señor Ishikawa. —miró brevemente hacia la mesa. — Perdone usted, no tenía idea de que volvería tan pronto, le hubiese dicho a Kohaku que lo esperáramos para cenar si fuera así.

Él hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, negó brevemente y fue a tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa. —No te preocupes, bonita. Me reuní con unos colegas y cenamos fuera. Además no lo hubiera aceptado, mi sobrino estaba muy ansioso de pasar una velada sólo contigo. —sacó un cigarro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y luego de encenderlo con la mecha de la vela, se la llevó a los labios tomando una profunda calada. — No le hubiese quitado ese privilegio a Kohaku.

Kohaku la miró y guiñó un ojo.

En eso, otro hombre entró al comedor, y luego de saludar a Rin con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigió hacia akira e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él comenzando a murmurar algo en su oído, llevando a que su semblante alegre y despreocupado se desvaneciera lentamente mediante absorbida la información, hasta que una dura y fría expresión terminó por asentarse en su rostro.

Asintió una vez y descartó a su empleado con un movimiento de mano. Aspiró una vez más su cigarrillo y enfocó su atención en Kohaku. — ¿Por qué no acompañas a la señorita a su casa? —sugirió. — Tenemos asuntos... familiares que atender.

Kohaku leyó con facilidad su sombría indirecta, al parecer había ocurrido algo de último momento como siempre sucedía en el «negocio» y su tío quería que él estuviera presente para poder encargarse del problema.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, inmediatamente se puso en pie y asintió. —Tienes razón, ya se está haciendo tarde. —caminó hacia Rin con una sonrisa y tomó su mano. — Vuelvo en unos minutos, no empiecen... la reunión sin mí.

—Buenas noches, señor Ishikawa. —se despidió Rin. — Que descanse.

—Tú igual, bonita. Kohaku... —llamó con advertencia en su voz. — No tardes.

Kohaku mostró su sonrisa retorcida. —No lo haré. Sabes cuánto me encantan las reuniones familiares...

* * *

**_Varios días más tarde..._**

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Bankotsu, Hiten y Hakudoshi se encontraban reunidos al rededor de la mesa en el departamento del ruso, el punto de encuentro desde que habían comenzado a idear planes y golpes en contra de Akira Ishikawa y sus negocios.

La mesa estaba repleta de papeles con informaciónes, carpetas y planos tanto de la residencia de Akira, como de algunos de sus almacenes y lugares que estaban bajo su nombre y custodia.

—Gana mucho con el burdel del distrito Shinjuku. —explicó Miroku. — Tiene unos quince más en distintos barrios y localidades, pero el "Gardenia" es el que más ganancias le proporciona debido a que es el más grande y prestigioso, además del lugar donde está ubicado. Vende y compra chicas traídas del extranjero, algunas están ahí por cuenta propia, pero la mayoría de ellas son chicas reclutadas de países europeos o las favoritas de Akira, Estados Unidos. También algunas son muchachas vendidas a él por sus propias familias.

Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado al oír eso.

—Tiene casinos dónde se llevan acabo apuestas ilegales de todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir, bares, restaurantes, dos hoteles cinco estrellas, varias empresas de diferentes tipos y una financiera. Todo esto los usa como tapadera para blanquear sus capitales y lavar dinero. La financiera está a cargo de Kohaku ya que él no lo puede manejar por la política.

Tomó un mapa y señaló una ubicación desierta a un par de kilómetros de lo que parecía ser un muelle. — Hay un gran almacén aquí, me ha tocado ir un par de veces con Kohaku para revisar la mercancía. A la vista de todos no es más que un viejo depósito de contenedores con mercancías dañadas o extraviadas que nadie reclamó de los buques de carga; pero debajo se esconde un búnker, y ahí es donde oculta toda su mierda ilegal de contrabando: armas de todo tipo, cuadros de imitación evaluados en millones de dólares, bebidas alcohólicas, pólvora, medicamentos falsos, estatuas, drogas y frutas.

— ¿Frutas? —inquirió extrañado Hakudoshi.

Miroku asintió. — Sí, pero no cualquier fruta como naranja o bananas, estas son alguna especie de pera o algo parecido. Tiene un raro fetiche con ellas. Él los llama Anto... Antanek...

— ¡Antónovka! —corrigió Inuyasha desde su lugar en el sofá, donde se encontraba recostado descansando y recuperándose de su lesión desde que se le había permitido regresar a casa luego de pasar ocho días en el hospital.

Sesshomaru asintió en reconocimiento. —Son manzanas amarillas, únicas y originarias de Rusia. —aclaró cuando se lo quedaron viendo incrédulos. — Teníamos una enorme plantación de ellas en Novosibirsk, lugar donde crecimos Inuyasha y yo.

Bankotsu lo miró sorprendido. —Vaya... hasta que por fin nos cuentas algo personal sobre ti. Ya era hora.

— ¿Podemos por favor no desviar la conversación y enfocarnos en esto? —pidió Miroku. — Tengo otro lugar en el que estar y quisiera dejar zanjado este tema.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y él prosiguió con la información: — De los negocios que les dije: cada uno tiene un jefe que está a cargo, y cada jefe recolecta diariamente las ganancias por lo que Akira recibe la recaudación todos los días a las once de la noche en su casa. Una parte la saca a la mañana y la guarda en el banco o en su financiera y la otra parte la invierte en bonos de los Estados Unidos. —sonrió hacia ellos, sabiendo que esta era la parte que más les gustaría. — Pero lo más importante es que hoy entre las once de la noche y mañana por la mañana, en su casa y en su cuenta, van haber cerca de quince millones de dólares más. Y así es a diario.

— ¿Bueno, pero cuántos matones custodian su casa cuando él no está? —preguntó Hiten. — ¿Cuántas cámaras y métodos de seguridad respaldan su hogar?

Hakudoshi asintió. — ¿Y su hija y su sobrina? O sea, tu prometida, ¿qué se supone que haremos con ellas? ¿Y si nos descubren?

—Ustedes no se preocupen por nada de eso. —aseguró Miroku. — Yo me encargo de lo de adentro.

Sesshomaru asintió. —Lo importante aquí es ¿Lo hacemos o no lo hacemos? —miró seriamente a cada uno de ellos. — ¿Están dentro o sólo son un par de gallinas asustadas de esa comadreja y su mimado sobrino?

Hakudoshi desvío su mirada y pasó sus dedos por su cabello reiteradas veces. —Mmm... bueno... yo... —Yo si estoy dentro. —interrumpió Hikari, poniéndose en pie y viéndose sumamente decidido. — Te lo debo. —dijo hacia Sesshomaru. — A ti y a Inuyasha, así que cuenten conmigo. Además, me vendría bien algo de dinero.

Sesshomaru asintió y miró hacia Bankotsu, esperando alguna confirmación por parte del él de que también lo acompañaría en esto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho: —Diablos, hombre, por supuesto que sí. —respondió sin dudar el moreno. — Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, y más si es para arruinar a ese imbécil. Y... —sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Si recibo ganancias por ello, es muchísimo mejor y más tentativo para mí. —se giró hacia Hakudoshi y le dio una palmada en el hombro. — Anímate amigo, no será la primera vez que harás algo como esto, sólo recuerda tus andanzas de antes cuando...

—¡Está bien, estoy dentro yo también! —lo interrumpió antes de qué pudiese desmantelar su pasado oscuro frente a todos. — Nomas para que no me llamen cobarde... y por el dinero, por supuesto.

—Yo también obviamente entraría. —comentó Inuyasha. — Pero ya ven cómo estoy, tendrá que ser para la próxima.

—Entonces ya está dicho. —dijo Miroku. — Comenzaremos primero con esto, y si resulta con éxito, planearemos el golpe grande después. Puede que a Akira no lo afecte perder el dinero, pero seguro que será un gran golpe a su orgullo el que se hayan atrevido a meterse con él. Se cree el maldito rey de esta ciudad. Superior e intocable.

—Bueno... —habló Bankotsu.

— Nosotros le vamos a mostrar lo equivocado que está.

Miroku observó su celular y bufó con disgusto. —Ahora en serio necesito irme. Nos reuniremos mañana y planearemos todo con más antelación y detalles. Si alguno de ustedes no está muy seguro de esto, será mejor que ni se atreva a presentarse entonces.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger los papeles y planos de la mesa para guardarlos.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Miroku cuando recogió su chaqueta de un gancho al lado de la puerta y comenzó a ponersela. — ¿Vas a la casa de Akira?

—Tengo qué. —respondió frustrado. — Mi prometida quiere que coma con ellos.

—Iré contigo. —anunció firmemente. — Me dejas de paso.

Él lo miró con ojos sospechosos. — ¿De paso a dónde? Espera... —dijo cuando captó sus intenciones. — No me digas que estas tramando algo con la señorita Kimshiro. Creí que habíamos sido bastante claros todos cuando dijimos que no es prudente mezclarnos con ella.

—Sólo voy a devolverle la cartera que se le olvidó la otra noche aquí. —señaló al bolsito de mano blanco sobre la mesita ratonera junto al sofá. Lo había encontrado en la mesa a la mañana siguiente cuando al fin había salido de su habitación luego de una larga noche de pensamientos tormentosos y sentimientos confusos con Rin. — No es gran cosa. Sólo la veré unos minutos. —no tuvo que esforzarse para sonar convincente.

—Mira, si esto es por una especie de venganza contra Kohaku al meterte con su prometida, termina antes de comenzar. Rin no tiene nada que ver con esto y no se merece que la involucremos.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada. — No es su prometida y no pedí tu permiso. Sólo quiero que me dejes de paso.

Miroku dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio y rodó los ojos. Ni se molestaría en hacerlo entrar en razón, con lo que sabía de él hasta ahora, aprendió lo testarudo que podría llegar a ser. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. — Encenderé el auto...

* * *

Rin se encontraba leyendo plácidamente en la tranquilidad de su habitación, cuando unos ruidos provenientes de su balcón llamaron su atención.

Dejó su libro a un lado y se encaminó hacia las puertas de vidrio, notando una sombra oscura a través de sus delicadas cortinas blancas. Alarmada, quitó el seguro y bajó el picaporte.

—Dios mío... —soltó abrumada, no creyendo a quién estaba viendo frente suyo. — Que susto, uno no se aparece así en la habitación de una señorita.

—Vine a disculparme. —dijo Sesshomaru, viéndose sumamente despreocupado por encontrarse allí, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

—N-no hacia falta. —murmuró consternada. No podía creer que se haya presentado en su casa a riesgo de que todos lo vieran y se metiera en grandes problemas.

—Admito que te traté muy mal. Te dije cosas feas, te he gritado.

—No, no se preocupe. —murmuró ella, sintiendo a su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho. — Yo entiendo. Usted se encontraba muy mal y preocupado por su hermano y yo sólo fui a atormentarlo.

Se alejó un poco de él y posó su mano en su frente, sintiéndose algo atormentada al no poder contener la inquietante pregunta que se había echo a sí misma durante todos esos días. — ¿Es por Kohaku? —dejó escapar finalmente. — ¿Por eso se puso así conmigo y me dijo que me fuera con él? Hay algo de él que usted sabe y no puede decirme ¿No?

Esperó ansiosa a recibir su respuesta, y luego de pasados unos segundos cuando creyó que finalmente obtendría algo, la voz de su madre sonó en el pasillo al otro lado de su puerta.

— ¡Riiiin!

Ella abrió los ojos como platos e impulsivamente lo tomó del brazo desesperada y lo jaló dentro de su habitación. — Dios mío, mi madre. —lo guió hasta una esquina de su habitación y corrió una puerta dejando ver el interior de un enorme closet. — Ocúltese ahí por favor, y no se atreva a salir por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Me encanta Rusia****-Dijo nadie nunca xd. **


	9. Capítulo 8

— ¡Rin! —gritó su madre una vez más, antes de irrumpir en su habitación justo en el momento que ella corría la puerta de su armario para cerrarla.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Rin con fingida inocencia, acomodando su atuendo y caminando hacia la mujer. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

Los ojos marrones de su madre se clavaron en ella con molestia. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿No escuchabas que te estaba llamando como una loca?

—Perdona, sólo estaba en mi armario arreglando un poco mi ropa, por eso no te oí.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó tras oírla. — ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a la servidumbre? —la regañó con amargocidad. — ¿Qué eres, una vulgar plebeya?

Ella bufó y rodó sus ojos. —Madre, por favor... — ¡No, madre nada! —la interrumpió firmemente. — Hace más de diez minutos que te estoy llamando para que bajes al almorzar y estás aquí perdiendo tu tiempo con cosas que le corresponde hacer a otros. —barrió su vestimenta con ojo crítico. — Y más tarde has el favor de cambiarte a algo un poco más formal, ¿quieres? Vendrán las Yagami a tomar el té.

Rin abrió sus ojos con horror y negó reiteradas veces. — ¡No!

Lo último que deseaba para ese día era pasar su tarde bebiendo té y comiendo masas con la arrogante amiga de su madre y sus dos hijas egocéntricas y chismosas.

— Mamá ¿Por qué las has invitado? —se quejó ella. — Sabes que no las soporto. Te dije está mañana que tenía planeado llevar a Ami al cine por la tarde. Va a ver un gran estreno, así que todos van a ir.

Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca. —Todos planes ordinarios. —enmarcó con desdén.

Ella resopló. —No hables así...

—No me digas cómo tengo que hablar. —advirtió fríamente. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. — Ya las invité y no pienso cancelar. Olvídate del cine y baja a comer de una vez. —ordenó antes de marcharse.

Rin se quedó mirando afligida a la puerta de su habitación luego de que su madre la cerró tras de sí. Momentos después, suspiró con resignación al caer en cuenta de que ella no cambiaría de parecer por nada con sus planes de esa tarde, así que tratar de hacerla entrar en razón sería una pérdida de tiempo, o peor aún; sólo conseguiría hacerla enfadar por cuestionar sus propósitos y terminaría castigándola y sin dejarla salir durante días.

Mejor no diría nada y solamente haría como si estuviese de acuerdo. A ver si así ella le permitía ir al cine con Ami como había planeado.

—Tu madre parece ser una persona... difícil.

—Difícil es un eufemismo. —murmuró ella, girándose para enfrentar al peliplata. — Ya oyó cómo se puso por nada, imagínese cómo es cuando el asunto en verdad es serio.

Él podía hacerse una idea.

—Pero bueno... —se encogió de hombros. — Es mi madre. Me dio la vida y yo le debo respeto, y me guste o no, tengo que hacer lo que se me ordena.

Sesshomaru quería decirle que eso no era verdad, que más allá de que respetaba a su madre, no tenía por qué vivir acorde a sus preferencias y órdenes. Ella era una señorita consciente con sus propias ideas y sueños, lo suficientemente mayor de alguna manera y sabía muy bien las preferencias que tenía o qué quería hacer y qué no, tenía derecho como cualquier ser humano a elegir.

Pero sólo optó por quedarse en silencio, aquello no era asunto suyo. No estaba en su derecho juzgar la educación que le inculcaron, por no decir que Rin no lo entendería en el momento si se lo remarcaba. Ya se daría cuenta por sí misma algún día lo mal que le estaban haciendo.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir azul y sacó el pequeño bolsito blanco cubierto de perlas para entregárselo. Al fin y al cabo, era esa la razón por la que se había atrevido aparecer allí.

Bueno, esa, para disculparse con ella y... porque deseaba verla. Pero eso último no se lo diría, pues apenas pudo admitírselo a sí mismo.

—Oh, lo tenía usted. —sus ojos brillaron con emoción al tomarlo en sus manos. — Pensé que lo había olvidado en el auto de Miroku aquella noche, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo nunca ya que no se ha aparecido por estos días.

Es porque pasa el tiempo en mi apartamento, ocupado planeando cómo joder al tío de Kohaku Ishikawa, el idiota al que según Miroku, has decidido dar una oportunidad.

Eso deseaba decirle, pero sería sentenciarse a sí mismo.

—Lo dejaste sobre la mesa. —dijo en cambio. — Quería entregártelo yo mismo.

Ella le recompensó con una ligera y bonita sonrisa que logró despertar esa calidez en su frío interior, la cual extrañamente había aparecido desde que la vio por primera vez. —Gracias, fue muy amable de su parte... Sesshomaru.

Al oír su nombre escapar de sus bonitos y tentadores labios, y de sentir el leve escalofrío que éste le provocó, supo que ya era el momento de poner fin a esa reunión. Necesitaba marcharse antes de hacer algo estúpido que los condenaría a ambos... como besarla por ejemplo.

Tenerla tan cerca y estando a solas los dos en esas cuatros paredes después de no verla durante días, estaba probando su paciencia y controlarse estaba siendo una labor bastante titánica.

Rin era un detonante para su sistema.

Una avalancha de sentimientos lo atravesaron, anhelo, curiosidad y enojo. No entendía qué le sucedía con esa chiquilla y eso lo disgustaba muchísimo porque jamás, ni siquiera sus sentimientos, aparecían si él no se lo permitían. Todo en su vida lo había tenido perfectamente calculado y bajo control, hasta que ella se atravesó en su camino despertando un molesto torbellino de sensaciones que no podía controlar a su antojo. Cada que la veía o la tenía a una distancia no tan amplia, sentía que el deseo lo invadía y unas ganas enormes de besarla y tocarla se apoderaban de él.

Aquello no era bueno. Ni de cerca. No podía permitir que esa chiquilla tuviera ese tipo de poder sobre él.

Se alejó de ella en camino hacia las puertas del balcón con la intención de alejarse de su vista y cercanía lo más lejos posible. Aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que no pasaría mucho y pronto desearía volver a verla nuevamente.

Rin se sintió algo decepcionada al ver que ya se marchaba, pero era un sentimiento que tuvo que obligarse a apartar porque era para el bien de ambos. Ella tenía que reunirse con su familia y era totalmente indebido que él se encontrara allí en su habitación a solas con ella. Si alguien entraba de improviso y los descubría, se metería en el lío del año.

Por no decir de su vida.

—Gracias por aparecerse. —escuchó él la suave voz a sus espaldas. — Y gracias también por molestarse en traer mi bolsito, significa mucho para mí. Espero que su hermano ya se encuentre mucho mejor.

—Así es. —dijo Sesshomaru al voltearse a verla una vez más.

En eso, el llamado de su madre volvió a retumbar por las paredes una vez más.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo siento, debo ir. Por favor, sea muy cuidadoso y no deje que nadie lo vea irse o lo descubran en el patio.

—No te preocupes. Jamás nadie sabrá que estuve aquí. —estiró su mano y le dio un suave pellizco a su delicada mejilla.

* * *

Entre susurros y miradas, Rin y Ami coincidieron lo aburrido e insoportable que estaba resultando aquella tarde de reunión con la señora Yagami y sus dos hijas adolescentes; Yura y Sayumi, las cuales eran igual de prepotentes que su madre.

Las hermanas, desde que se aparecieron, no habían hecho más que alardear de sus muchos bienes lujosos recientemente adquiridos en el viaje que hicieron a Europa hace unos días. Mientras que su madre, Azuma, no había perdido el tiempo en refregarles por la cara todo el dinero que estaban invirtiendo en la planeación de la boda de Yura.

Más bien, todo el dinero de su marido.

—Encargué unos exquisitos jarrones de porcelana inglesa para los centros de mesa, que ni les digo cuánto me costaron conseguirlos. —comentó la mujer, tomando un sorbo de té. — Removí cielo y tierra para tenerlos, así que ya se harán una idea de lo costoso que me salieron. Pero no importa, sólo lo mejor para mi hija en su día tan especial.

—Me imagino. —comentó su madre con una falsa sonrisa. — Una siempre busca lo mejor para sus hijas.

—Así es. —respondió con un aire de suficiencia. — Por eso no vamos a escatimar en gastos. Habrá todo lo que Yura desee.

—Su boda será la más lujosa y costosa de todo Tokio. —comentó Sayumi con una sonrisa egocéntrica. — Todos los periódicos y revistas hablarán de eso. Mi hermana y mi cuñado estarán en todos los tabloides. Sin duda será la boda del año.

Rin dejó escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio y bebió un sorbo de su té sintiendo el calor de la superficie cerámica de la taza calentar sus dedos. Su madre había pedido estrictamente a la empleada que sirviera la merienda en el costoso juego de té de porcelana china. Todo muy obviamente para no quedar atrás a la hora de alardear de lujos con las Yagami.

Ella lo encontró extremadamente estúpido e innecesario.

—Rin. —la llamó Yura. Ella levantó su aburrida mirada del suelo y enfocó su atención en la morena sentada frente a ella en la mesa. — Que cara tan triste. Me imagino que es por lo agotada que estás al estar planeando tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No te creas. —respondió ella con cierto desdén. — Mi madre se está ocupando de todo. A mí me aburre, no sirvo para esas cosas.

—A mí en cambio no hay nada que me guste más que planear fiestas o eventos. —comentó ella, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello recortado hasta por encima de su hombro. — Es más, creo que ahora me caso sólo para poder organizar mi propia boda.

Todas, a excepción de Rin, Ami y Kikyo (quién curiosamente también se había unido a ellas), soltaron una breve risa.

—Claro, me imagino que para tener algo que hacer también. —comentó su prima de manera maliciosa. — Deben aburrirse en su casa sin hacer nada durante todo el día.

Rin escondió su risa en el borde de su taza.

Yura la observó con una fina ceja arqueada. —Bueno, siempre hay algo que hacer. —respondió de manera prepotente. — La moda cambia tan rápido... hay tantos eventos sociales.

Kikyo sólo se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarla.

— ¿Ya les contaste de lo tuyo con Kohaku Ishikawa? —interrumpió su madre con cierta arrogancia.

Ahí estaba. Rin se preguntó cuánto aguantaría hasta sacar a relucir lo suyo con Kohaku. Seguro que desde que todas se sentaron no había estado pensando en nada más que en ese momento, dónde les restregaba a las invitadas por la cara el que ella estuviera "saliendo" con el sobrino del senador.

—No, ¿para qué? —respondió Rin con gesto desinteresado. No deseaba seguirle el juego. — Nadie quiere saber sobre mis asuntos personales.

Azuma Yagami la miró sorprendida. —Pero querida, es el sobrino del senador el que acaba de nombrar tu madre. —sus grande ojos carmín se clavaron en ella con una dura mirada de desaprobación. — ¿Por qué lo dices como si se tratara de un simplón don nadie sin clase?

Clase. Su palabra favorita desde que Rin tenía memoria. La mujer estaba obsesionada con la correcta ubicación de las personas en la sociedad, al igual que su madre.

Inmediatamente, el cuello y las regordetas mejillas de la señora Yagami se pusieron carmín por el coraje, y el agarre en su taza se apretó. — ¿Cómo es que_ tú_ estás saliendo con él? —concluyó con disgusto. La envidia en su voz fue evidente para todas también.

Rin suspiró y clavó una mirada de reproche en su madre, quién tenía una arrogante sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro al lograr su cometido.

* * *

Sango se encontraba a solas en el living de su casa, cuando Kohaku entró de improviso junto a uno de sus esbirros de confianza. Inmediatamente ella desvió su mirada de ellos y limpió rápidamente sus mejillas mojadas.

—Aaaay, pero qué tarde más larga. —comentó su hermano, dejando caer todo su peso en el sillón frente a ella. — Si no es la universidad, son los negocios. Si no son los negocios, son las empresas. Si no son las empresas, son los inútiles empleados. Lo peor de todo son los muertos de hambre que tiene el tío trabajando en las fábricas. —hizo una mueca de asco de sólo acordarse. — Esa gente mugrosa, inmunda, pobre. Suerte que sólo tengo que tratar con ellos de vez en cuando ¿Te imaginas si tendría que hacerlo todos los días como en la financiera? Juro que...

Se detuvo en seco cuando cayó en cuenta que ella no lo miraba, no le prestaba atención y sorbía por la nariz cada tanto.

— Qué, ¿qué te pasa? —demandó seriamente. — ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sango negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo aún. — N-nada. No es nada. —limpió su mejilla. — Sólo acabo de leer una triste historia en Internet... una muy triste.

Él, por supuesto, supo con facilidad que su hermana mayor le estaba mintiendo. — ¿Qué te he dicho sobre mentirme, Sango? —advirtió, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella. — ¿Cuál es el problema? Y te sugiero que me digas la verdad, sino, no puedo ayudarte.

Ella finalmente lo miró con sus ojos marrones inundados en lágrimas. Kohaku odiaba verla así. —M-Miroku. —respondió con dificultad. Poniéndose en pie, fue a arrojarse en sus brazos en un mar de sollozos. — Yo-yo sabía que no me quiere, que no le gusto. Se q-que no quiere saber n-nada de mí.

Kohaku suspiró y la rodeó con ambos brazos. — Eso no es verdad ¿por qué lo dices?

—Antes de que s-se marchara hoy des-después del almuerzo, quedamos en ir al cine esta tarde. Hoy habrá un gran estreno y todos van a ir, todas las parejas estarán allí. Sólo falta una hora para que todo comience y él ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje para saber si ya estoy lista. Acabo de llamarlo pero no me atiende, seguro que me dejará plantada porque yo no le importo ni un poco.

Enterró su cara en su pecho y continúo llorando. La ira invadió el cuerpo de Kohaku, llevándolo a apretar fuertemente su mandíbula y sus puños. Deseaba tener a Miroku al alcance en ese momento para darle una paliza por hacer llorar a su querida hermana.

Maldito imbécil.

Enterró sus dedos en las hebras marrones del largo cabello de ella en un gesto de consuelo. —No digas eso, bonita. —dejó un pequeño beso en su frente. — Seguro que se está bañando o vistiendo y no debe tener su móvil cerca. Por supuesto que te quiere, ¿quién no lo haría? Eres preciosa, maravillosa y una mujer estupenda. Si no fuera por mí o por el tío, varios hombres ya se te hubiesen tirado en sima. —pensó algo por unos momentos, hasta que la apartó de él y se dio unos golpecitos con la palma en su frente. — ¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Que idiota! Se me había olvidado.

Sango se separó un poco de él y lo observó confundida. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Es mi culpa, hermana. Se me pasó. Yo le mandé a hacerme unos recados en el muelle con algunos muchachos. Recuerda que mañana se hará la fiesta de los empleados allí y le envié para que se encargara de los últimos detalles. Seguro que está ocupado y se le habrá pasado, por eso no te llamó.

Ella lo miró esperanzada y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios. — ¿En-enserio? Ay ¡Qué tonta, Kohaku! —limpió sus mejillas. — Estaba trabajando y yo aquí, llorando cómo una estúpida diciendo que no me quiere.

Esa hermosa risa de ella fue lo que le hizo sentirse menos culpable por haberle mentido, pero hubiese hecho lo que fuera por verla sonreír de nuevo, así que asintió sin dudar. —Sí, se me había olvidado porque yo también estaba atendiendo algunas cosas. —posó su mano en su mejilla. — Ahora mismo llamo para que cancelen todo y lo libero. Tú ve a vestirte, a perfilarte y yo voy a ir a buscarlo y de ahí nos vamos al cine y te encontramos allá, ¿ok?

Ella asintió emocionada y sin perder más el tiempo, besó su mejilla antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras para cambiarse.

Kohaku apretó fuertemente sus puños una vez que la vio desaparecer y miró a su esbirro. — Vamos a buscarlo. —dijo entre dientes haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta. — Le dejaré bien en claro que con Sango nadie se mete y mucho menos la hacen llorar...

* * *

— ¿Ninguna va al cine hoy? —preguntó Rin, sirviéndose un poco más de té. — Habrá un gran estreno, vi la propaganda en todas partes hoy cuando regresaba del colegio.

—Yo quiero verla. —comentó Ami.

Sayumi miró con cinismo a ambas antes de agregar:—Bueno, si van, les aconsejo que primero pasen por algún centro médico a ponerse la vacuna antitetánica. —sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca. — Van cada gentuza a ese lugar.

La madre de Rin dejó escapar una breve carcajada. — Que ocurrente, Sayumi, que linda.

— Y de paso también consigue algo para mejorar tu humor, Rin. —aconsejó Yura. — Estás con una cara de velorio, querida... hmp.

La señora Kimshiro aclaró su garganta, poniéndose sería de repente. — Sí, yo entiendo que no parece que Rin esté muy entusiasmada con su futura fiesta de cumpleaños y con su nueva... relación. Además, los preparativos de una fiesta tan grande siempre son muy complejos. Pero obviamente, aunque no se note, ella está muy contenta con todo eso, y más porque el festejo se llevará a cabo en el crucero Ishikawa. —sonrió orgullosa. — Y se presentará con Kohaku... sobrino del gran senador de nuestra nación. Él es un muchacho tan noble, culto y extraordinario, ¿verdad?

—Mmm... si usted dice. —comentó Yura con cierta suspicacia. — Yo he oído unas cuántas cosas de él y su tío.

Rin levantó su mirada de su taza tras eso y la observó brevemente antes de seguir revolviendo su té.

—Pero claro, son susurros entre las sombras, ¿quién sabe qué es verdad y qué no? —encogió sus hombros y se enfocó en Rin. — Así que, Rin, vas a ir al cine. Mmm... A mí no me gusta nada ese lugar, estar tan cerca de cualquiera... transpirándome.

La madre de Rin asintió. —Tiene razón. Mucha oscuridad, mucha intimidad.

—Sí, incluso dicen que hay unas parejas que hacen... cosas.

Un coro de jadeos de asombro invadió la habitación. Kikyo rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no voy a decir quiénes. —prosiguió con burla la morena. — Pero todos saben de cierta... parejita que recientemente comenzaron a salir. Rin, tú los conoces muy bien.

Rin apretó su mano bajo la mesa, su paciencia por las Yagami oficialmente estaba llegando a su fin. Ya tuvo más que suficiente aguantando la presunción de cada una como para ahora tener que hacer lo mismo con los estúpidos chismes.

Por supuesto que sabía de quiénes estaba hablamos Yura, y eso logró aumentar su enojo y desprecio por ella aún más porque Kaori y su nuevo novio Keito, no eran ni de cerca personas tóxicas como las Yagami allí presentes. Es más, eran unos de los pocos conocidos en su círculo social que a ella le caían bien, y les alegraba muchísimo que se tuvieran el uno al otro y que les demostraran al mundo cuánto se querían.

Por supuesto, Yura estaba tan llena de veneno que jamás lo entendería.

Rin apartó su taza y se puso en pie, no pensaba pasar otro minuto en presencia de ellas. —Discúlpenme, pero yo prefiero estar en el cine con todos esos cualquiera, que estar aquí bebiendo té y escuchando chismes sobre otras personas.

Yura la fulminó con la mirada. —No es para tanto, querida. —respondió con alteración al sentirse insultada. — Sólo digo que el cine me parece algo inapropiado y ordinario.

—No, ordinario es ser chismosa, pretenciosa. —soltó irritada sin poder contenerse. — No parar de hablar sin escuchar a nadie y reírse de la gente. Permiso, estoy segura de que con mi madre tendrán un té estupendo.

Ami también se puso en pie y la siguió. —Permiso, yo voy a acompañar a mi hermana.

Su madre la miró boquiabierta ante su inapropiado comportamiento y manera descortés de tratar a las invitadas. — Rin, Ami, ¡vuelvan aquí ahora mismo! —ordenó furiosa a ambas.

Mientras que la señora Yagami las miraba indignada, sobre todo a Rin, quien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera tan antipática a su querida hija.

* * *

Miroku iba saliendo del edificio de su ático todo arreglado y bien vestido como siempre, cuando paró en seco en la vereda al ver a Kohaku saliendo de su auto en el estacionamiento junto a su esbirro.

No era normal que él se presentara en persona por esos lados si no se trataba de un asunto serio y urgente. Por lo general siempre mandaba a uno de los hombres de su tío si quería informarle de asuntos que tenían que ver con el negocio o lo llamaba por teléfono para concertar una reunión, por lo que su imprevista presencia allí en ese momento, lo advirtió de que algo grande había sucedido.

—Kohaku... que sorpresa, ¿cuál es el problema?

Su cuñado caminó hasta él y repasó su elegante traje gris y pulcra camisa blanca. — ¿A dónde ibas? —inquirió con una calma alarmante.

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar: —Estaba yendo a visitar a mi madre y hermanas. Acaban de encontrar a su vecino de apartamento muerto en la recepción del edificio, parece haber sido asesinado de manera brutal y estoy preocupado por el daño psicológico que les podría provocar el haberlo visto.

Teniendo algo de prisa y alentado por la preocupación, quiso pasar de ellos con intención de ir hacia su auto, pero el matón de Kohaku lo tomó por sorpresa al garrarlo por las solapas de su traje y estamparlo de manera brusca contra el edificio. —Tú no vas a ningún lado. —advirtió éste.

Inmediatamente Kohaku se puso en su lugar y lo tomó por el cuello apretando su garganta hasta dejarlo casi sin aire. — Que Dios ampare a ese pobre hombre, ¿no? —dijo refiriéndose al tipo muerto. — Pero hay que preocuparse por los vivos. Acabo de llegar a mi casa y me encontré a mi hermana llorando, ¿sabes lo que le pasó?

— ¿S-sango? —preguntó Miroku con dificultad por la presión en su cuello.

Él miró por encima de su hombro al hombre que lo acompañaba.— ¿Acaso tengo otra hermana yo?

—No que yo sepa, jefe. —contestó de inmediato.

Fulminó con su mirada a Miroku. — ¿Quedaste en ir al cine con ella hoy y no pensabas aparecer?

Él se removió tratando de soltarse de su agarre. —Con todo respeto, Kohaku, no hay nada que quiera más que ir al cine con Sango, pero con este tema creo que es mejor que vaya a ver cómo están mis hermanas. La policía va a aparecer... va hacer preguntas...

—Entonces deja que la policía se encargue de su trabajo. —dijo entre dientes. — Yo sé que no te gusta mi hermana. Sé que odias que mi tío se haya cobrado la deuda que tus padres le debían comprometiéndote con ella, y me importa una mierda ¿Pero sabes lo que es para mí ver llorar a mi hermana? Sango es lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, lo único que me importa.

Miroku asintió e intentó apartar su mano de su cuello una vez más.

—Si ella te pide ir al cine, tú vas al cine. —advirtió en un aterrador y bajo murmullo. — Si te pide hablar, hablan. Si te pide bailar, bailan. Si te pide que jueguen al shogi, tú juegas al shogi. Pero no le vas a romper el corazón, porque ahí yo te voy a descuartizar y te dejaré tirado en esta vereda. Pero no sin antes colgarte de las pelotas.

—Uy, eso duele. —siseó el matón, mirándolo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Kohaku finalmente lo dejó ir y ordenó: —Vas a ir al cine; pero vas a ir en este instante.

Miroku se llevó ambas manos a su garganta mientras jadeaba por aire. Deseaba tanto poder disparar a ambos hombres en la frente y acabar con todo ese infierno de una vez, pero debía pensar en el futuro de su familia ante todo, por más que quisiera decorar con balas el cuerpo de Kohaku con el arma que tenía guardada dentro de su traje.

Levantó su vista hacia su cuñado y se obligó a asentir ante sus demandas como siempre. —Está bien, te prometo que voy a ir.

—No, yo te prometo que vas a ir. —lo empujó en dirección a su auto.

Se metieron al vehículo y antes de que su matón pusiera en marcha el motor, él dijo: —Ah, y otra cosa, nos detendremos en algún lugar y le vas a comprar algo lindo. Y cuando lleguemos, le vas a pedir perdón.

Sin esperar a su respuesta y confiado en que así se haría como se le ordenó, Kohaku golpeó el techo del elegante auto e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha por la ciudad.

* * *

Rin se encontraba con Ami cerca de las escaleras mirando hacia la puerta de entrada donde su madre estaba echa un lío vergonzoso al intentar retener a las Yagami de no marcharse tras la escena que ella había montado momentos atrás.

Si fuera por Rin, ella misma estaría gustosa de acompañarlas hasta la calle si era necesario, y les pediría que no se atrevieran a pisar su casa nunca jamás. Era más, ni siguiera las habría invitado para empezar.

—Les pido mil disculpas. —dijo su madre con la angustia en su mirada y en su voz. — Por favor, no se vayan, deben entender, Rin está muy nerviosa por su fiesta de cumpleaños y dice y hace cada tontería, no fue nada personal lo que dijo.

Kikyo pasó junto a ellas en ese momento y se detuvo frente a Yura. —En mi humilde opinión, querida, no dijo nada que no sea verdad, así que no te ofendas. —continuó su camino, pero se detuvo a último segundo antes de subir por las escaleras. — Ah, y gracias por la divertida tarde que me dieron. Siempre que nos visitan me siento como en un circo con ustedes tres.

Un jadeo de indignación escaparon de la señora Yagami y Sayumi, y Rin junto con Ami, no pudieran evitar reír por lo bajo.

Yura se quitó del agarre que su madre tenía de sus manos y antes de salir por la puerta anunció molesta: —Jamás antes me habían humillado de semejante manera.

La señora Azuma Yagami levantó su barbilla y la observó con desprecio. —Esto lo sabrá todo el comité y el club de lectura, Alena. —juró en nombre de su hija. — Muy pronto todos se enterarán de las maneras tan... vulgares que tiene tu indisciplinada hija de tratar a sus invitados. A ver si así alguien quiere aparecerse en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sin decir más, se volvió y salió de la mansión, viéndose muy orgullosa por su tonta amenaza.

La ama de llaves, Seina, cerró la puerta una vez que se marcharon y no dudó en encaminarse hacia la cocina, dejándolas a solas.

La señora Kimshiro no tardó en acercarse a Rin hecha una furia. —Con todo lo que estoy haciendo para que tu fiesta de cumpleaños sea lo más hablado de este año, ¡y así es como me pagas! —acusó. — ¿Te crees graciosa insultando a las visitas?

—Pero mamá. —interfirió Ami. — Yura fue la que comenzó, prácticamente nos llamó unas mugrosas por ir al cine.

— ¡Tú te callas, mocosa! Vete a tu cuarto y deja de defender a tu hermana que es una ingrata ¡Ahora mismo sube a tu cuarto!

Ami se alejó de ellas y subió por las escaleras a trompicones.

—Ingrata. —continuó su madre hacia ella. — No te importa nada de lo que puedan decir de mí ni de tu familia ¡Egoísta! Eres una egoísta igual que tu padre. No te importa nadie excepto tú.

—Te dije que decidí darle una oportunidad a Kohaku. —a pesar del comportamiento altanero y colérico de su madre, Rin se mantuvo apacible y serena. — ¿No era eso lo que tanto buscabas?

—Y yo te dije que me parecía maravilloso que se te hayan aclarado las ideas, querida. No esperes que te aplauda porque es tu deber hacer lo que se te dice.

—Bueno, ahí está. También acepté que se me haga una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, incluso que el tío de Kohaku nos prestara su crucero para eso, a pesar de que no quería ni uno ni otro, pero acepté para darte el gusto de alardear a las anchas ante los demás, ¿eso es ser egoísta para ti? ¿No crees que sí pensé en ti? —la observó extrañada, sin saber qué más decir o pensar de ella. O cómo incluso sentirse. — ¿Qué más quieres, mamá?

—Que te comportes como lo que eres. —respondió inmediatamente. — Una persona con clase. Una señorita criada en los mejores colegios de este país. Educada con lo mejor que el dinero puede pagar. No como una cualquiera de barrio bajo, hija de esos... mugrosos obreros que no tienen ni dónde caerse muertos. —la miró de pies a cabeza. — Vete a tu cuarto Rin, estás castigada.

— ¿Y el cine? Le prometí a Ami que íbamos a ir.

— ¡No vas a ir al cine! Ni ahora, ni nunca, y mucho menos con tu hermana. —señaló hacia las escaleras. — Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo y no se te ocurra salir hasta que yo te lo ordene.

* * *

—Estoy tan harta de obedecer a mamá. —comentó Rin desde su cama tiempo después de la discusión con su madre, jugando con su llavero púrpura de media luna.

Ami se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador, probando su maquillaje. — Yo también. —coincidió la muchachita. — Somos demasiado obedientes.

Rin se incorporó de repente y miró hacia la puerta abierta de su balcón con sus delicadas cortinas ondeantes. Una idea brilló en su mente en ese momento, recordando a Sesshomaru escabullirse por allí ese día.

Sonriendo, regresó su atención a Ami. — ¿Qué tanto es fiel a ti Raiden? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su joven guardaespaldas.

Ella la miró sorprendida y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. —Humm... bueno... él siempre dice que haría lo que fuera por mí. Así que... supongo que es muy fiel a mí y haría todo lo que yo le pidiera ¿Por qué?

Más tarde le preguntaría por qué últimamente se ponía toda nerviosa cuando hablaba del muchacho, ahora tenía otras prioridades...

—Porque tal vez no seamos tan obedientes como mamá cree. —regresó su astuta sonrisa hacia su balcón. — Llama a Raiden.

Ami dejó sus cosas de lado y la miró intrigada. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Ya verás...

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba echado en el sillón de su apartamento, repasando las noticias del diario, cuando se encontró con el artículo del encabezado de ese día: tres columnas muy detalladas de una jugosa información sobre Akira Ishikawa, quien recientemente había firmado un contrato millonario con una famosa empresa petrolera sudamericana.

En la foto del artículo, al igual como en la portada del diario, se lo veía al hombre pulcramente vestido con traje azul, dándose la mano con un hombre igualmente vestido y bastante mayor mientras ambos sonreían para la cámara.

Ahogó un gruñido y estrujó el papel entre sus manos. —Y pensar que antes eras un miserable que no tenía ni dónde caerse muerto. —pensó para sí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro con lo de mañana? —escuchó de repente preguntar a Inuyasha sobre su hombro.

Lanzó el diario en la mesita frente a él mientras su hermano se hundía a su lado en el sillón. —Aunque no lo estuviera, tendría que hacerlo. —respondió decidido. — Por el honor de nuestro padre.

—Y abuelo. —agregó Inuyasha. Suspiró y negó sintiéndose incrédulo.— No puedo creer que vayamos a robarle a ese tipo. Es decir, no le tengo miedo ni nada, pero es una persona con mucho poder, podría localizarnos en cualquier momento y torturarnos hasta matarnos.

—Hmp, no lo hará. —aseguró con su hermano mayor con seriedad. — Piensa que hemos muerto hace años. Además, Miroku se encargará de todo tal y como lo hizo para que la policía no apareciera a hacer preguntas cuando estabas en el hospital internado y también para que ninguno de los hombres de Akira sepa que se trataba de ti.

Tuvo que reconocer que el hombre fue bastante astuto y de gran ayudaba. Gracias a eso sus identidades aún se encontraban a salvo al igual que ellos.

El muchacho asintió. —Lo sé. Fue bastante conveniente después de todo mezclarnos con los de aquí ¡Feh! ¡Y tú tonto que no querías siquiera cruzarte con nadie! —señaló para molestarlo. — Gracias a eso conocimos a Miroku que nos he de gran ayuda.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un par en segundos y, cuando pareció asimilar algo, miró a su hermano con la desconfianza pintada en todo su rostro. —Aunque... no es por ser pesimista ni nada; ese papel ya lo tienes tú, pero... ¿tú crees que podemos confiar plenamente en él? Digo, trabaja para Akira ¿no? Además, también sale con su sobrina, ¿quién dice que ya no le fue a contar todo nuestros planes y les dijo sobre nosotros, eh? ¿Quién dice que no estuvo conspirando en nuestra contra con él durante todos estos días y que mañana no nos tenderá una trampa y harán que nos fusilen?

Sus sospechas tenían bastante sentido y eran lo que cualquiera pensaría. Pero Sesshomaru ya se había adelantado a todo eso desde que Bankotsu le presentó a Miroku, y cuando se había enterado algo grande del hombre mediante pruebas irrefutables, descartó toda desconfianza sobre él y supo que jamás podía estar bajo las órdenes de Akira y Kohaku o trabajando para ellos por mérito propio.

—Tú no te preocupes, Inuyasha, lo tengo todo bajo control. —aseguró con firmeza.

—Confío en tu palabra que así es. —bufó de repente al darse cuenta de algo. — No puedo creer que mañana vamos a robar prácticamente nuestro proprio dinero ¡Somos millonarios y vivimos en una pocilga!

—Hmp, no será así por mucho tiempo.

Dijo eso último cuando Bankotsu abrió la puerta y entró al departamento.

— ¿Cómo están? —saludó el moreno y fue a sentarse frente a ellos. — Los muchachos y yo nos vamos al cine. Hoy se estrena una gran película y pensamos que nos vendría bien relajarnos hoy para el gran golpe mañana. —miró a Sesshomaru. — ¿Vienes, hombre? Te invitaría a ti también, Inuyasha, pero apenas si puedes seguir respirando.

El peli plata lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¡Feh! De todos modos no iba a ir si no fuera así. —cruzó sus brazos. — Hoy vendrá... alguien... a visitarme.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos ante su intento de suspenso. —Deja de hacerte el misterioso, muchacho. Ya todos sabemos que se trata de la señorita Aome.

La muchacha había aparecido un par de veces por allí luego de ellos haberse encontrado con ella como siempre durante los días siguientes al accidente de Inuyasha, y como ya sabía desde hace mucho dónde vivían, no tardó en aparecerse en la puerta de Bankotsu exigiéndole que le diga dónde podía encontrar al joven peliplata.

Y desde ahí los había visitado de vez en cuando. Obviamente ellos evitaban que ella apareciera cuando Miroku se encontraba en el apartamento. Aunque una vez había aparecido de improviso y Miroku tuvo que ocultarse en el cuarto de baño mientras la persuadían para pasar el rato en el departamento de Bankotsu y así evitar que lo viera.

—Sí, vendrá ella. —admitió Inuyasha. — ¿Y cuál el problema?

—Muchos, pero tú no lo entenderías. Como sea, ¿vienes, Sesshomaru? no me digas que no, hombre, que ya compré los boletos.

Inuyasha dejó escapar una breve carcajada. — ¿En serio crees que Sesshomaru irá a un lugar repleto de personas desconocidas sólo para ver una película? —se burló. — Está bastante claro que no conoces en nada a mi tonto hermano.

Y en cualquier otra circunstancia indudablemente hubiera sido así, pero en ese instante en la mente de Sesshomaru se coló la dulce voz de Rin diciéndole a su madre ese día que tenía planeado llevar al cine a su hermana por la tarde, y al parecer eso fue suficiente motivación para él y lo que fuera que la muchachita estaba causando en él, porque segundos después se encontró poniéndose de pie y sintiendo hacia Bankotsu.

—Vamos. —ordenó fríamente.

Su hermano abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo aceptar la oferta sin más. — ¡¿Quéeeeee?!


	10. Capítulo 9

Rin y Ami se apresuraron muy emocionadas a buscar la fila de la sala en donde pasarían la película que tenían pensado ver. Detrás de ellas, el guardaespaldas de Ami, Raiden, las seguía a una distancia prudente. Aunque todo lo contrario de ellas, él se veía bastante descontento con la idea de las hermanas al ir en contra de las órdenes de su madre al escaparse y haberlo incluido a él en ese lío.

Rin miró su boleto una vez más con el número de la sala impreso en él y levantó su vista hacia un cartel puesto encima de unas puertas francesas. —¡Es ahí! —señaló extasiada hacia el lugar donde una fila de personas ya estaban ingresando a la sala. Tomó la mano de su hermana y la arrastró con las demás personas.

—¡Espera! —pidió Ami, mirando preocupada hacia tras sobre el tumulto de personas yendo de aquí para allá. — No queremos que Raiden nos pierda de vista.

—No lo hará. Sabes que tiene un gran instinto y siempre sabe dónde estamos.

Se detuvieron detrás de una pareja de mediana edad, y el joven muchacho no tardó en aparecer junto a ellas, inspeccionando todo el lugar con una fría mirada calculadora en busca de algo o alguien que pueda parecer sospechoso.

Ami se pegó a Rin para que él no pudiera escucharla. —Tengo miedo que mamá descubra que nos escapamos y cuando se entere de que él fue nuestro cómplice, lo despida o algo... —su ceño se frunció y prosiguió con angustia. — No lo sé, Rin... creo que ya me estoy arrepentiendo de esto. No debimos haberlo incluido. No quiero que mamá lo despida por nuestra culpa.

—Eso no va a pasar, Ami. —intentó tranquilizar a su hermana. — Nadie tiene la culpa de esto más que yo, fue todo mi idea. A él no le pasará nada, no lo permitiré. Hablaré con papá si eso sucede y él se encargará. Después de todo, él específicamente lo eligió para cuidarte. No tienes por qué preocuparte, papá no permitirá que él se vaya sólo por una tontería de nosotras.

—Mmm... si tú lo dices. — respondió dudosa, mirando una vez más hacia el joven de abundante cabello dorado, quién seguía examinando seriamente todo el lugar.

En eso, una familiar voz habló detrás de ellas.

—¡Oh! Rin, Ami, ¡qué alivio! Hasta que por fin me cruzo con alguien conocido.

Ambas muchachas se voltearon para ver a Sango dirigirse hacia ellas. Se veía muy bonita vestida con un veraniego vestido celeste de escote cuadrado y sandalias bajas en color blanco.

—Sango. —saludó Rin, contenta de ver a su amiga allí. — No tenía idea que también vendrías, hubiésemos quedado para venir todas juntas.

Ella dejó escapar una breve risa cundo recordó su vergonzoso llanto de ese día. —Bueno, yo por un momento tampoco creí que vendría así que... supongo que es una hermosa coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

—Por supuesto. —asintió.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó de repente Ami al ver a alguien conocido a lo lejos. — ¡Es mi amigo, Kai, del colegio!

Señaló a un niño moreno parado cerca de unas escaleras con sus manos en los bolsillos. El chico pareció sentir su mirada, porque inmediatamente levantó su vista del suelo y se enfocó en ellas. Una brillante sonrisa se instaló en su cara al reconocer a Ami, y comenzó a hacerle señas con la mano para que fuera hacia él.

— ¿Puedo, Rin? —hizo un bonito puchero con sus labios. — Te prometo que sólo será un rato y luego te encuentro en la sala, ¿sí? Pleasssse.

—Hum... bueno... no lo sé. —dudó la pelinegra. — Yo...

— ¡Por favor! —insistió la chiquilla. — Estaré con Raiden, y no tardaré.

—Amm... está bien, ¡pero no más de media hora! —se apresuró a decir cuando Ami ya se alejaba emocionada en dirección a su amigo, con Raiden siguiéndola detrás.

—Ah, pero miren ¡qué maravilla! —soltó de repente Sango, cuando Miroku y Kohaku aparecieron entre la multitud en dirección hacia ellas.

El guardaespaldas como siempre, los acompañaba detrás de ellos.

—Rin. —dijo Kohaku al llegar a su lado. — Que sorpresa más agradable verte aquí, mi querida. —se inclinó brevemente y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ella sonrió, aunque se sintió algo incómoda con todos los ojos puestos en ellos cuando reconocieron al sobrino del senador. —No te esperaba tampoco a ti. Tu hermana no tuvo la oportunidad de decirme que venías.

Miró hacia Sango, quién con suma felicidad en su rostro, se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido luego de él entregarle un hemoso ramo de rosas blancas.

—Que bonito gesto de su parte traerle rosas al cine. —comentó ella, sintiéndose complacida por la felicidad de su amiga.

Una sombra extraña pasó entonces por los ojos marrones de Kohaku. —Así es. Insistió tanto que tuvimos que parar en una florería de camino aquí. No tenía idea de que tú estabas, sino hubiese traído una docena para ti también.

—Oh, no; no tendrías por qué haberte molestado. —tomó su mano con un ligero apretón. — Ya tengo más que suficiente con el auto que me regalaste. No tienes porqué seguir gastando en mí.

Aún se sentía algo mal por el gesto, pensaba que era demasiado y por eso no se había atrevido a probar todavía el vehículo.

Kohaku negó, poniéndose serio de repente. —Nada de eso, mi ángel. —acomodó un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja dejando su mano descansar sobre su delicada mejilla. —Jamás será un gasto para mí ninguno de los regalos que te haga, y ahora que ha empezado a haber... "algo" entre nosotros, pienso hacerte muchos de ellos. Puedes esperar cualquier cosa de mí, cariño.

Terminó con un guiño divertido.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo a sus mejillas enrojecer brevemente. —Eres imposible.

Y la pequeña risa que le siguió a eso, murió de improviso en sus labios cuando, a un par de filas más allá de donde se encontraban, descubrió con algo de sorpresa y horror a Sesshomaru junto a los demás muchachos.

Y no sólo eso, sino que también parecía haber estado observandola desde hace un rato y, por el duro semblante de desaprobación que notó en su guapo rostro, intuyó que le desagradó estar viéndola junto a Kohaku.

Inmediate, y sin saber porqué, soltó su agarre del moreno y se alejó un poco, pero no tardó en arrepentirse al segundo siguiente pues, no tenía por qué sentirse cohibada por su presencia o algo ya que no le debía nada a él y no eran más que simple conocidos.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Kohaku al notar su cambio de humor tan repentino.

Frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar a las personas tras suyo, pero Rin lo tomó rápidamente del brazo para atraer su atención nuevamente hacia ella. —N-no es nada. —se golpeó la cabeza internamente por no poder controlar sus emociones. — ¿Estramos? —dijo cuando llegó su turno en la fila.

Oyó vagamente la voz de Sango anunciando que irían a la confitería con Miroku para comprar palomitas, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención porque su enfoque regresó a Sesshomaru por última vez antes de ingresar a la sala y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada acusadora por hacer de sus sentimientos un revoltijo confuso y derretir su conciencia como hierro fundido hasta el punto de no saber ni cómo sentirse consigo misma.

Obviamente él no tenía la más mínima idea de nada, pero eso no lo hacia menos culpable del lío que causaba dentro de ella con tan sólo una mirada.

Dentro del extenso lugar, ya estaba repleto de personas acomodadas cada cual en su asiento. La sala del cine era amplia, aunque los asientos no eran de tela como otros, estos eran anchos y de cuero en color negro, tenían posavasos a sus costados y un espacio suficiente para estirar las piernas.

Ya los lugares de adelante estaban ocupados por algunas personas y los de hasta atrás estaban llenos con parejas, tanto de adolescentes, como de adultos.

—Allí parece un buen lugar. —señaló Kohaku a los asientos semi vacíos del medio.

Una vez de maniobrar entre un par de personas, finalmente se hundieron en las cómodas sillas.

—Me hubieras avisado desde antes que querías venir aquí y hubiese alquilado el lugar sólo para nosotros. —soltó él de repente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. — ¿Qué? Kohaku... no puedes hacer eso, no sería correcto para los demás. El lugar es público, todos tienen el derecho de venir si así lo desean.

Él encogió sus hombros, mirándola de manera despreocupada. —No me importan los demás y sus deseos. —admitió obviamente desinteresado. — Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

—Bueno, entonces no hagas eso, nunca. —soltó incrédula. — Cuando vengamos a ver una película, lo haremos de la manera normal, cómo todos aquí.

Se estiró para besarla en la mejilla.—Mmm... me encanta que me incluyas en tus planes futuros. —murmuró con algo de picardía en su oído.

Las luces la sala se apagaron en ese momento y las voces fueron disminuyendo hasta que se detuvieron por completo cuando todos prestaron su atención a la gran pantalla donde la película empezaba su curso.

Ya a la mitad de su emisión, Rin aún no había podido lograr concentrarse y, aunque luchaba contra ello, su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la alta figura de cabellos plateados e intensos ojos dorados que se habían clavado en ella con absurda acusación.

Más tarde, se sintió más patética que nunca al comenzar a buscarlo entre el público, pues, podía jurar que sentía su mirada puesta sobre ella desde alguna parte.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Dio un ligero respingo en su asiento cuando la voz de Kohaku en su oído la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo miró con una tensa sonrisa y negó. —No. Sólo estaba buscando a mi hermana. Vino conmigo pero encontró a un amigo del colegio y fue a quedarse con él durante un rato, así que supongo que ya debería estar aquí sentada en alguna parte.

—Quizás sí. —respondió él, mirando distraído hacia los palcos, luego regresó su atención a ella y estiró su brazo para rodear sus hombros. —Te ves tan hermosa hoy, mi ángel.

Rin se libró de responder a eso cuando el guardaespaldas de él apareció junto a ellos y comenzó a susurrar algo a Kohaku que ella no alcanzó ni de cerca a oír.

Él asintió con el semblante serio una vez que absorbió la información. —Rin, esperame aquí un momentito. —dijo poniéndose en pie. — Tengo que atender a un llamado urgente.

Ella lo miró incrédula. — Pero qué... ¿cómo?, ¿te vas? Pero te perderás de la película.

—Luego me la cuentas. —respondió distraído ya alejándose.

Ella bufó y siguió mirando a la pantalla, pero muy lejos de concentrarse en la película que para esa altura, ya había perdido todo sentido para ella y no era más que sucesos confusos y un guión incomprensible.

Su corazón casi salta de su pecho cuando minutos después, él se apareció de entre las sombras y se atrevió a usurpar el lugar que le pertenecía a Kohaku.

Rin lo miró horrorizada, luego a la puerta por la que había salido el muchacho, y por la que en cualquier momento podría volver a entrar. — ¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró indignada por su atrevimiento. — Váyase. No tiene idea en los problemas que me puedo meter si Kohaku llegara a verlo.

—Este asiento está libre. Y no te preocupes, no me verá.

Sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo y se veía tan tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, solo con su vista en la pantalla. Sus finos rasgos estaban muy lejos de la dura expresión con la que la había mirado al principio.

—Es vulgar y le gusta hacerse notar. —continuó con esa voz tan masculina que tenía. — Seguro abrirá la puerta a empujones para que todo el mundo le preste atención como el arrogante que es.

Ella jadeó. —No hable así de él. No tiene el derecho, no lo conoce.

Sesshomaru la observó brevemente sobre su hombro. —Tú no lo conoces. —remarcó.

—Creo que está siendo muy grosero y es momento de que se vaya antes de que mi... antes de que Kohaku regrese.

—Tienes razón. —dijo, pero no pareció que tuviera la intención de moverse pronto.

—No sé qué hace aquí. —continuó ella con frustración. Ni siquiera podía pensar en su presencia. — ¿Por qué dice todo el tiempo que no lo conozco? Si tiene algo para decir de él, dígalo de una vez así nos ahorramos todos estos jueguitos. Detesto los misterios.

—No sé de qué hablas.

El instinto de Rin la alentaba a darle aquel golpe que había cruzado por su mente propinarle al peliplata. Obviamente se lo merecía por estarse burlando de ella al hacerse el desentendido. Pero los años de su educada sociedad la obligaron a mantener la calma para no montar un vergonzoso número ante las personas en la sala que ciertamente sólo lograría sembrar estúpidos chismes.

En eso, las puertas francesas se abrieron con un fuerte estruendo, llevando a que todos en la sala giraran su atención hacia el ruido. Kohaku entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa de complacencia al ser el foco de atención.

Rin lanzó una mirada a Sesshomaru, quien ya se estaba alejando de ella con un semblante de satisfacción en su rostro al haberse confirmado sus palabras de momentos atrás: Kohaku era un orgulloso narcisista.

—¿Me perdí de algo interesante? —inquirió el joven Ishikawa al acomodarse nuevamente en su lugar.

—No. —respondió distraída, mirando hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido el peliplata. — Todo sigue avanzando igual ¿Me disculpas?, tengo que ir al toilet.

Él le lanzó una mirada seductora.— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no hace falta, gracias.—denegó con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie.

Al salir de la sala segundos más tarde, no tuvo la necesidad de voltear para saber que Sesshomaru se encontraba detrás de ella.

— ¿Por qué está actuando de esta manera? —preguntó afligida, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

—No sé de qué hablas. —dijo una vez más para disgusto de ella. — Yo he venido al cine como todos, sólo a mirar el estreno. Interesante película, por cierto.

Ella volteó de repente con ojos acusadores. — ¿Cómo pudo saber qué estaba pasando si todo el tiempo tuvo sus ojos puestos en mí? Podía sentir su mirada, incómodandome.

Sesshomaru se atrevió a dar unos pasos más cerca de ella. —Puedo entender muchas cosas con sólo echarle una mirada. —aseguró bastante serio. — De ti por ejemplo, sé más de lo que te imaginas.

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco y la sangre se apropió de su rostro. Apartó su mirada. —Basta. —tragó saliva. — Usted no puede decirme eso o volver a meterse en mi habitación como lo ha echo hoy, fue más allá de lo inapropiado.

Él dio otro paso adelante, viéndose muy tranquilo mientas que ella era todo un lío por dentro y por fuera. —Pensé que querrías tu pequeño bolso. —señaló.

—Claro que lo quería, y le agradezco que me lo haya llevado, fue muy gentil, pero también me puso en riesgo; nos puso en riesgo a ambos. Ni se imagina en los problemas que podría haber llegado a tener si alguien lo hubiera visto hoy, si descubre que me hablo con usted o que siquiera me atrevo a verlo. No pido que lo entienda, sino que lo respete. Hay ciertas líneas de precaución para todo en la vida, y usted ha sobrepasado varias de ellas hoy.

—Entiendo. —dijo él, pero de todas formas se atrevió a levantar su mano sin poder contenerse una vez que la tuvo a cierta distancia y apartó gentilmente un suave mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—Basta, por favor. —murmuró afligida, pero no se apartó de él como su consciencia le estaba ordenando. — ¿Qué quiere que le diga, Sesshomaru? ¿Quiere saber la verdad?, ¿si lo pienso, si lo espero, si me alegro al verlo?, la respuesta a todo es sí. Pero yo decidí darle una oportunidad a Kohaku, y no lo puedo hacer a un lado sin más ni más. No le puedo hacer eso a él porque no se lo merece. Por eso, lo que sea que está sucediendo aquí o esté a punto de suceder, tiene que parar. Tengo que comportarme civilizadamente y hacerme a un lado por el bien de ambos.

Él la observó con las cejas arqueadas. — ¿Y si el que no puede hacerse a un lado soy yo? —rompió el resto del espacio que los separaba, quedando ya para estas alturas, a no más de cinco centímetros de su rostro.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Rin se quedó totalmente paralizada por su cercanía. Deseaba decirle que cortara de una vez con aquello, pero se había quedado muda bajo su penetrante mirada y simplemente su boca no quería obedecer a su cerebro y las palabras no le salían.

Su acelerado corazón comenzó a bombear con entusiasmo a la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento y amenazó con salirse de su pecho cuando sus ojos dorados miraron sus labios con un brillo de deseo en ellos y Sesshomaru posó una mano en su mejilla para atraer su rostro hacia él.

Las defensas de Rin se desvanecieron ya del todo para ese momento y cerró sus ojos con rendición cuando sus cálidos labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella en una tierna caricia.

Un profundo jadeó de horror invadió el ambiente en ese mismo instante, interrumpiendo de lleno su casi beso.

— ¡Dios mío!

El cuerpo de Rin se sacudió por la sorpresa y se apartó rápidamente del peliplata, mirando con ojos llenos de espanto a su madre, quien se dirigía hacia ellos.

Estaba totalmente frita.

La mujer se persignó, mirándolos boquiabierta como si hubiese presenciado una masacre. —Tenías terminantemente prohibido salir y te has escapado igual. —masculló furiosa, intentando no levantar la voz. Lo último que buscaba era montar un escándalo. — ¡Y ahora veo porqué!, para encontrarte con este... obrero indigente.

Clavó su mirada despreciativa en Sesshomaru, barriendo con sus ojos críticamente su atuendo. — ¡Usted! —tomó el brazo de Rin y la apartó de él bruscamente. — Usted no tiene vergüenza. —concluyó, luego miró a su hija. — Y tú cambia esa cara de sufrida, que la que está padeciendo todo esto soy yo. Imagínate la humillación si alguien más los llegara a ver.

—Mamá, no es lo que tú piensas. —dijo Rin cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

—Ahórrame las mentiras, ¿quieres? Que es lo único que te salva de ser la comidilla de todos aquí en el cine después de estar con él.

—No digas tonterías, yo vine aquí con Kohaku.

—Ah, no me digas. —escupió con sarcasmo.

—Es la verdad. —insistió. — Salí para ir al toilet y me encontré con él, que lo conocí en la clínica el día que fue lo de Ami.

Sesshomaru asintió.—Así es, señora. —respaldó la mentira con honestidad.

La mujer abrió su boca para replicar, pero al escuchar la voz y el leve acento de Sesshomaru, las palabras murieron al instante como si su lengua se le hubiese endurecido. Su frente se arrugó y se acercó a él para tener una mejor vista de su rostro ya que el lugar se encontraba solo con una tenue iluminación ahora que todo el público se encontraba en las salas viendo la película, y luego de inspeccionar sus rasgos con detenimiento, sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con leve reconocimiento y su rostro palideció un poco.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, ligeramente boquiabierta mirándolo estupefacta. Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, no agradándole para nada la manera en que la mujer lo estaba observando y mucho manos el cambio tan repentino que tuvo respecto a él.

— ¿Mamá, qué sucede? —preguntó Rin, totalmente confundida por el comportamiento que tomó su madre. Nunca antes la había visto actuar de igual manera.

La señora Kimshiro pareció volver en sí de repente, miró a su hija, luego a Sesshomaru una vez más para después regresar su atención en Rin nuevamente. —Nada. —dijo entre dientes.

Al parecer ya había vuelto a ser ella nuevamente.

— A mí no me sucede nada. —continuó con amargocidad. — Pero a ti te espera mucho por ser una mentirosa. —señaló al peliplata. — Recuerdo ligeramente a este hombre. Estabas hablando con él afuera de la mansión Ishikawa en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kohaku.

Rin asintió, se estaba esforzando mucho para mantener la calma y no pensar en el castigo que la esperaría al llegar a su casa. —Es que específicamente lo volví a ver en la clínica ese mismo día, lo juro. Jamás lo había visto en ninguna parte antes ni después. Nos volvimos a encontrar de casualidad apenas recién.

—Exactamente.

—Usted cállese. Cállese, ¿quiere? —lo cortó la mujer, levantando su mano hacia él y sin ya atreverse a mirarlo.

—Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la clínica ese día y me crucé con él de pasada. —siguió diciendo ella. — Es la verdad.

Sus labios se torcieron con disgusto. — ¿Y desde cuando este tipo de persona tiene pase libre en nuestras clínicas? Vas a tener que inventarte algo mejor.

—Yo me retiró. —anunció Sesshomaru, cuando sintió que ya tuvo suficiente de esa patética discusión. Una molesta jaqueca estaba comenzando a despertar en su cabeza. — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Rin asintió en acuerdo con su decisión y una vez que lo vio alejarse, se giró para enfrentar a su madre nuevamente. — Te juro que aquella vez en la casa de Kohaku fue la primera vez que lo vi, luego en la clínica y ahora. No tengo idea de quién es.

La mujer apretó sus labios en una línea firme y negó.—Eres una máquina de mentir, Rin. Deberías ser escritora...

— ¡Rin! —Kohaku interrumpió cuando salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia ellas. Miró a la mujer y una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro. — Señora Alena, que grata sorpresa, no sabía que venía.

El semblante de su madre inmediatamente se transformó a una gentil sonrisa al ver al muchacho. No quedaba ni un rastro de la amargada y amenazante mujer de hace unos minutos. —Kohaku, querido. —soltó una risita. — No, en realidad me encontraba a un par de cuadras de aquí en una boutique y sólo... decidí pasarme por el cine a ver si me encontraba a alguien conocido, pero al parecer ya están todos adentro viendo la película. Así que mejor me regreso a casa. Los dejó solos para que continúen con... su cita.

—El próximo estreno venimos todos en familia entonces, eh.

Su sonrisa vasiló durante un segundo. —Preciosa idea. Te tomo la palabra, querido. Hasta luego.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Kohaku una vez que la mujer se alejó. — ¿No te gustó película?

—No, no. —respondió distraída, intentando apartar de su mente lo sucedido con su madre y Sesshomaru. — Salí del baño y me quedé preocupada por Ami, la estaba buscando cuando apareció de repente mi madre.

—Ah... bueno. —señaló la sala sobre su hombro. — Acabo de verla adentro entre el público. Está con Raiden, así que ya no hace falta que te sigas preocupando.

Ella asintió entonces con una tensa sonrisa.

—Mañana mi tío dará una fiesta en el muelle. —anunció acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos. — Lo hace todos los años, ya sabes, para fortalecer los lazos con sus empleados y las personas que trabajan para él. Les vendría bien a todos ellos relajarse un rato, así que va a ser algo muy casual y divertido. Me gustaría que tú vinieras conmigo... si quieres, obvio.

Ella sonrió encantada con la idea —Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Haber si así su mente se mantenía ocupada con entretenimiento y otras cosas, en vez de pasársela pensando todo el día en el peliplata de ojos dorados o cómo estuvieron a punto de besarse, cosa que seguro como el infierno no podría evitar que apareciera en sus pensamientos una y otra vez cuando se fuera a su cama esa noche y se encontrara en la soledad de su habitación.

—Te daré los detalles más tarde entonces. —besó una de sus manos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la sala. — ¿Quieres entrar de nuevo o esperamos a tu hermana aquí afuera hasta que acabe todo?

—No, no; entremos para ver aunque sea cómo acaba la película.

—Oh, está bien. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que tendrá un buen final.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente por la noche..._**

Bankotsu estacionó su auto a una cuadra de distancia de la residencia Ishikawa y extendió el plano de la mansión sobre la cabina del auto para que todos pudieran echar un vistazo una última vez antes de entrar en acción. —Muy bien, entonces entraremos por aquí. —señaló un punto en la cartografía. — Aunque alto, deberemos saltar el muro, pero lo haremos por los costados de la propiedad, cualquiera podría vernos si intentamos entrar por el frente.

Todos asintieron.

—Aquí está la cocina. —apuntó Sesshomaru. — La puerta está sin seguro, y por ahí es dónde entraremos al interior de la casa. Miroku ya se ha encargado de desactivar cualquier sistema de seguridad, pero de todas maneras no debemos confiarnos.

Bankotsu asintió en acuerdo. —Así es. Esto no puede tardar más de diez minutos, cada segundo allí dentro cuenta. Recuerden; entramos, tomamos el dinero y alguna otra cosa de valor, y salimos de allí como si el diablo se llevara nuestras almas.

Hakudoshi resopló. —Por supuesto que sí, si Akira nos descubre seguro que se llevará más que nuestras almas.

—Confío en mi primo. —comentó Bankotsu, enrollando el plano. — Está vigilando a Akira en la fiesta en estos momentos, cualquier cosa que suceda con él o nosotros, hará vibrar mi celular como una alerta. Lo mismo haremos nosotros, si esto sale mal o nos metemos en grandes problemas, su ayuda estará a una vibración de distancia. Sólo deben confiar.

El albino bufó y abrió la puerta del auto. — ¿Sí?, pues la vida me enseñó a mí que no hay que confiar en nadie. —tomó sus herramientas y salió del vehículo.

Inmediatamente los demás hicieron lo mismo. Pronto se encontraron cerca de la residencia y comenzaron a escanear el lugar y sus alrededores. Todo estaba a oscuras, con excepción de las farolas en las veredas que daban una tenue iluminación a las calles.

No parecía haber movimiento, ni se escuchaban ruidos cercanos al lugar. Todo estaba en una inquietante calma y serenidad, pese a ser aún algo temprano.

Luego de estar unos minutos observando con precaución tras un auto, Bankotsu les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sesshomaru para que lo siguiera y les indicó tras unas señas a Hiten y Hakudoshi que se fueran por los costados derechos de la mansión.

Estos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha mientras que Sesshomaru lo seguía hacia el lado izquierdo.

Escanearon detenidamente los alrededores para cerciorarse que nadie los estuviera espiando, pero las casas cercanas estaban todas a oscuras como si nadie se encontraba en ellas.

—Los vecinos deben estar todos en la fiesta de Akira. —anunció Bankotsu cuando arrojó por encima del muro el saco de tela que había traído con él. — El muelle está lejos de aquí, no habrá que preocuparnos por que aparezcan pronto.

Escalaron con facilidad el muro de piedra y pronto cayeron con un salto sobre el bien recortado césped de la propiedad. Se escabulleron entre los arbustos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión, pasando estatuas, fuentes y la enorme piscina, hasta llegar a las puertas trasera de vidrio de la cocina.

Por lo que se llegaba a vislumbrar a través del vidrio, dentro todo se encontraba a oscuras y no parecía haber ningún tipo de movimiento que indicara que alguna persona estuviera allí.

Pronto, se reunieron con ellos Hiten y Hakudoshi.

—Todas las luces de la mansión parecen estar apagadas. —anunció Hiten, mirando los alrededores. — Tampoco parece haber ningunos de los matones de Akira cerca, tal y como prometió Miroku que no estarían.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo Bankotsu. — Si Akira o su familia no están en casa, la seguridad no es necesaria, por lo que se van con ellos para custodiarlos. En estos momentos sus soldados de más confianza deben de estar con ellos en la fiesta.

—Eso quiere decir que no hay nadie que nos detenga. —concluyó Sesshomaru con decisión, y abrió la puerta de la cocina sin perder más su tiempo.

Uno a uno se deslizaron con pasos cautelosos dentro del lugar, escaneando todo con precaución. Al salir de la cocina y pasar por el recibidor, fueron a parar al gran living.

Bankotsu señaló un estrecho pasillo a la izquierda dónde unas oscuras puertas francesas se hallaban al final de ésta. —Ese deber ser el despacho de Akira. —susurró. — Ahí debe de encontrarse su caja fuerte y demás cosas de valor. Sesshomaru y yo iremos a por el dinero, mientras ustedes recojan los objetos que crean que tienen más valor sentimental que financiero.

Los muchachos asintieron e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, recojiéndo adornos y guardándolos en sus sacos.

Sesshomaru siguió a Bankotsu al gran despacho y el moreno tuvo que maniobrar durante unos segundos con un destornillador la cerradura de la puerta, pues esta se hallaba bloqueada firmemente.

—Esto no me llevará mucho tiempo. —anunció al peliplata.

Una vez que logró su trabajo con éxito, se adentraron a la habitación y rápidamente se dispusieron a buscar el gran tesoro tras los cuadros colgados en las paredes y los cajones del enorme escritorio negro.

Sesshomaru tomó todos los documentos y registros de cuentas, negocios y propiedades que se iba encontrando a su paso en al escritorio y los cajones, poco le importaba el dinero o las cosas de valor que podrían tomar los demás o que estaban a su alcance, su única motivación era llevar acabo con éxito el golpe y demostrarle a Akira Ishikawa que tenía un nuevo enemigo por el cual preocuparse.

—Oye. —lo llamó Bankotsu cuando él guardó un libro de cuentas que luego rebisaría con atención en su departamento. — Está aquí, lo encontré. —señaló la caja de hierro color gris, la cual se encontraba cerca del suelo tras una imitación de falsos libros apilados en una estantería bajo un mueble.

Caminó hasta el moreno y se agachó a su altura, inspeccionando con seriedad. La caja se hallaba resguardada por una combinación.

Por supuesto, él ya se había echo a la idea de que podría llegar a encontrarse con algo así, por lo que tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en números o fechas que pudieran tener algún valor significativo para el hombre, después de todo, lo conocía más de lo que los muchachos pensaban.

Durante unos minutos probó con un par de códigos simples y fechas al azar erróneas que sólo habían conseguido estresarlo. Hasta que finalmente luego de batallar con las combinaciones, la caja de lata cedió de repente y abrió su puerta luego de haber puesto una fecha específica que a él no se le había ocurrido si no hasta ese momento, y la cual, logró despertar su furia tanto como el rechazo en él.

La fecha de cumpleaños de su difunta madre.

Akira era una persona totalmente despreciable, y algún día él le haría pagar por cada uno de sus pecados. Y vaya que disfrutaría cada segundo de ello.

Pilas de billetes verdes estaban ordenados en el interior de la caja, junto con papeles, sobres, lo que parecía ser un pequeño álbum de fotos, joyas en un alhajero de vidrio y unos tres lingotes de oro puro.

—Vaya... sabía que el tipo estaba forrado, pero jamás me imaginé que llegaría a guardar oro en su casa. —comentó Bankotsu, mirando con asombro a los tesoros que tenía ante sí. — Bien, entonces, ya nos estamos tardando con esto. Meteremos todo en la bolsa y nos largamos de aquí de una vez.

Comenzó a cargar rápidamente todos los billetes en la bolsa que había traído, mientras que Sesshomaru sólo tomó los documentos y papeles a su alcance junto con el álbum de fotos.

—Dejaremos el oro. —anunció firmemente cuando Bankotsu tomó un lingote con intención de guardarlo en el saco. — Sólo serán una carga, no lo necesitaremos. Con esto será suficiente.

Con los papeles que había logrado conseguir y que ahora tenía a su poder estaba más que satisfecho. Era por lo único que había ideado todo ese plan.

El moreno asintió en acuerdo y devolvió el objeto a su lugar. Se puso en pie una vez que terminó de meter todos los billetes en su bolsa. —Ahora hay que irnos.

Pero cuando Sesshomaru estaba por cerrar la caja, un destello brillante llamó su atención en el alhajero y detuvo la puerta a medio camino. Estiró su mano con intriga y tomó la pieza de joyería que logró reconocer inmediatamente. Una fina cadena de oro blanco con un dije de amatista recortado en forma de medialuna.

El preciado collar de su madre.

Era una reliquia familiar por lo que recordaba que ella siempre se lo contaba. Había sido de una tatarabuela de su abuela y la joya había pasado de generación en generación por las mujeres de la familia, hasta que su abuela se lo dio a su madre al cumplir los dieciocho.

Hasta donde recordaba, ella lo llevaba puesto el día de su funeral hace doce años atrás, ya que no había tenido ninguna hija para seguir con la tradición. Entonces, ¿por qué Akira lo tenía en su poder desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

Sin dudar ni por un segundo y al borde de perder lo último que le quedaba de razón y encender toda la mansión para su propio deleite, tomó el collar y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de cerrar la caja fuerte con su respectiva combinación y regresar la falsa pila de libros a su lugar.

Escaneó por última vez el despacho para cerciorarse de que había dejando todo en orden tal y como lo había encontrado cuando entraron, y para que no se viera tan obvio de que se habían metido a saquear el lugar y revuelto entre sus pertenencias buscando cosas de valor al azar como cualquier ladrón lo haría.

Todo tenía que lograr verse como si la persona que tomó todo el dinero, ya sabía con seguridad en qué lugar se encontraba la caja fuerte dónde Akira guardaba sus tesoros.

Algo así como alguien interno. Por eso tenían que hacerle creer al hombre que sólo se trató de algún plan de alguien de los suyos. Por algo no habían forzado ninguna puerta ni ventana al entrar a la mansión, más que la del despacho obvio, pero alguien tenía que haberlo echo de todos modos si quería entrar a la habitación para tomar el dinero.

Cuando salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, una voz desconocida proveniente del living llamó su atención, llevándolo a ponerse inmediatamente en alerta.

Dejó el saco con los papeles en el suelo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro del ruido con pasos lentos y cautelosos, intentando no hacer ni un tipo de sonido que pudiera atraer la atención hacia él. Al llegar al final del pasillo, un hombre joven, de estatura media, delgado y vestido con un traje negro, se encontraba de espaldas a él mientras apuntaba amenazante con un arma a Hiten y a Hakudoshi.

— ¡Dejen ahora todo lo que tienen en el suelo! —ordenó, con lo que pareció más bien un chillido. Los muchachos hicieron lo que les pidió, levantando sus manos en alto una vez que dejaron ir las cosas. — Muy bien, a-ahora, muevanse hacia aquella e-esquina, y les juro que d-dispararé si intentan algún m-movimiento.

No, no lo haría, notó inmediatamente Sesshomaru, y no sólo porque le fue fácil detectar el miedo en su voz o lo nervioso que estaba por encontrarse bajo ese escenario. Era evidente para cualquiera que esta era la primera vez que se veía bajo verdadera amenaza, probablemente era alguien nuevo en la organización recientemente ingresado y esta era su primera noche de trabajo.

Mala suerte para el pobre chico.

El joven prácticamente estaba temblando como gelatina, sus hombros estaban tensos, su postura amenazante no engañaba a nadie y la pistola se sacudía por el temblor de sus manos.

Era patético, ¿cómo alguien así podía estar al cuidado de la seguridad de algo o alguien?

El joven moreno metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras seguía apuntando y extrajo un pequeño teléfono con tapita. Lo abrió y comenzó a teclear un par de cosas. —A-ahora voy a llamar a mi jefe. Él se encargará de ustedes, rufianes. Esta no les saldrá nada barata a ninguno de los dos.

Hiten y Hakudoshi se veían lejos de estar intimidados, era más, lo miraban con pena y parecían estar más preocupados por las consecuencias que recaerían sobre el muchacho cuando Akira descubriera que no pudo defender su casa de unos simples "malhechores". Probablemente no habían echo un movimiento aún contra él sólo por precaución de que el muchacho muerto de miedo les disparara por accidente al sentirse amenazado.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Sesshomaru notó un movimiento y descubrió a Bankotsu del otro lado del living, acercándose sigilosamente hacia el joven con una lámpara en su mano. Éste miró hacia él, y cuando el pelipliata regresó su breve atención al muchacho y vio que llevaba el móvil a su oreja, dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza al moreno y Bankotsu no tardó en estampar la lámpara con un golpe sobre la nuca del muchacho.

El joven cayó desmayado inmediatamente al suelo en un motón, dejando ir la pistola y el móvil.

No perdieron en el tiempo y entre los cuatro lo arrastraron hacia un rincón de la habitación, y con una cuerda que Hakudoshi había traído como herramienta de precaución, lo ataron de pies y manos, usando la corbata que tenía puesto para vendar sus ojos por si se despertaba en cualquier momento.

— ¿De dónde salió? — preguntó Sesshomaru, guardando la pistola en su bolsillo y rompiendo el móvil a la mitad.

—De alguna parte de arriba. —respondió Hiten, volviendo a recojer sus cosas. — Estábamos aquí esperándolos para irnos de una vez, cuando apareció de la nada. Probablemente estaba haciendo guardia arriba cuando nosotros entramos y por eso no nos percatamos de él.

—Sí, bueno, tuvimos suerte que Akira haya dejado custodiando su casa a este inútil. —señaló Bankotsu. — Si fuera cualquier otro, no lo habríamos contado.

Sesshomaru fue a tomar su bolsa y una vez que regresó hizo señas en dirección a la cocina. —Hay que irnos en este instante. Llamó a su jefe, no tuvo tiempo de decirle de nosotros pero seguro que él intuirá que algo sucedió, por lo que no tardará en aparecer.

Se apresuraron a salir de la propiedad, pero no si antes asegurarse de no dejar ni una pista que los delatara. Una vez que lograron sortear todo el recorrido de regreso con éxito y se metieron al interior del auto, sintieron que podían respirar libremente otra vez luego de haber estado casi conteniendo la respiración dentro de la residencia Ishikawa.

Nadie hizo ni un comentario, Bankotsu puso en marcha el vehículo y salieron disparados del barrio. Cuando se alejaron bastante tiempo después llegando casi al centro de la ciudad, el moreno dio un golpe al volante y soltó una carcajada. —¡No puedo creer que le hayamos robado a Akira Ishikawa! —negó contrariado. —

Esto es increíble, es el hombre más poderoso de Tokio y unos idiotas como nosotros logramos pasarle por encima.

—Ahí tiene ese imbécil. —sonrió Hiten. — Para que vea que no es tan invencible como se cree.

—Daría todo el dinero que hemos conseguido sólo para poder ver su patética reacción cuando se entere.

—Tranquilos muchachos. —habló Hakudoshi sonando igualmente emocionado que ellos. — Seguro que Miroku no se quedará corto con los detalles.

Bankotsu asintió y sacó el móvil que había tenido con el todo ese tiempo. Tecleó el número de su primo y le envió un mensaje de texto en blanco tal y como habían acordado que se hiciera si el plan resultaba con éxito. —Yo digo que esto amerita una celebración. —anunció una vez echo lo suyo. — Conozco un bar muy bueno a las afueras de aquí.

Sesshomaru lo miró brevemente y asintió sin más antes de regresar su atención al collar que tenía en sus manos. Le vendría bien un par de copas para ahogar un poco todo lo que había estado sintiendo esa noche. A pesar de que su plan había salido a la perfección, aún no se sentía ni de cerca satisfecho consigo mismo y mucho menos había logrado calmar ni un poco su rabia por Akira, todo lo contrario, las cosas que había obtenido de él y lo que había descubierto esa noche, no habían echo más que alentar un lado asesino que recientemente había despertado en su interior y su sed de venganza pedía a gritos ser sacicada de alguna u otra manera.

—_Pronto._ —se prometió, pasando su pulgar por la media luna lavanda. — _Muy pronto..._

* * *

Miroku se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto a Sango en la fiesta del muelle, mirando a las personas bailar y divertirse a su alrededor, cuando su móvil vibró en sus pantalones.

Inmediatamente tomó el aparato, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción invadir su interior cuando vio el mensaje de texto en blanco aparecer en su pantalla enviado por un usuario desconocido. Una leve sonrisa de complacencia apareció en su cara y miró hacia Akira a un par de metros de distancia. El movimiento rapido de su boca mientras le decía algo a Kohaku, su rostro ligeramente enrojecido y esa postura tensa que era típico de él cuando le costaba contener su rabia, no fue más que una agradable confirmación para él de que el imbécil ya estaba al tanto de todo y se hallaba al borde de perder su mierda frente a todos en ese momento al descubrir que se habían atrevido a meterse con él.

Suspiró con un feliz deleite, poniéndose en pie y alcanzando la mano de su prometida. —Vamos, cariño, vamos por una botella de champagne. Esta noche hay que celebrar a lo grande.


	11. Capítulo 10

Rin estaba teniendo una entretenida conversación con un grupo de personas en la fiesta, entre ellos algunos vecinos de su calle, mientras esperaba al regreso de Kohaku, quien se había excusado para asistir al llamado de su tío minutos atrás.

Entre el tumulto de personas bebiendo y pasando el rato, divisó a Sango y a su prometido Miroku dirigiéndose hacia ella, ambos con una copa de lo que parecía ser champagne en sus manos. Una bonita joven los acompaña. Rin reconoció a la muchacha de cabello rubio fresa como Kylie Brown; hija del contador estadounidense personal de Akira Ishikawa, y a quien ella la había visto solo en un puñado de ocasiones en las fiestas o eventos en las que el padre de la joven la arrastraba cada vez que ella venía a Tokio para visitarlo.

No habían tenido mucha oportunidad de intercambiar palabras en el pasado y, por lo que recordaba, ella no hablaba mucho el japonés y le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras. Quizás por eso siempre se mantenía aislada de la multitud en ese tipo de eventos, fuera del ojo público y evitando a toda costa ser el centro de atención.

— ¡Rin! Hasta que por fin te encontramos. —anunció Sango una vez que la alcanzaron.

Ella se disculpó gentilmente con el grupo y los dejó atrás para ir a reunirse con ellos.

—Miroku y yo tenemos planeado dar una vuelta en el yate de mi tío. —prosiguió su amiga, viéndose sumamente animada. — La noche esta tan hermosa y el mar está calmo ¡Es un momento perfecto! Además de que tengo tiempo de que no paseo en yate o en lancha. —de pronto tomó el brazo de la muchacha a su lado y la arrastró frente a ella.— Invité a Kylie, y a ella también le pareció una excelente idea ¿Sí recuerdas a Kylie, verdad? Su padre es el contador de mi tío.

Rin sonrió amablemente hacia la muchacha y asintió. —Sí, por supuesto. —estiró su brazo en gesto de saludo, a lo que la joven dudó un poco antes de aceptar. Parecía algo avergonzada si el sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas era alguna señal. — Que gusto volver a verte, Kylie, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien. —respondió suavemente y con cierta timidez. — Un gusto también... Rin Kimshiro.

Su hermoso y abundante cabello ondulado estaba sujeto en una simple mediacola, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco ajustado que contrastaba con su tersa piel de porcelana, el perfecto delineado negro en sus párpados había logrado resaltar sus bonitos y grandes ojos grises como el acero.

—Kylie ha dejado recientemente Nueva York, en donde vivía con su abuela, para mudarse a vivir con su padre aquí en Tokio. —contó Sango, observando con emoción a la muchacha. — Así que pronto entrará a la universidad y estará conmigo ¡Será genial! Obviamente yo la ayudaré a integrarse a mi grupo y la ayudaré con todo lo que necesite.

Ahora comprendía mejor el entusiasmo de su amiga. Observó con una sonrisa encantada a Kylie. —Eso es estupendo, me alegro por ti. —comentó, sonando sumamente honesta. Le vendría bien a la joven integrarse a la sociedad de Tokio y hacer amigos, a ver si así se le iba un poco su timidez y dejaba su marginación a un lado. Ella siempre le pareció ser alguien agradable.— Espero que te adaptes rápido a la vida aquí.

Kylie sonrió levemente. —Ahhh... yo también, gracias... Rin Kimshiro.

—Sólo Rin, por favor. —dijo ella tras soltar una breve risa.

—Ssssí..., Rin.

Sango chilló con emoción y se lanzó a abrazar a la muchacha en un fuerte apretón. — ¡Ay, es como si viniera de otro planeta! Ya siento que la amo.

Y Kylie se rió con ellas, aunque por el gesto de confusión que tenía en su rostro, Rin sospechó que no tenía idea de lo que había dicho Sango.

Justo en ese momento, Kohaku finalmente apareció de entre la multitud, y lo primero que hizo al llegar a ellos, fue tomar la mano de Rin para depositar suaves besos en su dorso al tiempo que se disculpaba. —Lo siento... siento mucho por irme así sin más, preciosa... pero es que mi tío me necesitaba de urgencia. Lo siento si fui descortés.

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza antes de que él siguiera con sus innecesarias explicaciones. —No te preocupes Kohaku, lo entiendo. —aseguró, pensando que era bastante exagerado en algunas ocasiones, aunque encontraba halagador que siempre la mantuviera al tanto de sus asuntos y explicara sus faltas. — No tienes porqué disculparte, está bien.

Él besó su mano por última vez antes de dejarla ir y enfocar su atención en Miroku, poniéndose serio de repente. —Tenemos un problema. —murmuró tras acercarse un poco a él para que su hermana y Rin no alcanzaran a oír. No necesitaba que ellas, sobre todo Sango, se pusieran histéricas.

— ¿Qué tan grabe? —inquirió su cuñado tras beber un trago de champagne.

—Sólo diré que lo sucedido puso furioso a mi tío.

Fue todo lo que tuvo que responder Kohaku para que Miroku captara la gravedad del asunto, aunque por supuesto, ya lo sabía todo y se estaba regodeando por dentro ante la rabia de Akira, mientras que por fuera, una máscara de intriga se asentaba en su semblante junto a un ceño fruncido.

—Entiendo. —dejó su copa vacía en la bandeja de un mozo que cruzaba por su lado y se acomodó la chaqueta del traje azul marino que llevaba puesto, antes de señalar en dirección hacia donde había aparecido él hace unos momento. — Vayamos entonces a ver de qué se trata. No lo hagamos esperar.

Eso último trajo la atención de Sango, quien alcanzó a oírlo e inmediatamente miró sorprendida a ambos de ida y vuelta. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se van? ¿A dónde, y porque ahora? —su voz de berrinche dejó en claro su negativa. — Miroku, no me puedes dejar ¡Se supone que íbamos ir a pasear en yate!

—Eso tendrá que esperar, Sango. —anunció fríamente Kohaku. — Miroku y yo tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender ahora. Ha surgido un problema en el hogar familiar y es importante que él y yo estemos presentes, sabes cómo son estos temas.

Los ojos marrones de ella se abrieron con alarma. — ¿Qué?, ¿en la casa? Dios mío, Kohaku ¡¿Qué pasó?! No me digas que hubo un incendio o...

—Nada de eso. —negó rápidamente antes que la exagerada de su hermana entrara en crisis, Sango tenía una gran imaginación. — Es un asunto diminuto pero muy importante, y no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, así que no te alteres. Mejor disfruta del resto de la fiesta y deja que tu prometido y yo nos encarguemos de esto.

La atrajo hacia él para depositar un casto beso en su frente con intención de aligerar un poco su preocupación. La sintió tensa contra su cuerpo, aun cuando un suspiro escapó de sus labios y terminó por asentir con resignación, pero no tenía tiempo para consolarla, ya bastante se estaban tardando en reunirse con su tío.

Dejó ir a su hermana y su atención cayó en Rin a su lado, la preocupación y la intriga estaban esparcidas por su hermoso rostro, pero lamentablemente ella también tendría que esperar por noticias.

Luego de unos segundos, Rin pareció entender que no había tiempo para más explicaciones, por lo que tras un leve suspiro, tomó ligeramente su mano y dijo suavemente: —Prométeme que cuando resuelvan sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, me lo contarás todo. No me dejes fuera de esto, Kohaku, me preocupo por ti y me incumbe mucho de lo que pasa en tu vida.

Ella seguro que no tenía ni un poco de idea de lo que sus bonitas palabras lograban despertar dentro de él. Sonrió cómo un idiota enamorado y no pudo contenerse cuando bajó su rostro hacia el de ella, tomándola por sorpresa cuando unió sus labios en un profundo beso.

Un segundo estaba ahí, y al siguiente ya no.

Rin se quedó petrificada en su lugar, viendo a Kohaku perderse entre la multitud siendo seguido por Miroku un segundo después de lo que había hecho. Su beso la atrapó con la guardia baja y no supo cómo actuar durante la acción y mucho menos pudo responderle, aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo cuando ya él se estaba alejando de allí.

—Wow... —fue lo primero que pudo decir cuando encontró su voz un minuto más tarde. — Supongo que... eso significa un "okey".

Parecía estúpido estar tan sorprendida por lo sucedido, no era como si él no la hubiera besado ya en otras ocasiones, y mucho menos era su primer beso con él, pero de alguna extraña manera se sintió especial para ella ya que ahora estaba surgiendo "algo" entre ellos.

Ridículo, lo sabía.

A su lado, oyó a Sango lamentarse. —Owww... Y yo que estaba esperando con ansias ese paseo en yate. —suspiró con melancolía. — Supongo que nunca nada sale como lo planeamos... Al menos tú has recibido un beso de ensueño y tendrás algo en qué pensar. Miroku sólo besó mi mejilla como si se tratara de su tonta hermana.

Cuando abrió su boca para responder a su amiga, Kylie tocó su brazo con un delicado rose para atraer su atención hacia ella.

—No lo tenía idea de que... Humm... Kohaku fuera tu Nno-novio. —se las arregló para decir la bonita muchacha, mirándola con curiosidad. — Rin, felicitaciones. Él parecer ser... un hombre muy lindo y encantador. Tienes suerte.

Aunque la preocupación por lo que había pasado en casa de los Ishikawa la estaba abrumando, Rin no pudo evitar soltar una breve risa ante el dulce esfuerzo de Kylie por hacerse entender.

Sango tenía razón, Kylie parecía venir de otro planeta y era extremadamente adorable.

* * *

Al chofer no le dio ni tiempo de apagar el motor y estacionar bien el auto fuera de la mansión, cuando ya Akira se había bajado apresuradamente del vehículo para adentrarse a la residencia, siendo seguido por Kohaku, Miroku y dos de sus guardaespaldas personales.

La enorme puerta principal fue abierta con un estruendo cuando hizo presencia en el interior del hogar y se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia el living. Allí encontró a dos hombres de su personal de seguridad, junto a su más nuevo y reciente empleado; un jovenzuelo de veintiún años el cual sólo había aceptado contratar porque un gran amigo de confianza suyo le había pedido el favor.

Con nada más echarle una breve ojeada la primera vez que se apareció en su oficina la semana pasada y tras una simple entrevista, supo que no era apto para el tipo de trabajo para el cual se estaba postulando, pero aun así decidió arriesgarse y darle una oportunidad al chico. Después de todo, todos merecían una.

Cuánto se arrepentía de su estúpida decisión ahora.

Aunque no debería de estar sorprendido ya que no había esperado nada bueno de él, pero aun así, logró decepcionarlo.

Él muchacho palideció un poco al verlo llegar, y se puso en pié inmediatamente desde el sofá en donde había estado sentado. —S-señor Ishikawa. —el temor a las represalias que podía recibir de su jefe, fue evidente en su voz y en su frágil compostura ante su presencia.

Akira caminó hacia él, observando con un ceño fruncido su atuendo desaliñado. — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que jodidamente sucedió aquí? —exigió con irritación una respuesta.

—N-no tengo idea d-de cuántos fueron realmente, señor. —empezó el muchacho, tragando saliva y procurando no desmayarse de terror cuando Akira se paró frente a él con toda su sombría altura. — Sólo atrapé a dos cuando un tercero me atacó por la espalda y me noqueó, pero... pero deduzco que hayan sido más... q-quizás seis o siete.

Eso lo llevó a arquear sus cejas. — ¿Atrapaste? — inquirió ante lo que había dicho, y echó una breve ojeada a su alrededor esperando ver a los imbéciles que se habían atrevido a entrar en su casa. — ¿Y dónde se supone que están esos malditos rufianes si los atrapaste?

—Uh... no, señor. —el joven evitó su mirada está vez con un ligero temblor en su voz. — Creo... creo que me expresé mal. Los atrapé robando, pero no tuve ni una oportunidad contra ellos antes de que... — ¡Suficiente! —la fuerte demanda hizo eco en la habitación, logrando que el muchacho se encogiera de miedo.

—No quiero oír ni una estúpida palabra más. —concluyó Akira entre dientes. — Nada de lo que me digas es excusa para remarcar la escoria inútil y débil que resultaste ser. Idiotas como tú, no tienen lugar en mi negocio...

A continuación, miró a los hombres que se encontraban detrás del muchacho y sin quitar su atención de ellos, señaló con un ligero gesto de su barbilla hacia el joven enfrente suyo antes de soltar una oscura orden: —Quítenlo de mi vista y encárguense de él.

Inmediatamente estos se pusieron en marcha tomando al muchacho por ambos brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo entre sus forcejeos y protestas.

— ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Suéltenme!—gritó con desespero. — Señor Akira, ¡fue un accidente! Le juro que no volverá a pasar otra vez.

—No, yo te juro eso. —respondió sin voltearse y ya dirigiéndose hacia su despacho.

Cuando entró a la tranquilidad de su santuario, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia el tesoro que guardaba tras una falsa pila de libros. Con mano temblorosa, tecleó la combinación de su caja fuerte y recitó una breve oración antes de abrir la pequeña puerta de hierro.

Un gran peso se le fue de encima cuando sus tres lingotes de oro brillaron en el interior de la caja, y no pudo evitar sacarlos y besar cada uno con alivio y devoción.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó su mirada, la gran pila de dólares que antes lo saludaban al abrir la caja, ya no se encontraban allí. Y no sólo eso, los archivos de sus propiedades y del burdel Gardenia, también parecían haber desaparecido, al igual que su viejo álbum de fotos.

—Esto es imposible. —murmuró irritado. Dejó los lingotes a un lado y se dispuso a revolver el interior de la caja para descubrir qué más se habían llevado.

Tomó el alhajero de vidrio y sacó uno a uno las joyas del recipiente, sólo para descubrir que su más preciada adquisición también había sido profanada.

Sintió como un calor le subía por el pecho antes de que la rabia envolviera su sistema. — ¡Joder, no! —gritó antes de lanzar con una cegadora furia el alhajero, el cual fue a estrellarse por la pared antes de caer en pedazos y fragmentos de vidrio al suelo.

Kohaku entró al despacho segundos después de oír el estruendo, dos de los guardias lo acompañaban. — Tío, ¿qué ha sucedido?

No le prestó atención y se encaminó con rabia hacia su escritorio, abriendo bruscamente los cajones, sólo para encontrarlos vacíos. Sus papeles, archivos y su libro de contabilidad brillaban por su ausencia.

—Esto no puede ser posible... ¡No puede ser posible, mierda! —manifestó con enojo antes de barrer el escritorio con sus brazos y tirar al suelo todo lo que se encontraba arriba.

Estatuas, lapiceros, folios y hojas volaron por el aire para luego estamparse en el lustrado piso de madera.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido, tío? —volvió a preguntar Kohaku, mirando ahora al desastre en el suelo.

Akira apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza intentando mantener la calma al tiempo que respiraba con dificultad. No era momento de perder los estribos, se dijo así mismo, necesitaba ponerse en marcha inmediatamente para hallar a los imbéciles que se creyeron lo suficientemente inteligentes e invencibles, tanto como para intentar pasarlo por encima.

Una vez que los cazara, les demostraría cuánto se habían equivocado al intentar joderlo a él y a su negocio. Les haría cavar sus propias tumbas luego de hacerles sufrir la peor de las agonías.

Se arrepentirían de haberse metido con él.

Podía asegurar con determinación que ninguno de esas malditas ratas saldrían con vida una vez que los atrapara, y que no descansaría hasta recuperar su más preciada adquisición.

—Tío... —llamó una vez más Kohaku, acercándose a él. — Entiendo que nada de esto jamás debió haber sucedido bajo ningún maldito término, y estoy tan enojado y sorprendido como tú porque pasara. Pero no es momento para lamentos. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha para descubrir quién demonios se atrevió a meterse con nosotros, con nuestra familia.

—Hum. —fue todo lo que recibió de él, aún sin levantar su cabeza de entre sus brazos estirados.

Kohaku soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración desparramando lo que había sido un perfecto peinado engominado y dejando ahora mechones de cabello marrón apuntando en todas direcciones.—Se solucionará. —dijo con decisión en su voz. — Ya verás, recuperaremos todo y cada una de las cosas que se hayan robado; dinero, cosas de valor... —tuvo que callar de manera abrupta cuando Akira golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños cerrados.

— ¡¿Y cómo demonios recuperamos el honor?! —levantó su mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillando con enfado y rabia. — ¡Me importa una mierda el dinero, Kohaku! Puedo hacer el doble de lo que se robaron en menos de un día. Lo más importante aquí es recuperar una de las cosas más valiosas que se han llevado de nosotros: El orgullo de la familia, nuestra reputación, MÍ jodida reputación.

Un suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios y se alejó de su escritorio, dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado sin saber cómo actuar.

Eso llevó a Kohaku a inquietarse un poco, pues llevaba años desde que había visto a su tío por última vez comportarse de esa extraña manera. Odiaba verlo cerca de lo vulnerable ahora cuando ya estaba acostumbrado a convivir siempre con ese gran hombre de formidable naturaleza orgullosa e inquebrantable.

—Es que no lo puedo creer. —dijo de repente entre dientes. — Es inadmisible que hayan entrar aquí ¿Cómo, mierda?, ¡¿cómo?! —y en otro arrebato descontrolado, se dio media vuelta y tiró una pila de libros que se encontraban sobre una estantería. — Pasaron a ese imbécil por arriba como si fuera un maldito soldadito de plomo ¿Para qué les pagó? ¡¿Jodidamente para qué les pago a todos, mierda!?

—Perdone usted, señor. —habló de repente con seriedad uno de sus esbirros. — No va a volver a pasar.

Akira se volvió para enfrentarlo con una mirada fulminante. — ¿Qué, eres adivino ahora? Avísame por favor entonces la próxima vez que sepas cuándo van a volver, imbécil.

El agrio sarcasmo no le movió ni un pelo al sujeto, pues él y los demás hombres que trabajaban para Akira, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a recibir a ese tipo de tratos de su jefe, así que solamente se mantuvo serio y decidió no responder.

—No se preocupe, jefe. —habló en cambio su compañero. — Yo voy a hacer un par de averiguaciones.

—No, no quiero que averigüen nada, nada. —se apresuró decir con alteración. — No quiero que absolutamente nadie sepa lo que sucedió aquí ¿No ven que me debilita? La prensa me va a comer vivo, y esto no es nada bueno para el negocio. Se van a reír de mí; _Seina_ se va a reír de mí.

Kohaku no puedo detener el bufido que salió de su boca tras oír el nombre del ama de llaves de la familia Kimshiro salir de la boca de su tío.

—Aunque imposible, quédate tranquilo, tío Akira. Nadie se va a enterar de esto. —aseguró. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los dos hombres trajeados en la habitación, y estos se pusieron visiblemente en alerta cuando él anunció en una fría y oscura advertencia: — Nadie de aquí dirá una sola palabra de esto, de lo contrario, me aseguraré de arrancarle la lengua con mis propias manos a aquel que haya desafiado esta orden y ande de chismoso por ahí, ¿entendido? Más les vale que se apresuren a pasar la voz.

—Sí, señor Kohaku. —dijeron ambos al unísono y pronto se pusieron en marcha y salieron del despacho para pasar la orden a los demás personales de seguridad.

Una vez que desaparecieron, Kohaku volvió su atención a su tío, quien había tomado asiento tras su escrito viéndose ya algo más calmado con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la oscura madera y mirando fijamente hacia el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared a unos metros frente a él: una réplica casi exacta de "La noche estrellada", obra original del artista Vicente van Gogh.

Negó con la cabeza ante eso y tras sortear los objetos y vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, se hundió con un suspiro en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Esto es una mierda. —soltó tras un largo silencio. No sabía cómo más catalogar a lo que había sucedido, aunque ridículo también estaba en las opciones.

—Lo es. —respondió quedamente Akira, sin apartar su lúgubre mirada del cuadro. — Vaya que lo es.

—Nos tomaron por imbéciles, se han burlado de nosotros, tío. Esto no puede quedar así, como la mierda que no va a quedar así. —expresó con decisión.

—No. —concordó el hombre. — Por supuesto que no. —miró a su sobrino. — ¿Dónde está Miroku?

—Ah, acaba de llevarse a ese imbécil que permitió que nos pasaran por encima. Ese bueno para nada que contrataste. —se inclinó hacia bajo y recogió un papel del suelo que pareció llamar su atención. — Dijo que va a encargarse de él personalmente.

Akira sólo asintió en acuerdo, le importaba muy poco quién hacia el trabajo sucio, lo importante era que lo hicieran y ya.

—Quiero un informe completo de cada maldita cosa que se hayan llevado de aquí. —anunció de repente, rascándose la cicatriz en su mejilla. Kohaku dejó a un lado lo que estaba leyendo en la hoja y prestó su atención a él. — Tú que conoces detalladamente los documentos y el papeleo que guardo, encárgate personalmente de eso y también deja un registro de lo faltante.

Llama a Koga, dile que necesito que se presente de urgencia aquí cuanto antes.

El nombre del detective privado de su tío hizo sonar unas campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Kohaku, quien lo miro intrigado. — ¿Por qué quieres a Koga?, ¿y qué acaso no se encontraba en Osaka investigando sobre ese fiscal noruego para ti?

— ¡Me importa una mierda si se encuentra al otro lado del mundo en este momento, Kohaku! —escupió con irritación. No era normal que le levantara la voz a su sobrino o le diera ese tipo de destrato, pero ahora no se encontraban con exactamente ni una pizca de humor y paciencia, así que no pudo contenerse. — Tú llámalo y dile que por su bien se presente aquí en unas horas, no esperaré más.

El moreno al principio pareció querer replicar ante su orden, pero a último minuto pareció pensarlo mejor y terminó por sólo resoplar y asentir obediente. — Está bien, lo llamaré y le dejaré tu recado, pero... ¿qué se han llevado de ti que es tan importante como para que Koga lo investigue y te lo traiga? —sus ojos se pusieron como rendijas. — ¿O acaso es sólo por lo que ha sucedido?

Su tío no recurría a Koga por nimiedades. El asunto tenía que tratarse de extrema urgencia y seriedad para que el agente se encargara de él, pero sobre todo, validez e importancia.

—Lo que ha sucedido es una porquería. —se reclinó en su asiento. — Atraparé a esas ratas en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero algo me dice que no voy a recuperar tan fácilmente lo que me han arrebatado. —una mirada calculadora se asomó por sus ojos. — No... nadie roba una joya de esa calaña y se queda con ella, es demasiado valiosa como para no empeñarla.

El moreno miró hacia los fragmentos de vidrio de lo que había sido el alhajero de su tío esparcido por el suelo y a las joyas desparramadas que una vez habían estado refugiadas dentro de esta. —No lo entiendo. —comentó confundido, regresando su mirada al hombre. — ¿Qué joya exactamente se han llevado?, ¿fue por eso que casi enloqueciste hace unos minutos? Debería de tratarse de una pieza muy importante si logró que perdieras la compostura cuando notaste que ya no estaba.

—Así es querido sobrino. —confirmó él con una calma y serenidad alarmante en su voz. — Esas sucias ratas por alguna razón no se han llevado el oro ni las demás joyas teniendo la oportunidad de sus vidas... sin embargo, alguien de ellos, algún malnacido... se atrevió a poner sus asquerosas y sucias manos... en mi Lavender Crescent.

Kohaku abrió sus ojos como platos. — ¿Qué? —inquirió contrariado. Su atención se desvió brevemente a las preciosas joyas en el piso para luego regresar a su tío y sacudir su cabeza en confusión. — No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se llevarían sólo el Lavender Crescent y no todas las demás como lo haría cualquier ladrón? Hay millones de dólares en ellas y en el oro ¿Por qué querrían sólo el Lavender Crescent?

—No lo sé... pero no voy a detenerme hasta averiguarlo. —juró firmemente apretando su puño. — Voy a poner de cabeza está ciudad, buscaré en cada rincón de este maldito país. Hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, haré lo que sea y lo que haga falta; pero como el infierno que encontraré esa joya. Y cuando descubra al responsable de haberla profanado... —sus ojos, al igual que su voz, se oscurecieron en una sombría promesa sangrienta. — No quedará ni siquiera la cenizas de su cuerpo cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese maldito. Haré que se arrepienta hasta el resto de sus días por su estúpida decisión al tocar mi tesoro más preciado. Lo haré pagar como jamás se imaginó en su vida.

Una fría sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Kohaku cuando él terminó su lúgubre promesa de venganza. Ya hasta ansiaba tener al responsable frente suyo ahora mismo para poder gozar del espectáculo de derramamiento de sangre que prometía su tío. —Me encargaré yo mismo de la búsqueda de esos canallas, tío. Tú déjamelo todo a mí, esto promete ser una cacería interesante, aunque no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, pero seguro que me divertiré, y más aún cuando los encuentre.

Metió su mano en la chaqueta de su traje y extrajo su teléfono celular. Pasó su pulgar por su lista de contactos hasta que encontró el nombre de su mayor hombre de confianza. —Mark, quiero que traigas lo antes posible al despacho de mi tío los cedés de las cámaras de vigilancia de este día. Quiero las grabaciones de todas las habitaciones de la mansión, tanto como de adentro como de afuera, el patio y la entrada principal. Quiero ver los vídeos de cada rincón de la casa. —una idea que no estaba prevista antes de hacer la llamada, apareció en su mente de manera fugaz. — Ah, y Mark... también consígueme las grabaciones de las cámaras de la calle... y de toda la manzana.

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar una respuesta, ya sabiendo que el hombre cumpliría fielmente con su pedido como siempre lo hacía a cualquier demanda suya.

—Esto será pan comido tío. —aseguró con una gran sonrisa de complacencia. — En menos de veinticuatro horas tendremos los rostros de esas mugrosas ratas, y luego pronto también, sus identidades después de que haga algunas llamadas a mis contactos.

Akira asintió, confiado que, como de costumbre, su sobrino no le fallaría. —Confío que así será. También quiero que mañana mismo pongas a un par de hombres a visitar cada casa de empeño y joyería que haya aquí en Tokio. Y averigua las subastas que se estén dando próximamente. En cualquiera de esos lugares puede ir a parar mi tesoro. Encárgate firmemente de eso.

Kohaku se puso en pie y asintió de inmediato, no hacía falta que su tío diga más. —Como lo ordenes.

* * *

**_Días_** **_más_** **_tarde..._**

Inuyasha suspiró de manera exagerada por tercera vez consecutiva cuando Hakudoshi, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente suyo, aún no se decidía por ninguno movimiento que hacer en la tabla de ajedrez puesta frente a ellos sobre la mesita ratonera. El muchacho Llevaba más de varios segundos con la mirada fija sobre las piezas, sus ojos entrecerrados en completa concentración y con sus dedos pulgar e índice ahuecando su barbilla.

—Humm... veamos.

Era como la quinta vez que decía lo mismo.

— ¡Ya, haz un maldito movimiento! —soltó con irritación el peliplata, cansado de esperar a su turno. La partida estaba tardando más de lo que imaginó que duraría.

El joven levantó su mirada brevemente hacia él. —No puedo hacerlo si no estoy seguro y tú me lo ordenas. —aclaró con sus ojos fulminantes, pero de todas formas arrastró un alfil sobre la tabla, llevándose unos de los peones negros de Inuyasha. — ¡Jaque mate! —anunció en una feliz victoria, ganándose una mirada incrédula del peliplata.

—Eso se dice cuando me terminas ganando, idiota. —bufó. — No cuando apenas estamos a mitad del juego. Y para cómo van las cosas hasta ahora, no creo que ninguno de los dos lo cante hasta que amanezca.

—Eres demasiado pesimista.

—Lo que sea... —murmuró distraído, concentrando ahora su atención en el tablero para hacer su movimiento.

Hakudoshi miró su reloj de pulsera, luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Sesshomaru, quien se hallaba sentado a unos metros de ellos desde hace ya unas horas, ojeando unos papeles sobre la mesa y escribiendo en un cuaderno, tal y como lo estuvo haciendo diariamente durante los días posteriores al golpe en la mansión Ishikawa.

—Oye, Sesshomaru. —lo llamó.

Los fríos ojos dorados de él se levantaron brevemente del documento que había estado leyendo, dándole a entender que lo había escuchado y tenía su atención.

—Escucha, probablemente Bankotsu ya te lo haya dicho, pero sino, aquí te va: dentro de dos horas comenzará la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin en el crucero Ishikawa, ¿y qué crees? El restaurante en donde trabaja Bankotsu fue contratado para encargarse del servicio de catering, por lo que él tiene que trabajar allí toda la noche sirviendo a esos niños ricos, hombres de negocios y mujeres estiradas, lo que quiere decir que como parte del servicio, tiene vía libre al crucero.

Él arqueó una ceja una vez de ingerir la información. — ¿Y eso me incumbe a mí porque...?

Hakudoshi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo testarudo que podría llegar hacer. Seguro que ya captó desde un principio a dónde quería llegar él con ese dato, pero de todas maneras (y como buen amigo), se dispuso a aclarar: —Deduje que si querías ver a esa hermosa muchachita, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarte junto a Bankotsu como un miembro más del personal de catering, sólo así lograrás entrar al crucero para ver a Rin en su cumpleaños, de otro modo si no estás en la lista que seguro habrá, no podrás meter ni un sólo pie dentro. —finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros y regresó su atención al juego.

Él ya había hecho su parte, ahora dependía del peliplata si tomaba la oportunidad, o si sólo pasaba por alto la valiosa información que le había proporcionado.

Sesshomaru sospesó a fondo sus opciones, pros y contras si decidía tomar su oportunidad y llevar a cabo lo que Hakudoshi le había sugerido. No parecía una mala idea. De hecho, a medida que lo pensaba mejor y con claridad, era la oportunidad de su vida. Podía ver a Rin en su noche de cumpleaños y vigilar de cerca a Akira y a su odioso sobrino; ver cómo iban las aguas con ellos desde el robo aquella noche en su mansión. Según Miroku, hasta ahora, el imbécil seguía buscando sin éxito alguno a los culpables.

Se moría de intriga por ver su estúpida cara, aunque por ahora solo podría regodearse en silencio y a distancia.

Pero sobre todo, la idea le interesaba y lo atraía porque estaba algo ansioso por volver a tener a Rin de frente nuevamente. Además de que no la había visto ni tenido contacto con ella desde esa vez en el cine cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Si tan sólo la entrometida de su madre no se hubiese aparecido para interrumpirlos aquel día...

Podía apostar que hubiese sido un beso memorable para los dos, aunque el pensamiento le resultaba cursi al igual que las ansias de volver a verla, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Desde que esa muchachita se cruzó en su camino, despertó como un rayo de luz todos esos confusos y vergonzosos sentimientos dentro de él.

Era patético el solo asumirlo y aceptarlo.

Nada de eso era bueno para él, se había repetido una y otra vez.

Lo debilita.

Terminaría por arruinar sus planes de venganza. Todo por lo que trabajó y estaba trabajando, se irían por el drenaje como litros de agua sucia.

Con un ligero resoplo de resignación, dejó con un golpe seco sobre la mesa la carpeta de papeles que había estado leyendo hace unos momentos. Ahora que las imágenes de Rin comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, ya ni siquiera podía volver a concentrarse en sus cosas. Todo lo que inundada su mente ahora era su dulce voz y aquella hermosa risa que sonaba como la melodía más perfecta sobre la tierra.

Pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro en un intento de aclarar su mente y volver en sí. —Esto no es sano. —murmuró para sí mismo.

Y allí mismo, decidió que por su bienestar mental y por el bien de sus planes, no vería a Rin esa noche, y si podía evitarlo, tampoco en un futuro cercano.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj en la pared. Dos horas para el comienzo de la fiesta en el crucero.

Solo esperaba mantenerse firme hasta entonces con su decisión definitiva, y no dejarlo todo e ir corriendo a verla como esa molesta vocecita dentro suyo lo estaba desafiando hacer...

* * *

—Oh, Rin. —jadeó Ami en asombro tan pronto cuando entró al camerino que ocupaba su hermana en el crucero. — Te ves tan hermosa.

Rin se puso de lado frente al enorme espejo de la habitación y agarró la suave falda de encaje de su largo vestido rosa palo, ojeando detenidamente la abertura que tenía esta en el lado derecho, la cual dejaba a la vista todo el largo de su pierna hasta la mitad del muslo.

Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente con inseguridad.— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó a su hermana.

Como de costumbre, y al igual que en las veces pasadas, su madre había elegido el vestido que estaría usando durante toda la hora de la fiesta, y no le había permitido verlo sino hasta el momento de ponérselo con tal de que ella no replicara y se negara a usarlo. De esa manera, no tendría tiempo ni oportunidad de comprar otro para ese entonces, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que ponerse lo que su madre había decidido.

En sí, el vestido era muy hermoso y le quedaba de maravilla, así que no podía quejarse de eso. El problema era que no se sentía cómoda en el. Las llamativas piedras rosas que decoraban toda la parte superior de este, atraerían demasiado la atención hacia ella, más de lo que esperaba para esa noche, y cosa que siempre había odiado que sucediera. Y por si eso no era suficiente, el escote en V era demasiado exagerado e incómodo para su gusto, dejaba a la vista gran parte de la parte superior de sus senos.

Parecía que su madre buscaba de alguna manera dejar bien en claro a todos esa noche que ya no era una niña, así que tenía que vestirla con algo que la hiciera ver algo más crecidita, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que dejar a la vista algo de piel y sus encantos?

Ugh.

—En serio, Rin, estás muy hermosa. —insistió su hermanita con los ojos brillantes de emoción. — ¡Te ves tan cambiada! Dejarás a todos con la boca abierta. Yura y la tonta de su hermana se morirán de envidia cuando te vean.

Eso detuvo en seco a Rin cuando estaba alisando los mechones sueltos del gran moño alto que la estilista que había contratado su madre tardó una hora en hacérselo. —No me digas que las Yagami están aquí. —dijo con seriedad.

Ella encogió un hombro con indiferencia. —Por supuesto que sí. Mamá seguro les insistió tanto que no les habrá quedado de otra que aceptar. Además, seguro que ninguna de ellas quería perderse la oportunidad de subirse al crucero Ishikawa, por lo que no dudo que habrán aceptado gustosas.

A Rin no le dio ni tiempo de asimilar lo que su hermana había dicho, cuando su madre entró de improviso en el camerino. — ¿Quién aceptó con gusto qué cosa? —inquirió con una extraña mirada desafiante a ambas. Finalmente cuando ninguna de las dos se atrevió a responder, posó su atención en Ami. — Chiquita, deja de hacerle perder el tiempo a tu hermana con estúpidas charlas y ve a reunirte con los demás, Rin bajará en seguida.

Ami se apresuró a dejarla solas.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó la mujer, echándole una mirada de pies a cabeza. — ¿Qué es lo que te está tomando tanto tiempo? La mitad de los invitados han llegado y están preguntando por ti, Kohaku y su tío entre ellos ¿Por qué es que siempre te crees una condesa en estas situaciones y dejas en espera a los demás como vulgares sirvientes?

—Mamá, hoy no, por favor. —pidió seriamente ella. — No quiero que me arruines la noche. No pude escoger siquiera la hora de mi fiesta, ni los aros que estoy usando, todo lo has decidido tú, cada detalle. Así que por favor dame este capricho y no me atormentes con tus venenosas palabras aunque sea por un par de horas.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada y se le acercó de manera amenazante. —Escúchame bien claro, mocosa, si no quieres que te atormente durante la fiesta, será mejor que por tu bien te comportes como alguien digna de tu apellido. Serás gentil con absolutamente todos los invitados, me importa muy poco si alguno de ellos no te caen bien, les vas a lamer los pies si hace falta Rin Adeline Kimshiro, pero serás una anfitriona digna de recordar. Quiero que medio Tokio esté hablando mañana maravillas de ti y de esta fiesta. De lo contrario... —estiró su mano y hundió sus dedos como pinzas en la delicada piel de su brazo. — No te van a gustar ni un poco las represalias a tus faltas.

Rin tiró de su brazo y trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero su madre apretó con más fuerza. —Me estás haciendo daño, mamá. —anunció con la voz ahogada.

— ¿Sí? Más te va a doler si me desobedeces o si te atreves a volver a hablarme en el tono acabas de hacerlo hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

La voz de su padre hizo eco en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de ambas.

Su madre la dejó ir y se giró para enfrentarlo con una agria sonrisa. —Nada que te incumba, esposo mío. Solo le estaba recordando a Rin que no debe salirse de lugar esta noche. —encogió sus hombros con indiferencia. — Como sea, mejor me voy a reunir con los demás. Ah, y más te vale no retenerla por más tiempo, ya perdió bastante, y los invitados esperan en el gran salón. —advirtió antes de salir por la puerta.

Su padre se acercó a ella con mirada preocupada. — ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, no fue nada. —aseguró ella, pasando sus dedos donde su madre la había tenido sujeta. — Ya sabes, lo de siempre... solo mamá siendo... ella.

Gracias a los altos tacones que Rin tenía, quedaban casi a la misma altura. Él levantó su mano y pasó su pulgar en una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla. —Hablaré seriamente con ella más tarde, paloma. —prometió. — No tiene derecho a tratarte de esas maneras en tu noche especial.

Ella sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Cuántas veces su padre había tenido serias charlas con su madre por sus maneras de tratarla y nada mejoraba después de eso, todo seguía exactamente igual, hubo ocasiones en las que la ignoró por unos días, pero ya luego surgía alguna cosa o ella hacia algo que su madre encontraba inapropiado o desagradable y las cosas volvían a lo de siempre.

Es por eso que solo había terminado por aceptarlo de una vez y ya, su madre no cambiaría jamás su destrato hacia ella.

—Está bien, papá, no es importante. —prometió con sonrisa despreocupada. — Creo que es mejor que ya baje a reunirme con todos antes de que mamá enloquezca.

Él sonrió cálicamente y le echó una breve ojeada. —Estás tan hermosa, cariño. —Rin notó a sus ojos marrones brillar con algo de nostalgia cuando se estiró para tomar sus manos. — Mírate, ya eres toda una mujercita, ¿cuándo creciste tanto? Parece que fue ayer cuando te tomé en mis manos por primero vez, un pequeño bulto rosa llorón y escandaloso, ¿quién diría que ahora resultaste ser todo lo contrario?

—Papá, por favor... —tragó, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta. — Me harás llorar y no quiero arruinar mi maquillaje, mamá pagó mucho para que me lo dejarán perfecto.

—Lo sé, palomita, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. —besó el dorso de ambas manos con cariño. — Quizás me puse sentimental porque es la primera vez desde hace tiempo que nos permites hacerte una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, la última vez fue cuando cumpliste diez. Ya sabes lo mucho que significa para mi tus cumpleaños, festejarte un año más de vida. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero darte, pero tendrá que ser más tarde, sino te llevo abajo ahora mismo, tu madre será capaz de poner de cabeza este crucero como en la película Poseidón.

Ambos dejaron escapar una risa ante eso, creyendo fielmente que la mujer seria capaz si se lo propusiera.

—Está bien. —coincidió Rin, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera deparar la noche. — Hagamos esto...


	12. Capítulo 11

Cuando la presencia de Rin hizo mella en el gran salón junto a su padre, los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar por parte de los invitados, quienes inmediatamente se agruparon a su alrededor para colmarla de abrazos y besos, entre ellos, personas que jamás había visto en su vida. Algunos, como era de esperar, se deshicieron en halagos y felicitaciones tan falsos y exagerados que le fue imposible no hacer un gesto incrédulo cada vez que los escuchaba. La trataban como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo era sólo un espectáculo para agradar de alguna manera a Kohaku y a su tío, lo cual el pensamiento le resultó completamente extraño e inútil siquiera considerarlo realmente, ya que si eso fuese así, no entendía cómo esperaban conseguir la aprobación o el visto bueno de los Ishikawa sólo por tener algún tipo de relación con ella.

—Rin, querida. —Yura apareció frente a ella luciendo una radiante sonrisa y se inclinó para basarle ambas mejillas como si fueran las mejores amigas. — Fe-li-ci-da-des ¡Te ves estupenda!

Al parecer ya se había olvidado del conflicto que tuvieron en su casa el otro día.

La sonrisa de Rin vaciló en su rostro ante su extraño y repentino trato. —Humm... gracias. —soltó algo incómoda.

Sayumi apartó a su hermana y se apresuró a abrazarla y a elogiarla también. —Espero que te guste el regalo que te he comprado, he escrito una tarjeta para que sepas cuál es el mío una vez que abras tus obsequios. —los ojos carmín de la muchacha se desviaron por un segundo hacia algo por encima de su hombro, luego regresaron a ella y su expresión se transformó una vez más en pura felicidad. — Ay, Rin gracias por invitarnos ¡Te ves fabulosa, querida! El vestido es tan hermoso y te sienta de maravilla.

Yura asintió en acuerdo.

Rin las observó incrédula. Ambas hermanas jamás habían sido amables con ella antes, en ninguna ocasión, y ahora se comportaban como si fueran las mejores amigas y parecían casi a punto de arrodillarse a sus pies.

Esperaba que no se les cruzara por la mente siquiera intentarlo, porque allí sí que no sabría qué hacer o cómo tratar con ambas.

Abrió su boca para responder, pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando unos firmes dedos se enroscaron en su brazo en un suave agarre y una cálida respiración cosquilleó en su cuello.

Reconoció la colonia masculina de Kohaku antes de siquiera voltear a verlo o escuchar su voz, y de pronto su mente se aclaró y comprendió el cambio de Sayumi y porqué estaba siendo tan agradable con ella.

—Hola, hermosa. —murmuró en su oído antes de besar su mejilla. — Se ve más que fabulosa. —anunció de repente hacia las hermanas. — Es la chica más hermosa y exquisita de toda la fiesta, ninguna se la iguala. Ni una sola.

Ella volteó ligeramente su rostro hacia él con una cálida sonrisa. —Eso es tierno, Kohaku, pero estás exagerando.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió él y llevó el dorso de su mano hacia sus labios luego de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. —No cuando se trata de mi futura prometida. —terminó anunciando para los oídos que se encontraban cerca.

Rin no se perdió el ligero tic en la mandíbula de Sayumi, o cómo sus labios se arrugaron ligeramente con lo que pareció ser disgusto tras oír las palabras de Kohaku.

No supo si identificar eso como celos o envidia, y no que le importara de todos modos. Ninguna de las Yagami merecían alguna simpatía por parte de ella, y mucho menos ahora que había presenciado una vez más hasta dónde podría llegar el alcance de su falsedad tras las exageradas actuaciones de ambas hace unos momentos.

Por suerte a su madre se le olvidó que la fiesta se trataba de ella y decidió jugar de anfitriona en ese momento. —Bueno, bueno. —anunció con alegría hacia los invitados. — ¿Porqué mejor no se van poniendo cómodos todos y disfrutan de la fiesta, eh? Sean libres de comer y beber a gusto.

Rin volteó hacia Kohaku una vez que los invitados se dispersaron por el salón, tomando copas de los camareros que cruzaban con sus bandejas y sirviéndose bocadillos de las mesas con los aperitivos.—A mí me gustaría ir a saludar a tu tío. —dijo, pasando sus manos por las solapas del elegante smoking verde esmeralda que vestía, y el cual le sentaba de maravilla.

Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que se encontraban bastante guapo esa noche, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y fijado con gel, y combinando el smoking con una impecable camisa blanca y moño negro al cuello. Notó también que llevaba el Rolex que supuestamente había recibido de ella como regalo de cumpleaños.

Sus intensos ojos marrones brillaron con simpatía.—Por supuesto. —aceptó alegremente, y tras posar la palma de su mano en su espalda descubierta, comenzó a guiarla entre la multitud de invitados en dirección a su tío que se encontraba en la otra habitación.

Rin finalmente pudo admirar con detenimiento la refinada y discreta decoración del lugar, la cual estaba adornado con enormes globos metalizados que colgaban de las paredes en plateado, dorado y rosa en conjunto con flores de Cerezo en grandes jarrones blancos ubicados en distintos rincones del salón y velones igualmente de color rosa en las mesas de los bocadillos.

Se encontró sorprendida ante la simplicidad de la decoración y le agradó que su madre no haya optado por algo extravagante y exagerado como ella se había esperado encontrar. En vez de eso, el lugar se veía elegante y sencillo, y contenía un toque perfecto de glamour. Era agradable a la vista.

Les llevó un buen tiempo poder reunirse con el tío de Kohaku, ya que fueron detenidos en el camino varias veces por más invitados que deseaban saludar a Rin o intercambiar algunas palabras con Kohaku, lo que no había echo más que poner incómoda a Rin quien sentía que se estaba asfixiando con tantas personas encimandosele y hablándole casi todas al mismo tiempo.

Ahora recordaba muy bien otra buena razón por la que odiaba festejar su cumpleaños. Había como doscientas personas en el crucero y la mayoría deseaban obtener un pedazo de ella solamente por estar siendo acompañada y escoltada por el sobrino del senador.

No entendía cómo es que Kohaku podía soportar aquello cada vez que se mezclaba en los eventos sociales, apenas si había pasado como media hora que se presentó en el salón y ya sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en un mar de gente.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ambos y de recibir más falsos halagos por parte de aquellas típicas mujeres engreídas, sus hijos y maridos, se encontraron con Akira y dos hombres más que estaban con él. Uno de ellos llevaba el típico uniforme de capitán de un barco. Al otro sujeto que simplemente vestía un traje y camisa negra, Rin jamás lo había visto y se asintió algo intimidada cuando él los observó acercarse y posó en ella una profunda y oscura mirada de ojos azules. La intensidad de sus mirada y la forma en la que la evaluó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, la tuvo apartando su vista de él con incomodidad.

Tuvo la impresión de que parecía ser alguien oscuro y poderoso.

—Tío. —lo llamó Kohaku una vez que llegaron a ellos.

Akira detuvo su charla con el hombre con uniforme de capitán y se volteó a mirarlos, inmediatamente una sonrisa de complacencia apareció en su redondeado rostro al verlos juntos. La rojiza cicatriz en su pómulo izquierdo se arrugó un poco por el gesto. —Siento confesarte que me ofende un poco que no te hayas acercado como los demás a saludar y felicitar a Rin por su cumpleaños. —concluyó el joven medio serio.

Aquello llevó a que Akira arqueara ambas cejas marrones en sorpresa. —¿Oh?

Rin miró hacia él horrorizada y empujó suavemente su brazo. —Kohaku...

No podía creer que se atreviera a soltarle eso a su tío cuando él ya había echo demasiado al ofrecerles el crucero para llevar acabo el festejo, con eso ya le bastaba a ella. Además, Kohaku al parecer no lo sabía; pero su tío había sido unas de las primeras personas en saludarla por su cumpleaños esa mañana, y por si fuera poco, le había enviado una exquisita pieza de joyería como regalo.

Obviamente ella se había negado a aceptarlo pues había considerarlo el detalle del crucero más que suficiente, pero terminó por aceptar cuando él le advirtió que se ofendería muchísimo si no quería tomar un obsequio en su nombre.

Era lo último que Rin buscaba provocar.

— ¿Kohaku, qué dices? —continuó ella, avergonzada. — Tu tío ha sido muy gentil y ya me ha felicitado esta mañana; incluso ha sido tan caballero que también me envió un regalo.

Él miró con sorpresa hacia ambos al escuchar la noticia. — ¿Oh, sí? —inquirió con lo que pareció ser disgusto. — ¿Y qué te ha regalado mi querido tío, y cómo es que recién me estoy enterando de esto? —su semblante terminó por transformarse en acusación hacia el hombre. — No me dijiste nada, tío, aunque tuviste la oportunidad de mencionármelo varias veces el día de hoy.

Parecía ser que Akira se tomó todo el disgusto de Kohaku con humor, contrario a lo que Rin esperaba que lo hiciera por supuesto después de lo irrespetuoso que había sonado; pero su tío simplemente estalló en carcajadas como si acabara de escuchar la anécdota más divertida.

—Tranquilo, tigre. —manifestó alegremente una vez recuperado, y fue a darles unas simpáticas palmaditas en el hombro a su sobrino. — No tienes porqué ponerte de esa manera. Simplemente no consideré que fuera necesario mencionarlo, después todo, me imagino que no habré sido el único hombre en obsequiarle algo a esta encantadora y preciosa jovencita. —concluyó, tomando delicadamente la mano de Rin y llevándosela a los labios.

—No, por supuesto que no. —respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas ante el gesto, algo que siempre le sucedía cuando recibía halagos por parte del senador.

—Así es. Además... —continuó el hombre sin dejar ir su mano. — Era de esperarse que recibiera algo de mí, después de todo, prácticamente es como de la familia y la considero ya como una...nuera.

Kohaku posó sus ojos en Rin, su expresión denotaba absoluta devoción por ella, la observaba como si no pudiese creer que fuera suya y que estaba allí con él.—Lo sé tío. —respondió sin quitar su atención de ella. — Yo también la considero parte de nosotros, es más; siempre lo he echo, y ahora estoy trabajando para convencerla a ella también.

Akira sonrió con orgullo. —Me parece perfecto. Sólo intenta mantener esa posesividad a raya e intenta controlar tus celos. Lo de hace un momento no estuvo bien, no querrás espantarla, ¿no? —terminó con un guiño hacia ella.

—Sí, intentaré mantenerlo bajo control. —coincidió. Suspiró y miró hacia el sujeto con el traje de capitán, quien se retiró luego de haber estado intercambiando unas palabras con el empleado de su tío. — De todos modos,¿qué estabas charlando con el capitán hace unos momentos? ¿Está todo bien?

—Nada importante, sólo verificaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de poner el crucero a bordo. El mar está en calma esta noche; perfecto para zarpar, pero de todos modos no nos alejaremos más que un par de kilómetros de la costa.

Kohaku asintió comprensivo y miró sobre el hombro de su tío al sujeto tras de él. Akira siguió su mirada y volteó para enfrentar al hombre de corta cabellera negra, luego hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara a ellos.

—Ven. —le dijo. — Déjame tener el honor de presentarte a la prometida de mi sobrino: la señorita Rin Kimshiro, hija de mi socio y amigo, Tadashi. Me imagino que habrás oído de ella siquiera una vez, ¿verdad?

Rin no se molestó en corregirlo que aún Kohaku y ella no estaban en realidad comprometidos, en cambio, su postura vaciló un poco cuando el hombre se estiró hacia ella y tomó su mano, pero se esforzó hasta lo último para que no se le notara lo incómoda que estaba ante la presencia de aquel extraño.

No entendía la razón, pero ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, por no mencionar el aura de misterio que cargaba encima y el semblante oscuro como si llevara con él los secretos más nefastos que una persona pudiera guardar.

—No, en realidad no. —respondió el moreno a Akira, sin quitarle su aterradora mirada de encima a ella.

Su sombría voz envió escalofríos a la espina dorsal de Rin, y se encontró queriendo quitar lo más rápido su mano del agarre de él, pero el ligero apretón de advertencia que le dio antes de llevar su mano hacia sus labios para depositar un casto beso le impidió apartarse.

—Koga Nomura, señorita Kimshiro. —se presentó el misterioso hombre. — Déjeme tener el atrevimiento de decirle que es un verdadero placer estar en presencia de tan encantadora criatura. Es en realidad, un verdadero gusto.

Bueno si eso no fue aterrador y extraño para su gusto, seguro que la fría sonrisa que le siguió después hizo el trabajo.

Ella evitó su mirada esta vez. —Humm... —tragó saliva y su estómago dio un ligero retorcijón cuando comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber cómo actuar para no parecer una completa chiflada al demostrar lo incómoda que se veía ante un simple desconocido y amigo de Akira. — Gracias, señor Nomura, es... un gusto... también.

Pareció una eternidad cuando él finalmente dejó ir su mano y Rin no fue ignorante en la manera que él había acariciado su piel suavemente con su dedo pulgar antes de soltarla del todo.

Sin embargo, no corrió la misma suerte con su atención puesta en ella, ya que sus profundos ojos azules parecían no querer desviarse ni un segundo de su cuerpo o rostro. Se preguntó si Kohaku era consiente de lo obvio que estaba siendo ese sujeto al demostrar alguna especie de interés en ella, pero cuando giró su cabeza hacia él para obtener alguna respuesta, lo único que consiguió fue a él absorto en la pantalla de su celular totalmente ajeno a su incomodidad.

En cuanto a Akira, él solamente los observaba con simpatía, como si todo estuviera normal.

¿Acaso ellos confiaban de algún modo en ese extraño hombre? ¿Estaba siendo ella solamente una completa paranoica?

Para su completo alivio, no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta o seguir bajo el molesto foco del señor Nomura, ya que su madre apareció de milagro por la puerta del salón, y cuando apenas los vio levantó la falda de su largo vestido azul y se apresuró hacia ellos.

—Rin, querida. —habló entre dientes y la mirada que le lanzó la reconoció muy bien. Sin embargo, su madre no era tonta así que disimuló muy bien sea cual sea la razón por la que estaba esta vez enfadada con ella, enmascaradolo todo con una brillante y falsa sonrisa ante la presencia de los hombres allí.

—Así que aquí estabas. —concluyó sin quitar su tensa sonrisa. — Y yo... buscándote como una loca.

A Rin le hubiese disgustado el ligero tono de acusación que tomó con ella, pero su madre fue la milagrosa distracción que necesitaba para quitar la atención del señor Nomura puesta en ella. Así que por primera vez en su vida, se alegraba de su intromisión.

—Sí, humm... sólo estábamos aquí, platicando con el señor Akira, quien me acaba de presentar a... a su amigo... el señor... Nomura. —explicó torpemente. — Pero ya me iba a reunir con los invitados, ¿me buscabas para eso?

—Oh... por supuesto, chiquita. Está... tu tío... tu tío Kirito está en el salón con tu padre y tus primos, ellos pidieron verte. —su atención se desvió brevemente hacia los hombres antes de remarcar: — Han venido desde Grecia sólo para compartir contigo está noche. Trata de no ser grosera y ve a reunirte con ellos, ¿quieres, querida?

—Uh, sí, claro. —cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de la sombría presencia de Koga Nomura.

Entrelazó su brazo con el de Kohaku y pidió ser escoltada por él. — Por supuesto. —respondió éste, gustoso.

—Alena. —saludó Akira, acercándose a la mujer con una agradable sonrisa. — Se ve usted encantadora esta noche, si me permite... —elogió y le ofreció su brazo, a lo que la mujer no tardó en aceptar, viéndose radiante por la invitación.

Y mientras se encaminaban hacia el salón del brazo de Kohaku y con su madre y el senador pisándole los talones, Rin no pudo evitar voltear a mirar una vez más hacia la presencia que se quedaba sola tras ellos. Y por supuesto, el sujeto aún tenía sus ojos azules puestos en ella.

Otro de esos raros escalofríos recorrió sus extremidades cuando él le sonrió de lado y levantó su mano para hondarla en gesto de despedida.

* * *

—Esto es una locura, una completa y total locura. No puedo creer cómo es que me has convencido de esto.

—Hmp, estás exagerando por nada. —bufó Sesshomaru, mientras se concentraba en abrochar los botones del chaleco de uno de los atuendos de camarero que Bankotsu le había prestado para que se "disfrazara" esa noche.

Por supuesto, la treta de ser parte del servicio de catering había funcionado para que los guardias le dejaran ingresar al crucero, además de haber usado la identidad de uno de los compañeros de trabajo del moreno, simplemente le pagaron al joven para que les dejara tomar su nombre y su puesto en el trabajo, por lo que éste aceptó de inmediato pues le vendría bien no trabajar esa noche, además de que con la generosa paga que recibió de ellos podría salir a disfrutar a algún lado. Palabras de él.

Todos ganaban.

O eso esperaba Bankotsu sin embargo.

—No es por nada. —insistió Bankotsu, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el pasillo fuera del baño de caballeros donde se encontraban, temiendo de que alguien pudiese encontrarse cerca y oírlos. — Mira, si Ishikawa te llega a ver; todo por lo que estás trabajando se irá a la mierda en un segundo, y así jamás obtendrás tu venganza. Hay que ser muy precavidos y pensar en claro en estas cosas. Simplemente no puedes arriesgarlo todo por tu capricho de ver a Rin.

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy aquí por ella? —inquirió él, mirándose al enorme espejo colocado encima del lavabo para ajustarse el moño al cuello de la camisa. Simplemente solo el baño de aquel crucero parecía más grande que su apartamento, notó el peliplata.

—No me jodas, Sesshomaru. Es obvio que estás haciendo todo esto por ella, ¿porqué sino te arriesgarías? Se que quieres verla.

—Te recuerdo que mi enemigo más grande está en alguna parte de este asqueroso crucero, y tengo una pistola en el bolsillo. Quizás deseé dispararle en algún momento de la fiesta cuando se me dé la oportunidad.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su atuendo, se giró para enfrentarlo luciendo sumamente serio después de lo que acababa de soltar.

De todas formas, Bankotsu sabía con seguridad que sólo estaba bromeando.

A su extraña manera.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso. —bufó y le tendió unos guantes de tela en color blanco. — Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, la fiesta ya comenzó hace siglos y sólo estamos desperdiciando más tiempo del debido, ah... y no te olvides de colocarte eso. —señaló una boina masculina de color negro sobre el lavabo de granito. — Tienes que ocultarte lo más que puedas. Sé invisible si es posible. Andando.

—Ami, por favor. —Rin se apresuró hacia la mesa de los bocadillos donde su hermana parecía haber tomado una repentina adicción por unos bocaditos de caviar. — Ten cuidado y controla lo que estás comiendo. No quiero que se repita lo mismo que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kohaku.

* * *

Ami volteó para enfrentarla, luciendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Lo siento, sí. —limpió sus manos con una servilleta y alizó la falda acampanada de su vestido de ceda lavanda. Las sandalias blancas con ligero tacón en sus pies la hicieron verse uno centímetros más alta de lo normal.

—Es que éstos están deliciosos y no pude resistirme. —concluyó su hermana con una penosa sonrisa antes de alejarse de ella y mezclarse entre la multitud.

—Ella tiene razón. —coincidió su prima Aome al otro lado de la mesa, llevándose uno de esos bocaditos a la boca. — Tienes que probarlos tú también.

Aome Lucia fabulosa en un apretado vestido verde oscuro sin mangas y espalda descubierta, dejando a la vista su pálida piel . Lo combinó con tacones plateados y ajustó su largo cabello negro en un moño a la altura de la nuca sujeto con un kanzashi de flores plateadas.

Rin negó ante la sugerencia, sin poder evitar hacer una ligera mueca de incomodidad luego de tocar su estómago con la palma de su mano. —No creo que pueda entrarme un sólo bocado esta noche.

Se encontraba tan aturdida y nerviosa con todo que tan sólo pensar en comida le revolvía el estómago.

Su prima encogió sus hombros. —Bueno... —fue a tomar dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba entre la multitud, y le ofreció uno a ella. — Por lo menos intentemos embriagarte para que resistas al resto de la noche. Se nota a kilómetros lo incómoda que estás con la fiesta.

¿Así de obvia estaba siendo?

Aceptó el trago y no dudó en aprovechar la ocasión y tomar un generoso sorbo. —Bueno, mi madre tendrá otra razón más para atormentarme mañana entonces.

—Ya lo creo. —concordó la pelinegra tras soltar una breve risa.

Observaron a la multitud de invitados moverse de un lado a otro por el salón entre risas, charlas y las bandejas de los camareros que iban y venían ofreciendo tragos y comida del bufet. La banda que su madre había contratado tocaba una suave música clásica que se oía por todo el lugar, pero que no llegaba a ser molesta como para impedirte llevar una platica tranquila.

Todos se veían alegres y relajados, sin duda estaban disfrutando de la velada.

Sin tan solo ella pudiese sentir lo mismo...

Se perdió en un mar de pensamientos, inmersa en la actividad de los presentes y sus maneras de actuar; cuando de pronto, una bandeja fue puesta en frente suyo, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad con un ligero respingo. Miró con incredulidad hacia el objeto de plata y una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando descubrió una sola barra de chocolate envuelta en un paquete morado posado en ella.

Sus ojos se dirigieron después hacia el camarero que le estaba ofreciendo el dulce y su rostro inmediatamente se iluminó con reconocimiento y sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Bankotsu.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —fue lo que él le dijo como saludo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con humor al notar su sorpresa.

Una breve risa se escapó de los labios de Rin por el dulce gesto. De pronto una calidez se instaló en su pecho con sólo tener su presencia allí y se sintió un poco más ligera y cómoda.

Tomó la barra de la bandeja sin poder contener su enorme sonrisa. —Gracias, me encanta ¿Cómo adivinaste que me gusta el chocolate?

El encogió sus hombros. —A todos les encanta el chocolate, obvio. — Luego su atención se posó con interés en Aome junto a ella, quien parecía no caber en sí al verlo a él allí.

— ¡Ban! —soltó finalmente, rebozando de emoción. — ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Te abrazaría sin dudar si no fuera porque estos chismosos lo encontrarían escandaloso y armarían un gran revuelo de ello, por no mencionar que mi padre también me regañaría por no saber comportarme ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Ya sabes, haciendo lo mío. Trabajando. —respondió de manera despreocupada y regresó su atención en Rin, ojeando con aprobación su largo vestido rosa. — Te diría que te ves bellísima, pero sospecho de que ya debes de estar cansada de escucharlo por hoy; así que déjame decirte que en cambio luces... espantosa.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta tras soltar un jadeo. —Es usted un... atrevido y... un malvado. —respondió fingiendo indignación, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

Le hubiese dado un juguetón golpe con la barra de chocolate si no fuera por la presencia de los demás allí.

—Hum, tendrás que vivir con eso, cariño. —metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros y extrajo algo antes de escanear los alrededores. — Escucha, tengo que seguir con lo mío, pero antes quería darte algo. Sé que no se acerca a nada de lo que has recibido de los demás hoy, pero ellos seguro que no lo hicieron con sus propias manos como yo; así que punto para mí.

Extendió su brazo para ofrecerle su regalo, a lo que ella aceptó sin dudar, encontrándose con una bonita pulsera de tela de color blanco adornada con con rombos en fucsia, amarillo y violeta, y con un bonito dije del signo infinito en plateado.

—Es una pulsera de la amistad. —aclaró él al notar que ella observaba el objeto en su palma con sumo interés.

Probablemente jamás había visto algo como eso en su vida y quizás también ni siquiera estaba enterada de que existían. Ella seguro sólo estaba acostumbrada a las joyas de oro y plata adornadas con diamantes y quién sabe cuantos más de esas costosas y estúpidas piedras que tenían un valor de precio que él siempre había encontrado ridículo.

—Bankotsu... —habló ella finalmente luego de estar otro ratito evaluando el regalo. — N-no sé qué decir... es... ¿En serio lo has echo tú? —preguntó, levanto su vista y viéndose fascinada. — Es... es increíble ¡Me encanta! Es hermoso y está echo de tela. —señaló con incredulidad, y así las sospechas de él se confirmaron.

Aome se inclinó con el ceño fruncido sobre el hombro de Rin tras escuchar eso. — ¿Acabas de decir que es una pulsera echa de tela? —inquirió extrañada también. — ¡No te creo! Déjame verla.

— ¡No! —Rin se apartó de ella cuando intentó arrebatarle el objeto. — Es mía... Luego... luego te la muestro. —se apresuró a decir al ser consciente de que su repentino comportamiento atrajo la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca.

Aome rodó los ojos. —Ay, está bien, prima. No es como si te la fuera a robar.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo que... jamás había visto algo igual, es precioso. —miró hacia Bankotsu una vez más con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento. — Me encanta, en serio, me la pondré ahora mismo para no perderla. Gracias.

Irónicamente se había emocionado más que el día que Kohaku le regaló el auto.

El moreno sonrió en respuesta, luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia algo sobre el hombro de Aome, cuando su mirada se apagó de repente y su semblante se asentó en una sería expresión. —Lo siento, pero tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. —aclaró rápidamente antes de apresurarse a mezclarse entre los invitados.

La voz de la señora Kimshiro sonó tras de Rin y Aome antes de que éstas tuvieran la oportunidad de voltearse a verla. — ¿Qué era eso? —preguntó fríamente, deteniéndose segundos después frente a su hija. — ¿Qué hacías simpatizando con la servidumbre?

Todo el buen humor que Rin había obtenido gracias a la presencia de Bankotsu hace tan sólo unos momentos, se vio desinflado como un globo cuando su madre apareció para interrumpirlos, ¿y cuándo no? con su típico semblante amargo.

Rin llevó su mano a su espalda para ocultar el chocolate y la pulsera antes de que la mujer pudiera verlos. —Nada madre. —respondió indiferente. — No estaba simpatizando con él, solamente acababa de pedirle que me trajera un trago y estaba oyendo sus sugerencias. Al parecer, has ordenado un extenso menú de bebidas para esta noche.

Eso la tuvo sonriendo con orgullo. —Así es, chiquita, obviamente sólo lo mejor cuando organizo un evento. —recalcó con su voz cargada de egocentrismo para los oídos que se encontraban cerca. — Y por supuesto, en esta noche tan especial, no escatimé en nada. Todo el esfuerzo que hice, fue por ti ¿Estás satisfecha? ¿Te encuentras feliz?

Rin suspiró mentalmente ante lo ridículamente exagerada que estaba sonando. —Sí mamá, estoy feliz.

—Bueno, que se note entonces. —estiró su mano adornada con una perfecta manicura hacia su rostro y le forzó bruscamente a que levantara su cabeza. — Quiero que mañana medio Tokio esté hablando de lo maravillosa que te veías en tu fiesta. No todos tienen la dicha de esto, Rin Adeline Kimshiro, siéntete orgullosa de a dónde perteneces y de lo que eres parte; de la vida que llevas. Todas estas personas glamurosas rodeándote, personas que han gastado mucho dinero sólo para verse presentables por tu fiesta esta noche; por ti. Y estamos aquí, en el crucero de millones de dólares del senador, del cual, eres prometida de su sobrino.

—Aún no soy la prometida de Kohaku, madre. —aclaró ella. No entendía cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo.

—Eso es: aún no, pero evidentemente lo serás, querida.

¿Quién más puede alardear de lo mismo? Te diré qué: nadie. Absolutamente ni una sola otra muchacha en todo Tokio. Eres afortunada, Rin. Demasiado afortunada...

Y sin esperar a alguna respuesta por parte de ella, se alejó para reunirse con un par de mujeres al otro lado del salón.

Rin sintió la penetrante mirada de su prima tras de sí, y volteó para oír lo que seguramente tenía para decir.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó extrañada Aome. — ¿Por qué te dijo todo eso de repente?

Ella encogió sus hombros, sintiéndose totalmente confundida y con una leve angustia que no comprendía. —No tengo idea.

Observó a las personas a su alrededor absortos en sus asuntos, charlando y bebiendo, otras se movían suavemente en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música; cuando de pronto, su mirada se detuvo en un hombre con un par de intensos ojos azules parado en una esquina de la habitación en compañía de otros dos caballeros.

Koga Nomura.

Tenía su atención puesta fijamente en ella y se veía como si llevaba observándola desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

Apartó rápidamente sus ojos de él, comenzando a sentirse incómoda nuevamente y señaló a Aome una puerta de salida tras ella antes de anunciar: —Voy al toilet, regreso en un momento.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —sugirió su prima, notando su repentino y extraño cambio.

Ella observó una vez más hacia el alto moreno de ojos azules, luego regresó su vista a ella y negó con la cabeza.—No. Estaré bien, vuelvo en un momento...

* * *

Koga siguió con ojos atentos a la delicada figura de Rin desplazarse por el salón antes de desaparecer tras unas puertas francesas que al parecer salían a uno de los tantos pasillos de aquel crucero.

Sonrió complacido y tomó el último trago de su whisky antes de depositar el vaso de vidrio sobre la bandeja de un camarero. Se excusó con los hombres quienes les habían invitado a una breve charla de negocios y sorteó a la multitud de invitados y un par de puertas hasta finalmente encontrarse fuera en la cálida noche, lejos de la vista de todos y de aquel molesto barullo por parte de aquellas personas hablando todas al mismo tiempo.

Prendió uno de sus habituales cigarrillos de menta y se asomó hacia la barandilla de acero a Estribor, observando la enorme y hermosa luna llena brillando en su punto más alto y reflejando sus pálidos rayos en el calmo oleaje del mar mientras el crucero avanzaba a un ritmo perezoso.

Y mediante fumaba, se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos sobre una bonita pelinegra de vestido rosa y piel de porcelana.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando recordó la temerosa mirada en sus hermosos ojos marrones cuando estuvo frente a él. No era un idiota, se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que la había puesto incómoda y parecía desconfiar de su presencia, pero todo lo contrario a sentirse ofendido o tomárselo a mal como cualquier otra persona en su círculo social lo hubiese echo; a Koga lo dio una enorme satisfacción descubrir lo precavida y desconfiada que parecía actuar ante los extraños, y eso estaba bien, le serviría de mucho con el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Y aún más ahora que él había puesto un pie en ella.

Una suave capa de humo escapó de sus labios y fue a mezclarse con la cálida brisa nocturna, cuando por el rabillo de su ojo logró divisar lo que parecía ser una figura femenina de mediana estatura dirigiéndose hacia la Proa del crucero. Giró su cabeza hacia esa dirección, pero no tuvo oportunidad de descubrir la identidad de la mujer, lo único que logró capturar fue una melena de rizos rubio fresa antes de que esta desapareciera al bajar por unas escaleras blancas de hierro.

No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, el lugar se encontraba repleto de gente y no era extraño que anduvieran paseándose por todo el lugar, así que sólo lo ignoró y continuó con su infinita mirada en el extenso mar.

De pronto, el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta negra comenzó a zumbar con la vibración de su celular. Ya imaginándose de quién se trataba, le dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo antes de tomar el objeto del interior de su prenda para responder.

—Nomura, aquí. —dijo como saludo y escaneó los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie se encontraba cerca como para oír su conversación. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, prosiguió: — ¿Llamando para verificar?

—_Así es_.—respondió una suave voz al otro lado de la línea. — _Dígame, ¿ha logrado verla ya?_

—Por supuesto. —asintió aunque no podía verlo. — Estoy en su fiesta de cumpleaños ahora mismo. No he podido quitar mis ojos de ella desde que se apareció. Creo que se ha olvidado de mencionar lo... encantadora que podría llegar hacer; es realmente hermosa en persona, las fotos no le hacen justicia.

—_Me imagino. Pero no me cuente eso, por favor._ —formuló la persona con su voz ahogada. — _Dígame, ¿su... padre andaba cerca, tiene a alguien cuidándola?_

—No vi al padre, pero sí pasó un buen rato en compañía de su prometido antes de dejarla mezclarse con sus invitados.

Eso sí, el crucero está repleto de guardias así que se podría decir que está bien custodiada.

— _¿Pro-prometido acaba de decir?_ —inquirió en confusión a través del auricular.

—Como acaba de oírlo. —confirmó seriamente él, dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo. — Me la presentaron como la prometida de Kohaku Ishikawa.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

Koga tuvo que alejar su teléfono de su oído ante el grito de sorpresa que razonó por el auricular.

— _¡¿El sobrino del sanador Ishikawa?! ¿Cómo es que está comprometida a ese monstruo?, ¿sabe usted las cosas horribles que se dicen de esa familia?_

—Ni se moleste en contarme nada. Yo lo sé todo; hago un par de trabajos para Akira Ishikawa. Sé exactamente la clase de alimaña que son él y su sobrino.

— ¿_Y sus estúpidos pad... su estúpido padre está de acuerdo con eso? Maldito animal..._

No le sorprendió escuchar la rabia y el rencor en su voz, si fuera él el que estaba en su lugar, también se encontraría queriendo hacerle trizas a ese hombre y a su madre por entregar a su hija al mismísimo diablo.

De echo, ahora que lo consideraba, se encontró algo molesto con esa realidad.

—Al parecer sí, pero déjeme decirle que ella se veía muy cómoda con ellos dos. Es más, se veía radiante del brazo de su prometido.

_—Probablemente sólo estaba fingiendo. Pobre criatura..._

—Quizás, no lo sé con seguridad aún. No tuve oportunidad de intercambiar más que presentaciones con ella, pero planeo hacerlo en algún momento de esta noche. Usted confíe en que así será, pronto tendrá actualizaciones más detalladas.

—_Sé que lo hará, señor Nomura, tengo muy buenas referencias de usted. Por favor, no escatime en nada, cuénteme absolutamente todo lo que hablan y las cosas que suceden y que tengan que ver con ella. Ahora debo irme, pero lo llamaré mañana. Espero no me decepcione, le he pagado muy bien por este trabajo._

—Tiene mi palabra.

* * *

Rin iba saliendo distraída del baño de damas luego de haber retocado su labial y de lograr atarse a su muñeca la bonita pulsera que Bankotsu le había regalado, cuando casi choca de improviso con un fornido cuerpo masculino.

Avergonzada por su torpeza, levantó su mirada para disculparse con la persona a la que casi había arrollado en aquel estrecho pasillo, pero su lengua se paralizó a media frase cuando apenas reconoció los hermosos ojos dorados que recorrían su cuerpo deteniéndose por momentos en todos los lugares correctos.

Sesshomaru.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas ante la intensidad de su mirada y nada la preparó para la manera en que su corazón comenzó a correr a un millón de millas por hora en su pecho al sentir su cercanía nuevamente.

Desde lo sucedido con ellos y su madre en el cine hace un par de semanas atrás, no lo había vuelto a ver o a saber de él de alguna manera, y pensó que se mantendría así por el bien de ambos; aunque la idea de que no se volvieran a cruzar otra vez la había tenido angustiada por momentos y debía admitir que se encontró varias veces tentada en preguntarle a Miroku si tenía alguna novedad de él o si cabía alguna posibilidad de reencontrarse.

Pero se mantuvo firme con todo eso y luchó como pudo para apartar ese tipo de ideas descabelladas y a él de sus pensamientos durante todos esos días. Después de todo, tenía la ligera sensación de que nada saldría bien de lo que sea que estaba sucedido entre ellos.

— ¿Q-qué hace aquí? —luchó para que la pregunta escapara de su boca mientras lo miraba anonadada. — Este... este no es un buen momento.

Iba a preguntarle cómo es que había logrado meterse al crucero si no estaba en la lista, pero luego de recorrer su alta figura con su mirada y notar el traje de camarero que llevaba puesto; Bankotsu se le vino a la mente y sólo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para tener una obvia respuesta.

Alarmada, comenzó a retroceder unos pasos cuando lo vio avanzar lentamente hacia ella, mirándola con una intensidad que tuvo a su estómago retorciéndose con nervios y emoción.

—He venido hasta aquí sólo para desearte personalmente un feliz cumpleaños. —respondió suavemente con aquel profundo y sexy acento que acompañaba a su voz.

Muy sexy.

No, ella no debía pensar en esa palabra. No en aquel momento... en el que él había regresado a su vida cuando ella había pensado que ya no volvería a saber nada de su persona.

Siguió retrocediendo, hasta que se encontró con una fría pared como molesto obstáculo, lo que llevó a que él aprovechara la oportunidad para arrinconarla, y lo que a su vez provocó que sus cuerpos terminarán a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Un brote de confuso anhelo resurgió de su interior ante la calidez y deseo que logró capturar en los ojos de él, y se vio imposibilitada a apartar su mirada. Casi se había olvidado de las hermosas facciones que adornaban su rostro, de esos sensuales labios masculinos.

Parecía demasiado guapo para ser verdad.

Él levantó su mano para tocarla. Le acarició la mejilla con gran delicadeza igual que la vez anterior. —Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

—Sesshomaru... yo... este, este no es el momento ni el lugar. —sus traicioneros ojos fueron a parar a sus labios. — Hay demasiadas personas, alguien nos puede ver.

—Por eso esperé la oportunidad hasta que pudiéramos tener un momento a solas. Me disculpo si he sido indiscreto, pero es que existen tan pocos lugares en los que podemos cruzarnos.

Ella negó confusa. — ¿Que necesita?

—A ti. —respondió seguro y sin rodeos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco tras sus sinceras palabras, y se vio cayendo tras un sensual hechizo conjurado por él y su excitante aspecto masculino. —N-no entiendo a qué se refiere.

— Quería verte, hablarte, estar cerca de ti. Pienso en ti, constantemente. No he dejado de hacerlo ni un momento desde que te vi por primera vez.

La analizó fijamente con la mirada, acabando con lo último que le quedaban a ella de sus defensas, así que no se resistió cuando él llevó su mano a su espalda baja para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por su piel expuesta, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío que tuvo a sus rodillas casi debilitándose.

—Sesshomaru, usted... yo... no.

La neblina en su mente no le permitía formar una sola frase coherente, por lo que llevó sus manos a su pecho para poder apartarlo de encima de ella antes de que terminaran haciendo algo estúpido, pero él tomo la oportunidad para llevar su otra mano también a su espalda y la trajo más hacia sí. Ahora ni un sólo centímetro se interponía entre sus cuerpos.

Sesshomaru tampoco podía dejar de admirar su rostro durante ni un segundo. En realidad no había podido apartar su vista de ella desde que la vio entre los invitados horas antes.

Iba levemente maquillada, acentuando su belleza natural.

Y el vestido... era magnífico y le quedaban a la perfección. Su color rosa combinaba con su perfecta palidez.

No entendía cómo es que ese imbécil de Kohaku la había dejado abandonada. Si ella fuera suya, no la habría dejado sola durante ni un segundo de la fiesta con todos esos hombres deseosos de tenerla para sí mismos.

Él no habría podido quitarle las manos de encima tampoco.

Llevó sus labios a la altura de su oreja y murmuró suavemente: —Te ves... impresionante, increíble. Sensacional.

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y tomó la oportunidad para depositar un suave beso en su cuello. —No entiendo qué me estás haciendo. —terminó con un estrangulado susurro.

Rin se quedó sin alimento por sus palabras y acciones. —Ni yo. Usted... no debería estar aquí con usted. Así de esta manera, ni de ninguna otra. —presionó su frente contra la de él. — Pero no puedo evitar las cosas que provoca y despierta en mí a penas lo veo. —miró con anhelo sus labios. — Sesshomaru yo... deseo que usted...

El fuerte estruendo de una puerta siendo azotada resonó por el pasillo, trayendo devuelto a Rin a la realidad y llevando a que se alejara de él rápidamente.

Miró alarmada hacia él cuando unos pasos acercándose hicieron eco en el piso de madera del lugar y una fuerte voz masculina inundó el estrecho ambiente.

— ¿Rin, estás aquí?...


End file.
